No estás solo
by Kobato Hanato
Summary: La guerra ha terminado y ha dejado muchas pérdidas, todos siguen su camino, pero George Weasley, se siente solo, pareciera que no quisiera seguir su camino y Hermione intentando animarlo, comienza algo nuevo! POST DH espero no dar muchos spoilers! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. Y bienvenidos sean a mi primer fanfic que publico aquí, he escrito ya muchísimos, pero por fin me atrevo a publicar, generalmente, antes de eso, solo me dedicaba a escribir reviews. Mi pareja favorita de HP es Harry/Hermione, pero, debo decir que esta pareja de George/Hermione no me parece nada mal, sobre todo porque amo al segundo gemelo. **

**Esta historia se sitúa un mes después de DH, espero no dar muchos spoilers para quienes no lo han leído aún. Espero este fic les guste para asi seguir escribiendo.**

La noche caía en el Londres Mágico, y parecía que iba a llover, las nubes oscuras se acercaban peligrosamente, haciendo que se avecinara una tormenta, un suceso extraño, dado que era un verano particularmente caluroso. Un pelirrojo muy alto y de cuerpo muy torneado por tantos años de Quidditch, pero de ojos llenos de una escondida tristeza y cara completamente demacrada avanzó a través del pasillo, daba la impresión que llevaba días sin comer, pero que esto no le importaba demasiado. Lentamente sus pasos lo llevaron hacia una pequeña mesita en donde a la luz de una vela, comenzó pensar y de pronto, sus ideas, sin quererlo estaban siendo escritas en papel:

_Ya ha pasado un mes desde aquel fatídico día. Y pareciera que aun no pudiera olvidarlo. Aún escucho su risa, pensar, pensar que estábamos todos unidos como familia… ¡después de tanto tiempo! Y fue totalmente injusto que de pronto, un rayo verde fulminara a mi más querido compañero de tantos caminos y aventuras. La guerra cesó por fin, pero sin duda, las pérdidas fueron irreparables, sobre todo para mí._

_Ciertamente, mi vida ha cambiado, ahora, mi departamento, ciertamente se ve mucho más grande, y, ya no tengo muchas ganas de trabajar, la tienda me trae muchos recuerdos de Fred, pero, sé que sin duda, se sentiría fatal, y… me querría matar si es que no sigo adelante con el que era nuestro sueño; expandir lo más posible a Sortilegios Weasley. Sé que no estoy algo ausente de casa, y de ustedes, pero regresar… todo me recuerda a mi hermano, y siento que necesito mi tiempo de duelo, espero me puedas perdonar mi querida madre, por este capricho… _

Apenas terminó de escribir esto George en una carta a su madre, (aunque no estaba terminada del todo) se dio cuenta que ya era de día. ¿Habría pasado toda la noche escribiendo¿O había dormido un poco? Eran muchos los días en que no podía conciliar el sueño correctamente, algo ya normal, considerando su gran grado de angustia que pretendía no demostrar públicamente. Sabía que de alguna manera tenía que distraerse, aunque fuera imposible. Decidió arreglarse y bajó lentamente, las escaleras metálicas de caracol con piso de madera, que eran su pasadizo favorito hacia su tienda y cuanta sería su sorpresa cuando se encontró a su hermano y a sus mejores amigos allí en la tienda, atendiendo a sus clientes, que en este tiempo solían abarrotar el negocio.

-¡Ron, Harry¡Hermione!- exclamó sorprendido y un tanto desconcertado ante la visita de ellos. -¿Qué hacen aquí?-  
-¿Qué parece que estamos haciendo?- preguntó Ron con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
-Es una lástima que las bromas no te salgan, pequeño Ronnie.- contestó George en un tono más irónico que hizo reir a Harry y Hermione.  
-De todas maneras, lo que te queríamos decir es otra cosa.- contestó Ron, antes de que su hermano pudiera salir con otra de sus bromas, aunque esto era algo improbable.

-Es que llegamos a la conclusión de que necesitarías una mano.- comenzó Harry.

-O algo más que una mano.- corrigió Ron y continuó: -Por eso decidimos ayudarte un poco con la tienda, por lo menos hasta entrar a Hogwarts el próximo año y terminar nuestro último año. Si es que claro, no te molesta.- dijo Ron contento. Y agregó: -Eso si, no le pidas a Harry que cocine porque sería fatal.- dijo apuntando a su amigo que le dirigió una sonrisa muy sarcástica.  
-Para nada, el departamento es bastante grande ahora. – dijo muy seguro y con un dejo de alegría. -Y supongo entonces, que vivirán por aquí conmigo¿me equivoco?- preguntó George en un tono medio mecánico. Y en eso recordó: -Pero Harry¿Qué pasará con el número 12 de Grimmuald Place?-  
-Ah, si preguntas por mi casa. Si, bueno, Kreacher se hará cargo por un tiempo de la casa, y de paso, podrá tener un poco de vacaciones.- contestó Harry.  
-Yo vine, porque es mucho el tiempo que no te veo George.- dijo Ron.  
-Y por mi parte yo quiero pasar unos días con Ron.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole cálidamente a Ron y a George le dio algo asi como un intenso en el estómago.  
Y entonces Harry agregó; –Entonces¿no hay problema?-  
-Pues claro que no, quédense.- repuso George, haciendo caso omiso al dolor momentáneo que había sentido.  
-Si es que nos estás invitando…- comenzó a decir Ron y fue interrumpido por Hermione en ese momento.  
-Algo asi, no queremos dejarte solo. Sabemos que ha pasado un mes solamente, pero, de todas maneras, sabemos que no la has pasado nada bien- dijo Hermione dándole unas palmadas cariñosas en el hombro, y controlando sus ganas de tocar el tema. Hizo una pausa y continuó; –Sabemos como te sientes.- dijo de inmediato de todo corazón, con un rostro completamente sonriente.

En eso, George se sonrojó un poco. Últimamente había adquirido la mala costumbre de no querer mostrar debilidades, (aunque, siempre había tenido esa maña) no después de que el único compañero, al que sentía que le podría demostrar cualquier cosa se había ido. Y de alguna manera, no se sentía aún en toda confianza, pese a que conocía primero que nada, a su hermano desde que nació, y a Harry y Hermione, los conocía ya de años, pero no los quería preocupar, no después de todo lo que ellos habían sufrido. La guerra no solo se había llevado a Fred, sino que a muchas otras personas que eran queridas para todos, eran muchas las familias que tendrían que comenzar con un duelo, como el mismo George lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Ahora si sabía lo que eran los costos de una guerra tan cruda como la de hace un mes.

La mirada de George se desvió de Harry y Ron, pero por un momento no pudo evitar la mirada de Hermione, y se dio cuenta que algo le comenzaba a doler en el estómago; extrañamente, siempre con la castaña que lo miraba inquisitivamente, le sucedían cosas extrañas. Mantuvo su mirada perdida hasta que Ron captó su atención.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Ron.  
-Si, si, estoy bien.- contestó en tono monótono. –Creo, que estoy algo cansado.-  
-Creo que necesitas descansar un poco.- dijo su hermano en tono decidido, y visiblemente preocupado por su hermano que llevaba evidentes muestras de no haber dormido.  
-Tranquilo Ron, tengo que atender la tienda, no creo que necesite dormir.- contestó George evadiendo la mirada de su hermano.  
-George, llevas días sin dormir y es evidente.- dijo Hermione en su tono autoritario que erizó los pelos del aludido. Y agregó; -Ron tiene razón, es mejor que descanses.-  
-Exacto. Asi que, por ahora lo mejor que puedes hacer es dormir.- insistió Ron.  
-Si, Ron y yo nos encargaremos de la tienda, anda a descansar un poco.- terció Harry y este, hizo un ademán de acompañarlo a las escaleras, pero George se mantuvo reticente, y ambos amigos, entonces miraron a Hermione en busca de apoyo, quizá se dejaría ser acompañado por la joven.  
-¿Necesitas que te acompañe?- preguntó entonces Hermione.  
-Gracias, pero no.- Repuso George con un dejo de nerviosismo que pasó para todos inadvertido y subió rápidamente las escaleras, dejando a los amigos un tanto perplejos.  
-¿Estará bien que lo hayamos dejado ir asi?- preguntó Harry.  
-Creo que no se puede hacer nada más.- contestó Ron con voz preocupada. –Papá dijo que hay que dejarlo ser.-  
-Lo sé, pero, es muy triste no verlo sonreír más.- agregó Hermione apesadumbrada.

No podía permitirse el ser acompañado por Hermione, la sola idea de que la señorita prefecta sabelotodo estaría cerca de su vivienda ya le alteraba un poco su sistema nervioso, y que lo acompañara durante un buen rato en su apartamento sin duda lo alteraba mucho más. ¿Cómo podía ser que sentimientos que el creía olvidados de pronto salían a la luz¡Se supone que el la había olvidado¿Por qué estaba pasando esto de nuevo?

-_Porque de hecho, nunca la pudiste olvidar¿eh George?_- sentía la voz de Fred retumbar en su oído.

-Si, asi parece.- contestó George a la nada. Cayó pesadamente en un sillón, y de inmediato, comenzó a recordar cuando comenzó este secreto sentimiento por Hermione.

¿Cuándo comenzó todo? ¿Desde el momento en que la conoció? Cerró los ojos y de a poco las imágenes comenzaban a llegar a su mente.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todas y todos los que leen este fic. Realmente primero que nada, me sorprendí muchisimo con los reviews que me mandaron, pensé que lo iba a leer sola xD, por suerte no fue asi; asi que a **Boggart Girls **muchas gracias por tu review y muchas gracias a ti** Sig, **me animan a seguir adelante con esto!****

Bien, habíamos dejado a nuestro pobre gemelo cuestionándose porque se enamoró de la chica, asi que preparen sus pensaderos, porque aquí nos vamos a sumergir en sus recuerdos, asi iremos entendiendo como se dio todo, al menos desde un punto de vista.

**Flashback**

Todo comenzó en una mañana del lejano 1º de Septiembre. Su primer día de 3er año de Hogwarts, Fred y él habían conocido al famoso Harry Potter, pues le habían ayudado a subir sus cosas al tren, tras eso, se habían ido con Lee, para ver su araña gigante, plan que deshecho su hermano menor, Ron, este le temía a las arañas. De inmediato fueron a un compartimiento que parecía estar vacío, y comenzaron a experimentar con la araña cuando en eso se escuchó una voz de chica.

-Yo que ustedes no haría eso.- dijo desafiante, los gemelos siguieron en lo suyo. Entonces carraspeó y repitió; -Dije, que yo que ustedes no haría eso.-  
-Y… ¿Quién se supone que eres?- preguntó George mirando hacia abajo a la recién llegada. Tenía cara de malhumorada, pero unos lindos y profundos ojos, según George.  
-Hermione Granger.- contestó secamente. -¿Y ustedes?-  
-Soy Fred Weasley.-  
-Y yo George Weasley.-  
-Somos gemelos.-  
-Lo noté, muchas gracias.- contestó Hermione.  
-Vaya, vaya que genio.- observó George. -¿Qué nos estabas por decir Granger?- preguntó George desafiante.  
-Primero, no les conviene hacer hechizos con esa araña, de acuerdo con las reglas, no se puede hacer hechizos fuera de Hogwarts a menos que sean de primer año.- Y entonces se largó con un discurso, ambos rodaron los ojos.  
-Esta chica parece ser la versión femenina de Percy.- susurró en tono cansado Fred a su gemelo, mientras Hermione seguía hablando. George volvió a ponerle atención.  
-Por último, acabo de hablar con un prefecto, y me dijo que ya estamos por llegar a Hogwarts, asi que, deberían cambiarse. Aprendan a dar el ejemplo a los nuevos alumnos.- dijo en un tono golpeado, y giró en sus talones y se fue del compartimiento.  
-¿Pusiste atención a algo que dijo esa chica?- preguntó Fred. –Está por encabezar mi ranking de discursos tontos y aburridos, y eso que nosotros hemos vivido todo lo que llevamos de vida con Percy-  
-Si, comenzaba a asustarme por eso, ¿no será Percy versión chica? Y no, no le puse nada de atención ¿y tú?- preguntó George.  
-Para nada. Sólo espero que no llegue a hacerse amiga de Percy.-  
-Eso sería terrible.-  
-Otra amante de las reglas que nos haría la vida imposible.-  
-Le seguiría sus ejemplos.-  
-Sus pasos.-  
-Sus huellas.-  
-¡Quizá tenemos una hermana perdida y no teníamos idea!-  
-¡Papá tiene una vida oculta!-  
-¿Por qué no nos dijo?-  
-¡Se supone que somos sus hijos!-  
-¡Oh cállense de una buena vez!- dijo Lee, algo exasperado, mientras los gemelos volvían a reírse con las bromas que habían realizado con sus importunos comentarios, por supuesto que sabían de sobras que el Señor Weasley probablemente, nunca habría querido, ni mucho menos se habría animado a querer engañar a la Señora Weasley, siendo conocedor del genio de esta última.

**Fin del Flashback.**  
George hizo un amago de sonrisa en ese momento. Si, aquellos, eran los días felices, en que hacían esas travesuras que siempre serían recordadas en Hogwarts y eran el permanente dolor de cabeza de Filch y la Profesora McGonagall. Era en ese momento, en aquel tren la había conocido, pero, no fue en el momento en que realmente ella se le dio a conocer. En poco rato llegaron hacia Hogwarts, resultó que la muchachita esa, resultó ser una Gryffindor, y tal y como esperaban los gemelos, Hermione de inmediato comenzó a hacerse amiga de Percy, ya en la primera cena que tuvieron en el gran salón, solo hablaban del reglamento, y acerca de clases, para consternación de ellos, quienes casi vomitaban sobre su plato (cosa extraña, ya que ellos siempre venían con MUCHO apetito del tren) . Ante ellos, claramente, estaba solo una Hermione más bien amante de las reglas y algo fría, pero, ya se iría a mostrar una Hermione más chica. Eso tendría que pasar algunos días o semanas después de su llegada, el año apenas comenzaba, y apenas comenzó, ellos ya comenzaban a dar problemas como siempre para el celador, y competían fieramente contra el rey del descalabro, Peeves.

**Flashback.**

Fueron pasando los días de una manera muy rápida, y por los comentarios que escuchaban los gemelos, esta muchacha era extremadamente desagradable en clases.

-¡Es insoportable, en serio!- se quejaba Ron en el almuerzo.  
-¿Tanto asi?- preguntó Fred sorprendido.  
-¡Claro que lo es! ¿Cierto Harry?- preguntó George en busca de apoyo.  
-Si, Ron tiene toda la razón.- corroboró Harry. –No podemos tener una clase tranquilos, literalmente.- dijo tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza. –Lo bueno es que Fitwick le dio muchos puntos.-  
-Eso me recuerda, que tengo que ir a buscar mi libro de encantamientos.- dijo George.  
-¿No lo trajiste?- preguntó Fred.  
-Hm… no. Y tú tampoco trajiste el tuyo Fred.- le recordó George. –Iré a buscarlos.-  
-¡Nos vemos luego!- gritó Fred.

Y entonces corrió a toda velocidad hacia la sala común, pronunció la contraseña y subió rápidamente las escaleras y encontró los libros. Bajó las escaleras de manera más tranquila, quedaban algunos minutos para su siguiente clase, estaba por llegar hacia la salida de la sala común, en ese momento, escuchó un sollozo. Se detuvo, y retrocedió y vio en el sofá a Hermione Granger llorando, la imagen le llamó la atención, preocupado, se acercó lentamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Disculpa, ¿te sucede algo?- preguntó.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- chilló.  
-¡Espera, yo pregunté primero!-   
-Estoy bien.- contestó con la voz seca.  
-Pues, no lo parece, estás llorando.- contestó George.  
-Tu hermano, dijo algunas cosas de mí.- contestó con voz quebrada. –Y yo... bueno.- y se quebró de nuevo.  
-¡Ah, es por eso!- contestó George en un tono suave y la miró; -Mi hermano, el pequeño Roncito, es un gran chico, pero es un bruto para decir las cosas, no lo tomes mucho en cuenta.- dijo en tono relajado, pero dulce sacando un pañuelo, y procediendo a limpiándole las lagrimas. –No hay motivo para que una chica tan linda llore, ¿o si?- Esta le sonrió.  
-Muchas gracias George.- contestó tiernamente.  
-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?-  
-No lo sé. Supongo que es por intuición.- contestó.

Y se quedaron mirando unos minutos, tras eso, sonrieron y George se fue al orificio del retrato, mientras Hermione lo veía marcharse.

**Fin del Flashback**.

-¿George?- preguntó Ron. -¡George!- gritó entonces más fuerte. Como no había respuesta, entonces comenzó a zamarrearlo.  
-¡Por Merlín Ron, basta!- gritó Hermione. Hasta que George despertó.  
-¿Ron? ¿Qué pasa?-  
-Te quedaste dormido, y como está haciendo frío, entonces vine a despertarte.- explicó su hermano.  
-¿Ya cerraron?-  
-Estamos en eso. Harry y yo sacaremos las cuentas del día, tranquilo.-  
-¿Y Hermione?-  
-Está en la cocina. Pensó que si despertabas quizá tendrías hambre.-  
-No tengo hambre.- contestó susurrando.  
-Pues deberías comer algo.- terció Hermione entrando al living donde estaban. –Pareciera que llevas días sin comer, y no es bueno para ti.-  
-¡Ron! . ¡Necesito ayuda aquí!- gritó Harry desde abajo.  
-Bien, iré a ayudar a Harry, nos vemos.- dijo Ron y se fue, dejándolos solos.  
-¿Estás bien George?- preguntó Hermione.  
-Si, bien.- mintió George.  
-¿Quieres ahm… comer algo?- preguntó. –No se me da muy bien en la cocina, pero, hice algo.-  
-Gracias Hermione, pero no tengo hambre.- Pero Hermione hizo caso omiso completamente de ese comentario.  
-Creo que necesitas dormir un poco, mira, ve a dormir, mientras yo termino de preparar esto, ¿te parece?- preguntó mirándolo con una mirada encantadora. George no podía resistirse a eso.  
-Si, está bien, gracias.- e hizo un amago de sonrisa. 

George se fue por el pasillo hacia su habitación, de inmediato, apagó la luz y se dejó caer en la cama. Hermione estaba preocupado por él, y sentía ese clásico dolor de estómago, pero se sentía triunfador en alguna loca manera, apretando su cara contra la almohada entonces nuevamente comenzó a recordar.

**Flashback**

Era un día en la mañana, ese día, Oliver Word los había hecho levantarse especialmente temprano, comenzando a dar sus charlas acerca de cómo jugar mejor, tanto él como Fred pensaban que nunca una charla de Quidditch podría haber sido tan aburrida, pero se equivocaban, al salir, se encontraron con el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, y con la sorpresa de que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, era el nuevo buscador.

-Pero, en Gryffindor, nadie ha tenido que comprar su pase al equipo. Todos han entrado por sus propios méritos.- dijo sabiamente Hermione.   
-Nadie te preguntó tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia.- respondió Malfoy con arrogancia.

Hermione quedó con cara de desconcertada, pues no comprendía que significaba ese insulto del todo, pero todo el equipo comenzó a cubrirlo, Ron claro, le quiso lanzar un maleficio que le llegó al mismo Ron, pero George se comenzaba a descontrolar, quería hacerle el mayor daño a Malfoy como fuera posible, y eso habría sucedido, de no ser porque Oliver lo sostuvo fuertemente. Hermione y sus amigos fueron donde Hagrid, mientras el resto del equipo se iba a los camarines, y en eso, Fred se acercó a su hermano.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Ya sabes George, te descontrolaste, eso.-  
-Bueno, me molestó que Malfoy le dijera eso a Hermione.-  
-¿Seguro que es por eso? ¿Nada más?- inquirió su hermano.  
-Para nada.-   
-Espera, ¿la llamas por su nombre?- preguntó, pero no pudo hacer otra pregunta más.

Y dio gracias al cielo que en ese momento, ya saliendo de los camarines se le acercara Angelina a Fred y este se distrajo con la llegada de la chica. El tiempo paso, y se comenzaron a suscitar los ataques a los hijos de muggles, y un buen día se suspendía un partido de Quidditch y encima se cancelaba el torneo. Se llamó a Harry y Ron a la enfermería, y tanto Fred como George los siguieron. Cual no sería la sorpresa que se encontraban en una de las camas.

-¡Hermione!-susurró George.  
-La encontramos fuera de la biblioteca.- explicó la Profesora McGonagall. –Con este espejo, ¿significa algo para ustedes?-  
Todos movieron la cabeza negativamente.  
-Bien, es hora de que regresen a la sala común.- señaló imperativamente.

Todos volvieron mudos hacia la sala común, todos parecían estar afectados, todos, especialmente –aunque este no lo dijese- George. No podía creer que Hermione corriera tanta mala suerte de ser petrificada, por otra parte, al menos no murió, y esto desencadenó pequeñas visitas furtivas a la enfermería siendo recibido amablemente por Madam Pomfrey, y a esto, se agregaba que Fred no sospechara nada. 

-Me han dicho que ya cortaron las Mandrágoras para hacer ese jugo que te devolverá a la normalidad Mione, ¿no es genial? Madam Pomfrey dijo que le falta un día, como mucho.- le habló a la pequeña y petrificada Hermione. –Percy ya no es el mismo incluso, ya casi ni nos reta.- dejó escapar una risa. Y agregó. –Ojala despertaras luego, porque…- Se detuvo. –Todos te extrañan mucho.- 

Efectivamente, esa noche, mientras Harry y Ron habían desaparecido –según ellos porque debían hacerle porras al Profesor Lockhart- en la torre de Gryffindor se pidieron a algunas personas que ayudaran a repartir el jugo de Mandrágora entre los pobres petrificados, y por cosas del destino, fue a George quien se la tuvo que dar a Hermione, tras echarle el ungüento, esta se fue moviendo de a poco, pestañeó y estaba viva de nuevo. ¡Estaba curada!

-¡George! . ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó desconcertada.  
-No te preocupes, solo fue que un monstruo peludo o no te miró muy de cerca.- dijo bromeando.  
-¿Y donde están Harry y Ron?- preguntó.  
-Ni idea. Lo que importa, creo es que ya estás recuperada.-  
-Si, y fue gracias a ti George.- dijo agradecida.  
-Sólo te di la poción, no es gran cosa.- dijo medio nervioso, mientras Fred llegaba a bromear acerca del pelo de Hermione, que tenía una mecha que aún estaba algo petrificada.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Lamento dejarles el capítulo hasta aquí, pero al menos pude actualizar! Prometo subir algo luego ) gracias a todos los que han apoyado.

Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todas nuevamente! Ya vamos por el capítulo 3 ¿Quién lo diría? Pensaba actualizar mañana, pero, creo que es mejor actualizar ahora. Me alegro mucho de que a muchas les guste las desventuras amorosas de nuestro pobre George. Y agradezco que se den el tiempo con los Flashbacks, ya no quedan muchos, se los aseguro.

Mis agradecimientos van expresamente a; **Sig, Policp Malfoy y Boggart Girls**! Muchas gracias por sus animos chicas, en serio! Un beso gigante a las 3!

Sigamos entonces con la historia, y explico, aquí, la mente de George ha vuelto al presente, al menos por un rato hasta que vuelva a hacerse la misma pregunta. ¿Cuándo y como fue que se comenzó a fijar en alguien tan opuesto a él?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue una suerte que Madam Pomfrey le pidiera que la ayudara, generalmente los gemelos daban más problemas a la enfermera que ayudas, Madam Pomfrey después de todo tuvo muchos problemas cuando hace un año atrás, los gemelos le habían mandado al inconsciente Harry un inodoro que regurgitaba una masa verdosa y pegajosa. Filch tuvo que incluso, estar limpiando semanas después del término de clases eso. Pero esto fue una ocasión especial. Si que era un lindo momento, pero nuevamente, no era en este momento cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de la joven, fue después. Y fue un sentimiento que estaba escondido frente a todos… o quizá, no todos.

-¡George! ¡La cena está lista!- anunció Harry.  
-¿Eh? . ¡Ya voy!- avisó.  
-Se ve delicioso Hermione.- decía Harry con una risita.  
-¿De verdad Harry?- preguntó curiosa.  
-Si, si.- aseguro Ron.

-….-

-No te gusta, ¿verdad George?-  
-No iba a decir eso, la verdad es que pienso que cocinaste muy bien Hermione.- dijo sinceramente el aludido. –Hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no comía nada tan rico. No sé que sea, pero tienes buena mano.- 

La cena transcurrió de manera muy agradable para todos, en especial para George, que era mucho el tiempo que no cenaba con nadie, desde la muerte de Fred, había dejado de ir a su casa, y no se comunicaba con su familia como lo solía hacer antes, de vez en cuando su familia le mandaba cartas, pero ya no pasaba nada, incluso Percy iba a verlo a menudo a su departamento, pero no había caso. George se deprimía mucho, pues todo le recordaba a su adorado hermano, pero, sin embargo, el estar en la compañía de su hermano, y sus amigos, entonces lo hacía ver todo de otra manera, más amable y más hermosa. Miraba de repente a Hermione que llevaba su cabello recogido, y tenía un brillo en sus ojos que la hacía ver realmente hermosa. Pero esta visión cambió drásticamente cuando Ron besaba a Hermione y tomaba su mano. Quería detenerlos, pero, por suerte Harry se le anticipó.

-Bueno, bueno, no hagan de sus shows de enamorados aquí, me darán ganas de vomitar.- dijo Harry.  
-¡Harry no hables que tienes a Ginny!- chilló Hermione.  
-Exacto, este es un país libre.- dijo Ron  
-De acuerdo, pero un poco de respeto.- dijo Harry mirando a George.  
-¿Lo dices por Mí Harry? A mí no me molesta.- dijo George intentando no mostrar debilidad alguna. Aunque por dentro sentía un inmenso dolor.  
-¿Lo ves? No tiene problemas.- dijo Ron.  
-Aún asi.- terció Hermione. –No porque tengamos a alguien vamos a no respetar el lugar ajeno Ron.- lo reprendió. –Tenemos suerte de que estemos juntos.-

-Y si es por eso, todos tienen a alguien. Todos, salvo yo.- susurró George tristemente, asegurándose de que nadie lo podía escuchar.

Los veía hablar acerca de que ellos no estaban solos, pero sin embargo él si lo estaba. Su hermano por supuesto que no lo estaba, y había sido especialmente complicado explicarle a su novia, Angelina que Fred había muerto. Fue un día especialmente terrible, rememorar todo ese horrendo episodio y revivirlo para la persona que amaba tanto a su hermano… Y por otro lado él… su amor, lamentablemente no podría ser correspondido. Pues la persona a la que él amaba, estaba junto a su hermano menor, y se veía desgraciadamente para él, feliz. Luego de terminada la cena, se dirigió a su habitación nuevamente, y se dejó caer en su cama. Pero pasado un tiempo, se dio cuenta que no había podido conciliar el sueño.  
Y salió hacia la terraza a pensar un poco. ¿Cuántas noches serían las que no podría conciliar el sueño como antes?

Nuevamente su mente era atacada por esto. ¡Malditos pensamientos! ¿Cuándo fue que se comenzó a enamorar de la chica mandona, sabelotodo, y chillona que siempre se encargaba de que los planes de él y su hermano no salieran del todo bien? Tanto en su 3er y 4to año, solo había demostrado un interés de preocupación, a la vez que era una preocupación de acuerdo a las palabras de su hermano, como mínimo, inexplicable, porque a pesar de todo, de que eran "amigos" no conversaban mucho, más que nada por falta de oportunidades y además porque siempre tanto George como Hermione estaban en sus propios asuntos, lo que él no sabía era que todo cambiaría al año siguiente, como dicen, por arte de magia.

**Flashback**

Ese año, después de sus aventuras en Egipto –y su frustrado intento de dejar a Percy encerrado en una de esas pirámides- poco antes de comenzar las clases en Hogwarts, sucedió un hecho extraño; de la nada, tuvieron que ir al Caldero Chorreante, para alojarse, para todos esto no tenía explicación, hasta que el Señor Weasley explicó que era porque le habían ofrecido este privilegio por ser un longevo empleado del ministerio, todos sus hijos, salvo los gemelos le creyeron, porque la verdad era que estaban para asegurarse de que Harry Potter volviera a salvo a Hogwarts, pues un asesino loco, Sirius Black, lo estaba buscando para matarlo.

-Ah, asi que es por eso que nos alojaremos aquí.- dijo Percy.  
-Asi es, y nos ofrecieron cuartos pagados por el ministerio.- dijo muy seriamente el Señor Weasley; -Asi que ustedes.- dijo deteniéndose en los gemelos.; -Deben prometer que no harán ningún desmadre por aquí.-

-¿Cómo crees que haríamos algo malo papá?- preguntó Fred haciéndose el inocente.  
-Jamás haríamos algo malo para apenarte papá.- dijo George.

-Eso espero.- dijo el Señor Weasley.  
-Mantengan la disciplina, por favor.- rogó la Señora Weasley.

-Siempre lo hemos hecho; ¿verdad Fred?-  
-Toda la razón George.-

-¿Ah si? Entonces ¿Y que me dicen del inodoro que estalló el año pasado?- preguntó Percy exasperado.

-No recuerdo haber estado envuelto en eso.- dijo George poniendo un rostro completamente inocente.

-Pero si tú lo recuerdas…-

-Quizá eres tú el que estuvo metido en eso.-

-¡Oh George! . ¡Nuestro Prefectito rompió las reglas!-  
-¿Nuestro Prefecto y ahora Premio Anual dando el mal ejemplo?-  
-Ahora ya sabemos que ser Premio Anual no sea tan aburrido.-

-¡Sabíamos que tenías tu instinto de quebrantador de leyes!-

-¿Pueden callarse?- gritó Percy exasperado. Hasta que cerca de ellos escucharon una risa de chica, que no era su hermana Ginny. Todos miraron hacia otro lado, distraídos,

-Estoy detrás de ustedes.- anunció.

Todos voltearon, y vieron a Hermione, algo morena y se veía muy linda, llevaba su cabello recogido, pero su melena de alguna manera se seguía notando, unos rizos rebeldes se cruzaban en su cara y sonreía plenamente.

-¡Hola Hermione!- saludó Ron.  
-Vaya que has crecido Ron.- dijo Hermione. –Hola Percy, Ginny, Fred, George.- saludó alegremente.

Todos le devolvieron el saludo, salvo George que estaba como embobado, pero, antes de que se dieran cuenta, saludó.

-¿Has visto a Harry?- preguntó Hermione a Ron. – Lo he estado buscando y no aparece por ninguna parte.-  
-No Hermione, no lo he visto, pero acabo de hablar con Tom, y este me dijo que fue a la heladería de Florean Fortescue, y no salió hace mucho, si nos apuramos, quizá lo alcancemos.-

-Entonces vamos a la heladería, nos vemos luego.- dijo Hermione mirando a los demás y salió corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de Ron.

Y se fueron muy contentos ambos al encuentro de Harry. George sintió que nunca había tenido celos por su hermano, pero algo le comenzaba a provocar la muchacha, algo completamente inexplicable.

Al llegar a su por entonces 5to año, los gemelos Weasley ya comenzaban a pensar acerca de su futuro; en dos años, o menos, saldrían de Hogwarts y como estaban siendo muy presionados por su madre por las MHB (o TIMOS) pero de todas maneras ellos ya ansiaban algo: su adorada y soñada tienda de chascos. La señora Weasley ya intuía algo asi, dado que ninguno de los 2 mostraba mucho interés por los folletos de carreras que llegaban. De cualquier manera sus planes de salidas furtivas se veían frustrados con la idea de que el peligroso asesino, Sirius Black, estaba suelto por Hogwarts, no podían salir mucho.

Y para entorpecer la relación, Ron y Hermione se habían peleado, por lo tanto era normal encontrarse a su hermano menor en los pasillos, refunfuñando por su rata muerta – cosa extraña porque ni la quería realmente – pero ambos estaban visiblemente afectados, sobre todo ella, pues se encontraba totalmente sola.

Ese día había sido un especial triunfo para los gemelos, en uno de los armarios encontraron una serie de ingredientes con las que podrían experimentar nuevos productos y estaban ya en su habitación haciendo su inventario.

-¿Trajiste la bolsa de colmillos de serpiente arbórea africana?- pregunto George.  
-Si, la traje.- respondió su gemelo con suficiencia.  
-¿Trajiste el veneno de araña viuda negra?- preguntó entonces George.  
-¡Ups! Creo que lo olvidé en la sala común cuando…-

-Cuando comenzaste a conversar con Angelina.- dijo George dando un suspiro de desaprobación. -¿Es que acaso siempre que aparece te distraerás?-

-Ya quiero ver cuando te enamores de alguien.- le recriminó su gemelo.  
-Bien, iré a buscar el frasco del veneno de la araña.- contestó George.

George bajó las escaleras a buscar el veneno que estaba en un pequeño frasquito color púrpura que simulaba ser una poción para la tos, este era un ingrediente ilegal, por lo tanto no convenía mostrarlo a nadie. George se rió solo; Fred estaba teniendo esa bendita manía de distraerse con Angelina cerca. ¿Por qué no le decía que quería salir con ella y ya? Una risotada silenciosa de él pero se cortó el escuchar un fuerte sonido de pluma, rasgando un pergamino.

Era Hermione, George dio un pequeño paso y…

-¿Quién anda allí?- chilló asustada.  
-Hermione, tranquila, soy yo.-

-¡Ah!- suspiró aliviada. –Eres tú George, pensé que quizá era… Sirius Black.-

George iba a comenzar a cuestionarse, como, Hermione conseguía diferenciarlos cuando el 99 por ciento de las personas (incluyendo a sus hermanos y a veces a su madre) los confundían, pero no se le ocurrió hacerlo en el momento.

-Pues no creo que Sirius Black quiera volver, no con todas las medidas nuevas de seguridad que están levantando ahora.- y pensó en ellas; -Dementores, Filch, y todos esos hechizos que Dumbledore levantó, no creo que quiera volver.- contestó George muy seguro. Después de todo Dumbledore era el mago más poderoso.

-Si, tienes razón, puede ser, pero olvidas que con todas las medidas que habían, pudo entrar y atacó a Ron y…- su voz se quebró. Estaba llorando.

George estaba nervioso, y a la vez enojado como nunca antes, nuevamente la veía llorar, y nuevamente el motivo del llanto era que su "adorable y dulce" hermanito salía con una estupidez del porte del calamar gigante, ¿Qué podía hacer en ese momento? Darle una larga cátedra de porque su hermano era un bruto sin duda no daría mucha ayuda en ese momento, solo pudo acercarse lentamente y darle unas cariñosas palmadas en su hombro, y lentamente abrazarla, ella, lo miro por una fracción de segundo y le echó los brazos al cuello, y en ese momento George sintió latir su corazón a toda velocidad, como nunca antes, y tras unos minutos (en los que George se sintió como en el cielo) se separaron.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Hermione.

-No hay problema Mio… es decir Hermione.-

-Perdóname, siempre me ves llorando.- dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-No es tu culpa que mi hermanito sea un estúpido e insensible.-

-Y me tienes que perdonar, porque aún tengo ese pañuelo que me diste cuando estaba en primer año.- dijo mostrándole un pañuelo que el reconoció muy bien; cuando tenía unos 3 años, lo bordó el mismo con su nombre. –No te lo he podido devolver aún.-

-Ah, no te preocupes, guárdalo.- dijo seguro. Y agregó. –Quizá algún día te pueda servir.- dijo más nervioso, aún.

-Menos mal que bajabas a buscar el veneno y… ¡Ups! ¿Qué hay de nuevo Granger?- preguntó Fred con una mirada de culpa a su hermano, estaba revelando sus intenciones. George rodó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada de furia. De inmediato Fred sonrió como siempre.

-Yo, terminando unos deberes, creo que debería ir a dormir, mi primera clase es con Snape, y no me perdonará que me quede dormida en sus clases.- dijo con tono resuelto y subió las escaleras. Y una vez ya subiendo, o procediendo a hacerlo musitó suavemente; -Buenas noches.-  
-Buenas noches.- dijeron a un tiempo.

-¿Entonces, tienes el frasco?- preguntó Fred.  
-Si, aquí lo tengo.- contestó George.  
-¿Y que hacía Granger aquí?-  
-Hacía deberes.-  
-¿A ESTA HORA? Escúchame bien George, estamos frente a nuestra próxima prefecta.-  
-Quizá no sea tan mala.-  
-¿QÚE?-  
-Digo, que tan mala como Percy, no puede ser, ¿o si?  
-No, solo que después sea Premio Anual.-

**Fin del Flashback**

Si, definitivamente, fue más o menos en su 5to año cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que por la chica aspirante a prefecta estaba empezando a ser algo más que una simple atracción o un cariño fraterno de hermano mayor, o una amistad sincera, es decir, tenía todas las ganas de ser su amigo, pero, también tenia ese pequeño deseo de ser algo más que su amigo. Tenía claro eso si, que no sería el único, su hermano menor, aunque no lo decía, estaba claro que se estaba enamorando, o comenzando a sentir algo especial, pero esto era algo accidental, involuntario, ¿Cómo iba a querer fijarse en la chica de su hermano? ¡Y encima con todos los problemas que ellos sortearon para estar juntos! ¡Celos por aquí, celos de tanta gente como Viktor Krum, Lavender Brown, etc! Pero, lo cierto es que George se había enamorado y no había vuelta hacia atrás, esos pensamientos volvieron a carcomerle la conciencia. Fred, sabía este secreto, siempre lo animó a que se atreviera a confesar sus sentimientos.

-_Si, puede ser que Ron sea nuestro hermano, pero, en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale, ¿no? No te rindas George, además, yo creo que ella te quiere, no me preguntes porque lo sé._- dijo con la mayor sinceridad posible.

Y fue uno de los últimos mensajes que su hermano le pudo dar antes de su último deseo y de ese momento… la explosión.

Lamento dejarlo hasta aquí, pero sin duda es más largo que el anterior, no?  
Espero que les haya gustado y espero reviews para quejas, animos o lo que quieran )


	4. Recuerdos de Quidditch

¡Hola nuevamente! Esta vez las sorprendo con un capítulo algo más largo, que espero les guste a todas, este capítulo incluye algo de Quidditch, no pude evitarlo, me encanta el Quidditch, y los partidos contra Slytherin son en especial, mis favoritos. Asi que espero les guste a ustedes tanto como me gustó escribirlo. Las agradezco a todos sus reviews sobre todo a **Sig,** **Boggart Girls**, y **Policp Malfoy** que han posteado, y si les gusta, agradeceré un review, sino, no importa, no obligo a esto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

-_Si, puede ser que Ron sea nuestro hermano, pero, en la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale, ¿no? No te rindas George, además, yo creo que ella te quiere, no me preguntes porque lo sé._- dijo con la mayor sinceridad posible.

Y fue uno de los últimos mensajes que su hermano le pudo dar antes de su último deseo y de ese momento… la explosión.

Y además, de acuerdo con su hermano, en ese 5to año, tendría que hacer memoria, ¿en que momento?, por otra parte, Fred no podía estar soñando. Comenzó a pensar en todos los detalles de ese 5to año, (que no fueran exactamente las MHB o Percy instigándolos a estudiar) hasta que se remontó hacia ese día previo a la final de Quidditch, que de acuerdo al común acuerdo de ambos gemelos, aquél había sido el mejor equipo de Quidditch de todos, comentaría acerca del equipo que fue capitaneado por Harry, pero para ese año, ya no estaban, a pesar de que le hubiese gustado.

**Flashback.  
**

Después de esa pequeña conversación con una Hermione deprimida por la constante indiferencia de su hermanitomenor, Hermione seguía sola, y evidentemente eso alarmaba a George, quien no podía creer que su hermano fuera tan idiota. A él antes no le importaba Scabbers, ¿Por qué ahora le venía a importar? Por otra parte, se le veía muy cansada enfrascada en libros y con ojeras a punto de llorar. George aprovechó de que Fred y Lee habían ido a buscar algo a las cocinas para acercarse a Hermione, pues ya nadie estaba cerca en la sala común.

-¿Te sientes bien Hermione?-  
-…-  
-¿Hermione?-  
-¿Ah? ¿Qué?- preguntó sobresaltada. –Ah, lo siento, me quedé dormida.- dijo pestañeando.  
-¿Sabes? No tienes muy buen aspecto.- dijo George preocupado.  
-¿Crees eso?- preguntó Hermione.  
-Estoy siendo completamente sincero.- dijo george guiñándole un ojo.  
-Supongo que tienes razón.- y dejó emitir un sonoro bostezo.  
-¿Para que lees todos esos libros acerca del Hipogrifo?- preguntó George intrigado.  
-Por Buckbeak. El hipogrifo de Hagrid.- explicó Hermione. –Preparo esto para que Hagrid lo pueda defender.-  
-Vaya, si que te esfuerzas mucho Hermione.- comentó George admirado.  
-Tú también te esfuerzas.- dijo Hermione. –Falta muy poco para el partido contra Slytherin, y sin duda que has mejorado mucho más como bateador, desde el partido contra Ravenclaw.- dijo Hermione sonriendo. George se sonrojó. –Y creo que deberías descansar, mañana tienes práctica.-  
-¿Por qué no me acompañas?- preguntó George.  
-¿Yo?- se extrañó Hermione.  
-Si, tú.- contestó.  
-Pero… ¡Si yo no sé nada de Quidditch!- chilló Hermione.  
-Tampoco creo que necesites saber mucho.- dijo George encogiéndose de hombros. –Solo un rato antes de que comience la practica para que puedas tomar aire, encerrada aquí no vas a lograr pensar mucho.-  
-Si… supongo que tienes razón, de acuerdo.- terminó cediendo Hermione.

Ya que el entrenamiento era a las 10 de la mañana, entonces tanto Hermione como George se levantaron a las 7, y a las 7.30 estaban listos en la sala común, no hacía tanto frío, pero, salieron algo más abrigados. Al llegar al campo, se dieron cuenta de que estaba hermoso, y el cielo estaba limpio, condiciones perfectas para volar, o mejor dicho, para que George volara. Hermione no se atrevía, principalmente porque hace dos años había volado en una escoba en busca de una llave, y no había sido una experiencia especialmente placentera. Pero George la miró como que se tenía que subir a la escoba con él.

-Oh no George, yo no vuelo en escobas.-  
-Solo serán unas vueltas por aquí. No te va a pasar nada.-  
-¿Cómo sé que no me vas a botar en medio de la nada? Tanto tú como tu hermano son bromistas.- dijo causativamente.  
-Si, es cierto, pero, no haríamos algo asi contigo, quizá con alguien que se lo mereciera de verdad.- dijo el pelirrojo, que dentro de todo, decía la verdad. –Vamos, solo será una vuelta, te prometo que no pasará nada.-  
-De acuerdo, pero júrame que nunca más me pedirás que me suba a una escoba, de lo contrario, te echaré una maldición que haga parecer que todo sea un accidente.- dijo clavándole una mirada asesina.  
-Te lo juro.-

Hermione entonces (quien aún no podía creer su suerte) tomó la mano de George y subió a regañadientes a la escoba, se agarró muy fuertemente de George y este pateó tan fuerte el suelo que Hermione sintió que todo el estomago se le revolvía, a pesar de que no había comido nada. De la nada, estaban flotando a unos 10 metros del suelo, pero no volando a una velocidad de locos, como pensaba Hermione, que tenía los ojos permanentemente cerrados, se dio cuenta que estar en el aire no era tan malo. Se sentía segura, por lo que estuvieron bastante rato en el aire dando vueltas, George tenía razón para decirle eso, sentir el viento golpeando su cara, esas fuertes emociones, y el estar al lado de un amigo, con el que de a poco comenzaba a encariñarse, a pesar de que no eran muchos los momentos en que conversaban, pero con este paseo, se lograba distraer de todos sus problemas, una gran sonrisa cruzó su rostro, y George sonrió satisfecho de que su plan hubiese funcionado. Tras otras vueltas más, bajaron a tierra firme antes de que llegara el resto del equipo, el que si estaba llegando al campo era Fred.

-Gracias George.- musitó Hermione con una renovada energía.  
-De nada.- contestó el muchacho con el ánimo de siempre.  
-¿Cómo supiste que eso podría servir para distraerme?-  
-No sé.- dijo y agregó. –Siempre funciona con Fred y yo, cuando tenemos problemas, al volar los olvidamos y podemos hacer las cosas mucho mejor.-  
-Te lo agradezco mucho George.- dijo como retrocediendo.  
-¿No te vas a quedar a la práctica?- preguntó.  
-No, Harry viene con Ron, y él sigue molesto conmigo, no le quiero dar más motivos para que se enoje.- dijo.  
-¿Sabes Hermione? Creo que no te debería importar lo que el bruto de nuestro hermano diga.- dijo Fred de pronto.  
-O sienta.-  
-Exprese.-  
-Piense.-  
-¡Un momento!-  
-¿Ron pensando?- 

Los tres se echaron a reir, por lo que Hermione resolvió quedarse un rato en el entrenamiento, a pesar de que efectivamente Ron había llegado y miraba con ojos de furia a Hermione, quien siguiendo el consejo de los gemelos, entonces no le hizo caso, aunque se sentía dañada por las miradas de Ron. Finalmente el equipo comenzó a hacer unas nuevas tácticas que Wood había propuesto (que hasta Binns explicaba de una manera más didáctica) todas las escobas subieron al aire y los cazadores comenzaron a hacer una táctica de ataque en forma de trenza, que tenia como objetivo, confundir al enemigo y asi anotar puntos, funcionó bastante bien, lo importante es que este ataque lograra confundir lo más posible a Bletchey, aunque después de todo, eso no era complicado por la cara de tarado que este poseía.-Muy bien, han aprendido muy bien esta nueva táctica chicas, buen trabajo.- dijo Oliver a las chicas.

Cuando Oliver comenzó a hacer la práctica con Harry, Oliver quedó fascinado. Harry cada lanzamiento que hacían con _snitches_ era más veloz al atraparlas, a eso sumado la velocidad de su aliada, la Saeta de Fuego, hacía que conseguir la _Snitch_ fuera fácil, aún asi, no podía confiarse.

-Muy bien Harry, necesito que mantengas esa velocidad durante el partido, está muy bien, pero no te confíes, Malfoy sabes que será capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de hacer trampa.-  
-Conozco a Malfoy, Oliver, y yo sé que será capaz de cualquier cosa, pero estoy listo para cualquier intento de trampa.- Y agregó; -Creemé, sus ganas de ganar la copa, no son nada comparadas con las ganas que yo tengo de ganar la copa de Quidditch.-  
-Ese es mi Muchacho.- dijo Wood emocionado, dándole unos golpes en el hombro a Harry y revolviéndole el cabello y se volvió hacia los gemelos. -Ahora, veremos si es que ustedes han aprendido estas nuevas tácticas, Derrick y Bole, no tienen más inteligencia que Bletchey, pero aún asi son un par de bestias con esos bates.- dijo Oliver preocupado.  
-No te preocupes Oliver.- lo tranquilizó Fred.  
-Ellos son pan comido.- dijo George.  
-Tú mismo lo has dicho, nosotros somos como _bludgers_ humanas, ¿no?  
-Bueno, si, aún asi, necesito que practiquemos.- resolvió Wood. -¿Listos?-  
-Si.- dijeron los gemelos a un tiempo mientras daban una patada al suelo para comenzar a volar.

La nueva estrategia para los bateadores era parecida a la estrategia de las chicas, pero tenían un grado de dificultad; como las chicas eran 3, entonces tenían menos distancia para pasarse la Quaffle y atacar, los gemelos, al ser dos y al contar cada uno con una Bludger para ellos no era nada complicado, de hecho era fácil el lograr una perfecta sincronía y pasarse las bludgers en el momento adecuado, lo que los complicaba un poco era la distancia que había que era mucha, teniendo en cuenta que estaban en los extremos del campo. Pese a todo, lo lograron y Wood felicitó fuertemente a sus bateadores, el problema vino cuando cuando estaban ya más cerca del suelo, entonces a Hermione se le ocurrió aplaudir, y George quedó tan embobado, que se terminó golpeando él mismo con el bate.

**Fin del Flashback.**

George rió al recordar eso, ya había perdido la cicatriz de eso, pero, ¿Qué habrá pensado Hermione? ¿Su Hermano no había comenzado a sospechar nada? Por suerte no, Fred solo le dijo durante esos días que estaba altamente distraído, volvió a emitir una risa triste, y comenzó a recordar que sucedió en ese partido.  
**  
Flashback.**

Faltaban solo horas para la media noche, y después el partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin. Todos estaban especialmente nerviosos en la sala común de Gryffindor. El equipo de Quidditch estaba especialmente obsesionado en hacer un buen partido, y derrotar a Slytherin y en el mejor de los casos; humillarlos y ganar la copa. Porque curiosamente (o no) la rivalidad entre ambas casas con esta disputa final por la copa de Quidditch hacía que las rivalidades revivieran con cada vez más pasión. Cada integrante del equipo tenía sus motivos personales, Harry, para humillar y sacarle esa ridícula sonrisa arrogante de la cara de Malfoy por lo que le estaba haciendo a Hagrid. Oliver Wood, por irse por fin de Hogwarts con la copa de Quidditch que tanto ansiaba, Angelina quería derrotar a Slytherin para demostrarles que las mujeres por ser más livianas podían ser mucho mejores cazadoras, que en muchas ocasiones el equipo de Quidditch se había burlado de Gryffindor por tener cazadoras mujeres (y encima tener a mastodontes por jugadores) Fred y George tenían planeado derrotar a Montague simplemente por el hecho de la diversión, o al menos eso creían, lo que de verdad quería George era derrotar a Malfoy por haber ofendido en innumerables ocasiones a Hermione.

Para las casas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, nadie recordaba que un partido de Quidditch estuviera con una atmósfera de rivalidad tan cargada. Habían incidentes entre gente de ambas casas y Harry lo pasaba especialmente, que era la lamentable suerte de cada buscador, lo perseguían, le hacían zancadillas, etc. Y sólo dejó de suceder cuando Fred y George comenzaron a tomar cartas en el asunto, jugando tan sucio como lo hacían los matones de 7mo de Slytherin.

-Asi, sólo tienes que atraparla si le sacamos una ventaja de más de cincuenta puntos.- le decía Oliver a Harry, todo el tiempo. –Sólo si le llevamos cincuenta puntos más arriba Harry, porque de lo contrario, ganaremos el partido, pero perderemos la copa. Lo has comprendido, ¿verdad Harry? Tienes que atrapar la _Snitch_ sólo si estamos….-  
-¡YA LO SÉ OLIVER!- gritó Harry, tan fuerte que retumbó por toda la sala común. Aunque solo estaba el, el resto del equipo con Ron y Hermione, que sorprendentemente había dejado los libros de lado.

-No puedo trabajar, no me puedo concentrar.-

El ruido era ensordecedor, tanto Fred como George estaban tan inquietos que solo se dedicaban a hacer más bromas, de las que se reían Alicia, Angelina y Katie. Wood mandó a todos sus jugadores a la cama, hasta la mañana siguiente.

Todo el equipo no pudo dormir mucho que digamos. Y a pesar de que ninguno de ellos podía comer en el desayuno, Oliver los obligó a que lo hicieran. Después de que todos dijeron que estaban satisfechos (a pesar de que no comieron casi nada fueron a los vestidores. George que estaba por terminar su 6to vaso de jugo de naranja fue hacia los vestidores, su hermano se le había adelantado, y llevaba como unos minutos escuchando como un murmullo que lo llamaba, ¿era su imaginación? Entonces se detuvo, hasta que escuchó un claro "¡Espera George!" y se dio media vuelta, cual no sería su sorpresa, Hermione Granger intentaba alcanzarlo.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó sorprendido. -¿Pasa algo?-  
-Te quería dar este obsequio ayer, pero como el ambiente estaba algo denso, entonces no pude pasártelo.- dijo.  
-¿A mí?- se extrañó el pelirrojo. -¿Qué cosa?-  
-Necesito que acerques tu cuello, porque eres demasiado alto.- dijo Hermione.

George asi lo hizo, realmente estaba extrañado de esta actitud de Hermione, pero mejor hacerle caso, asi que ella rodeó su cuello con sus manos y entonces se dio cuenta que ella le había puesto una especie de relicario, que tenía por detrás un pequeño rizo del cabello de ella, que aún mantenía su olor.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó George, conmovido.  
-Estuve averiguando que te podría dar suerte, y encontré este sencillo sortilegio de un medallón con mis mejores deseos y había que ponerle un rizo, sirve como para decir: "tranquilo, que estoy contigo".- George sonrió mirando el medallón sin poder creerlo. Y Hermione continuó: -siempre me ayudas a que esté mejor, y como te veía tan afligido por el partido, entonces pensé que si te daba este medallón, podríamos estar a mano.-  
-No tenías porque molestarte Hermione.- dijo George, aún conmovido. –Muchas gracias Hermione, ya me siento mejor.-  
-Gracias por todo George, y buena suerte.- dijo Hermione. –Ahora anda a los vestidores, te están esperando.-  
-Si, y te aseguro que después festejaremos el que tengamos la copa de Quidditch en la sala común.- aseguró George, mientras se disponía a irse y Hermione se dirigía hacia el otro lado.

George creía que ese era el día más feliz de su vida, y se sentía mucho con mucha más energía que antes, todo gracias a Hermione. Luego de eso, llegó a los vestidores y procuró no mostrar este medallón, aunque a Katie le llamó la atención, pero este le contestó que era un regalo de una admiradora. Wood los volvió a llamar y salieron hacia el campo de juego, entre el rugido de la multitud. Tres cuartas partes del público llevaban escarapelas rojas y banderas apoyando al equipo de Gryffindor, mientras que pocas personas llevaban el verde de Slytherin.

-¡Capitanes, dense la mano!- ordenó la Señora Hooch. 

Tras subir cada uno a sus escobas, el silbato sonó, pero este quedó ahogado bajo el gran alboroto de la multitud, mientras catorce escobas comenzaban a cruzar el cielo. Harry comenzó rápidamente a buscar la traviesa _Snitch_, mientras Alicia se acercaba hacia los postes con la _Quaffle_, pero Warrington se le atravesó en el camino. 

-Buen trabajo con la _Bludger_ por parte de George Weasley. Warrington deja caer la _Quaffle_. La recoge Johnson. Gryffindor vuelve a tenerlo. Vamos Angelina, Un bonito quiebre a Montague. ¡Agachate Angelina eso es una _Bludger_! ¡HA MARCADO! ¡DIEZ A CERO PARA GRYFFINDOR!- comentaba feliz Lee Jordan.

Angelina tras celebrar ese gol para Gryffindor, fue empujada de su escoba, por Flint, en castigo de eso, Fred le lanzó el bate a la nuca de Flint. A pesar de que le concedieron un penal a Slytherin, Wood fue imbatible, sencillamente imbatible, pues era un soberbio guardián.

Gryffindor seguía manteniendo la ventaja después de que llevaban una ventaja de 30 puntos a 0 a Slytherin, las cosas se comenzaban a poner más tensas en el partido, iban y venían las faltas contra cada equipo. Harry había avistado la _Snitch_, esperaba que Malfoy no la viera y se dirigió en picada.

¡ZUUUM!

Una de las _bludgers_ lanzada por Derrick, uno de los gigantescos golpeadores de Slytherin, se aproximaba y rozaba la oreja de Harry, al momento siguiente…

¡ZUUUM!

La segunda _Bludger_ le había arañado el codo, el segundo bateador de Slytherin, Bole también se aproximaba peligrosamente hacia Harry. Este a su vez vio fugazmente como ambos bateadores se acercaban con los bates en la mano dispuestos a lanzárselos para causarle el mayor daño posible. En el último segundo viró con su Saeta de Fuego y ambos bateadores, Derrick y Bole chocaron. Mientras las risas se apoderaban de la cancha, cortesía de Gryffindor.

Flint se acercaba hacia los postes de Gryffindor y Wood lamentablemente no pudo pararlo. Lee en ese momento lanzó una expresión tan malsonante que McGonagall se exasperó más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Perdón, profesora perdón! ¡No volverá a ocurrir! Veamos, Gryffindor va ganando por 30 a 10 a Slytherin y ahora Gryffindor está en posesión de la _Quaffle_.- comentaba Lee.

Este partido sin duda era el partido más sucio de todos los que habían jugado en mucho tiempo. Los jugadores de Slytherin estaban tan exasperados de que Gryffindor se les hubiera adelantado en tal magnitud de puntos que estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para obtener la _Quaffle_. Bole golpeó a Alicia con la el bate y afirmó que la había confundido sin querer con una _Bludger_. Lo cierto es que no solo golpeó a Alicia, sino que rozó la tribuna de Gryffindor donde estaba Hermione y Ron, como que le hubiera querido dar con la _Bludger_ a Hermione. Esto sin duda colmó la ira de George Weasley, que para vengarse, dio a Bole un codazo en la cara. La señora Hooch ya exasperada, castigó a ambos equipos con sendos penaltis y Wood logró evitar otro lanzamiento manteniendo la distancia de puntos de 40 a 10 a favor de Gryffindor, mientras que la traviesa _Snitch_ había vuelto a desaparecer.

Finalmente Katie marcó el 50 a 10. Harry comenzó a buscar la Snitch más desesperadamente mientras que Fred y George se apostaban a su lado con los bates en alto por si algún Slytherin se le ocurría tomar represalias. Lo malo es que este momento lo aprovecharon los de Slytherin para lanzarle ambas bludgers a Oliver, hacia su estómago. Wood casi se cayó de la escoba. Y la Señora Hooch volvió a cobrar otro penalti a favor de Gryffindor, y este era el 60 a 10, momentos después, Fred Weasley lanzaba una _Bludger_, quitándole la _Quaffle_ de las manos y Alicia volvió a marcar; 70 a 10. La afición de Gryffindor estaba ya cansada de tanto gritar. Gryffindor ya llevaba 70 puntos de ventaja, y ahora si Harry conseguía atrapar la _Snitch_, la copa sería suya.

En eso, Harry vio la Snitch que estaba a pocos metros de él. Aceleró mientras el viento le rugía en sus orejas, pero esto no le importó en lo más mínimo. Estiró la mano lo más que pudo pero de repente la Saeta de Fuego redujo la velocidad y Harry no entendía que estaba pasando y con horror vio que Malfoy era el que causaba esto, sosteniendo la cola de su escoba.

La señora Hooch estaba fuera de si. Nunca había visto tácticas semejantes para ganar un partido. Y todo para que la Snitch volviera a desaparecer del campo, Lee seguía gritando improperios contra Malfoy, y no era el único; la Profesora McGonagall también apuntaba con el dedo a Malfoy y gritaba furiosa contra él que llegaba a impresionar al mismísimo Dumbledore. Slytherin volvió a marcar un tanto, pero Harry estaba cada vez más cerca de la Snitch a pesar de que Malfoy estaba junto a él y empujaba a Harry, furioso.

-Quitate de en medio Potter!- gritaba Malfoy. Mientras Angelina volvía a marcar otro tanto.

Harry se lanzó en picada hacia el campo, virando hábilmente, esquivando como pudiera las _bludgers_ de Bole y Derrick, estaba determinado a atrapar la Snitch. ¡Estaba tan cerca de él! Faltaban tan solo unos metros para alcanzarla, se echó hacia delante, soltando ambas manos de su escoba. Desvió de un golpe el brazo de Malfoy y….

-¡Si!-

Recuperó la horizontalidad con la mano en el aire, y el estadio se vino abajo. Harry sobrevoló la multitud con un extraño zumbido en los oídos. La pequeña pelota dorada estaba fuertemente sujetada en su puño.

Tanto Fred como George al bajar al campo se miraron el uno al otro, completamente emocionados y bañados por las lágrimas, mientras Wood corría al encuentro de Harry para abrazarlo fuertemente. Ambos gemelos le dieron un golpe en la espalda cada uno mientras las chicas gritaban a todo pulmón.

-¡Hemos ganado la Copa! ¡Hemos ganado la copa!-

Y todo el equipo se cerró en un fuerte abrazo grupal, mientras Ron y Hermione corrían al encuentro de Harry y del resto del equipo, no se había oído un jolgorio asi en años, McGonagall felicitó a cada uno de los miembros de su equipo, y sollozaba aún más fuerte que Oliver Wood.

Mientras todo el equipo lanzaba al aire por los suelos, George se acercó hacia Hermione. Después de todo, ella había sido su inspiración para este partido.

-¡Muchas gracias por este regalo Hermione! ¡Lo Logramos!-  
-No fue nada George.-

Se miraron, y era tanta la felicidad y el júbilo que Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente mientras este la tomaba en brazos y se iban con el resto de los Gryffindor, rumbo a la sala común para festejar como es debido.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Lo dejo hasta aquí. Pero espero les haya gustado.

Besos a todas!


	5. Canción Para Mañana

Hola nuevamente mis queridas lectoras. Por fin me decidí a publicar un capitulo de este fanfic, me ha gustado como ha ido quedando y me encanta ver sus opiniones, animándome a hacer un fanfic mejor. Si bien este capítulo no tendrá tanta acción como el anterior, (dado que el capítulo anterior había Quidditch) les puedo prometer que no será el único capítulo con Quidditch, hay más, asi que, estén tranquilas.

Antes de comenzar, este capítulo se centrará en el presente. Y, sinceramente espero que les guste, está plagado de muchas cosas.

Y nuevamente mis más grandes agradecimientos a; **Sig, Nimue-Tarrazo**, y **LoreWeasleyPotter**, sumado a otras personas que lean esto, este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes chicas, que me animan a seguir.

En fin, no las entretengo más, y continuemos con la historia. ¿Les parece?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos. Su hermano tenía razón, quizá. Pero lo cierto es que Hermione estaba con su hermano. No tenía derecho a separarlos, no podía hacerlo, quizá tenía sus desencuentros con Ron, pero, no estaba realmente con ánimos de perder otro hermano, mucho menos a Ron, que dentro de todo lo estaba apoyando en este dolor tan grande. Se levantó, estaba completamente intranquilo, sabía que no podría volver a dormir, miró de inmediato el reloj; 5,50 AM. Según el propio George, había dormido mucho, al menos, más que en otras ocasiones. Pasó por el lado del laboratorio que tantas veces usó con Fred, no se había atrevido a abrir la puerta desde que partieron a ayudar en la batalla de Hogwarts. Eran muchos los recuerdos que este laboratorio contenía, en esa pieza se discutieron tantas ideas, tantos proyectos, problemas personales, tantas cosas, en el silencio de la habitación, cerrando los ojos… podía escuchar fuertemente la voz de su hermano.

- _¡Mira George! ¡Podemos usar este filtro del amor con esa chica para que la podamos invitar a ese baile que ofreció Alicia! ¿Qué tal?_ - preguntaba su hermano con gesto divertido.

Una lágrima traviesa se asomó por su rostro, no quería permitirse llorar. Fred no se lo hubiese perdonado jamás, hasta el final, su hermano mantuvo la sonrisa. Se limpió su rostro y pasó lentamente por la habitación que ocupaban Harry y Ron, ambos roncaban fuerte, sobretodo su hermano menor. ¡Como los envidiaba! Harry y Ron, eran como hermanos, y con toda la guerra, su lazo se hizo incluso más fuerte. Sonrió levemente y siguió un poco más adelante, donde estaba la habitación que estaba ocupando Hermione, la tentación, en ese momento, pudo más que él y entró, procurando que nadie lo escuchara.

La cama quizá era más grande, esa pieza la habían destinado en caso de que sus padres vinieran a verlos, pero, por eso, Hermione se veía pequeña en una cama tan grande, George se sentó a su lado, y acarició su cara, tan blanca como la porcelana, con uno de sus rizos rebeldes perfectamente cuidados, tapándole la cara, se los corrió enseguida, parecía un ángel, además, que su camisón blanco de seda la hacía ver aún más luminosa, ¿O era el amor que quizá lo había enceguecido? No importaba, ahora este era el momento para contemplarla con el mayor de los amores. Miró entonces el reloj; 9.00, seguro luego comenzarían a despertar, y Hermione comenzaba a moverse, por esto salió de la habitación tan lentamente como llegó, aprovechando que nadie lo molestaría al menos por un rato, se dirigió a la habitación donde tenía claro, que nadie podría importunarlo. La habitación de su piano y su guitarra, no era un secreto para su hermano, quién conocía este talento de su hermano, probablemente, mejor que nadie, porque opinaba que era muy bueno. Incluso sugirió que sacaran lo que ellos llamaban dúos de disonancia musical.

_-¡Vamos George! ¡Saca uno de esos discocosos! ¡Seguro serías más famoso que esos Escarabajos! Nos dejamos el cabello largo, nos parecemos a Bill y seremos aún más ricos de lo que ya somos ahora.-_ propuso su hermano.  
_-Seguro seríamos tú y yo quienes compraríamos los discos_.- respondió George. _–Ahora que lo pienso, las compramos y la regalamos a todos.-  
-O le puedes dar una copia a Hermione con esto escrito: "con todo mi amor desenfrenado, George" ¡Ahí cae rendida Lo he visto, muchos de esos cantantes lo hacen!- _Y todo terminó en una risotada conjunta.

Después de que recordara esa conversación se sentó en el taburete, ¿con que partía primero? ¿Guitarra o Piano? No importaba realmente, hacía un mes que no se animaba a componer nada, lo último que pudo componer fue la canción que cantó él mismo para el funeral de su propio hermano, fue especialmente triste componerla, después de todo, Fred había muerto feliz, todos como la gran familia que eran se habían reunido por primera y última vez en mucho tiempo. Era injusto que el tocara melodías tristes, la tristeza era como una especie de insulto a su memoria. Y es que una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de su inerte hermano y aún podía escuchar su atronadora risa por los pasillos. Dentro de todo, George era consciente que debió hacerle una canción menos triste, pero, en esa canción reunía todos sus recuerdos y experiencias, y de los sentimientos que estaba viviendo ahora. 

Tomó entonces la guitarra y quiso revivir una vez más ese momento. Incluso podía verse viajar hacia Hogwarts al escuchar el rasgueo de las cuerdas de su fiel guitarra. Los recuerdos comenzaban a viajar rápidamente por su mente y su corazón.

_Despertar en las mañanas  
no me hace demasiado bien  
mirar por la ventana  
ver el cielo oscurecer  
pasearme por la calle  
que la gente pueda ver  
la montaña de tristezas  
que dejaste amanecer. _

¡Tantos recuerdos increíbles podía ver en este momento! ¿Cómo olvidar aquellas noches en que se quedaban solos en la sala común, más allá de la media noche, planeando la siguiente aventura? ¿Cómo poder olvidar aquel primer año en que encontraron un documento seguro que los ayudaría a quebrantar las leyes del colegio?

_La ciudad en que marchaste  
las piedras que tiré  
el sueño que mataste  
la herida que sangré  
odié los uniformes  
los verdugos de cuartel  
la lucha lleva a cuesta  
la esperanza del atardecer_

_Mañana habrá promesas en mi puerta para Abril,  
mañana habrá una lágrima en mis ojos para ti._

Su mente rápidamente se devolvió tristemente, hacia un mes atrás, cuando enterraron a Fred, la puerta de la vida de ellos dos, se había abierto en Abril, ahora solo media puerta estaba abierta, uno había emprendido un viaje al que el otro no le podía acompañar. Tantos años juntos, que ahora habían sido separados, solo porque Lord Voldemort se interpuso.

_Los viejos son de lo peor  
nunca tuvieron ni una pizca de razón   
pero a mi los años no me hicieron muy feliz  
recordar es un paso en falso más  
y quién quiere mirarse en un espejo que no quebrará_

_  
_Esos viejos que tantos problemas les dieron en su último año, tanto Umbridge como Filch, imponían su serie de reglas estúpidas que debían seguir, su viejo hermano Percy que había resultado ser un gran traidor… Pensar que después de todo, el quebrantar las reglas un poco, tenía sentido después de todo, nunca hicieron nada malo, o algo de lo que pudieran arrepentirse. 

_Mañana habrá promesas en mi puerta para Abril,  
mañana habrá una lágrima en mis ojos para ti._

_Ayer agonizó el amor  
dejó camisas que escoger  
un par de gafas para ver  
lo que mañana puede aparecer  
ayer agonizó el amor  
la muerte lo dejó escoger  
y quién puede resucitar  
las flores que pisaste ayer_

Aquellas palabras sólo eran para su hermano, su compañero de risas, juegos, bromas, secretos que sólo ellos podían compartir, este gran proyecto llamado "Sortilegios Weasley" planearon tantas cosas y solo uno que otro mortifago los separó. Era Voldemort el que había destruido tantas familias sin pensar ni por un segundo en el peso de sus consecuencias, y ahora, Fred había muerto sin poder casarse, estaba comprometido con Angelina Johnson, y ahora, todo eso, a la nada misma. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan injusto para ellos?_  
_

_Demasiados imposibles  
para no morir feliz  
para qué contar estrellas  
para qué vivir por ti  
sólo la muerte   
me puede esconder  
nadar de espalda a ti también  
te sienta demasiado bien._

_Mañana habrá promesas en mi puerta para Abril  
Mañana habrá una lágrima en mis ojos para ti  
Mañana habrá promesas en mi puerta para abrir_

Y antes que se diera cuenta, estaba llorando.

-Es una hermosa canción.- dijo Hermione con voz queda.  
-Gracias.- contestó George casi mudo. -¿Cuándo y como llegaste?- inquirió.  
-No sé, de repente escuché algo asi como una guitarra y solo seguí la música.

George se quedó extrañado, se supone que esta parte de la casa estaba sellada para todo el mundo, a menos que el quisiera ser escuchado, pero no era este el caso, se supone que no quería mostrar debilidad.

-Es una hermosa canción.- dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta y recostada contra la pared. -¿La compusiste tú?-

-Si.- reconoció. –La verdad es que no quería que la canción sonara tan triste, y a pesar de que me esforcé, de igual manera suena medio deprimente.- comentó George apesadumbrado.  
-A mí por lo menos me gustó la canción.- dijo Hermione convencida. –Y personalmente, si me lo permites decir, me sorprendió mucho este lado tuyo que compongas y escribas canciones.- expresó Hermione sonriendo.  
-Era uno de mis secretos mejor guardados.- dijo y agregó; -No muchos saben este secreto, bueno, ahora lo saben tú, y mi familia, antes, sólo lo sabía Fred.- repuso George, se sentía tan bien contándole este secreto, a pesar de que una lagrima pensaba salir de sus ojos. Y Hermione se acercaba hacia él, peligrosamente.  
-Pero, nadie sabe que eres tú quien escribe esa preciosa letra, o el que compone esas preciosas melodías.- indicó Hermione, acariciándole suavemente el rostro.

-Ah...- se quejó George. Hermione lo había acariciado sin querer en aquella parte de su rostro con un profundo corte de su oreja.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- se disculpó Hermione abrumada. -¿Te duele mucho George?- preguntó preocupada.  
-Mucho menos que antes, sin duda, no te preocupes.- dijo tranquilizándola. -¿Me creerías que ya ni me acordaba de esto? Te lo prometo, ya ni me acordaba de toda esa loca carrera y de esta cicatriz.-  
-Me costaría creerlo, pero te creo. Hubo cosas peores después en ese año.- dudó antes de volver a hablar. –Pero sin duda, fuiste muy valiente y fuerte para resistirte a Sectusempra.- Se detuvo, algo nerviosa y con un leve sonrosar de sus mejillas. -Harry me contó que es especialmente doloroso.-

George desvió su mirada del piano hacia Hermione. Ella, ¿diciéndole fuerte y valiente? ¿Estaba el mundo loco o que? Cuando la miró, se dio cuenta que un leve rubor había en ella.

-Si, y un Sectusempra hecho por Snape, siempre es doloroso.- concluyó George.

Aunque se quedaron mudos por un rato, el sol ya había salido, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente no sabían que decirse, George sentía que podía leer los ojos de Hermione y a la vez, ella se perdía completamente en los hermosos y profundos ojos celestes de George.

-¡Hermione!- llamó Harry. -¡Acaba de llegar una carta de tus padres!-

-¡Voy!- contestó Hermione. –Gracias por contarme tu secreto George, gracias por confiar en mí.-

-Y yo te agradezco que lo guardes.- e hizo una reverencia como si hubiesen tenido un baile.

Hermione rió nerviosa y al intentar irse de la habitación, tropezó torpemente contra la puerta, se rió aún más nerviosa, estas cosas nunca le pasaban, como que se distrajo de pronto, pero se concentró nuevamente, hasta que pudo salir. George por su parte, visiblemente más animado gracias a este breve encuentro, se sentó en el taburete y comenzó a componer una canción para ella, si, para ella. Escuchándose a si mismo tocar el piano, vagamente, comenzaban a llegar los recuerdos de aquel campeonato de Quidditch… y de todo lo que vendría después de eso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parece que está muy claro de lo que se tratará el siguiente capitulo, ¿eh? Espero que les haya gustado y que puedan mandar reviews, evidentemente no los voy a matar si no lo hace pero no me hace mal en lo absoluto escuchar sus opiniones.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, un beso!

Pd: ah! La canción que puse se llama "Canción para Mañana" de Los Bunkers, Tuve muchos problemas para escoger la canción, pero opté por esa, principalmente porque creo que interpretaba mucho lo rebeldes que fueron Fred y George. También siento que interpreta mucho a Sirius Black.


	6. Mundial de Quidditch I parte

**Hola a todas! Por fin me decidí a publicar algo, para no dejarla tan botada! De advertencia, este capítulo si que salió largo, pero esto se divide en dos partes, si pongo las dos no terminan nunca. Ahora, muchas gracias a las que han visitado este fanfic, los que me dejan reviews (que lo agradezco mucho mucho!) que ojála lo sigan haciendo, en el caso de que no, no importa**

Ojala disfruten este capítulo!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Flashback**

El gran campeonato de Quidditch había ya dado inicio, y para la desgracia, Inglaterra y Escocia bañan sido derrotadas vergonzosamente. Sin embargo, el centro de la atención de todos en este torneo era el joven buscador Búlgaro, Víctor Krum, que era un poco más grande que los gemelos. Mientras ellos escuchaban el partido de Bulgaria contra Francia, emocionados, Ron bajaba las escaleras intranquilo.

-¿Ha llegado Pig?- preguntó Ron  
-No, no ha llegado Ron. ¿Quieres dejar de hacer ruido?-

-Queremos escuchar el partido.- dijo George.

- _Y yyyy….. Jaques anota un tanto, 80-90, Bulgaria sigue a la cabeza, al parecer Krum no ha visto la Snitch… Mientras que Bretón comienza el ataque con la Quaffle…-_

-¡Ah, ahí viene Pig! ¡Genial! Trae la respuesta de Hermione.- anunció.  
-¿De Hermione?- preguntó George como si acabara de atragantarse con algo. George se volvió a verlo. -¿Qué paso?-  
-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? La invité para que pasara las vacaciones con nosotros y fuéramos juntos al campeonato de Quidditch. La dejaron, pero tendremos que ir al Londres Muggle y pidió que fuéramos lo más normales posible.- dijo en tono de queja. -¿Por qué pediría eso?-

-Piénsalo Ron.- dijo Fred molesto. –Estará con sus padres y no querrá que hagamos exhibiciones de magia por ahí, si fuese asi, sus padres creerían que somos unos locos.-

-Lo bueno sería pensar como llegaremos al Londres Muggle. Papá…-

-Está demasiado ocupado en el ministerio Ron, deberías saberlo.- Terció Ginny. –Y por otra parte, Charlie aún no llega de Rumania.-

Los gemelos sonrieron con una sonrisa inocente pero Ron los ignoró.

-Podrías pedirle a Percy, Ron.- sugirió Ginny y Fred la interrumpió.  
-Olvídalo, quizás se fue a tener una cena romántica con el Señor Crouch.-

-¿Y Bill?- preguntó Ron abatido.  
-En Gringotts.- respondido George. –Pero nos dejó su auto…-

-Y ya que tu no puedes manejar…-  
-Hemos estado pensando…-  
-Que quizá te podemos ayudar…-

-Por eso, nosotros vamos a conducir.- dijeron a coro.

-Olvídenlo.- les espetó Ron. –Ustedes llamarán la atención.-

-Te recuerdo amablemente Hermanito.- dijo George en tono meloso. –Que el que salió en el periódico exhibiéndose por ahí frente a los Muggles fuiste tú, no nosotros.-

-Exacto, a nosotros no nos vio nadie, por lo tanto, iremos, además te conviene.-  
-De acuerdo, ustedes ganan.- dijo Ron rendido.

Tras eso, los tres hermanos subieron al auto. Ginny se quiso quedar en casa, y esta vez, iban con la aprobación de su madre. Tras unos inquietantes 20 minutos de viaje, Fred notó que su gemelo estaba extrañamente tenso. De vez en cuando, miraba las expresiones faciales de su hermano, y veía con estupor máximo que su hermano (que era el que conducía) tenía un semblante muy extraño en su cara, lo cual, al menos para Fred resultaba absolutamente extraño. Después de todo, ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando? A ratos se le veía afligido conduciendo el auto, y al momento siguiente tenía una expresión radiante ¿Cómo podían variar tanto sus estados de ánimo? Fred estaba seguro de que su hermano le estaba ocultando algo.

-Y ya veré como me lo dice.- murmuró para si.

-Bien, estamos llegando, dijo que estaría debajo de ese reloj gigante, el Big Ben, o lo que sea.- anunció Ron  
-Será mejor que bajes y nos estacionemos por alli.- sugirió Fred y George le hizo caso. 

Tras estacionar el auto de Bill, esperaron un poco y vieron a muchas personas desconocidas que los miraban como bichos raros, los gemelos al principio no comprendían pero al cabo de unos segundos lo entendieron, Ron salió acompañado de su pequeña lechuza, Pig, quien no dejaba de gorjear, ambos hermanos le dirigieron a su tercer hermano una mirada furibunda.

-Genial, lo que necesitábamos, mas apariciones publicas en el periódico.- dijo Fred a su hermano.

Cuando ya lograron callar a esa joven lechuza, se dieron cuenta de que había pasado una media hora en que Hermione no había llegado. ¿Habrían llegado al lugar equivocado? Pero los temores de los tres hermanos se disiparon cuando vieron acercarse a un gato color canela bastante grande para ser un gato normal que al verlos ronroneó alegremente. Detrás de ese gato se acercaba una muchacha de cabello castaño, enmarañado y un poco más crecida que otros años. George la miró asombrada se veía más hermosa que en otros años, por un minuto la miró con expresión embobada mientras Fred con expresión suspicaz comenzaba a notar algo.

-¡Fred, George!- exclamó Hermione risueña. -¿Cómo están?-

-Esperándote Hermione, y escuchando a esa lechuza que nos preguntamos como diantres la obtuvo.- dijo Fred.

-Me la regaló….- iba a decir "Sirius Black" pero Hermione lo silenció de inmediato con la mirada. –Un amigo.-

-Un amigo muy raro.- sentenció Fred. –Bien, ya que estás aquí, ¿nos vamos?-  
-Pero me tengo que despedir de mis padres.-  
-¿Vienen tus padres?- preguntó George nervioso.  
-Si, por eso les pedí que vinieran vestidos de muggles.- dijo Hermione con naturalidad. -¿Qué Ron no se los dijo?- miró a este furiosa y el rió nerviosamente.  
-Parece que es esa pareja que viene allí.- dijo Fred.

Era una pareja mucho más joven que sus propios padres, un hombre muy alto, corpulento y con el cabello más oscuro que su hija y ataviado con una especie de túnica blanca que los Weasley nunca habían visto, y con extraños aparatos en el bolsillo, con los que pensaron que su padre estaría fascinado; entonces ¿Por qué ellos no podían venir con túnica? Por otra parte la señora tenía una mirada muy gentil, y poseía la misma cabellera enmarañada que su hija, sin embargo, esta parecía un poco más domesticada.

-¿Son los Weasley, verdad?- preguntó el Señor Granger.  
-Si.- respondieron a coro.  
-Ustedes deben ser los padres de Hermione.- comentó Ron.  
-Es algo evidente Roncito, ¿no crees?- preguntó Fred con sorna. George rió.  
-Si no me equivoco, nosotros los vimos hace dos años en una librería, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó la Señora Granger. –Aunque no fuimos presentados formalmente.-  
-¡Pero Jean, querida! ¡No nos hemos presentado! Discúlpennos por favor. Mucho gusto en conocerlos.- dijo estrechando animadamente sus manos, tanto que Ron quedó algo mareado. –Mi nombre es Robert Granger, y ella es mi mujer, Jean.-

-¡Mucho gusto! Nuestra Jeannie nos ha contado mucho de ustedes.- dijo muy contenta mirando con ternura a su querida y única hija.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ese nombre es privado!- chilló Hermione furiosa, mientras los gemelos se desternillaban de la risa.  
-Lo lamento mucho cielo.- se disculpó. –Como decía, nos contó mucho de ustedes.-  
-Nos ha contado que siempre la han tratado muy bien, se los agradecemos.- dijo el Señor Granger.  
-Pues no ha sido nada, su hija es muy gentil.- dijo George algo ruborizado.

De pronto a los señores Granger se les iluminó la mirada.

-Si que lo tenías muy bien escondido, ¿eh hija?-  
-¿Qué cosa papá?- preguntó Hermione desconcertada.  
-Pues es obvio querida.- respondió su padre pomposamente, dándole un codazo cariñoso a las costillas de George.

-Si, Hermione querida, esto es todo una sorpresa para nosotros, porque no nos habías contado que tenías un novio tan guapo y tan caballero.- dijo la Señora Granger

La atmósfera amena de pronto se quedó en absoluto silencio por un par de minutos, en los que Fred estaba estupefacto y boquiabierto, Ron aferrado a una baranda, horrorizado, George aún más rojo que su propio cabello, Hermione literalmente con los pelos de punta, levemente enrojecida y furiosa, mientras que los señores Granger se miraban con caras de: "¿habré dicho algo malo?"

-¡Mamá! Ya te dije que no tengo ningún novio.- chilló furiosa.  
-Lo siento, perdone.- dijo la Señora Granger apenada.  
-No se preocupe.- dijo George aun ruborizado, mientras Fred se agarraba las costillas para no seguir riendo. 

Después de unos minutos conversando con los Granger, que a todo esto, resultaron ser una pareja completamente alegre y agradable, que les dieron obsequios a su padre, como esa extraña bata blanca de dentista, con letras bordadas en una letra manuscrita y cursiva, y con sus extraños aparatos, que al verlos, los tres hermanos se preguntaron de inmediato para que servían.

-Lo usamos los dentistas a menudo, y con esto quiero decir mucho, para hacer operaciones a nuestros pacientes.- explicó el señor Granger.  
-Esa de ahí es la anestesia para que se les duerma la boca a nuestros pacientes y no sientan dolor cuando usamos este pequeño de aquí.- dijo la señora Granger mostrando una especie de taladrito pequeño que hacía un zumbar que llegaba a dar miedo.  
-¿Esos son los muggles locos que abren a la gente?- preguntó Ron.  
-Temo que te refieres a los cirujanos, querido.- contestó la Señora Granger. –Nosotros no hacemos nada de eso.- contestó sonriendo. –Solamente extraemos piezas dañadas.-

-Entonces tratemos de no hacer nada extraño para no tener que venir para acá.- susurró Fred a su hermano.

Con todos estos regalos, tanto Fred como George supusieron que su padre estaría más que contento, y la señora Granger les dio otro regalo más: un hilo dental que diversos colores con sabores muy ricos. 

-Bien, cuídate mucho Hermione.- dijo su padre abrazando a su hija.  
-Asi lo haré papá.-  
-Trata de escribirnos querida, no nos hemos acostumbrado a las lechuzas, pero nos gusta saber de ti.- dijo su madre. –Procura avisarnos si necesitas algo.-  
-Si mamá, los quiero.- dijo abrazándolos.  
-Nosotros a ti hija.- dijo el Señor Granger y añadió dirigiéndose a los Weasley. –Y ustedes, por favor cuídense mucho y gracias por esta invitación.-

-Asi lo haremos, muchas gracias.- dijo Ron. –Bien, ¿vamos Hermione?- se escuchó un silencio. -¿Hermione?- 

Hermione no respondía, se había quedado mirando a George, que aún estaba rojo por lo que le habían dicho de ser el posible novio de Hermione, que ocurrencias tenían los padres de ella, eran demasiado chispeantes en contraste a lo que era Hermione, o quizá ella no quería demostrar quien era en realidad. Lo que no sabía es que de alguna manera la mirada de Hermione se cruzó con la de George, y como que intentaban huir cada uno de la mirada del otro, hasta que Fred carraspeó.

-Ah, lo siento, yo llevaré tu equipaje Hermione.- dijo rápidamente George.  
-Si, muchas gracias George.-

Ambos se miraron con una mirada muy cómplice, como un lenguaje que solo ellos supieran, y las dudas de Fred –que eran muchas- fueron quedando completamente disipadas. No podía ser… pero… si era asi, ¿Cómo George le podía ocultar algo asi? Guardaron el equipaje de Hermione, Ron se iba a sentar atrás junto a ella, pero Fred lo detuvo.

-Ron, siéntate de copiloto.- dijo Fred.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Ron quejándose. -¿Por qué?-  
-Ya te fuiste cómodamente sentado atrás antes, asi que podrás ayudar un poquito para variar, a menos claro que te quieras quedar aquí, yo no tengo problemas por mi parte.- contestó Fred.  
-Fred, si quieres yo me siento allí y te ayudo.- dijo Hermione.  
-Hermione, tú eres la invitada.- intervino George.  
-Ya, de acuerdo.- dijo Ron.

Empezaron el viaje de vuelta, de vez en cuando, Fred se internaba a darles una mirada fugaz a George y a Hermione que iban detrás de él, y a Fred realmente le impresionaba mucho la química que había entre ellos dos. Daba la impresión de que Hermione se sentía mucho más cómoda y que George no podía estar más feliz. Fred estaba por primera vez pensativo, si sus intuiciones eran acertadas… 

-Fred, estamos llegando.- dijo Ron.  
-¿Ah? Ah, si.- contestó.  
-¡Ya llegamos!- gritó Ron si es que su madre podía oírlo.  
-¡Hermione! Bienvenida, mucho tiempo sin verte. Se portaron todos muy bien contigo, ¿verdad?- preguntó mirando a los gemelos.  
-Si, se portaron muy bien conmigo señora Weasley.-  
-Pasa querida, cenaremos.-

Tras un agradable cena casi familiar, (casi, porque ni Charlie Bill habían llegado aún) el señor Weasley describía como se supone que irían a buscar a Harry al día siguiente a la casa de sus tíos. Hermione escuchaba todo esto con total aprensión.

-Iremos Ron, los gemelos y yo.- propuso el Señor Weasley.  
-Me parece una buena idea.- dijo la Señora Weasley  
-Tienen que tener cuidado.- intervino Hermione. –Los tíos de Harry pueden ser algo desagradables.-  
-Bueno, no hemos tratado con ellos personalmente, pero, si son desagradables con Harry, no nos hace pensar que tienen porque ser diferentes con nosotros.- dijo Ron.  
-Deben ser muy precavidos con ellos.- concluyó Hermione.  
-Si, asi será, y miren que tarde es, creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir, hay un largo día mañana.- dijo la Señora Weasley. -¿Adonde vas Arthur?-  
-A averiguar que son estos objetos, quizá en eso que los muggles llaman _inderderct_ lo encuentre.- dijo el Señor Weasley ilusionado. 

En eso tanto Fred como George cuchicheaban y mientras todos conversaban, comenzaban a deslizarse lentamente hacia la escalera para ir a su habitación pero al dar dos pasos en falso, se escuchó un fuerte bramido.

-¡UN MOMENTO!- bramó la Señora Weasley.  
-¿Qué sucede mamita?- preguntó Fred en tono inocente.  
-Saben muy bien que hoy, al menos uno de ustedes les toca lavar todos los platos que usamos hoy.- contestó.  
-¿Todos?- preguntó Fred.  
-Si, todos.- contestó su madre sonriendo. –Y sin magia, ¡restregando!-  
-De acuerdo…-  
-Será…-  
-¡Él!- exclamaron ambos gemelos apuntándose el uno al otro.  
-Decídanse de una buena vez.- dijo la Señora Weasley con impaciencia.  
-Temo que no podrán hacer nunca eso.- susurró Ginny a Hermione.  
-De acuerdo, lo haré yo.- dijo George.  
-Que tengas suerte George.- dijo Ron mientras se iba a su pieza seguido de Ginny, Fred y Percy. –Me quedaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer.-  
-Me encanta el apoyo moral que me dan.- dijo George con sorna.  
-Si quieres te ayudo.- dijo Hermione.  
-No. No es necesario, tú eres la invitada.- dijo George.  
-En serio no me importa.-  
-Solo si quieres.-

En realidad Fred solo simuló que subía las escaleras, esperó a que sus hermanos se dirigieran a sus respectivas habitaciones y se acercó con sigilo para observar mejor a su hermano y a la sabelotodo. Comenzaban a lavar y la cantidad de platos era realmente abrumante…

-Seriamente todos deberíamos estar a dieta, partiendo por Percy.- dijo Fred seriamente. 

George tenía un poco de experiencia restregando platos, pero lo estaba haciendo realmente mal, en opinión de su hermano, este no sabía si era porque estaba extremadamente nervioso o su exceso de entusiasmo que no lograba hacer una buena limpieza o simplemente porque de hecho no estaba limpiando el plato, sino que estaba limpiando el mismo tenedor desde hace unos 5 minutos. Hermione al ver que la espuma crecía decidió ayudar. Fred por mientras estaba aferrándose su cara con su mano.

-Mataré a George.- susurró. -¡Hemos restregado mil veces un plato!-  
-George.- dijo sonriendo. –No se hace asi. Mira;- tomó la mano de George que tenía la esponja. –Esto lo pasas suavemente por el plato y asi se limpian.-  
-Eh mira, que fácil.- dijo George sonriendo. –Y mira que fácil puede ser esto.- dijo tirandole un poco de espuma a la cara de Hermione.  
-¡Eh, eso no se vale!- exclamó Hermione quien le lanzó agua a George.  
-¡Mira lo que hiciste!- se rió George.  
-¡Tú comenzaste!- chilló Hermione.

Permanecieron 5 segundos en silencio, en los que Fred pensó que iba a arder Troya, pero ambos comenzaron a desternillarse de la risa y siguieron con su pequeña guerra, ambos se divertían como nunca con esto, pasaron media hora en eso, no querían que esta pequeña diversión se detuviera y después de secarse un poco, subieron las escaleras y estaban cada uno cerca de la puerta de sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Bueno…-  
-Buenas noches George.-  
-Buenas noches Hermione.-  
-Que duermas bien.- dijo la castaña.  
-Igualmente…-

George la vio entrar a la pieza de Ginny, sonrió mientras suspiraba largamente y entró a su habitación, donde lo esperaba una sorpresa.

-¿Fred? … ¿Qué?-

Pero Fred estaba muy raro, serio, sentado en su cama, de hecho, el solo hecho de ver a su hermano serio era totalmente extraña.

-Ahora, serás buen hermano y me podrás explicar.- dijo seriamente.  
-¿Explicar que?- preguntó George haciéndose el desentendido.  
-Lo sabes bien George. Tú y Granger.- contestó en tono acusativo.  
-No sé de que hablas.- dijo nervioso.  
-¡George no puedo creer que me mientas descaradamente!- exclamó Fred desconcertado.  
-¡Te digo que no sé de lo que hablas!- exclamó más fuerte George.  
-¡De acuerdo! Gracias por la confianza, hermano.- dijo Fred de mal modo, dándose media vuelta y apagando la luz para dormirse. George conocía muy bien a su hermano para saber que este estaba bromeando, pero aún asi, no estaba de ánimos ahora para esto.  
-¡No Fred! Espera… tú ganas.-  
-O sea que funcionó de nuevo esto. Lo sabía.- pensó Fred y se incorporó. -¿O sea que…?-  
-Exacto.- confirmó George dejándose caer a la cama con pesar.  
-¿Te…?- preguntó Fred sin poder creérselo.  
-Si.- dijo con voz queda. –Me gusta Hermione, ¿contento?-  
-Impresionado más que nada. ¿Cómo pasó todo esto? ¿Desde cuando?- inquirió.  
-Desde el año pasado… comencé a conocerla un poco mejor…-  
-¿No ha pasado nada?-  
-Claro que no, a ella le gusta… Ron.- dijo aún más triste.

-Pues es una ciega, no sabe al hombre que se pierde.- dijo encarecidamente.

-Si eso lo dices porque soy tu hermano… te recuerdo amablemente que Ron también es tu hermano.-

-Si, es mi hermano, pero el otro es un bruto y tú no.- se quedó callado en ese momento. -¿Piensas decirle?-

-¿Estás loco?- exclamó George. –Arruinaría la amistad, y no quiero.-

-Vaya si que te dio fuerte.- dijo Fred riéndose. –Por otra parte… no se verían mal del todo.-

-¿ah?-

-Que no se verían mal como pareja, más bien todo lo contrario.- contestó Fred con un dejo de impaciencia.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno, la cuasi prefecta y el bromista caballero, no me dirás que eso no se escucha bien.- aseguró Fred en tono meloso.

-Eh…-

-Si, se verían bien.- repitió Fred, y añadió; -Tiene mi aprobación.-

-¿En serio?-

-Por supuesto. Pero... ¡Que gustos que tienes eh George!- lo reprendió su hermano en forma cariñosa. –Si hubiese pensado que te ibas a enamorar de ella, es tan contraria a nosotros y tiene un carácter…- dijo con algo de temor.  
-Fred…-  
-Y lo peor… ¡Quizá sea prefecta!-

-Fred…-  
-¡¿Y que pasa si sale premio anual?!-

-¡Fred! … ¡Ya basta!-

-Sólo prométeme algo.- dijo Fred seriamente.

-Si, lo que sea…-

-Si llegases a tener un hijo con ella… procura que no sea prefecto.-

-Claro, y serás el padrino.- dijo George mientras se acostaba y comenzaba a dormirse.

Al día siguiente comenzaron (una vez más) a desgnomizar el jardín, Hermione nunca había visto como se hacía esto, asi que procuró poner especial atención mientras Crookshanks comenzaba a perseguir a los gnomos. Los gemelos parecían estar especialmente animados, porque terminaron al cabo de una hora. La señora Weasley quedó tan satisfecha que los felicitó a sus dos hijos y se fue a la cocina muy contenta.

-¡NO OTRA VEZ!- chilló la Señora Weasley y se escuchó por toda la casa.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- preguntó Ron conteniendo la risa.  
-¡Otra de sus varitas falsas!- chilló apuntando a los gemelos quienes comenzaban a desternillarse de la risa. -¡Les dije que no las dejaran por ahí!-

-¿Varitas falsas?- preguntó Hermione.  
-Si, su nueva "creación" si es que se le puede decir asi a esas… cosas.- comentó Percy de mal humor. –No tuvieron mejor idea que sacar unas 3 MHB y encima querer abrir una tienda de chascos, ¡que pérdida de tiempo! ¿Qué piensas Hermione?-

-La verdad es que si. ¡Que pérdida de tiempo e inteligencia! ¿Para que una tienda de chascos? Realmente con eso no se llega a ninguna parte.- dijo Hermione en tono reprobatorio, lo que no sabía es que ambos gemelos la habían escuchado.

Almorzaron. Tanto Fred como George, sobretodo George ignoraban a Hermione, pues muchas veces esta les pidió que le pasaran más tocino, pero ellos no la atendieron aludiendo que tenían un pequeño problema de sordera. Por suerte, Hermione no se dio por aludida. Cuando eran las 5 menos 20, llegó la hora de que fuesen a buscar a Harry, y los vanos intentos de Hermione por hablar con George la habían hecho entender que George se había sentido mal con las palabras que ella había mencionado.

-Bien, volvemos en un rato más mamá.- dijo Ron.  
-¡Que les vaya bien y no tengan problemas con los muggles!-

-No creo. Les mandamos una carta formal avisándoles de todo.- terció el Señor Weasley.

-Que te vaya bien George…- dijo Hermione pero él no contestó.

Al cabo de cómo una hora o menos, Harry salió de la chimenea. Los gemelos se llevaron una inmensa reprimenda por parte de su madre por haber dejado un caramelo longinuo a Dudley, el primo de Harry. Fueron unos tensos minutos de gritos hasta que llegó la hora de la cenar y… no. Ni Fred ni George le hablaban a Hermione, y no hubo conversaciones hasta el día siguiente, cuando debían partir hacia el campeonato mundial de Quidditch, ya se estaban despidiendo.

-¡George!- exclamó bruscamente la señora Weasley sobresaltando a todos.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó en un tono de inocencia con la que no engañaba a nadie.  
-¿Qué tienes en el bolsillo?-

-¡Nada!-

-¡No me mientas!- apuntando rápidamente al bolsillo de George gritando; _-¡Accio!-_ atrayendo varios de los caramelos que salían de los lugares más recónditos.

Los gemelos se despidieron fríamente de su madre y se dirigieron en una eterna caminata para encontrarse con los Diggory, lo cual a ninguno de los dos gemelos les hacía gracia. En medio de su somnolencia Fred vio como Hermione retrocedía para hablarles y este decidió adelantarse.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal todo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno, Hermione se te acercó. ¿No? Ciego no soy.-  
-Me di cuenta que no, gracias por avisarme.-

-¿Qué pasó?-  
-Solo conversamos, nada más.-  
-Esa chica si que es lenta.-

La hora del partido se acercaba, pese a los ruegos de su padre, Fred y George se estaban arriesgando en una peligrosa y única apuesta con Ludo Bagman; Irlanda ganaba, pero Krum atrapaba la _Snitch_, ambos se tenían fe y fueron a ver el partido a una de las tribunas más altas. Ron estaba especialmente ansioso, jugaría Viktor Krum, un buscador que no tenía más de 17 años. El público prorrumpía en gritos ensordecedores mientras la voz amplificada de Ludo Barman gritaba:

-Con ustedes… ¡¡Dimitrov, ¡Ivanova, Zograf, Leviski!, Vulchanov!, yyyy… ¡¡_Krum_!!-

-¡Es él, es él!- gritó Ron siguiendo a Krum con sus onmiculares.

-Y recibamos ahora con un cordial saludo a la selección nacional de Quidditch de Irlanda.- bramó Bagman -¡Conolly, Ryan, Troy, Mollet, ¡Moran! Yyyy ¡¡_Lynch_!!-

**Fin del Flashback**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Lo dejé hasta aquí, lo siento, pero el próximo capitulo procuraré que tenga más acción. Y de seguro la tendrá. Capítulo dedicado a todas las que lo leen, pero especialmente a Sig, gracias por apoyarme siempre querida!**

besos a todas!


	7. Predicción extraña, ¿me ocultas algo?

**Hola a todas y todos! Lamento haberme desaparecido, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, este capítulo se centrará netamente en el presente, y no sé si esté muy excesivamente largo, pero los próximos, serán bastante largos, asi que, espero que los disfruten y no les de lata leer. Como siempre en los agradecimientos tengo a Sig, PolicpMalfoy y a Nimue-Tarrazo que dejaron reviews, gracias chicas! Espero este capítulo les guste.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El recuerdo finalmente había desparecido, y George estando en la cocina, se dio cuenta que su búsqueda del té era inútil, porque no había, podía ser verano, pero en las noches comenzaba a hacer frío y necesitaba algo con que reconfortarse.

-No queda té.- musitó.  
-¿No queda té?- preguntó Hermione. Exaltando al que ya estaba en la cocina, esta se disculpó.  
-No.- respondió.  
-¿Quieres que vaya a comprar?- preguntó. No quería que George se molestara en salir, de hecho, porque hace tiempo que se negaba a salir al mundo exterior.  
-Ehm, no, no es necesario, puedo ir yo con Harry y Ron.- contestó. Después de todo, un paseo quizá no le haría mal.

-No están.- informó Hermione.  
-¿Cómo que no están?- preguntó desconcertado.  
-George, ¿Qué no recuerdas?- Harry decidió ir por hoy y mañana al Valle de Godric, con Ron, como él no pudo visitar la tumba de los padres de Harry… por todo ese embrollo de Ron…entonces fueron ahora.-  
-Ah si, ya lo recuerdo.- dijo George. –Entonces iré solo.-  
-No tienes porque ir solo.- replicó Hermione ofendida. –Yo puedo ir contigo.- 

Desde que compraron este departamento en Londres, tanto Fred como George se habían hecho asiduos compradores del té de hierbas Muggle, y el favorito de George, Manzanilla. No tuvieron problemas para pagar con el dinero Muggle, hasta hace unos años los tenían (básicamente porque le seguían las instrucciones al señor Weasley y este siempre, siempre se equivocaba) pero esta vez, no tuvieron que pasar por ese bochorno. Al salir de esa calleja pasaron por otra que estaba llena de librerías grandes, demasiado grandes, en eso George se detuvo.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Hermione.  
-Realmente Hermione me asombras. Estamos en una calleja llena de librerías y me extraña que no quieras leer nada.-  
-Claro que quiero.- respondió la aludida. –Pero me demoraré mucho y quizá te aburras esperando a que me decida por comprar algún libro.- lo cual no dejaba de tener razón, sin duda.

-Bueno, la verdad es que… si, me aburriría esperando. Pero, sería capaz de superarlo. Hagamos algo; nos veremos aquí en una hora, yo iré a ver esa tienda de bromas muggles y tú ves los libros, ¿vale?-  
-¡Vale!- chilló Hermione contenta y se fue corriendo a la librería.

Tan feliz como una niña pequeña que se le daba su regalo de navidad corrió a toda la velocidad que le dieron sus piernas hacia la librería más grande. (Si, es que las otras librerías, que ya eran grandes, quedaban pequeñas comparadas con esta) Y quedó fascinada, a pesar de que eran libros no exactamente del mundo mágico. Tocaban temas interesantes como la filosofía y otras cosas, que eran interesantes de aprender, pues no había tenido tiempo de estudiarlas en el mundo mágico. Entre ayudar a Harry e investigar los mitos del mundo mágico y leerse "Historia de Hogwarts" había olvidado lo útil que le podían resultar los conocimientos del mundo Muggle. Contenta de haber leído uno que otro buen libro, miró después de un rato su reloj; había pasado ciertamente más de una hora leyendo, se abrumó sobremanera y bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras pero alguien le sostuvo la mano con mucha fuerza, por lo cual Hermione por más intentos que hacía de zafarse, no conseguía nada, y terminó por detenerse, el hombre que estaba oculto bajo una capucha tomó su mano, asintió y comenzó a leérsela detenidamente.

-Señor, o quien quiera que usted sea, estoy apurada para esto ahora.- dijo Hermione impaciente, tratando nuevamente de irse.  
-Usted si que tiene un buen pasar señorita.- dijo una voz áspera de varón que le sonaba relativamente conocida. –Está destinada a grandes cosas, sin duda, tiene una inteligencia privilegiada en muchos sentidos, más no en otros, pues posee una gran ceguera.-  
-¡Como se atreve!- reclamó Hermione ofendida, pero por otra parte, tenía algo de razón. Después de todo tanto Luna Lovegood como Sybill Trelawney siempre consideraron que su conocimiento era mucho, pero limitado, lo cual no le hacía nada de gracia de aceptar.  
-Sin duda la razón por la que está aquí, tan lejos de su familia, cuando sabe que podría estar con ellos, es noble, usted está acompañando a un hombre.- continuó  
-Si, asi es.- explicó Hermione. –Estamos acompañando a George, y esto es porque Ron me pidió esto…-  
-Usted es afortunada, muy afortunada señorita. Hay un hombre aquí que la ama.-  
-Si, usted se refiere a mi novio, Ron.- dijo Hermione orgullosa. –Llevamos poco más de un mes juntos y pareciera que…- pero el hombre hizo un gesto con la mano que la interrumpió.  
-No, no me refiero a su novio.- dijo la voz secamente. –Hay un hombre que la ama con locura y yo sé que serían muy felices juntos, pero no me refiero a su novio. No es quien usted piensa en este momento.- Hermione se sintió nerviosa. –Pero, usted deberá apurarse, de lo contrario, será tarde.- dijo en una voz apenas audible.  
-¿A quien se refiere?- preguntó Hermione.  
-¡Hermione!-  
-Esta tan cerca…- susurró.  
-¡Hermione!-  
-¡George!- Hermione miró hacia donde estaba y al volverse no vio mas a esa persona.

-¿Pasó algo Hermione? Pareces como que te hubiese pasado algo.- dijo George preocupado.  
-No, no me pasó nada. Es que creí ver algo, mejor dicho a alguien, pero creo que eran ilusiones mías.-  
-¿Ves? Eso es lo que pasa por leer mucho. ¿Y que se supone que viste?-  
-Un hombre extraño que me dijo una especie de predicción, acerca de que un hombre me ama que no es Ron…-  
-¿Te hace dudar?-  
-No. Para nada.- dijo Hermione. –Yo tengo muy claro que amo a Ron con todo mi corazón.- afirmó muy segura.

George fingió una sonrisa que pretendía engañar. Pero por dentro sentía que una daga lo atravesaba y le causaba un dolor indescriptible. Al ver su mutismo, Hermione se preocupó pero volvió a fingir su sonrisa.

-Tengo muy claro que amas a Ron, ¿Cómo podrías amar a otro? Sería muy tonto… después de todo lo que pasaron para por fin poder estar juntos…- susurró. 

Permaneció en silencio un poco más. Ya casi iban llegando al departamento de George.

-George, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-  
-Claro, las que quieras. Espera, a que abra la puerta del departamento.-

La llave hizo un ligero "clic" y se abrió la puerta y comenzaron a tomar un té. Hermione llevaba años con la intriga de hacer o no esta pregunta. Pero dado que George era su amigo, supuso que este le tendría ya a estas alturas un mínimo de confianza. George se sentó al frente de ella expectante de sus preguntas.

-Ahora, ¿Qué me querías preguntar?- preguntó George mientras ponía agua en una tetera para hacerse un té.  
-Disculpa mi intromisión, primero que nada.- dijo Hermione y fue interrumpida por George en ese momento.  
-Que a estas alturas no me sorprende, desde el primer año, tú, Harry y Ron se metían en todo.- comentó George.  
-Ja Ja, muy gracioso.- replicó Hermione con sarcasmo.  
-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, continua.- dijo George, sin imaginar que cosa Hermione sería capaz de preguntarle.  
-Tú… ¿No te has enamorado de nadie?-

George se quedó de piedra en ese mismo momento. Eran muchas las sensaciones y sentimientos que lo invadían en ese mismo momento. Por una parte tenía ganas de pararse de golpe, gritarle que es de ella de quien ha estado enamorado por tantos años y besarla. Sudaba, eran demasiados los nervios que tenía, pero recordó aquellas crueles palabras que mataban sus ilusiones; _"Yo tengo muy claro que amo a Ron con todo mi corazón."_ De modo que lo que quería decir, no pudo decirlo y debió callar una vez más. Paseó sus dedos intentando mantener la compostura en su pelirroja cabeza mientras miraba la expresión expectante en el rostro de Hermione, entonces se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-  
-Bueno, porque nunca supe si te gustaba alguien.-  
-¿Importa?-  
-Si, y mucho. Es que de repente solía ver a Fred con Angelina y bueno, pensé que quizá tú saldrías con Katie.-  
-Pues, no, yo nunca salí con ninguna chica.- dijo secamente.  
-Entonces… ¿nunca te gustó nadie?-  
-Da lo mismo lo que te conteste.- respondió tristemente.  
-¿Por qué?-  
-A esa persona, creo que... lamentablemente nunca le voy a interesar.- respondió con pesar.  
-¿Por qué no?- se extrañó Hermione. –Eres un chico muy simpático, sensible y muy guapo.- dijo Hermione ruborizándose un tanto. –Cualquier chica querría estar contigo sin duda alguna.-  
-Eso decía Fred a menudo.- replicó George en tono de melancolía. –Mione, lamentablemente, esa persona quiere a otra persona y está muy feliz. Por lo tanto, me conformo con verla feliz… aunque no sea conmigo.- dijo en un tono de tristeza que se sabía que no empleaba.  
-Eres ciertamente muy noble George. Ojala esa chica se fijara en ti.- dijo Hermione esperanzada.

-Ojala Mione, pero, si ella es feliz… me conformo.- comenzaba ya a sentirse tenso con esta situación.  
-¡Pero no es justo para ti!- reclamó Hermione furiosa e insistió: -¿Por qué no se lo dices?-

-Por qué no se lo puedo decir, asi de simple.- contestó con voz de querer terminar esta conversación. Pero Hermione no se iba a dar por vencida. Se animó nuevamente a preguntar.  
-¿No es Angelina, verdad?- George rió un poco tristemente.  
-Claro que no, ella estaba enamorada de Fred.- dijo secamente. Esto ya le comenzaba a parecer un insulto, ¿Cómo le iba a gustar Angelina? Si era la novia de Fred…  
-¿Se trata entonces de Alicia?- George ya había perdido la paciencia.  
-No, no se trata de nadie que conozcas, y mejor que no lo sigas intentando.- dijo George ya harto de la situación.  
-¿Por qué me estás ocultando la verdad?- preguntó Hermione.  
-Se puede saber… ¿Desde cuando se supone que te importa quien me guste o quien no me guste?- gritó George.  
-¡Porque se supone que somos amigos!- le espetó Hermione exasperada.  
-¡Pero hay cosas que no se cuentan!- gritó George.  
-Muy bien, disculpa por preocuparme por ti.- dijo Hermione molesta, pero con una voz como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Se sentía mal, pésimo. ¿Cómo no estarlo?, estaba mintiendo, ni Fred ni a él les gustaba la mentira y por supuesto que el hecho de mentirle a Hermione no lo iba a hacer sentir mejor, de hecho esto lo hacía sentir aún más miserable, aunque en parte le dijo la verdad. A él no le importaba que Hermione no estuviera con él, mientras ella fuera feliz con Ron. Se fue a su habitación dejando a una Hermione completamente perpleja. A esa pregunta en especial, le había temido por mucho, mucho tiempo. Fred siempre le advirtió que Hermione o cualquiera le podría hacer esa pregunta, el problema es que George ciertamente no lo veía posible. Frustrado y encerrado en si mismo le dio una patada a su puerta. No podía decirle a Hermione que él estaba enamorado de ella. Pasarían las siguientes cosas; se perdería la amistad, seguramente ella le contaría a Ron (pues estos habían hecho un pacto de contarse todo), y Ron conociéndolo como era, y con ese carácter que tiene, entonces habría corrido a partirle la cara a George, y en los planes del último no estaba el perder a un hermano. Además, ¿Cómo podría? Ella afirmó y reafirmó por todos los medios que estaba profundamente enamorada de su hermano, y no podía culparla, pasaron muchos problemas para por fin poder estar juntos. No quería seguirse amargando ese momento, y comenzó a ver la televisión, al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta que no le había puesto nada de atención al programa. Y que además comenzaba a llover.

-Justo lo que quería. Un día tan deprimido como yo.- dijo con ironía.

Lo único que lo podría calmar en ese momento era poder ir a su balcón, de donde se podían ver todas las luces de la ciudad, era una noche de verano, y este era, quizá el verano más caluroso de todos, la noche sin embargo, era fría. Demasiado fría. George frotó sus manos contra sus brazos para tener algo de calor, pero sus intentos eran en vano. La lluvia cesó, pero se veían unas luces lejanas, eran rayos, hace tiempo que no los veía de tan cerca, y junto a los rayos, venían los truenos. Usualmente en aquellos días, tanto Fred como George disfrutaban los días de tormenta con truenos y lo que viniera. Ahora el solo recuerdo de esto mostraba tan solo un esbozo de sonrisa. Pasó entonces por la pieza que estaba ocupando Hermione y cual no sería su sorpresa de verla prácticamente temblando, se acercó con sigilo hacia ella y le tocó el hombro.

-¡Ah!- chilló Hermione.  
-Tranquila Hermione, soy yo.-  
-¡Me asustaste!-  
-¿Te asusté? Déjame decirte que más me asustaste con ese grito que acabas de pegar.- dijo limpiándose la oreja. –Al paso que vamos con tus gritos, terminaré quedando sordo y no podré escuchar.-  
-Lo siento.- se excusó. –Realmente no es mi intención.- Y se escuchó otro trueno lejano y Hermione tembló.  
-No me vas a decir que te asustan los truenos.-  
-No...- pero sonó otro tueno y chilló de nuevo y George tuvo que contener la risa. –Un poco quizá.- 

¡¡BRUUUUM!! 

Hermione seguía temblando. George se comenzó a reir, y ella no podía creer que el se riera de algo asi.

-¿Cómo te puedes reir asi de mí?- preguntó Hermione ofendida.  
-No me puedes negar que no es gracioso.- contestó George intentando no reir más.  
-No podré dormir ahora.- replicó Hermione molesta.  
-¿Me ves preocupado?-preguntó con sarcasmo, pero evidentemente si estaba preocupado.  
-Se supone que eres mi amigo.- reclamó Hermione.  
-Hablando de amigos…- comenzó a decir George. –Quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de hace un rato, yo no debí…- dijo con voz sincera.  
-Está bien, yo no debí haber sido tan metida.- reconoció Hermione. –Harry y Ron siempre me han dicho que soy una mandona y algo metida, pero es que… esa es mi forma de preocuparme de los demás…- dijo Hermione apenada. ¿Por qué se apenaba de contar estas cosas? Después de todo, como bien dijo, esto es parte de ella. Otro trueno lejano se escuchó y ella lanzó un grito ahogado. George suspiró largamente.  
-Mira, ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? Te acompañaré hasta que te duermas.- repuso George. –De todas maneras, no creo poder quedarme dormido.- añadió.  
-¿Por qué no? Pensé que lo hacías.-  
-No duermo bien… o no todo lo que lo solía hacer… desde hace un mes.- terminó tristemente de decir.

Hermione comprendió a que se refería. No necesito que George hablara más para entender a que se debía todo esto. Quizá no lo conocía a la perfección, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para entender sus sentimientos en ese momento.

-George…-  
-Agradezco sin duda que ustedes estén aquí, de lo contrario no saldría de mi habitación, pero, en momentos, y son muchos, tengo ganas de estar lejos de todo, y todos.- y se agarró la cabeza. –Todos los días.- dijo casi a punto de llorar. Tenía una inmensa presión y dolor en el pecho, un dolor tan, tan profundo… inimaginable para todos. –Cierro los ojos y veo a Fred, riendo, como si nunca se hubiese ido…-  
-George…-  
-No puedo mirar casi nada, sin que no aparezca, no puedo soñar sin que el aparezca en mis sueños.- miró hacia la ventana y murmuró. -¿Por qué tuvo que morir?- agachó la cabeza. -¿Por qué no me pude morir yo?- preguntó abatido.

Sonó otro trueno, pero Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente, como que en ese momento esa presión que sentía en el pecho lo estaba abandonando. Entre los brazos de Hermione se sentía tan bien, tan comprendido, tan reconfortado, que finalmente, cayeron las lagrimas, y ella lo abrazó fuertemente para hacerle sentir que no importaba, todo estaba bien. Finalmente, las imágenes se fueron haciendo más borrosas cada vez hasta que tanto George como Hermione se comenzaron a quedar profundamente dormidos…

El sol comenzó a irradiar con gran intensidad en Londres. Penetraba en los ventanales del departamento, George comenzaba a despertar y una sonrisa lo iluminó, había despertado entre los brazos de Hermione, al ver el reloj, vio que había dormido como nunca. Se dedicó a observarla, había sido como su ángel aquella noche. Su boca brillaba como invitándolo a besarla, pero no podía ceder a esa tentación, por mucho que él quisiera. Comenzó a sentir unos rasgueos en la puerta, sin duda esos eran Harry y Ron. Se levantó rápidamente, procurando no despertar a Hermione, y fue al living, como simulando que estaba haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

-Hola George.- saludó Harry de buen ánimo.  
-Hola Harry, Ron.- contestó el aludido. -¿Qué tal todo?-  
-Muy bien nos fue, pudimos visitar la tumba de los padres de Harry, ¿Y Hermione?-  
-Creo que dormida.- contestó.  
-¡Hermione!- gritó Ron.

-¡Ron! Hermione está dormida.- lo reprendió Harry. – ¿Para que la quieres despertar?- preguntó. –Puede muy bien esperar esto hasta más tarde.  
-Como si no conociera a mi novia.- le espetó Ron. -¡Te traje algo que te va a gustar!-  
-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Hermione aún medio dormida, pero sin embargo, ávida de novedades.  
-Te traje algo que te va a encantar.- dijo Ron en tono expectante. -¿Te acuerdas de ese libro que mencionaste hace muchos años, de "Historia Censurada de Hogwarts" para cuando comiences a trabajar en el ministerio?  
-Si, claro que lo recuerdo, lo mencioné hace un tiempo, pero claro que lo recuerdo.- contestó Hermione.  
-Pues, te tengo una gran sorpresa, cierra lo ojos.- y Hermione los cerró, mientras Ron le mostraba un inmenso libro. –Ahora ábrelos.-  
-¡Ron! … ¿Como lo conseguiste?..- preguntó sorprendida. -¡Se supone que estaban descontinuados!-  
-Esa es una gran pregunta.- contestó Harry. –Encontramos una copia en la casa de mis padres, al parecer mi padre se lo había robado de la biblioteca de Hogwarts hace años.- contestó con una risita. –Y lo más sorprendente del caso, es que era el único ejemplar que existía.-  
-¡Oh Ron, muchas gracias!- gritó Hermione llena de felicidad besando a su novio apasionadamente, mientras a George le daban esos horrendos dolores de estómago y más terriblemente, en su corazón.

Después de todo, tendría que estar acostumbrado a estas alturas, siempre fue el segundo detrás de alguien… recordó bien esas sensaciones durante su 6to año de Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bien hasta aquí lo dejo, supongo que ya más o menos se pueden hacer una idea de porque serán tan largos los recuerdos del próximo capitulo. Asi que, gracias a todas las que leen este fanfic por el simple hecho de leerlo, agradeceré que dejen reviews si gustan y de lo contrario, solo por pasearse por aquí.**

Hasta el próximo capitulo, un beso gigante!


	8. Adiós al Mundial, Hola al Torneo

_Mucho tiempo sin publicar… lamento mucho la tardanza, en serio. ¡Hola nuevamente! ¿Cómo les ha ido? A mí muy bien, y aquí les traigo un capitulo de bastante y larga duración. Y temo que los próximos serán o de esta longitud o más largos inclusos. Como siempre, mis agradecimientos eternos a los lectores que leen y sobre todo a __**Sig, Nimue-Tarrazo**__**PolicpMalfoy**__ y a __**ely Granger**__. ¡Gracias Chicas! Este capítulo es por ustedes!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback.**

Catorce borrones de colores verde y rojo rasgaron el aire al entrar al campo de juego. Todos poseían "Saetas de Fuego". El público estaba expectante, y el árbitro al entrar al campo, sacaba de los baúles las dos _bludgers_, la _Quaffle_ y la diminuta _Snitch _dorada y de pronto con su silbato, daba por fin comienzo al partido.

-¡Comienza el partido!- gritó Bagman. –Todos despegan de sus escobas y… ¡Mullet tiene la Quaffle! Pero no por mucho… ¡Troy, Moran! Oh... ¡Dimitrov! Pero no por mucho… ¡Mullet de nuevo!-

Aquello era Quidditch como nunca nadie había visto. La velocidad de los jugadores era increíble: los cazadores se arrojaban la Quaffle los unos a los otros tan rápidamente que Bagman apenas tenia tiempo para decir los nombres. Cuando Troy hizo que se lanzaba hacia arriba con la Quaffle, apartando a la cazadora búlgara Ivanova y entregándole la Quaffle a Moran. Uno de los bateadores búlgaros, Volkov, pegó con su pequeño bate y con todas sus fuerzas a una de las bludgers que pasaba cerca, lanzándola hacia Moran. Moran se apartó para evitar la Bludger, y la Quaffle se le cayó. Leviski, elevándose desde abajo, la atrapó.

-¡TROY MARCA!- bramó Bagman con toda su fuerza y el estadio entero vibró entre vítores y aplausos. – ¡Diez a cero a favor de Irlanda!- Mientras Harry ajustaba la velocidad de sus Onmiculares.

Tanto Harry como Fred y George que estaban en el equipo de Quidditch, y sabían lo suficiente de este deporte para darse cuenta que los cazadores de Irlanda eran soberbios. Formaban un equipo perfectamente coordinado, y, por las posiciones que ocupaban pareciera que cada uno podía leer la mente de los otros. Al cabo de diez minutos, Irlanda había marcado otros dos tantos, hasta alcanzar el treinta a cero, lo que había provocado mareas de vítores atronadores entre sus seguidores, todos vestidos de verde. El juego se tornó aún más rápido pero también más brutal. Volkov y Vulchanov, los bateadores búlgaros, aporreaban con todas sus fuerzas a las bludgers para darle a los irlandeses y les impedían hacer uso de algunos de sus mejores movimientos: dos veces se vieron forzados a dispersarse y luego por fin, Ivanova logró romper su defensa, esquivar al guardián, Ryan y marcar el primer tanto para el equipo de Bulgaria.

Pasaban los minutos de forma muy rápida. Cien mil magos y brujas ahogaron un grito cuando los dos buscadores, Krum y Lynch, cayeron en picada por en medio de los cazadores, tan veloces como si se hubieran tirado de un avión sin paracaídas. Todo esto sucedía mientras Hermione no dejaba de chillar, y Harry se esforzaba en poder ver la Snitch. Parecía que se iban a estrellar, hasta que en el último segundo Viktor Krum frenó en su descenso y se elevó con un movimiento en espiral. Lynch sin embargo, para estupor del público chocó contra el suelo de un golpe sordo que se oyó por todo el estadio. Un gemido brotó de los simpatizantes de Irlanda, mientras el Señor Weasley se preguntaba como Lynch no se había dado cuenta de que todo esto Krum lo había hecho a propósito y Ginny miraba como los medimagos se acercaban al campo, evidentemente ella estaba preocupada por la salud del buscador de Irlanda. Fueron muchos los intentos que hicieron con diversas pociones hasta que Lynch se incorporó, en medio de los ensordecedores vítores de los seguidores del equipo de Irlanda. En los otros quince minutos trepidantes, Irlanda consiguió marcar diez tantos más. Ganaban por ciento treinta puntos a diez, y los jugadores comenzaban a jugar de manera cada vez más sucia.

Cuando Mullet, una vez más, salio disparada hacia los postes aferrando la Quaffle bajo el brazo, el guardián del equipo de Bulgaria, Zograf salió a su encuentro. Fuera lo que fuera que sucedió en ese momento, pasó demasiado rápido, lo único que se supo es que se cobró un penalti para el equipo de Irlanda.

-Y si no me equivoco, ¡Mostafa está intentando de expulsar a las mascotas del equipo de Bulgaria!- explicó la voz de Bagman. –Esto es algo que no se ve a menudo, la cosa se podría poner muy fea.- 

¿Para que decir que no se puso fea? La verdad es que si la cosa estaba fea, ahora estaba ciertamente mucho peor; los bateadores de Bulgaria, Volkov y Vulchanov, aterrizaron, uno a cada lado de Mostaza y discutían con él furiosamente. Hasta que el arbitro, completamente molesto, cobró dos penales para Irlanda.

-Idiotas.- musitó Fred. –Ahora si que terminaron de sepultarse bajo Irlanda.-  
-Pero, al fin de cuentas que nos conviene, ahora si que es posible que ganemos la apuesta.- dijo George esperanzado.  
-Aún no entiendo como pudieron apostar.- dijo Hermione en tono de reproche. –Es algo ilegal, y ustedes lo saben.-  
-Hermione, es tarde, ya lo hicieron. Y haznos un favor, y cállate.- dijo Ron que comenzaba a ver el partido nuevamente.

El partido prosiguió. Quigley, el bateador irlandés, le dio a la Bludger que pasaba por su lado y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra Krum que no logró esquivarla a tiempo: le pegó de lleno en la cara. Los simpatizantes de Bulgaria lanzaron un bramido ensordecedor. Parecía que Krum tenía la nariz rota, porque la cara estaba cubierta de sangre. A pesar de esta falta, el árbitro no se dio cuenta, y el partido debía seguir pese a las quejas de Ron de que Krum no podía jugar en esas condiciones.

-¡Mira a Lynch!- gritó Harry. -¡Parece que ya ha visto la Snitch!-

Solo la mitad de los espectadores parecía que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Los simpatizantes de Irlanda se levantaron como si de una ola verse se tratara, gritando por su buscador… pero Krum fue detrás. Ambos se lanzaron de nuevo hacia el suelo…

-¡Van a estrellarse!- gritó Hermione.  
-¡Nada de eso!- gritó Ron.  
-Lynch al menos si.- dijo Harry.

Y Harry acertó. Por segunda vez, Lynch chocó contra el suelo con una fuerza tremenda, por mientras que Krum finalmente atrapaba la Snitch. El que no se la podía creer aún, era Bagman, quien tuvo que efectivamente pagarles a los gemelos lo apostado. Regresaron todos contentos a la tienda donde estaban, los gemelos iban más triunfantes que nadie, habían ganado la apuesta.

-No puedo creer que hayan ganado la apuesta.- dijo Hermione en tono de admiración y reproche. -¿Cómo lo hicieron?-  
-Solo nos arriesgamos.- contestó George.  
-Pues, aunque no apoyo el que apuesten, fue admirable.- dijo esta con admiración. 

Cuando ya entraron a dormir, solo alcanzó a pasar unos inestables minutos hasta que el Señor Weasley entró a despertarlos, su expresión era muy extraña. Una expresión que no se le veía hace mucho tiempo. Les dijo que se vistieran y se reunieran lo más pronto posible, lo cual preocupó a todos. Pero todos intuían que algo malo estaba pasando en ese lugar.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry.  
-No hay tiempo de explicarlo, solo salgan de aquí, ¡rápido!-

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando?- preguntó Harry.  
-No tengo idea, pero la expresión de papá nunca se la había visto.- dijo George preocupado.

A la luz de los escasos fuegos que aún ardían, se podía ver a la gente que corría hacia el bosque, huyendo de algo que se acercaba detrás, por el campo, algo que emitían extraños destellos de luz y hacía un ruido como de disparos de pistola. Llegaban hasta ellos abucheos escandalosos, carcajadas estridentes y gritos de borrachos. A continuación, apareció una fuerte luz color verde que iluminó la escena.

A través del campo marchaba una multitud de magos, que iban muy apretados y se movían todos juntos apuntando hacia arriba con las varitas. Parecía que no tenían rostro, pues iban tapados con capuchas y máscaras. Por encima de ellos, flotando en lo alto, en el aire, habían cuatro figuras que se debatían y contorsionaban adaptando formas grotescas. Era como que los magos con capuchas fueran titiriteros y los que flotaban en el aire fuesen sus marionetas, manejadas por hilos invisibles, estos sórdidos magos solo emitían risas crueles mientras los que flotaban en el aire lanzaban gritos de horror.

-Dan ganas de vomitar.- susurró Ron casi sin voz, se habían dado cuenta que aquellos que eran elevados por los aires, eran muggles.

Las chicas salieron rápidamente al encuentro de los chicos, que miraban con estupor y asco la escena, Charlie, Percy, Bill y el Señor Weasley salieron a prestar ayuda a los magos del ministerio, mientras Fred con una seña y tomando la mano de Ginny apuntaba a que se internaran en la espesura del bosque. Hermione estaba asustada viendo la escena, no salía totalmente de su shock, hasta que George la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a correr. Al volver la vista hacia atrás, veían que la multitud iba creciendo. Distinguieron a los magos del ministerio que intentaban introducirse entre el numeroso grupo para llegar a los encapuchados que estaban en el centro del campo, y les estaba costando trabajo. Debían de tener miedo de lanzar algún embrujo que dañara a la gente que estaba en el aire.

Llevaban poco más de una hora caminando, y el bosque no daba señales de acabar, como que cada paso, lo hacía eterno, y más oscuro de cómo estaba antes. Y esto no asustaría tanto si no se escucharan gritos desgarradores que intranquilizaban a todos, de pronto George se detuvo.

-Momento, ¿Dónde están Harry, Ron y Hermione?- inquirió.  
-Están detrás de ti.- dijo Fred sin darle importancia, mirando hacia atrás. Y no estaban. –Bueno, estaban aquí. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a decirle a alguien si es que lo encontramos?-  
-Oh si, lo siento papá, es que creo que se nos perdieron y fueron atrapados por esos tipos extraños y malvados de capuchas, ¿ves los tipos que flotan arriba?, son los chicos, ¡Salúdalos papá!- contestó George en tono irónico, y Fred se aguantaba la risa. –Por muy gracioso que suene, esto es alarmante.-  
-¿Y si se perdieron?- gimió Ginny asustada. -¡Les puede haber pasado algo!-  
-De acuerdo, Ginny está comenzando a hablar como mamá.- dijo Fred. –Lo único que nos faltaba…-

-Mantengamos la calma.- dijo George, aunque no tenía tanta calma, pero no llegaba al estado en que estaba Ginny.  
-¡Tenemos que buscarlos!- bramó Ginny tan fuerte que los gemelos quedaron paralizados. – ¡Le puede pasar algo a Harry y…!- pero se calló enseguida, los gemelos se sonrieron mutuamente.  
-Menos mal que te preocupas de tu amiga y tu hermano, ¿eh Ginny?- preguntó Fred.  
-Es que no me dejaste terminar la frase.- contestó Ginny en tono mordaz.  
-Si claro.- contestó Fred con sarcasmo. –Entonces que a Roncito lo levanten por los aires y veamos toda la ropa interior de ositos de Hermione…- pero miró a su gemelo y vio el semblante de preocupación que tenía. –Lo siento.- se disculpó.  
-Es mejor que veamos como regresar a la tienda con Bill y el resto.- dijo George abatido, supongo que de ahí podremos salir a buscar a los demás.- Y miró a Ginny tratando de tranquilizarla. –Van a estar bien. Espero.- susurró.

Tras un rato, Bill logró encontrarlos y llevarlos a la tienda. Al llegar, efectivamente no había señales ni del Señor Weasley, ni de Harry, Ron o Hermione. "Tenemos que esperar" decía Charlie, por mientras que Ginny estaba completamente asustada, y George iba a mirar afuera de la tienda por si habían señales. Pero no había ninguna. ¿Y si efectivamente les había pasado algo? No quería ni pensar en eso. ¿Y si Hermione estaba flotando por los aires, aterrorizada? No podría ser, esa clase de noticias serían en las primeras que uno se informa. Estaba asustado. De pronto sintió pasos, y voces conocidas, era el Señor Weasley, seguido de Ron, Harry y Hermione, se sintió aliviado, profundamente aliviado.

-¿Lo atraparon papá?- preguntó Bill de inmediato. -¿Quién invocó la marca tenebrosa?-  
-No, no lo atrapamos.- repuso el Señor Weasley. –Hemos atrapado a al elfina del Señor Crouch con la varita de Harry, pero no hemos conseguido atrapar quien hizo realmente la marca.-  
-¿La elfina del Señor Crouch?- preguntó Percy atónito.  
-¿No habrá matrimonio entonces?- preguntaron los gemelos.

Miraron de soslayo a los gemelos. Percy por supuesto que no entendió la broma. Con la ayuda de Harry, Ron y Hermione, el señor Weasley les explicó todo lo sucedido en el bosque. Al final del relato, Percy se encontraba indignado.

-Bueno, el señor Crouch…- comenzó Percy.  
-Tu futuro marido, que cariñosamente te llama Weatharby.- comenzó Fred. Este le dirigió una mirada de odio.  
-Como decía: ¡El señor Crouch tiene toda la razón en querer deshacerse de semejante elfina! – Dijo, mientras los gemelos susurraban algo.- Escapar cuando el le dijo expresamente que se quedara… Avergonzarlo delante de todo el ministerio. ¿En que situación habría quedado él si la hubieran llevado ante el departamento de Regulación y Control…?-  
-¡Ella no hizo nada…!- lo interrumpió Hermione con brusquedad. -¡Solo estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado!-

Todos se quedaron desconcertados. Percy sobre todo. Hermione siempre se había llevado muy bien con él… Mejor, de hecho que cualquiera de los demás. Los gemelos se miraron con ojos como platos, no podían creer esta escena.

-Dos galleons a que Hermione gana el siguiente asalto.- susurró George a su hermano.  
-Hecho.- dijo Fred.  
-¡Hermione, te recuerdo que un mago que ocupa la posición como la del señor Crouch no puede permitirse tener una elfina doméstica que hace tonterías con una varita mágica!- declaró Percy pomposamente, recuperando el aplomo.  
-Vamos Percy, no me defraudes.- susurró Fred con apremio.  
-¡No hizo tonterías con la varita!- gritó Hermione tan fuerte que Percy perdió todo el aplomo. -¡Solo la recogió del suelo!- George la miró maravillado.

Se fueron a dormir, aunque de eso, fue muy poco por desgracia, unas horas después, partieron hacia la madriguera, en donde todos fueron muy bien recibidos, sobre todo los gemelos. Faltaban pocos días para volver a Hogwarts, y en esos días, cada vez que se tocaba el tema del Señor Crouch, era motivo de que Hermione y Percy comenzaran a pelear, y se olvidaba asi su historia de amistad. Esa mañana en que regresaban todos a Hogwarts, tenían planeado que el Señor Weasley pediría unos taxis del ministerio, pero lo llamaron a ayudar a un auror, Ojoloco Moody, que al parecer había sido invadido en su casa. El señor Weasley se disculpó por no poder ir a dejarlos y desapareció.

-¿Alguien mencionó a Ojoloco?- preguntó Bill. -¿Qué ha hecho ahora?-  
-Dice que alguien intentó entrar anoche en su casa.- explicó la Señora Weasley.  
-¿Ojoloco Moody?- preguntó George pensativo poniendo mermelada de naranja en su tostada. -¿Acaso no es el chiflado…?-  
-Tu padre tiene un alto concepto de él.- le recordó severamente la Señora Weasley.  
-Si, bueno, papá colecciona enchufes, ¿no?- comentó Fred en voz baja, cuando su madre salía de la cocina. –Dios los cría…-

Bill y Charlie decidieron ir a despedirlos a todos a la estación de King's Cross, pero Percy, disculpándose de forma exagerada, dijo que no podía dejar de ir al trabajo.

-En estos momentos no puedo tomarme más tiempo libre.- declaró. –Realmente, el señor Crouch está comenzando a confiar en mí.-  
-Si, ¿Y sabes una cosa Percy?- le dijo George muy serio. –Creo que no tardará en aprenderse tu nombre.-

Se fueron en taxis Muggle. Los chóferes no estaban muy contentos con todo esto, sobre todo cuando una de las fabulosas bengalas del Doctor Fillibuster se encendió sola y todos iban especialmente apretados, pero, todo tenía sus ventajas, porque las chicas se tuvieron que ir encima de los chicos y a Hermione le tocó irse encima de… George, esa era la parte positiva del viaje, la parte negativa era que estaba al borde de caerse del taxi. Al llegar a King's Cross, se despidieron largamente de Bill, Charlie y la Señora Weasley, pero estos le dieron un críptico mensaje que se volverían a ver más luego de lo que ellos pensaban, el tren partió y Fred y George de dirigieron a un compartimiento vacío para juntarse ahí con Lee Jordan.

-¿Qué tal el verano?- preguntó Lee.  
-No estuvo mal.- contestó Fred. -¿El tuyo?-  
-Estuvo bien.- contestó. –Eh. ¿Quieren algo del carrito?- inquirió Lee. –Iré a buscar a la señora del carrito para comprar algo.-  
-Lo que quieras.- dijo George. Y Lee salió.  
-Al parecer, no hemos tenido suerte con este asunto.- dijo Fred.  
-Quizá solo cometió una equivocación, no sabemos.- sugirió George en tono conciliador.  
-No creo…- comentó su gemelo nada convencido. –Probablemente, si no nos contesta, deberemos recurrir a otra estrategia de convencimiento.-  
-¿Llamar a Filch para que lo descuartice?- Fred lo miró con cara de sorpresa. –Bueno, para que veamos que tan doloroso se suponía que podía ser.-  
-Por ahora lo que me mató de la sorpresa es ver a tu futura novia… decirle sus cuantas verdades a Percy.- comentó Fred.  
-Si, creo que jamás esperamos ver una escena asi… ¡Hermione gritándole de esa manera…! Y Percy perdiendo su pomposidad… Es como si hubiese llegado mi cumpleaños por anticipado.- comentó George contento.

Tras llegar a Hogwarts y comer el banquete, George observaba atentamente a Hermione, y extrañamente ella había dejado de comer. Entre los muchos anuncios que acostumbraba a hacer el profesor Dumbledore, anunció que no habría torneo de Quidditch este año. Ambos gemelos se miraron incrédulos, ¿Por qué no habría?

-Como iba diciendo.- retomó Dumbledore, sonriendo. –Tenemos el honor de ser sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar en los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí el informarles de que este año tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el torneo de los tres magos.-  
-¡Esta bromeando!- dijo Fred en voz alta.

Repentinamente se quebró la tensión que se había apoderado del gran salón. Casi todo el mundo rió y Dumbledore también, como apreciando la intervención de Fred.

-No estoy bromeando señor Weasley. –Repuso Dumbledore- aunque, hablando de bromas, este verano me han contado un chiste muy bueno sobre un monstruo, una bruja y un leprechaun que entran en un bar…- y fue acallado por la Profesora McGonagall. –Continuo entonces…-

Mientras escuchaban tanto los gemelos como muchos otros alumnos que estaban en el gran salón querían competir en el torneo. Más allá de la gloria eterna el premio era demasiado tentador; mil galleons. De los que podrían obtener muchas ganancias, como por ejemplo llegar a su gran anhelo de su tienda de chascos, teniendo en cuenta el poco apoyo de sus padres… Estaba claro, necesitaban fondos para comenzar. El único detalle que se escapaba a su gran plan de entrar al torneo eran las reglas, nuevamente volvían a jugar en contra de los planes de los gemelos, pues el mínimo de edad eran los 17 años, que por supuesto ellos no tenían. A pesar de que Dumbledore los mandó a todos a dormir, ellos no hicieron caso.

-¡No pueden hacer eso!- protestó George que no se unió a la multitud y miraba de reojo a Dumbledore. –Nosotros cumpliremos los diecisiete en Abril; ¿Por qué no podemos tener una oportunidad?-  
-No me van a impedir que entre.- aseguró Fred testarudamente. –Los campeones tendrán que hacer un montón de cosas que en condiciones normales no podemos. ¡Y hay mil galleons de premio!-

-Si, por supuesto, es una oportunidad perfecta para que te mueras, ¿acaso no escucharon a Dumbledore?- dijo Hermione con cara de estupefacción.  
-¿Escuchaste el premio?- preguntó George.  
-Claro que lo escuché, pero sería una tontería morir por eso.- los reprendió Hermione.  
-Bueno, si muriera… pensaría que tuve una buena vida hasta este momento.- bromeo George, Hermione se mostraba totalmente exasperada.

En ese momento comenzaron la serie de estrategias para entrar al torneo como diera lugar. Hermione les objetó hasta el cansancio de que no lo hicieran –sobretodo a George- pero ella acabo desistiendo. Su plan eran unas simples gotas de poción envejecedora. Sin embargo, esta no era la única preocupación que aquejaba a los gemelos…

A esto se les había sumado una preocupación más; que era un poco más seria y debían actuar en secreto aunque no les gustara mucho la idea. A tanto llegaba el nivel de secretismo que ni Lee Jordan se enteraba. Una noche, estaban tanto Fred como George completamente alejados del barullo normal de la Sala común de Gryffindor (del que generalmente ellos eran los que lo iniciaban) con un semblante de preocupación, contemplando un pergamino. George le dirigió a Fred un gesto negativo con la cabeza, tachó algo con la pluma y dijo en un susurró que sólo Harry (que estaba al otro lado de la sala común haciendo un deber de adivinación con Ron a su lado) pudo escuchar.

-No… asi da la impresión de que lo estamos acusando. Tenemos que tener cuidado…-

George levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Harry los observaba atentamente. Este le sonrió y el otro le devolvió la sonrisa.

Rápidamente se iba Octubre, y con él la llegada de la delegación de Beuxbatons y Drumstrang era inminente. George por desgracia, no había tenido mucho tiempo de hablar privadamente con Hermione, las casualidades temporalmente no estaban con él, salvo fugaces encuentros en la biblioteca (que George usaba como excusa para decir que necesitaba aprender la historia de los mejores bateadores de Quidditch, sabiendo que era mentira, tenía el libro de eso en su habitación) en que ella le había dicho, muy entusiasmada que estaba averiguando acerca de los derechos de los elfos domésticos. George si bien admiraba la iniciativa, pensó que ella tendría un largo camino…

Aquella mañana del 30 de Octubre, el día de llegada de los visitantes de Beuxbatons y Drumstrang, a la hora del desayuno, el gran salón resultaba irreconocible. Había sido perfectamente engalanado durante la noche y de unos muros colgaban cuatro hermosos estandartes uno azul con una águila de bronce para los de Ravenclaw, amarillos con un gran tejón negro para los de Hufflepuff, verdes con una serpiente plateada para los de Slytherin, y por último rojos con un hermoso león color dorado para los de Gryffindor. Fred y George nuevamente contrario a lo que era su comportamiento habitual, procuraban estar lo más alejados posible de la multitud y hablaban a modo de susurros. Ron se acercó a ellos, seguido por Harry y Hermione.

-Es un verdadero engorro- le decía George a Fred con tristeza. –Pero si no nos habla personalmente, tendremos que enviarle la carta. O metérsela en la mano. No nos puede evitar eternamente.-  
-¿Quién los evita?- quiso saber Ron sentándose a su lado, mientras Hermione se sentaba al frente de George, este se puso nervioso.  
-Me gustaría que fueras tú.- dijo Fred molesto a Ron por la interrupción.  
-¿Qué te parece un engorro?- le preguntó Ron a George. Este no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Hermione. Tantos días sin verla de cerca. Aún asi, miró a su hermano con desdén.  
-Tener a un imbécil entrometido como tú.- respondió George. Hermione rió con el comentario, la verdad es que Ron estaba siendo algo metido.  
-¿Ya se les ha ocurrido algo para participar en el torneo de los tres magos?- inquirió Harry.- ¿Han pensado alguna cosa para entrar?-  
-Le pregunté a McGonagall como escogían a los campeones, pero no me lo dijo- repuso George con amargura. –Me mandó callar y seguir con la transformación del mapache.-  
-Me gustaría saber cuales son las pruebas.- comentó Ron pensativo. –Porque yo creo que podríamos hacerlo, Harry. Hemos hecho antes cosas muy peligrosas.-  
-No delante de un tribunal.- replicó Fred. –McGonagall dice que calificarán a los campeones según como lleven al cabo las pruebas.-  
-¿Quiénes son los jueces?- preguntó Harry.  
-Bueno, los directores de los colecios participantes deben de formar parte del tribunal.- declaró Hermione pausadamente y todos se volvieron hacia ella, muy sorprendidos. Siguó explicando y se dio cuenta de que no había caso de que ellos pudieran leer. –Está todo en _Historia de Hogwarts_. Aunque desde luego, ese libro no es muy confiable. Un título más adecuado sería: "Historia censurada de Hogwarts", o bien "Historia tendenciosa y selectiva de Hogwarts, que pasa por alto los aspectos menos favorecedores del colegio".-  
-Aquí vamos de nuevo...- susurró Ron a Harry. Los gemelos no entendían.  
-¡Hablo de los elfos domésticos!- confirmó Hermione en voz alta. -¡Ni una sola vez, en más de mil páginas _Historia de Hogwarts_ menciona que somos complices de la opresión de un centenar de esclavos!-

Hermione con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto peligrosamente más insistente con el tema de los elfos domésticos, hasta el punto de formar una asociación, para luchar por los derechos de los elfos domésticos. Sólo contaba con tres componentes; Harry, Ron y la misma Hermione, algunos como Neville le habían pagado, solo para que ella se dejara de molestar con la alcancía de metal, y a muchos otros les parecía que esto era una broma. Fred y George por supuesto, no habían pagado su inscripción y Fred estaba completamente interesado en comer un trozo de tocino, como Harry y Ron estaban muy ocupados decidiendo que iban a tomar, George aprovechó de acercarse a Hermione, aunque sea para hablar de elfos domésticos. Lo cierto es que echaba de menos el poder conversar con ella.

-Escucha, Hermione, ¿Has estado alguna vez en las cocinas?-  
-No, claro que no.- contestó de manera cortante. –Se supone que los alumnos no…-  
-Bueno, nosotros si- la interrumpió George, señalando a Fred. –Un montón de veces, para robar comida. Y los conocemos, y sabemos que son felices. Piensan que tienen el mejor trabajo en todo el mundo.-

Hermione iba a contestar pero no pudo, en eso fueron llamados por la Profesora McGonagall, esperaron atentamente en el vestíbulo, y en un magnifico carruaje de color azul pálido, gigante tirada por una docena de grandes y hermosos corceles alados de color tostados con la crin y la cola de un color blanco muy brillante. De él se bajó una mujer que solo era comparable con la altura de Hagrid. De piel morena y ojos cristalinos, se acercó a Dumbledore que galantemente le besó la mano.

Luego, hacia el lago vieron que algo se agitaba en su centro. Aparecieron grandes burbujas, y luego se formaron unas olas que iban a morir en las embarradas orillas. Por último surgió un remolino en medio del lago, como si en el fondo le hubieran quitado un tapón gigante… Del dentro apareció un hasta negra, más exactamente un mástil. Majestuosamente el barco comenzó a salir del agua, brillando a la luz de la luna.

Las delegaciones de ambos equipos fueron bajando, pero fue una persona la que llamó la atención de los gemelos y Ron, en especial de este último, un muchacho de mirada algo hosca y encorvado que no era nada más y nada menos que Viktor Krum…

Este para la desgracia de Ron, se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, al lado de Draco Malfoy, pero lanzaba unas miradas furtivas a Hermione, como de curiosidad, y Hermione se sentía algo molesta con esto. Se dio hasta el día siguiente para ingresar los nombres de los posibles participantes, y tanto Fred como George estaban listos para mañana…

Todos los alumnos de Drumstrang habían ingresado ya su nombre en el cáliz de fuego, el artefacto mágico extraordinario que decidía quien iba a participar. Hermione para variar, estaba leyendo, y Fred y George venían muy satisfechos de sí mismos.

-Ya está.- les dijo Fred a Harry, Ron y Hermione. –Acabamos de tomarnos la poción.-  
-Una gota cada uno.- explicó George.  
-No estoy muy convencida de que funcione, ¿saben? Seguro que Dumbledore ya ha pensado en eso.- les advirtió Hermione.

Pero, como siempre, los gemelos no le hicieron caso. 

-¿Listos?- le dijo Fred mirando a su hermano, temblando de la emoción. –Vamos, iré primero.-

Fred sacó un pedazo de pergamino del bolsillo con las palabras: "Fred Weasley, Hogwarts". Fred cruzó el borde de la raya y se quedó allí, tomó aire y dio un paso para cruzar la raya. Efectivamente, Fred creyó que el triunfo había funcionado y George asi lo pensaba pues dio un grito de triunfo y fue detrás de Fred. Pero al momento siguiente se oyó un chisporroteo y ambos hermanos se vieron expulsados del círculo dorado. Cayeron al suelo de fría piedra a tres metros de distancia, haciéndose bastante daño, y para colmo sonó un "plan" y a los dos les salió una larga barba plateada. Ambos debieron irse a la enfermería.

Al momento del sorteo, ambos gemelos (y sobre todo Fred) esperaban que la campeona de Hogwarts fuera Angelina Johnson, pero la suerte diría que fuera Cedric Diggory, con quien no se llevaban muy bien del todo, no le habían perdonado que les ganara en un partido de Quidditch, el campeón de Drumstrang fue, por supuesto, Viktor Krum, y la campeona de Beuxbatons era Fleur Delacour, pero no contarian con un cuarto campeón… que no era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter… Lo vieron levantarse, ambos gemelos se preguntaron como había podido hacer eso, y claro, ¡Ni ellos pudieron! Pero Harry estaba petrificado caminando lentamente. Tras desaparecer por una puerta, la Profesora McGonagall los mandó a todos a sus salas comunes. Ron se veía extremadamente enojado, y Hermione, alterada.

-Al menos un Gryffindor logró colarse en esto.- dijo Lee Jordan sin muchos ánimos.  
-No puedo creer que me haya mentido.- refunfuñó Ron. –Se supone que me lo diría, es mi amigo.-  
-¡Claro que Harry no quería eso!- protestó Hermione.  
-¡Seguro que no!- dijo Ron sarcásticamente. -¡Por Dios, siempre está llamando la atención! Y encima… ¡Tú lo sabes!- y partió a su habitación.

-Y aquí Ron nuevamente grita. Típico.- susurró Fred. –Voy a ir a ver si se le pasó su periodo de llorón.- Y partió con Lee a ver a Ron.  
-Si vas a ponerte del lado de Ron de que Harry hace todo por llamar la atención, puedes irte.- advirtió Hermione.  
-No es el caso, yo no creo que Harry haya metido su nombre al cáliz. No le salió barba, y por la cara que tenía cuando dijeron su nombre, no creo que esté haciendo teatro.- dijo George. –Si fuese asi, se ganaría el premio al mejor actor. Y yo sé que Fred piensa igual que yo.-  
-Estoy asustada.- dijo Hermione acercándose a la chimenea. –Muchas personas han muerto en este torneo, y Harry… ¿Qué pasaría si le pasa algo?- preguntó Hermione con voz trémula.  
-Seguro Dumbledore podrá hacer algo para impedirlo, no hay nada que no pueda resolver.- dijo George dándole unas palmadas cariñosas y suaves en la espalda.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo sonrió, y George sentía que nuevamente su corazón estaba latiendo.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lo dejo hasta aquí por ahora, pero se viene un gran capítulo por delante que me tiene muy, muy entusiasmada por escribirlo, ahora, si das al "Go" para un review me harás feliz, y si solo lo lees, también. Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima, besos!_


	9. Un Baile de navidad con sorpresas

Hola a Todas! Lamento bastante la tardanza, pero, en la universidad ya estamos en las pruebas formales y estaba muy preocupada de algunas…!! Por suerte salí más que aprobada y ahora sigo estando feliz! Asi que, este capítulo, me llevó quizá más tiempo del que yo pensaba, acomodando partes aquí y allá. Pero sin duda me gusta como quedó.

Espero haber dejado a Viktor Krum bien, nunca me gustó la imagen que le daban en la película como físico culturista que solo se preocupaba de hacerse el galán, porque creo que es más que eso, y pienso darle otra vista en el próximo capítulo. Asi que por ahora más que nada agradecer a los reviews en especial a **Ely Granger, Sig, Nimue-Tarrazo y austendickens** gracias chicas! Me animan mucho a seguir, nuevamente el capítulo está dedicado a ustedes!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recordaba bien que al comienzo de su sexto año, solo pretendía volver a lo de siempre, meterse en tantos problemas como fuera posible y olvidarse de Hermione.Pero bien se dio cuenta que no era posible, ese año particularmente lo guardaba en su memoria; habían momentos de mucha risa, como las barbas –desde ese momento, juró siempre afeitarse- y momentos que en momentos no eran agradables. Como todo lo que vino después.

**Flashback.**

Al día siguiente los gemelos se sorprendieron de ver a su hermano desayunando con ellos, sin Harry ni Hermione. Y estaba en su peor momento, enojado y taladrando con la mirada a todo que mencionara el nombre de Harry.

-No es que no nos moleste tener un momento familiar contigo Ron.- dijo George. –Al contrario, pienso que podemos escribirle una carta a mamá adjuntándole una foto de este imborrable momento.-  
-Pero, nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer.- dijo Fred y Ron lo miró. –Sin ti, por supuesto, ¿Por qué no buscas a Harry y Hermione?-  
-No los voy a salir a buscar.- dijo de manera cortante Ron. -¿Para que?- preguntó furioso mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza. -¿Para ver como le sacan fotos?-  
-Está muy celoso.- observó Fred.  
-Y que lo digas.-  
-En fin, si quieres venir con nosotros, supongo que puedes venir.- dijo Fred. –Pero no creo que te dejen entrar a nuestras clases.-

Los días fueron pasando, y efectivamente Harry era el centro de la noticia. Y Ron se les apegaba cada día más, los gemelos aceptaban esto porque Ron era su hermano y lo estaba pasando mal, pero no quitaba que ellos sintieran que estaba enojado por una tontería gigante. Además, para George en particular el que Ron estuviera alejado de Harry y Hermione implicaba ir más horas a la biblioteca con excusas aún más tontas (como ir a buscar el libro de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" sabiendo que lo tenía en su habitación). Aunque en los últimos días, era más difícil poder entrar en la biblioteca, pues Viktor Krum estaba comenzando a pasar más tiempo en ella pero no se sabía porque. Y junto a él, estaba un tropel de chicas que sólo querían conseguir su autógrafo y gritaban como desposeídas. George sin embargo encontraba muy gracioso ver la cara que ponía Hermione al ver tal cantidad de chicas gritando por Krum.

Por más lento que quería Harry que pasaran los días, el día de la primera prueba llegó. Harry estaba nervioso, pero Hermione estaba asustada, y reticente a la compañía de Ron quien aún parecía no entender que Harry no se metió al torneo por gusto. Se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch, rogando para que Harry saliera en una sola pieza.

Todos estuvieron muy bien, hasta que llegó el turno de Harry, que le había tocado el colacuerno Húngaro. Que no era una bestia muy agradable, y mucho menos tierna e inocente como podría haberla descrito Hagrid. Cuando el dragón salió era una visión imponente; unas alas medio desplegadas, un lagarto gigante y tenebroso de escamas negras, que acechaba con sus ojos amarillos a su presa. La multitud comenzaba a gritar y Harry hábilmente llamó a su escoba. Y comenzó a volar soberanamente, como lo hacía en cualquier partido de Quidditch, a pesar de la persecución, y de que el dragón efectivamente era feroz y atemorizante, Harry no se derrumbó y logró su cometido que era agarrar el huevo, finalmente había logrado pasar la primera prueba, Harry iba a la carpa a atenderse las heridas que le había provocado el dragón, mientras Fred y George contentos iban a robar un poco de comida para hacerle una fiesta a su campeón.

A Harry lo veían feliz como en mucho tiempo, sentado al lado de sus amigos, sentía que ya había ganado el torneo, tanto Fred como George estaban felices por eso, lo malo para George es que Hermione volvía a estar al lado de Ron, pero así debían ser las cosas. Todos estaban muy intrigados por saber que se supone que contenía el extraño y pesadísimo huevo de oro que había obtenido Harry con tanto esfuerzo, la sorpresa es que por muy pesado que fuera, estaba hueco y completamente vacío. Cuando lo abrió, emanó de él el más horrible de los ruidos, solo comparable con una orquesta de fantasmas desafinados, por supuesto que después de esto, a nadie le quedaban ganas de saber cual era el misterio del huevo.

-¡Cierrálo!- gritó Fred, tapándose los oídos con las manos.  
-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Seamos Finnigan, observando el huevo cuando Harry volvió a cerrarlo. –Sonaba como una banshee. ¡A lo mejor te hacen burlar a una de ellas Harry!-  
-¡Era como si a alguien lo estuvieran torturando!- opinó Neville, que se había puesto muy blanco. -¡Vas a tener que luchar contra el maleficio Cruciatus!-  
-No seas tonto Neville, eso es ilegal- observó George. –Nunca utilizarían el maleficio Cruciatus contra los campeones. Yo creo que se parecía más a Percy cantando… A lo mejor tienes que atacarlo cuando esté en la ducha Harry.-  
-Dime una cosa Fred, toda esta comida… ¿Las sacan de las cocinas?-  
-Aja.- contestó Fred sonriente. Adoptó un tono muy agudo para imitar la voz de un elfo: -"¡Cualquier cosa que podamos darle señor, cualquier cosa!" Son muy atentos, si les digo que tengo un poquito de hambre, son capaces de ofrecerme un buey asado.-  
-¿Cómo te las arreglas para entrar?- preguntó Hermione, con un tono de voz inocentemente indiferente, pero habían tres personas que más o menos sabían sus intenciones.  
-Es bastante fácil.- respondió Fred. –Hay una puerta oculta detrás de un cuadro con un frutero. Cuando uno le hace cosquillas a la pera, se ríe y…- se detuvo y la miró con recelo. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?-  
-Por nada.- contestó rápidamente Hermione. Era evidente que Fred no percibía sus verdaderas intenciones, pero otra persona si lo había entendido. Sobre todo después de que desconocía si era por amor (o por una estupidez) que había escuchado el largo discurso de introducción a la peddo.  
-¿Vas a intentar ahora que los Elfos hagan huelga?- inquirió George. -¿Vas a dejar todo eso de la propaganda y sembrar finalmente el germen de la revolución?-

Estaba claro que todos pensaban que Hermione estaba loca como mínimo, porque muchos rieron, a pesar de que George había lanzado esa broma, la verdad es que no encontraba TAN descabellada la idea de Hermione, pero había aprendido que NO debía volver a aceptar escuchar un discurso de ella, aunque tenía un punto a favor; los decía de una manera mucho más dinámica que Percy. O era que definitivamente, Hermione era más linda que ver que Percy.

Si es que ya este año había comenzado con la inesperada celebración del Torneo de los Tres Magos, ahora se anunciaba algo que resultaba aún más sorprendente: El Baile de Navidad. McGonagall esa mañana, de los últimos días de Noviembre comentó que esta es la tradición del torneo, por lo tanto todos debían asistir… con pareja. Al saber eso, Fred miró inquisitivamente a Angelina, esperando a mandarle una señal, pero esto se interrumpió al ver que esta, cuchicheaba con Alicia acerca de uno de los Guitarristas de "Las Brujas de Macbeth" parecía que se iba a casar y ellas no estaban de acuerdo con esa situación. Al escuchar sus histéricos quejidos, entonces Fred susurró.

-Supongo que no la invitaré hoy.-  
-No, por ahora no vayas a pensar en eso.- contestó George. –Empezará a reclamar; "¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?"- dijo imitando perfectamente su voz. –O dirá: "Esa grandísima…" Mejor que no lo intentes.- Fred miró a la ventana y luego inquirió:  
-¿Y a quien invitarás tú?- preguntó Fred. Aunque sabía a quien quería invitar. –Creo que ya deberías decirle a Hermione.- opinó.  
-Seguro que Ron la va a querer invitar…- miró a su hermano y esperaron unos 5 segundos con la mente en blanco, ambos.  
-No…- dijeron en un tono monótono y soltando una risita estridente. Estaban convencidos de que su hermanito no tendría las agallas de preguntarle a Hermione.  
-Según escuché, Ron quiere ir con Fleur Delacour.- comentó Fred. –Bueno… no lo culpo.-  
-Ah si, serían una pareja encantadora.- dijo George con una gran nota de sarcasmo en su voz.  
-Sobre todo con esa túnica.- comentó Fred con una risita. –O quizá vaya desnudo.-  
-Entonces tendremos que omitir que es nuestro hermano.- contestó George en un tono muy serio. –Supongo que si le podría decir a Hermione, pero ahora no sé con que excusa ir a la biblioteca…- 

Fred miró a su hermano. La verdad es que durante unos tres meses había ido a la biblioteca con las excusas más tontas. Buscando libros que ellos sabían que tenían, y además, George desconocía el porque, pero las visitas de Viktor Krum a la biblioteca le daban una mala espina. Tras despedirse de Fred en la sala común, salió a la biblioteca, seguro de que ahí encontraría a Hermione y efectivamente ahí estaba en una pila de libros, escribiendo, escribiendo, y cerca de ella, Viktor Krum, mirando de reojo, y sin sus muchas fanáticas cerca gritando, lo cual era un alivio para todos. George se acercó lentamente a ver a su amiga, y ella de inmediato se dirigió a otra sección de la biblioteca, y Krum se le fue acercando en la dirección opuesta, hasta que Krum y Hermione chocaron.

-¡Oh, lo siento!- se disculpó Hermione.  
-No hay prroblema.- respondió hoscamente.  
-¿Seguro? De lo contrario, todas esas chicas que te siguen, me matarían.-  
-No te preocupes. Hoy he venido solo, me tenían algo cansado, no me podía moverr a ninguna parrte sin ellas.- respondió Viktor. –Hace mucho tiempo que querría hablarrte.-  
-¿Ah si?- preguntó Hermione.  
-Si.- contestó Viktor. George disimuladamente se acercó, pensó que Hermione tendría una expresión de aburrimiento, pero más bien, en su rostro se veía una expresión bastante lejana de la que él pensaba.  
-Bueno, mucho gusto en conocerte. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger.-  
-Mucho gusto Ez-miope. Soy Viktor Krum.- dijo tomando su mano para besarla, ella se ruborizó.  
-Si, ya te conocía, te vi en el mundial de Quidditch.- dijo algo nerviosa.  
-Y dime, Ez-miope, ¿vienes muy a menudo porr aquí?- preguntó, también, algo nervioso.  
-Todos los días, estoy seguro que podrías haber visto eso.- dijo Hermione con algo de desdén.  
-Touché.- susurró George, a través de los libros.  
-Ah, si, te veía siemprre que venía por aquí.- dijo Viktor. –Verrás, estoy algo nerrvioso.- en lo cual no estaba mintiendo.  
-No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada malo.- dijo Hermione en tono tranquilizador, pero se notaba que Viktor estaba muy tenso.  
-Yo querría hacerrte una pregunta.- comenzó a decir Viktor. –Verrás no te hablaba, porque, yo… bueno, no había podido reunirr el valorr suficiente para hacerrlo.-

George comenzó a acercarse más con una pila de libros que no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro, más bien daba la impresión de que se puso en los brazos los primeros que vio, e intentaba simular que era algún alumno que le encantaba leer, cosa que tampoco era cierta, el problema es que por muy fuerte que fuera, algo era cierto: y es que esos libros pesaban múchisimo y le dificultaban la lista, por lo tanto, chocó con una estantería produciendo un gran estruendo. Por suerte, los libros no sufrieron nada, pero George cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡George!- exclamó Hermione. -¿Estás bien?-  
-Define bien.- susurró George adolorido.  
-Deja que te ayude a levantarte.- y le dio la mano.  
-Muchas gracias.- dijo George convencido. –Lamento interrumpir.- dijo George cortésmente a Viktor Krum. Esto tampoco era verdad.  
-No imporrta.- dijo con tono resuelto. –Supongo que podrremos hablarr otrro día Ez-miope, un gusto conocerrte.- dijo caballerosamente.  
-Igualmente.- dijo Hermione, y se fue con George a la salida de la biblioteca. George aún se quejaba en silencio de la caída. -¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a la enfermería?-  
-No, gracias.- dijo George. –Veo que te estás haciendo amiga de Viktor Krum.-  
-Es temprano decir que es mi amigo. Pero no te voy a negar que el es muy simpático.-comentó Hermione, sonrojándose repentinamente. –Y muy caballero… y muy guapo, hay que decirlo.-  
-Ah… si, tienes toda la razón.- contestó George lacónicamente. O sea que ahora le comenzaba a simpatizar Viktor Krum. Esto no podía estar pasando. Su mente divagaba si preguntarle o no.  
-Hermione…- susurró, mientras Hermione seguía satisfecha por el breve encuentro con Krum.  
-¿Si?-  
-No, nada.-  
-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione.  
-¿Eh?-  
-Es que estás como… ido.-  
-No, estoy bien, sólo algo cansado.- dijo cuando finalmente llegaron a la sala común y pronunciaba la contraseña.  
-Te ves incluso como desanimado…- dijo Hermione preocupada. -¿Seguro que…?-  
-Si, seguro.- dijo George impaciente. –Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.- anunció. Ya no quería seguir conversando, y se notaba que su amiga, estaba medio preocupada por él.

George se fue hacia las escaleras de chicos, pero Hermione le hizo una seña y este se detuvo, y esta era una de las cosas que no se esperaba, ella se puso en cuclillas y le dio un beso en su mejilla, fueron instantes, pero pareciera que fue más tiempo. Afortunadamente, Hermione no se dio cuenta que las mejillas de George estaban más rojas que su propio cabello. Tras decirse ambos, "buenas noches" ambos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, y en la habitación de los chicos, Fred esperaba a su hermano.

-¿Y?- preguntó. -¿Le pediste?-  
-Iré a leer algo.- contestó su hermano sin tomar mucho en cuenta a su gemelo.  
-A este paso terminaré perdiendo a mi compañero de aventuras para verlo convertido en un pelirrojo de cabello enmarañado, come-libros. ¡Genial! Avísame cuando te vayas de Hermione-landia.- dijo con sarcasmo.  
-Pues, contestando a tu pregunta, no, no pude preguntarle.- contestó George. Y en pocos minutos le contó todo a su hermano.  
-Si Hermione va con ese estúpido, te prometo que será la chica inteligente más idiota que haya conocido.-  
-Pero si Krum es famoso y buen jugador de Quidditch.-  
-Y que agradezca que no jugamos Quidditch contra él, o se me escapa una Bludger a su cabeza… accidentalmente. Al menos no sabemos si le quiere preguntar eso o no, eso es bueno.-  
-Gran ayuda.- dijo apesadumbrado. -¿Sabes? Le pediré si quiere ir al baile conmigo mañana.-  
-Si, me parece una buena idea, estoy segura de que dirá que si, sino, podemos ir con el par de amigas que gritan por el guitarrista de las Brujas de Macbeth.-  
-Y deberemos apurarnos, antes de que terminemos yendo con cualquier chica.-  
-Con Madam Pince, por ejemplo.-

Al día siguiente, George estuvo muy pendiente del horario de los de cuarto año, el problema, es que Hermione estaba todo el día pegada a Ron y a Harry, lo cual no era inusual, pues, hasta hace poco, no eran los tres los que vagaban por los pasillos, sino Hermione al lado de Harry. Muchas veces se preguntó; ¿serán verdad los rumores que vinculan a Harry y Hermione? Después de todo, en El Profeta había salido una nota de que Harry y Hermione podían ser novios… pero era de Rita Skeeter, no podía ser creíble. Sus pensamientos divagaban en eso hasta que por fin vio la entrada de la biblioteca, ahora había que ver si es que Hermione estaba por allí, trabajando como siempre, su sorpresa se hizo evidente cuando no la vio. ¿Dónde se supone que estaría? Decidió esperar un poco, hasta que sintió pasos, que efectivamente eran de Hermione, esta venía con aire distraído, era ahora o nunca, pero al intentar dar un paso, no pudo, pues detrás de ella, venía Viktor Krum, se sentó al frente de ella, ambos sonreían. George se acercó para escuchar mejor.

-¿Sabes Viktor? El libro que me prestaste ayer, ¡estaba increíble! La historia de Drumstrang me gustó mucho la verdad.- dijo sinceramente.  
-¿Te gustó? Me di cuenta que te gusta mucho la historria, Ez-miope.- contestó Viktor.  
-Bueno, si, me gusta leer de todo, pero encuentro apasionante aprender de otros países.-  
-Si quierres, mañana te paso otrro de mis librros favorritos, se llama: "Historria de los Elfos Domésticos en Bulgarria", con toda la campaña que me has contado, te puede servirr en el futurro.- dijo muy interesado. –Cuando me contaste de tu asociación, me parreció que estás emprendiendo una buena obrra.-  
-¿De verdad?- preguntó sorprendida. -¿No me crees una loca?-  
-La verrdad es que no.- dijo con tono seguro. –Crreo que en nuestrra sociedad es necesario un cambio, no porrque sea de Drumstrang, tendrré sus mismos ideales. De hecho, creo que ellos cometen un error al no valorrar a los otrros.- dijo Viktor, algo apenado. –Me gustaría haberr estado aquí.- dijo con pesar.  
-Vaya Viktor… eres muy sensible.- se admiró Hermione. –Me recuerdas mucho a…-

En lo poco que había escuchado de la conversación una cosa estaba muy clara: más amigos no podían ser. ¿Y como no? Viktor Krum primero era mucho más inteligente y sensible de lo que mostraba su imagen de jugador de Quidditch, estaba claro que no podía ni debía interrumpir este momento, por eso salió de la biblioteca, algo apesadumbrado, y decidió esperar a que Hermione saliera de allí y terminara la frase.

-a un amigo muy querido para mí; George Weasley.- terminó Hermione.  
-¿Te refierres a ese que se cayó con esos librros?- preguntó Viktor.  
-Si, al mismo.- dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Si, él parrece una buena perrsona.- dijo Viktor.  
-Es uno de los grandes bromistas de aquí. Él y su hermano, Fred. Pero debo decirlo, George es uno de mis grandes amigos.- dijo Hermione con sinceridad.

Una hora, una hora y media y aún no salían de la biblioteca, y estaba anocheciendo, parecía que estos esfuerzos estaban siendo en vano, y ya tenía ganas de irse, pero decidió quedarse un poco más, hasta que por fin los escuchó salir.

-Bien Viktor, entonces nos veremos el 24 de diciembre en el vestíbulo a las 8 de la noche. Por mí está bien, asi tendré tiempo para arreglarme.- dijo Hermione contenta.  
-Perro, si te ves herrmosa asi.- dijo sinceramente.  
-Me halagas realmente, gracias.-  
-Muchas grracias por aceptarr el venir conmigo.- comentó Viktor agradecido, besándole la mano. Mientras George se sentía completamente destrozado. –Hasta mañana.- dijo.  
-Hasta mañana.- se despidió Hermione.

Viktor se fue caminando, y ella se sonrió a si misma, estaba contenta, y comenzó a caminar lentamente, hasta que vio un poco más delante de ella, a un pelirrojo, lo llamó una vez alegremente, pero este parecía no escucharla, al volverlo a llamar, tampoco reaccionó… ¡Que raro! Entonces decidió correr un poco para alcanzarlo.

-¡George!- gritó a su lado.  
-Al paso que voy, me dejarás sordo.-  
-Es que te llamaba y no pasaba nada.- alegó Hermione.  
-Ah, estaba distraído.- mintió George. –Vienes contenta.- agregó.  
-Si, mucho.- contestó con sinceridad.

Avanzaron por el pasillo. George se sentía cada vez peor. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta mala suerte? No podía culpar a Hermione por ir con Viktor Krum ni mucho menos, ni despreciarlo a él, pues no era una mala persona, además había probado ser muy simpático.

-Ya vi que iras con Viktor Krum al baile de navidad.- musitó en un tono que esperaba ser indiferente, como felicitándola.  
-Si.- confirmó. –Pero te rogaré que no le digas a nadie esto, y mucho menos a Ron, él se reiría de mí.-  
-No tengo intenciones de decirle eso, despreocupate.-  
-Como Ron no me lo pidió…-  
-Ron te lo habría pedido, solo en el caso de que se hubiera caído de su escoba o de la torre de astronomía, sé que está mal que lo diga, pero, mi hermano de repente es medio lento…-  
-¿Con quien irás al baile?- preguntó. -¿Ya tienes pensado a quien quieres invitar?-  
-Lo tenía pensado.- dijo en ese tono indiferente que no le pertenecía. –Lo malo es que ya tiene pareja.- dijo mirando de reojo a Hermione. –Tendré que invitar a otra persona.-  
-Es una lástima, no sabe al buen chico que se pierde.- dijo con tono resuelto. Mirando afablemente a George. –Creemé, yo habría ido feliz al baile contigo.- 

En la sala común George le contó a Fred acerca de su fracaso, al terminar con su relato su hermano no se lo podía creer.

-¡¿Y TE DIJO ESO?!- clamó Fred.  
-Baja la voz Fred.- sugirió su hermano.  
-Una de dos: O Hermione es una ciega, o está superando la inteligencia de Albert Grape.-  
-Francamente no creo que eso sea posible.-  
-Realmente, Hermione es una lenta: prácticamente le dijiste un gran: "si-yo-quería-invitarte"- reclamó, tomó aire y añadió: -Supongo que le pedirás a Alicia o Katie.-  
-Ya le pedí a Alicia. Y aceptó.- dijo desanimado.  
-Vamos George, no te desanimes.-  
-A estas alturas, lo mejor que debería hacer es olvidarla.- dijo terminantemente.  
-Ojala puedas. Aunque no lo creo.-

La firme decisión de George parecía que estaba surtiendo efecto. Evitaba a Hermione y esta se preguntaba el porque, pero ella estaba por otra parte muy metida ayudando a Harry en el enigma del Huevo asi que decidió no tomarle mucho asunto al tema, pues cada quien tenía sus problemas, Por ejemplo, ellos seguían en problemas más serios que el encontrar pareja para un baile.

-Que lindo quedaste Ron… Esas cejas te combinarán a la perfección con tu túnica de gala.- Dijo Fred mientras miraba las cejas chamuscadas de su hermano.  
-Ron, ¿Nos puedes prestar a Pigwidgeon?- le preguntó George.  
-No, está entregando una carta. – contestó Ron. - ¿Por qué?-  
-Porque George quiere que sea su pareja de baile.- repuso Fred sarcásticamente.  
-Porque queremos enviar una carta, tonto.- dijo George.  
-¿A quien le siguen mandando cartas ustedes dos, eh?- preguntó Ron.  
-Aparta las narices Ron, si no quieres que te chamusquen también.- le advirtió Fred moviendo la varita con gesto de amenaza. –Bien, ¿todos tienen pareja para el baile?-  
-No.- respondió Ron.  
-Entonces será mejor que te apures o sólo van a quedar las más feas.- dijo Fred.  
-¿Con quien vas tú?- quiso saber Ron.  
-Con Angelina.- contestó Fred sin una pizca de vergüenza.  
-¿Qué?- exclamó Ron sorprendido. -¿Ya la invitaste?-  
-Buena pregunta.- reconoció Fred. Volvió la cabeza y gritó: -¡Eh, Angelina!- Esta se le volvió y gritó de vuelta.  
-¿Qué?- le preguntó.  
-¿Quieres ser mi pareja de baile?- Esta le dirigió una mirada evaluadora.  
-Bueno, está bien.- aceptó. Y volvió a su conversación con Alicia.

Aquella noche de navidad, el castillo estaba más hermoso que nunca. Los acostumbrados doce árboles de navidad del gran salón estaban decorados con todo lo imaginable hasta el momento, y habían embrujado incluso a las estatuas para que entonaran villancicos. Aquella noche los gemelos Weasley tenían dos planes en mente: pillar a Bagman para entablar una conversación y divertirse lo más posible.

Pero en la mente de George solo vagaba una sola cosa: Hermione bailando con Krum, y tratar de no decir nada malo contra ellos dos, Alicia notaba este desánimo en su amigo, ella estaba enamorada de él, pero comprendía bien que sus sentimientos no le eran correspondidos. Se escuchó un lejano llamado de la profesora McGonagall a los campeones y sus parejas, y finalmente la vislumbró, pero ella estaba completamente diferente. Estaba completamente hermosa, mucho más hermosa que otros días, tan embobado estaba viendola que Fred se vio obligado a darle unos tres codazos en las costillas para que recordara que no estaba en "Hermione-landia".

Su pelo no estaba enmarañado como era la costumbre en ella, estaba lacio y brillante como nunca antes, y estaba recogido por detrás en un rodete muy elegante que hacía recordar en parte a la Profesora McGonagall, su túnica era preciosa, de un añil vaporoso que combinaba con su piel, y se veía más alta, sonreía nerviosamente al lado de Viktor que la guiaba soberbiamente bailando. Estaba claro que sus ojos no podía despegarlos de ella, lo cual era un paso hacia atrás.

Su pelo no estaba enmarañado como era la costumbre en ella, estaba lacio y brillante como nunca antes, y estaba recogido por detrás en un rodete muy elegante que hacía recordar en parte a la Profesora McGonagall, su túnica era preciosa, de un añil vaporoso que combinaba con su piel, y se veía más alta, sonreía nerviosamente al lado de Viktor que la guiaba soberbiamente bailando. Estaba claro que sus ojos no podía despegarlos de ella, lo cual era un paso hacia atrás. A cada rato observaba como Viktor y Hermione conversaban animadamente, Viktor la miraba embelesado cuando ella hablaba y él contaba que se sentía muy a gusto en Hogwarts, vio que Hermione se dirigía con Krum hacia fuera, para dar una vuelta. Pero alguien más llamó la atención de George.

-George, mira, ahí está Bagman.- apuntó Fred.  
-Es nuestra oportunidad.- susurró. –Chicas, vamos y volvemos.-  
-¿Hacia donde van?- preguntó Alicia.  
-Al baño, es obvio.- contestó Fred.  
-¿Juntos?-  
-Es que no aguantamos el estar el uno lejos del otro.- contestó George. –Con su permiso, ya regresamos.-

Tras su primer intento de acercarse, fueron expulsados de la mesa por parte de Percy, pensando que ellos querían hacer algún agravio en contra de Bagman, pasaron unos minutos y vieron que Bagman se iba hacia fuera, esta era su oportunidad. Parecía que Bagman sabía que alguien lo estaba persiguiendo, porque en medio de todos los matorrales desapareció de pronto y solo escucharon un grito ahogado y susurros que decían.

-Sabes muy bien que podemos hacer contigo…-  
-Sólo… denme… más… tiempo.- rogó la otra voz entrecortadamente.

Esa voz la reconocieron como la de Bagman, pero ¿Quién era el que lo estaba amenazando y porque? Se devolvieron haciendo extrañas conjeturas, tenían que volver al baile y atender a sus parejas como era debido, pero en eso, a la luz de la luna se mostró algo que George no quería ver; Hermione estaba muy fuertemente abrazada de Viktor Krum, a la vez que tímidamente se acercaba para besarlo, al parecer este era el primer beso que ella daba en mucho tiempo, pues cuando se separaron, ella rió nerviosamente. George se puso pálido y comenzaron unos fuertes dolores en su estómago, Fred contribuyó a sacar a su hermano de allí. Al entrar al baile nuevamente George simuló que estaba animado y pasada la media noche, regresaron a la sala común y en el retrato estaba nuevamente Hermione despidiendose de Krum.

-Grracias Herr…mio..ne por la velada, estuvo marravillosa a tu lado.- dijo sinceramente.  
-No, muchas gracias a ti Viktor.-  
-Cuando quierras te ayudo con esos contrrahechizos de los maleficios imperrdonables, puede servirrte parra tu tarrea.-  
-¡Oh, sería una gran ayuda Victor!- exclamó Hermione. -¿Podrías?-  
-Porr supuesto.- contestó con una sonrisa. Y añadió viendo a los gemelos. –Buenas noches.-  
-Buenas noches.- dijeron a coro y entraron con Hermione a la sala común, mientras Viktor se iba hacia el barco de Drumstrang.

-Bien, vámonos a dormir George.- dijo Fred. Este lo siguió.  
-George, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Hermione.  
-Si, claro que lo estoy.- contestó. -¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-  
-Te ves como pálido.-  
-Tengo un dolor de estómago.-  
-¿Puedo pedirte que me acompañes un poco? Es que no quiero estar sola.-

Fred miró a su hermano con una cara de: "¿Ves? Te dije que no resultaría evadirla" y se quedó a su lado, ella comenzó a contarle acerca de sus dudas entre Viktor y Ron, pues, eran evidentes, Viktor era todo lo que Ron no era con ella, pero… ella estaba completamente confundida.

-Pues, yo no sé mucho, pero tienes que estar con quien te sientas más cómoda, pienso yo.- dijo George sin mirar a Hermione.  
-Perdona George, siempre te estoy dando la lata con mis problemas, y yo ni siquiera te pregunto que te aqueja.-  
-Por ahora nada, en serio.- mintió. –Por mientras, se nota que Krum te quiere, quizá si lo conoces mejor… no sé, puedes dilucidar a quien quieres más, con quien te sientes más cómoda.-  
-Eres tan comprensivo George.- dijo Hermione con dulzura. Este se sonrojó y miró hacia el otro lado. –La chica que te gusta y no fue contigo al baile, no sabe al chico que se pierde, realmente.-  
-Si, y lo más cómico es que esa chica no sabe que hablan de ella.- susurró George por lo bajo.  
-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Hermione.  
-No, nada. Dije, que, ojala que no te reclamen mucho con Rita Skeeter, estuve viendo y ella estaba muy pendiente de ti y Krum.-  
-Gracias por la preocupación George.- dijo Hermione abrazando a su amigo, mientras este tímidamente le devolvía el abrazo.  
-Esta chica es una lenta, una lenta.- repetía Fred cada vez que miraba la escena. Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. –Ni aunque George le mandara señales de humo, ella no se daría por aludida.-

**Fin del Flashback**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uff, espero que el capítulo no haya resultado muy largo, pero, eran muchas cosas que no podían faltar. Evidentemente como Fred invita a Angelina no podía olvidarla y con respecto a Ron… tranquilas, que ya va a aparecer, no desesperen. Asi que, espero que les guste el capítulo, ha sido arduo escribirlo, pero espero les guste leer. Y si les gusta, El "Go" es simple de clickear, y con eso pueden dar su opinión.

Muchas gracias y un beso enorme! Hasta el próximo capñitulo!


	10. Un comienzo, un aviso y un reencuentro

Hola a todas! Perdonen la tardanza, pero, esta semana la he tenido tapada de cosas y la verdad no creo que les hubiese gustado hablar conmigo en ese momento, en fin, aquí traigo el décimo capítulo (si el décimo!) de mi fanfic, como siempre, muchas gracias a los que dejan reviews y apoyan a que siga esto, me animan mucho chicas, de verdad! Bien, creo que este capítulo definitivamente será más largo que otros capítulos, espero que no les de mucha lata leer. Mis agradecimientos van como siempre a: **Sig, ely Granger y a cass metallium!** Gracias chicas! Me inspiran mucho a seguir!

Veamos, este capítulo, para mí, fue importante escribirlo, ya verán porque. Me emocioné mucho al escribirlo, saborear lo que yo escribía, asi que, espero que les guste. Con cariño para mis lectoras.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era un lunes en la mañana. El calendario decía 30 de Julio, mañana entonces sería el cumpleaños de Harry. George se vistió y bajó las escaleras hacia su adorada tienda, tanto Harry como Ron y Hermione –aunque estos estaban algo ocupados en su mundo- comenzaban a abrir la tienda. Fijó su vista en su hermano que estornudaba y Hermione le limpiaba la nariz cariñosamente.

-¡Oh George!- exclamó Harry sorprendido. -¡Qué gusto verte!- dijo entusiasmado.  
-Quería volver a la tienda.- susurró encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Me alegro mucho de verte aquí George.- dijo Harry, abrazándolo. –No me gusta verte triste amigo mío, tantas veces que me ayudaste a sonreír en Hogwarts.- dijo con nostalgia.  
-Para serte muy sincero… no estoy del todo animado.- murmuró, mirando fugazmente a Ron y Hermione que se estaban besando y Harry lo miraba suspicazmente. –Pero, Fred me hubiese matado si dejara de lado la tienda. ¡Luchamos tanto por ella!-  
-Ya imaginé eso.- dijo Harry suspirando. –Y no sabes como te comprendo.- Lo miró unos segundos y tomó aire: -Yo, quizá no tuve hermanos, pero tuve una especie de padre y hermano y lo perdí… hace unos años.- dijo con un dejo de tristeza.  
-¿Te refieres a Sirius?- preguntó tímidamente. No quería traer a la mente de Harry malos recuerdos. Este asintió.  
-Si, Canuto.- dijo cariñosamente. –Uno de tus ídolos por cierto.-  
-¿Ah, como?- preguntó. -¡Ya entiendo! Él era uno de los merodeadores si mal no recuerdo. –Harry asintió con la cabeza. –Uno de los hombres nobles que trabajaron sin descanso por una nueva generación de quebrantadores de la ley.- recitó, acordándose de sus propias palabras.  
-Lo extraño mucho…- dijo Harry con pesar. –Pero… a él no hubiese querido que me deprimiera, luchó y murió por protegerme, para que estuviera bien yo, y al menos, por respeto a lo que pude conocer de él… fue breve, pero al menos pude tener una experiencia de un hermano con él.- concluyó.  
-Te entiendo bien. Fred no hubiera querido que estuviera asi, después de todo, él murió feliz.- recordó cariñosamente.

Harry en medio de la conversación, (que por lo demás nunca a nadie le había revelado mucho acerca de Sirius) no dejaba de notar George miraba de soslayo en contadas ocasiones a Ron y Hermione. Seguramente se admiraba de que su hermano se viera tan feliz, ese fue su primer pensamiento, pero no duró mucho al notar otras miradas… ¿celos? Podía ser… Si era asi, sería extraño, por no decir otra cosa. Ahora que lo meditaba, esta no era la primera vez que notaba una mirada asi en su amigo o que escuchaba esa idea. En el primer momento cuando se la mencionaron, Harry pensó que le estaban gastando una broma, un enorme disparate. George Weasley… ¿enamorado de Hermione? Era algo sin pies ni cabeza.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sonó la campanilla, avisando de que un cliente estaba llegando, sólo que este no parecía ser un cliente, era un hombre negro y alto, muy ancho de hombros, con un pendiente de oro en su oreja, era nada más y nada menos que Kingsley Shacklebolt, el ministro de Magia, seguido se su séquito de hombres, entre los que se encontraba Percy Weasley, este miró a su hermano George con una mirada de aprensión, mientras Kingsley se acercaba a Harry.

-Buenos días señor ministro.- dijo Harry muy cortésmente.  
-No sé si sea adecuado que me digas "señor ministro" dado que nos conocemos hace tiempo y somos amigos, al menos yo lo siento asi.- dijo con su voz profunda. -¿Cómo has estado?-  
-Bien, contando los días para volver a Hogwarts, cursar los EXTASIS, y convertirme en auror.- contestó Harry.  
-Justamente de eso te quería hablar.- y se detuvo. –He pensado y creo que no será necesario que vuelvas a Hogwarts este año.-  
-¿No?- se extrañó el chico.  
-No.- contestó Kingsley. –Teniendo en cuenta todo tu historial, venía a pedirte formalmente que formaras parte desde ya de la oficina de Aurors. Los magos tenebrosos seguirán existiendo, y yo quisiera saber que puedo contar contigo Harry. Sé que podrías ser un maravilloso auror.-  
-Bueno…- no sé que decir. Miró a su alrededor, sus amigos estaban muy felices de esto que le estaba pasando.  
-También, me alegro de anunciar que la Señorita Granger puede entrar al Departamento para el Control y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.- y añadió. –Y creo que el Señor Weasley podría hacer un buen trabajo en el departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos.-  
-¿De verdad?- chilló Hermione.  
-¡Increíble!- exclamó Ron.  
-Si es asi, tendremos que quedarnos por aquí más tiempo.- dijo Hermione intentando susurrarle a Ron. Miró a George inquisitivamente.  
-Por mí no hay problema si se quieren quedar más tiempo aquí.- respondió él finalmente.

-Eh George, le avisé de esto a mamá, y bueno, creo que la conoces, quiere celebrar esto, por eso… ojala pudieras venir a casa, hace mucho tiempo que no te vemos, y todos te echamos de menos.- dijo Percy nervioso, acomodándose los anteojos.

George arqueó una ceja. No tenía ganas de volver a la Madriguera realmente, pasar por todos esos lugares en los que planeaba tantas cosas con Fred… era doloroso. Miró a su hermano y musitó.

-No sé si vaya Percy, lo siento.- contestó tajantemente. Percy sabia esta posible reacción.  
-Está bien, yo le explicaré a mamá.- respondió. Y dicho esto se fueron todos de la tienda, dejando a Ron y Harry completamente felices del aviso de Kingsley.

Percy se retiró del lugar, de alguna forma, este ya sabía que su hermano se rehusaría a ir a la Madriguera, pero al menos lo había intentado. El día transcurrió de manera muy rápida, se acercaron muchos clientes, curiosos de que George hubiese vuelto al negocio, y este los recibía cálidamente, afortunadamente, estos no preguntaban por Fred, sin embargo, miraban con respeto una foto que habían de ellos dos colgada en la pared, era el recuerdo de cuando habían abierto la tienda hace unos 2 años.

Al anochecer, tanto Harry como Ron y Hermione se estaban arreglando y hablando alegremente acerca de esta reunión familiar, no hacía mucho tiempo de la última vez que se fueron, pero siempre era gratificante el estar con la familia, estaban a punto de entrar en la chimenea cuando Hermione miró hacia atrás.

-¿Y George?- preguntó.  
-Sabes bien que él no quiere venir.- contestó Ron.  
-¡Pero debería venir!- chilló Hermione.  
-Pero no depende que deba o no deba venir.- contestó Ron impaciente. –Hermione, si George no quiere venir es válido. No puedes obligarlo.-  
-¿No podemos intentar persuadirlo?-

Harry y Ron se miraron impacientes. Evidentemente, aquella mandona que conocieron en primer año, no había cambiado del todo. Ron ya rendido musitó.

-Inténtalo, pero no creo que resulte.-  
-Nosotros al menos tenemos que irnos.- dijo Harry con apremio. –Ginny prometió hacer una torta de Calabaza.-  
-Los alcanzaré luego.- dijo Hermione. Ron no se podía creer que fuera tan tozuda.  
-Hermione, no insistas, en serio.- dijo Ron. –No lo conoces bien, porque nunca han hablado mucho, pero yo si lo conozco, no en vano es mi hermano, y sé muy bien como es. Y te digo que a George no le gusta sentirse invadido.- pero al mirar el semblante de su novia miró a Harry y susurró: -De acuerdo, vámonos Harry.- 

Se despidieron, y Hermione los vio ser comidos por las llamas, tras eso, giró sobre sus talones y fue con aire resuelto a la habitación de George, no lo encontró allí, tampoco en su sala de inventos, donde se escuchaban risas, como si alguien más estuviera allí, pero, esto solo era su imaginación. No, tampoco estaba en el balcón. ¿Dónde se supone que estaba? Se dirigió a donde se supone que estaba aquella habitación donde lo escuchó tocar una guitarra, pero no encontró la puerta, en vez de eso, había una lisa pared color blanca, que resaltaba entre lo oscura del departamento… ¡Que raro!... Entonces, ¿Cómo se supone que había podido pasar por esa puerta en otra ocasión? Y sin embargo, aunque todo esto fuese ilógico, sabía que George estaba del otro lado de esa pared, estaba claro que George no quería ser encontrado. Sus ganas de encontrar a George hicieron que de la nada la puerta apareciera y Hermione finalmente la pudiese cruzar.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó George tocando despreocupadamente unas teclas blancas del piano.  
-¿No vas a ir con tu familia?- preguntó Hermione.  
-No tengo ganas de ir.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó dirigiéndose a la ventana. –Se supone que este lugar es inmarcable.-

-¿Tú hiciste que este lugar sea inmarcable?- este asintió. –Has sido completamente brillante.- dijo con admiración. -¿Por qué no quieres ir?-  
-Sabes muy bien porque no quiero ir.- contestó con brusquedad. –Algún día iré, claro, pero no ahora.-  
-Todos te echan de menos.- dijo Hermione. –Incluso Percy.- y ambos sonrieron.  
-Y yo a ellos.- dijo George, mirando al suelo. –Pero si voy, esa casa, esa escalera, todo me va a traer recuerdos de Fred y…- se detuvo, sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse una vez más recordando a su hermano, ¿Por qué justamente Fred era el que tenía que morir?  
-¡Pero no te puedes aislar!- chilló Hermione.  
-Necesito un tiempo, un mes es muy poco tiempo para asimilarlo todo.- dijo George dándole la espalda. –Necesito estar… solo.-  
-¡Ya estoy harta!- bramó Hermione. -¡Nosotros también estamos afectados, hay muchas otras personas que murieron injustamente en la guerra! Pero, sabíamos a que nos enfrentábamos. ¡Aún asi debemos seguir adelante!- George iba a decir algo, pero Hermione bramó más fuerte. -¡Hoy avanzaste mucho al decidir trabajar en la tienda, no dejes que esto te derrumbe!- 

George se quedó de piedra, la miró detenidamente, Hermione pensó que él le iría a gritar, pero, sonrió, rió un tanto, y finalmente le dijo:

-Supongo que siempre me convencerás de que haga lo que debo hacer.- y tomó aire para decir: -Esperamé unos minutos, que me arreglaré un poco para ir, de lo contrario, Mamá me matará.-  
-De acuerdo.- concedió Hermione contenta. 

Hermione se sentó en el sofá contenta… ¡Si Ron supiera que tan bien ella conocía a su hermano mayor! Es decir, claro, no lo conocía a la perfección, George siempre había sido el más misterioso y sensible de los gemelos, pero, Hermione podía decir que lo conocía mucho más que otras personas, salvo Fred y la madre de ambos, claro, estaba nerviosa, con Ron darían un anuncio importante y tenía que decírselo a alguien. Tras unos minutos, George apareció con su mejor chaqueta de cuero de dragón y la verdad es que se veía muy guapo, mejor que Ron… ¡¿MEJOR QUE RON?! Algo estaba pasando: ¿Por qué pensó eso?

-Supongo que hay una razón más por la que me convenciste de que vaya a la Madriguera.-  
-¿Cómo sabes?-  
-Hermione, creo que te conozco lo suficiente.-  
-Bueno, si, es que te quiero contar algo importante. Asi que, ¿Qué sucede?-  
-Lo estuvimos pensando mucho con Ron…- se detuvo y sonreía lentamente. –Ya que no iremos a Hogwarts, bueno…- se sonrojó, estaba medio apenada. –Nosotros, decidimos casarnos.- dijo radiante, confirmando los peores presentimientos de George. 

De inmediato, con cada palabra que dijo, George sintió que el suelo donde estaban sus pies se quebraba, y atrás de él se levantaba un enorme escenario negro, la sangre dejaba de fluir, y el sudor que corría por su frente era más frío que el hielo. Hermione lo miró algo asustada, este reaccionó: ¿Cómo no se iba a alegrar por su amiga?

-¡Me tomaste por sorpresa! Francamente… ¡Felicidades Hermione!- exclamó con una falsa efusividad.  
-¡Gracias George! Sé que es un poco precipitado… pero…-

-Si, supongo que eso es lo que esperan hace mucho tiempo.- dijo terminando de completar la frase.  
-Es tanto el tiempo que tuve que esperar para estar con Ron…- dijo suspirando.  
-Si, lo recuerdo…-

Si, muchas veces Hermione le planteó su amor por Ron, y lo peor es que en ese año en particular todo se complicaba, si había rumores de que Hermione tenía una relación más allá de la amistad con Harry, ahora muchos miraban con ojos ávidos a Hermione y a Viktor. Este se notaba que no se había enamorado de Hermione a propósito, ¿Cómo culparlo? Hermione era una chica encantadora, quizá no el significado de la palabra atractiva, pero era atrayente para muchos, aunque no lo dijeran. 

**Flashback.**

Por muchos motivos, Hermione y George no se hablaban, esta estaba demasiado metida ayudando a Harry, que para variar dejó los deberes del enigma para último momento, y además de eso, estaba más que dispuesto a olvidarla, saliendo con otras chicas, no le faltaban, puesto que los gemelos Weasley además de ser simpáticos y graciosos, también eran atractivos.

Otra persona que se paseaba mucho por la biblioteca era Viktor Krum, quien le hablaba a Hermione acerca de los avances de los duendes en Bulgaria.

-¡Asombroso!- se maravillaba Hermione. -¡Vaya si que tenemos mucho que aprender de ustedes acerca de sus mejoras de los derechos de los duendes!-  
-Pero, segurro que contigo en el ministerio todo mejorrará mucho Herr..mio..ne.-  
-Espero Viktor.- dijo ella esperanzada.  
-A nosotrros nos tomó tiempo, perro se les han ido concediendo sus derrechos de a poco, porr ejemplo, en mi casa no esclavizamos a los elfos domésticos, como otrras familias.-

Y si Hermione no estaba ocupada con Viktor, estaba ocupadísima ayudando a Harry, George de alguna manera lo agradecía, asi no tenía pretexto para acercarse a ella y tenía tiempo para hacer otras cosas más productivas, como ocuparse de ese asunto con Bagman, todo era sospechoso, ¿de quienes eran esas voces que lo amenazaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts? Estaban cuchicheando sus teorías cuando, la clase de transformaciones terminó y se escuchaba un bramido.

-¡SEÑORES WEASLEY!- bramó la Profesora McGonagall.  
-Ese ha sido un gran grito, sin duda tiene excelentes pulmones.- dijo Fred intentando halagarla, esta arqueó una ceja.  
-Ya que no pusieron atención a la clase por dedicarse a hablar como un par de brujas leyendo corazón de Bruja…-  
-No leemos eso profesora.- dijo Fred.  
-Pero, si usted lo lee, entonces, si que tiene un extraño sentido del humor.- dijo George. McGonagall estaba exasperada.  
-De todas maneras, necesito que vayan a buscar a alguien.-  
-¿A Filch?- preguntaron.  
-¿Me dejarían hablar por favor?- preguntó aún más exasperada. –Necesito que traigan a su hermano, y a la señorita Granger y los traigan a mi despacho.-  
-¿Y para que sería eso?- preguntó Fred.  
-Cuando quiera hablar de esos asuntos contigo Weasley, entonces te los diré, pero por ahora, vayan de inmediato a menos que quieran que les imponga un castigo, que les aseguro, no podrán olvidar.- dijo en tono amenazante. Claramente ellos la habían hecho perder los estribos, primero se sentaron en primera fila y encima no tomaron atención en clase, ¡Que descaro!

Ambos salieron del aula de Transformaciones, George no podía creer en su suerte, justo cuando llevaba un buen tiempo sin tener que pensar en Hermione, ahora tenía que ir a buscarla y llevarla donde McGonagall. Caminaron hacia la biblioteca, y Fred no dejaba de reir.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- preguntó George mientras taladraba con la mirada a su hermano.  
-De la situación; resulta que evitas de todas maneras a Hermione y resulta que McGonagall te impone ir a buscarla, ¿no es irónico?-  
-Gracias por recordármelo Fred.-  
-No hay problema.- dijo este en un tono muy alegre, y añadió: -hay que ir a buscarlos antes de que McGonagall nos imponga un castigo "que les aseguro que no podremos olvidar".- repitió Fred asustándose de las palabras de su profesora.

Efectivamente estaban en la biblioteca, escondidos en una enorme pila de libros, intentando buscar algo que sirviera para respirar una hora bajo el agua, Harry se daba cabezazos contra los libros, como si eso pudiese ayudarlo en algo, pero no pasaba nada, Ron estaba casi a punto de dormirse, pero abrió los ojos de repente y siguió leyendo otro libro, mientras Hermione se paseaba desesperada buscando alguna respuesta que parecía no encontrar, algo extraño, usualmente siempre ella tenía la respuesta para todo.

-¡Ah, esto o sirve de nada!- se quejó Hermione cerrando de un golpe otro enorme libro. -¿Quién demonios va a querer hacerse tirabuzones en los pelos de la nariz?-  
-A mí no me importaría, daría que hablar, ¿no?- preguntó Fred, saliendo con George de las estanterías.  
Harry que estaba en un profundo estado de depresión de no encontrar nada levantó la mirada junto a Ron y a Hermione, quizá no le iban a poder ayudar, pero ciertamente se alegraba de verlos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Ron.  
-Vinimos a buscarlos.- repuso George, que evitaba el mirar a Hermione. –McGonagall quiere que vayas Ron. Y tú también, Hermione.-  
-¿Para que?- preguntó Hermione completamente tomada por sorpresa.  
-Ni idea, pero estaba muy seria.- contestó Fred.  
-Tenemos que llevarlos a su despacho.- explicó George.

Tanto Ron como Hermione tomaron todas sus cosas y salieron de la biblioteca, detrás de Fred y George que cuchicheaban algo que no se llegaba a entender del todo, pero de vez en cuando miraban hacia atrás.

-¡Por Dios George! Hasta ella nota que no le quieres hablar.- reclamó Fred.  
-Sabes bien que dije que me iba a alejar de esto.-  
-Bueno, si, y te apoyo, pero no creo que la puedas olvidar, no es una cosa obsesiva, tú te enamoraste de la chica come libros que suspira por chicos que juegan Quidditch.-  
-¡Oye no digas eso!- le espetó George.  
-¿Lo ves?- preguntó Fred. –La estás defendiendo, pruebas mi tesis.-  
-Bueno, supongo que podré hablarle algo…-  
-Pues piensa rápido, porque se está acercando, y aprovecha que el trecho de aquí a la oficina de McGonagall es largo.- dijo Fred con una sonrisa cómplice. –Iré a entretener a Ron, me debes una, y muy grande.- 

George se limitó a sonreírle a su gemelo, mientras Hermione efectivamente se estaba acercando hacia él, como era mucho el tiempo que no se hablaban (dos meses sin hablarse) ambos se sonrieron como siempre y siguieron caminando hacia la oficina de McGonagall, mientras Fred hablaba con Ron acerca de Quidditch y de cómo se la había pasado en el baile de navidad.

-Mucho tiempo sin hablarte George.- dijo Hermione con voz cordial.  
-Si, bueno, te he visto algo ocupada, si no era con Viktor, era con Harry.-  
-Si…- dijo suspirando. –La verdad es que no sé como Harry dejó todo para último momento.-  
-No puedes culparlo, si abría ese huevo en la sala común más de uno quería asesinarlo en ese momento.-  
-Si, ese sonido era insoportable.-  
-¿No pudieron encontrar nada que ayude a Harry?-  
-No.- dijo con pesar. -¿Para que nos quiere McGonagall en su oficina?- preguntó Hermione.  
-Ya te dije que no tenemos idea.- dijo suspirando. –Pero algo de lo que pudimos escuchar es que es algo de la segunda prueba, no sé más.- Hermione lo miró ceñudamente. -¡Es verdad!- se excusó George. -¿Cómo podríamos escuchar más?-  
-Pues, ustedes son los rompe-reglas de aquí, deberían poder.-  
-Está bien, supongo que sabes que pudimos escuchar más.- dijo pasándose su mano por su cabello. –Algo más que pudimos escuchar es que tiene algo que ver con que ustedes son personas valiosas para los campeones, nada más.-

George la miró nervioso, sabía bien que ella era la persona a la que Viktor Krum más valoraba, y lo peor es que Viktor no era exactamente muy disimulado para expresar de que estaba cautivado con Hermione, estudiaban juntos, paseaban juntos, en fin, eran una pareja… _adorable_. Aunque George no lo quisiera admitir.

Estuvieron hablando un poco más hasta finalmente llegar al despacho de McGonagall, en la que estaban Cho Chang, la "chica-con-cara-bonita-que-no-sabe-lo-que-quiere" de acuerdo a las palabras de Ginny, junto a una niña que no parecía tener más de unos ocho años, que parecía ser la versión miniatura de Fleur Delacur. McGonagall los miró de forma tan severa que ellos no se atrevieron a mantenerse ahí un segundo más, y salieron rápidamente del despacho.

Al día siguiente, se dirigieron a la segunda prueba que se desarrollaba en el lago, y Harry estaba llegando tarde y visiblemente temeroso, sosteniendo entre sus manos algo que parecía ser peligroso, ni Ron ni Hermione se veían cerca, ¿estarían dentro del lago? Si era asi… los campeones tendrían que liberarlos, asi que de eso se trataba la prueba… se escuchó un disparo y todos los campeones se sumergieron en el lago. Tanto Cedric como Fleur hicieron un perfecto encantamiento casco-burbuja, Krum hizo una transformación algo extraña, parecía ser un tiburón, pero no lo era completamente, como que algo le había salido mal, o esto lo estaba consiguiendo hace poco. Y Harry tragó algo, que al principio parecía que era doloroso, pero no se supo más. Quince minutos, media hora, casi una hora y no habían señales de nadie, a lo lejos, la voz de Ludo Bagman (que tendrían que ir a buscarlo costara lo que costara) anunciaba que Fleur había tenido que volver antes, había sido atacada por un Grindylow, pasados unos cinco minutos, la enérgica voz de Ludo Bagman gritaba que Cedric había conseguido sacar a Cho Chang del agua y se acercaba a las afueras del lago para ser atendidos por Madam Pomfrey que estaba terminando de atender a Fleur.

-¿Y Hermione?- preguntó George preocupado. –Casi se cumple la hora.-  
-De hecho, la hora ya pasó, no creo que en cinco minutos lleguen.- dijo Fred.

Cuando entonces se vio que algo salía del lago, era ese ser mitad tiburón, mitad hombre que traía entre sus brazos a Hermione, que, al estar fuera del agua de inmediato abrió los ojos, Krum ya había recuperado su aspecto normal, Viktor tomó la mano de Hermione, para ayudarla a que llegara a la carpa de enfermería, donde terminaban de ayudar a Cedric y a Cho Chang. George suspiró de alivio, mientras contemplaban como Ginny aún estaba intranquila, y esto era porque Harry aún no salía del lago con Ron, otra que se veía especialmente apesadumbrada era Fleur Delacour. Fred propuso que se acercaran hacia la carpa de la enfermería, nadie podría regañarlos, después de todo, estaban los tres preocupados por su hermano y por su amigo, fueron los tres, y mientras tanto escuchaban a Fleur lamentarse tristemente.

-¡Soy tan tonta!- se lamentaba. -¡Gabguielle!- suspiraba. – ¡No me podgue pegdonag si es que le pasa algo!- se le escuchaba decir mientras se paseaba por fuera de la carpa.

Fred, George y Ginny se acercaron con sigilo al lago, pasaron por el lado de Viktor y Hermione, que le escuchaba con total atención. George hizo unas señas a sus hermanos y se quedó escuchando del otro lado de la carpa.

-Herr… mio … ne.- decía Krum. –Me alegrro mucho que estés bien.-  
-No me iba a pasar nada Viktor, Dumbledore nos hizo un encantamiento para que no nos ahogáramos.-  
-Ya veo, Dumbledorre es un hombrre muy inteligente.- dijo Krum suspicaz. –Pensó en todo. Bueno, no erra de eso de lo que yo te querría hablarr.- dijo hoscamente.  
-¿Pasa algo malo Viktor?-  
-No, parra nada, verrás Herr..mio..ne, no sé como comenzarr.- dijo visiblemente nervioso.  
-Tranquilo Viktor. Si no pasa nada malo, entonces no veo porque debas estar nervioso.-  
-Verrás.- comenzó Viktor. –Parra mí tú erres la perrsona que yo más aprrecio.- dijo secamente, Hermione estaba sorprendida. –Yo nunca, nunca había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otrra chica.-

Esto no era una sorpresa, George ya lo sospechaba. Pero miró a Hermione, esta estaba visiblemente sorprendida, y para desgracia de este, visiblemente roja y halagada de la confesión de Viktor.

-Vaya Viktor, no sé que decir… verás yo…-  
-No es necesario que contestes nada ahorra Herr… mio… ne.- dijo Krum apresuradamente. –Tenía que decírrtelo. Y también querría invitarte a que vinierras a pasarr las próximas vacaciones de verrano a mi país, Bulgarria.-  
-Seguro. Me encantaría ir a Bulgaria.- dijo esta con sinceridad. 

Krum la miró feliz. Iba a acercarse, hasta que se escuchó que alguien más salía del lago, eran Harry, Ron y la pequeña niña parecida a Fleur, esta se acercó al lago y le gritaba a la pequeña que se acercara hacia ella, visiblemente preocupada pero aliviada a la misma vez de ver viva a su pequeña hermana. Al llegar su hermana a tierra, le pasó una manta seca y la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Te sientes bien Gabguielle?- preguntó Fleur.  
-¡Está bien!- intentaba decirle Harry. Ginny se acercó timidamente a Harry para pasarle una manta seca, y Ron luchaba por liberarse de la preocupación fraternal de Percy.  
-¡Ah Gabguielle!- suspiraba Fleur aliviada. –Me atacaron los Guindylows, y pensé… pensé… lo peog.-  
-No te pgeocupes Fleug.- la tranquilizó su hermanita. –Hagui y Gon me ayudagon a nadag.- y esta entró a la carpa para ser atendida por Madam Pomfrey, y Fleur agradecía besando a Harry y a Ron dos veces en la mejilla. George se acercó a Fred y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, esperaron a que Harry saliera de la carpa de enfermería y se dirigieron con ellos hacia la sala común.

-Ese Krum es todo un galán.- dijo Fred con desdén.  
-Parece que a Hermione le gusta.- dijo George con un gesto muy serio en la cara.   
-No creo, le habría dicho que si. Para mí que dijo eso por compromiso.-  
-En fin, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer y pensar.- dijo George. –Mira quien va por ahí.- dijo apuntando a Bagman. Miró a su hermano. –Es nuestra oportunidad.-  
-Esta vez no se nos va a perder, no se nos debería perder, conocemos estos pasillos mejor que nadie.- aseguró Fred. 

Comenzaron a seguirlo sigilosamente, pero parecía que Bagman advertía que ellos los estaban siguiendo, finalmente, como la otra vez, alguien más agarró a Bagman de la túnica, y lo perdieron de vista. Los gemelos se miraron desconcertados. Los días siguientes les trajeron más sorpresas, sobre todo cuando llegó la nueva edición de "Corazón de Bruja" a las manos de Alicia y Angelina.

-Oh, vaya, no pensé que Granger fuera asi…- dijo Angelina.  
-Yo la veía como una muchacha tan seria.- dijo Alicia con una nota muy tensa al hablar.  
-¿Qué sucede chicas?- preguntó George sirviéndose un poco de jugo de calabaza.  
-¡Mira George!- exclamó Alicia, como queriendo mandarle una señal extraña a este, quien tomó la revista y comenzó junto a Fred a leer el artículo.  
-¿"La pena secreta de Harry Potter"?- preguntó Fred desconcertado. –Parece que Rita Skeeter no tiene nada mejor que hacer ahora.-  
-¿De verdad Harry y Hermione eran novios?- preguntó Alicia.  
-No, no que yo sepa.- dijo Fred. –Lo habrían dicho, y creo que Harry habría salido corriendo de estar de novio con ella, cualquiera en realidad.- George carraspeó. –No deja de ser verdad.-  
-Pobre Harry.- dijo Angelina. –Como si no hubiese sufrido lo suficiente y ahora Hermione lo deja por Krum, que… no es mal partido a todo esto.-  
-¿Ah si? Pues ve con él.- dijo Fred en tono mordaz.

George miró de soslayo hacia donde estaba Hermione, durante esos días a ella le llegaron continuamente sobres con maldiciones y diversos tóxicos, con los que debió correr a la enfermería y perderse muchas clases, evidentemente este se preocupó mucho por su amiga, ¿Cómo tanta gente se podía creer semejante historia? Harry ya estaba cansado de repetir que Hermione no era su novia, sino que la quería como si fuese su hermana. 

Por otro lado tenían que intentar una vez con Bagman, este problema definitivamente los estaba aquejando más del tiempo que tenían planeado, asi que redactaron una cara más, George estaba en mediano desacuerdo con esta carta, pues insistía en que era un chantaje, y por lo tanto, era ilegal, pero Fred parecía no hacerle caso.

-Eso es chantaje, así de claro, y nos puede acarrear un montón de problemas.-  
-Lo hemos intentado por las buenas; ya es hora de jugar sucio como él. No le gustaría que el ministerio de la Magia supiera lo que hizo…-  
-¡Te repito que, si se pone por escrito, es chantaje!-  
-Si, y supongo que no te quejarás si te llega una buena suma de dinero, ¿no?- decía Fred mientras abría la puerta de la pajarera de lechuzas y se ponía pálido al igual que su hermano al encontrarse a su hermano y a sus amigos detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntaron Fred y Ron a la vez.  
-Enviar una carta.- dijeron George y Harry a la vez.  
-¿A estas horas?- preguntaron Fred y Hermione.  
-No les preguntaremos que están haciendo si ustedes no nos preguntan nada a nosotros.- dijo Fred, sonriendo, mientras intentaba tapar un sobre sellado con sus manos y procurar que nadie lo viera. Harry y Hermione parecían dispuestos a irse, pero Ron no.

-¿A quien están chantajeando?- preguntó.  
-No estamos chantajeando a nadie.- dijo George, sonriéndole amablemente.  
-Pues, no lo parecía.- repuso su hermano menor. Los gemelos se miraron, y Fred suspiró mirando amenazadoramente a su hermano.  
-Aparta las narices Ron, si es que te gusta como están ahora, no son una preciosidad pero…-  
-¡Claro que es asunto mío!- exclamó Ron. -Están chantajeando a alguien, a mí nadie me saca eso. George tiene razón, se podrían meter en problemas.-  
-Ya te he dicho que estábamos bromeando.- dijo George, acercándose a Fred y arrancándole de las manos la carta a la lechuza más cercana. –Te estas comenzando a parecer a nuestro querido hermano mayor. Sigue asi, y luego te veremos convertido en prefecto.-  
-Eso nunca.- dijo Ron, desafiante.  
-Entonces deja de decirle a la gente lo que tiene que hacer. Hasta luego.- dijo mirando a Harry y a Hermione, y salieron de la pajarera. 

Aquella noche, Hermione simuló que estaba haciendo unos deberes de pociones, la verdad es que estaba esperando a que George volviera a la sala común, hasta que finalmente llegó: venía sonriente al lado de Fred, esta se acercó a George y le dijo seriamente.

-Quiero hablar contigo George.- Este la miró sorprendido. –Solos, por favor.- dijo mirando a Fred con desdén. 

Fred se fue a las escaleras y una vez más simuló que las subía, pero quería escuchar la conversación, ¿será que por fin Hermione abrió los ojos?

-¿Necesitas algo futura prefecta?- preguntó George.  
-Quiero saber a quien están chantajeando.- dijo Hermione.  
-¡Nuevamente con eso!- exclamó George. -¿Entiendes cuando digo: estábamos bromeando?-  
-Pues me pareció que estaban mintiendo, sé que están metidos en algo raro.- dijo escuetamente. –En algo ilegal, y debería decirle a alguien… quizá Percy pueda ayudarlos…-

Fred se tapó la cara con las manos, asi que de eso se trataba, no era que se le hubieran abierto los ojos, sino que definitivamente le salió lo metida.

-¿Percy?- preguntó George. -¿Ayudarnos?- preguntó nuevamente poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Debes estar bromeando.-  
-¡Entonces eso me prueba que efectivamente, ustedes están metidos en algo extraño!- exclamó Hermione.  
-No estamos metidos en nada raro Hermione.- repitió George. –Podrías confiar un poco en mí, ¿no?-  
-Pues, es que ustedes son conocidos por romper las reglas George; pero esto es la ley, se podrían meter en líos.-  
-¿Y como vamos a querer meternos en líos legales adultos Hermione?- preguntó George contrariado.  
-No puedo creer que por una estúpida tienda de chascos…- continuó Hermione.  
-¡Es nuestro sueño tener esa tienda!- saltó George intentando no perder los estribos.  
-Pero están haciendo una serie de estupideces por ella, ¡no puedo creer que un par de muchachos inteligentes como ustedes pierdan su tiempo con eso!- exclamó Hermione acalorada, George se sintió muy dolido por sus palabras. –No es que no confié en ti George, pero te estás metiendo en líos grandes…-  
-Eso quiere decir entonces que no confías plenamente en mí y eso me duele mucho saberlo.- dijo George dirigiéndose a las escaleras. –No te voy a decir nada, pero lo único que si te puedo decir es que por primera vez, la ley está de nuestro lado.- y se fue a reunir con Fred y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que le volviera a hablar a Hermione, pasaron meses, incluso la tercera prueba, en la cual Cedric Diggory murió trágicamente. Y se escribía una especie de guerra entre Dumbledore y el ministerio. En el expreso de Hogwarts, escucharon que Draco Malfoy y sus amigos se dirigían al compartimiento en el que estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione, y para variar, Harry comenzaba a discutir con Malfoy. Y más aún, había atacado a Hermione.

-¡Ahora ha retornado el Señor de las Tinieblas, los sangre impuras como tu amiga Granger, y los amigos de los muggles serán los primeros en caer! Bueno, no los primeros, los segundos, el primero ha sido Cedric Digg…-

En menos de un pestañear, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban tendidos en el suelo, completamente inconscientes, Harry, Ron y Hermione les habían hecho diferentes maleficios, pero no eran los únicos.

-Vinimos a ver que buscaban estos tres.- dijo Fred con total naturalidad, pisando a Crabbe.  
-Si que es un efecto interesante.- dijo George mirando a Crabbe. -¿Quién le lanzó el maleficio Furunculus?-  
-Yo.- admitió Harry.  
-Es curioso.- comentó George. –Yo le lancé el embrujo piernas de gelatina. Se ve que no hay que mezclarlos. Saquémoslos de aquí, que no pegan con la decoración.- 

Jugaron unas cuantas manos de snap explosivo, ya al término del quinto partido, Harry volvió a preguntar quien era la persona a la que chantajeaban.

-¡Ah!- dijo George con cierto misterio. -¡Eso!-  
-No importa.- contestó Fred, moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados. –No tiene importancia. Ya no la tiene por lo menos.-  
-Hemos desistido.- añadió George encogiéndose de hombros. Nuevamente los tres amigos comenzaron a insistir hasta que Fred tomó la palabra.  
-Bueno, si realmente lo quieren saber, se trataba de Ludo Bagman.-  
-¿Bagman?- exclamó Harry con brusquedad. -¿Entonces nuevamente estaba envuelto en…?-  
-No.- repuso George en un tono sombrío. –Ni mucho menos. Es un cretino. No tiene bastante cerebro para eso.-  
-¿Se acuerdan de la apuesta que hicimos con él, en el mundial de Quidditch? Apostamos a que Irlanda ganaba pero que Krum atrapaba la Snitch.-  
-Nos acordamos.- dijeron Harry y Ron.  
-Bien, el muy cretino nos pagó con oro leprechaun que agarró de las mascotas de Irlanda.- contestó George.  
-¿Si?-  
-Si.- contestó Fred con profundo malhumor. –Y se desvaneció, claro a la mañana siguiente, ¡no quedaba nada!-  
-Pero… seguramente fue una equivocación, ¿no?- dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a entender que había pasado en realidad, finalmente George no había cometido nada ilegal. Lo miró y este se rió con cierta amargura.  
-Eso fue lo que pensamos al principio. Creímos que si le escribíamos explicandole el error que había cometido, nos daría el dinero. Pero no fue asi. No hizo caso de nuestra carta. Intentamos muchas veces hablar con él en Hogwarts, pero siempre tenía una excusa para marcharse.-  
-Al final se volvió bastante desagradable.- explicó Fred. –Dijo que éramos muy jóvenes para apostar y que no nos daría nada.-  
-Asi que le pedimos que al menos nos devolviera nuestro dinero.- añadió George.  
-¡Como se iba a negar a eso!- exclamó Hermione.  
-Pues se negó.- contestó George.  
-¡Eran todos sus ahorros!- exclamó nuevamente Hermione.  
-No lo tienes que explicar.- dijo George. –Por supuesto que al final descubrimos que pasaba. El padre de Lee Jordan también había tenido problemas financieros con Bagman. Está metido en líos con los duendes, ellos le prestaron mucho dinero. Una banda de ellos lo acorraló en el bosque después del mundial y le sacó todo el dinero que llevaba con él y aún no bastaba para pagarles, por eso lo siguieron hasta a Hogwarts para asegurarse de que les pagara, terminó perdiendo todo en el juego. ¿Y sabes como intentó pagar a los duendes?-  
-Apostando por ti Harry.- explicó Fred. –Apostó un montón de galleons contra los duendes a que tú ganabas el torneo.-  
-Eso explica porque intentaba ayudarme en el torneo. Bueno, yo gané, ahora podría pagarles lo que les debe.-  
-De ninguna manera.- dijo George negando con la cabeza. –Los duendes son más astutos y juegan más sucio aún. Como empataste con Diggory y Bagman apostó a que ganabas de manera total. Asi que tuvo que escaparse, se escapó justo después de la tercera prueba.- suspiró profundamente y comenzó a repartir nuevamente las cartas.

Al llegar a King's Cross, todos se movieron arrastrando sus pesados baúles, Harry no se movió, suspirando largamente.

-Fred, George… esperen un momento. Estos se volvieron, Harry abrió su baúl y sacó el dinero del premio. –Tómenlo.- les dijo y puso la bolsa en las manos de George.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Fred atónito.  
--Que lo tomen.- dijo Harry con firmeza. –Yo no lo quiero.-  
-Estás loco.- dijo George tratando de devolvérselo.  
-No, no lo estoy. Quédenselo y sigan inventando para su tienda de chascos.-  
-Has perdido la cabeza.- dijo Fred casi asustado.  
-Escuchen: si no se lo quedan, pienso tirarlo por el inodoro, no lo quiero ni lo necesito. Y no me vendría mal reírme un rato, necesitaremos reírnos en el futuro… Me temo que dentro de poco harán mucha falta las risas.-  
-Harry.- musitó George, sopesando la bolsa. –Aquí tienen que haber mil galleons.-  
-Si.- contestó Harry, sonriendo. –Piensa cuántas galletas de canarios pueden hacer con eso.- los gemelos lo miraron fijamente y este añadió: -Pero no le digan a su madre de donde sacaron este dinero… aunque pensándolo bien, quizá deje de insistir con la idea de que trabajen en el ministerio.- Fred hizo un ademán de decir algo pero este sacó su varita. –Mira.- dijo rotundamente, mirando a los gemelos. –Si no se lo llevan, les echaré un maleficio, porque he aprendido algunos bastante buenos, pero, sólo les pido que le compren a Ron una túnica de gala nueva. Díganle que es su regalo.- Y antes de que ellos le pudiesen replicar, entonces salió del compartimiento.

No podían creer su suerte, la gente generalmente no suele desprenderse de esa manera de sus bienes, y sobre todo tratándose de dinero. Salieron del compartimiento rápidamente para agradecerle a Harry por esta ayuda, lo veían ya irse al lado de su tío, que lo miraba impaciente.

-Gracias Harry.- musitó George, mientras su hermano asentía fervientemente con la cabeza y Harry les guiñaba un ojo.  
-¿Por qué le agradecen a Harry?- preguntó Hermione acercándose a George.  
-Porque… bueno, nos enseñó…-  
-Unos maleficios muy útiles.- terminó de decir Fred.  
-Ya veo.- dijo Hermione. –Quisiera poder hablar contigo un momento George.- dijo y Fred nuevamente hizo señas de desaparecer, pero encontró que este es el momento propicio para usar un prototipo de oreja extensible.  
-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó George.  
-Quería pedirte disculpas por lo desde hace un tiempo.- dijo Hermione apenada.  
-¿Qué cosa? Ya ni recuerdo.- Y era cierto, la verdad es que en un principio estaba algo molesto con Hermione, pero al día siguiente se le había pasado el enojo.  
-Bueno, eso de que yo desconfié de ti, al final no estabas haciendo nada ilegal. Lo lamento George.- dijo apenada, -No debí haber desconfiado de ti.-  
-No hay problema Hermione, la verdad es que debería haberlo dicho, pero con Fred no queríamos decirles nada, ya los veíamos con muchos problemas, y si a eso sumamos tu prontuario amoroso…- dijo en tono de broma, y esta lo miró ceñudamente. –Es solo un decir.- contestó nervioso.  
-Entonces, ¿amigos?- preguntó Hermione.  
-Por siempre.- contestó George, se sonrieron y se abrazaron como no lo hacían en mucho tiempo.   
-Maldita chica es una genio y una lenta, a este paso se dará cuenta cuando pasen 3 años o más…- murmuró Fred por lo bajo.

**Fin del Flashback.**

-George… ¡George!- Lo llamó Hermione. –Ya hemos llegado.-  
-¿Si?- preguntó. –No sé como me dejé convencer por ti, se supone que no iba a venir.- dijo nervioso.  
-Tranquilo George, tu familia no te va a hacer nada, salvo tu madre que quizá te deje sin aire.-  
-Y Percy lea un discurso de bienvenida.- Hermione rió por lo bajo.  
-Ya es hora de tocar la puerta.- y la tocó repetidas ocasiones.

Se escuchó un "¡Ya voy!" que sin duda era de la Señora Weasley, se escuchó que se arreglaba un poco para lucir mejor, y al abrir la puerta vio a su hijo que creía perdido, fue un momento extraño, por una parte todo se detuvo, y la Señora Weasley solo miraba a los apagados ojos de su hijo, que en algún momento fueron vivaces y llenos de luz, tantas veces que ella le reclamaba sus actitudes, y aquellos ojos se limitaban a reir, ahora lucían vacíos pero con una luz que quería salir de ellos, de inmediato, a ambos les comenzaron a salir lagrimas. 

-Hola mamá…- musitó George. –Tanto tiempo sin…- "Verte" pensaba decir, pero no pudo terminar la oración, de inmediato fue contenido por el fuerte abrazo de su madre, quiso parecer fuerte, no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, para una madre, después de todo, un hijo no tiene secretos, por mucho que este los quiera esconder. Quizá era un mes sin verlos, pero para George, que era apegado a su familia, sin duda fue mucho tiempo.  
-Vamos a cenar George querido.- dijo la Señora Weasley visiblemente emocionada por la llegada de su hijo. –Tengo puesta tu silla favorita, e hice tu postre favorito, como siempre te ha gustado.- dijo mientras tomaba su mano para que entrara a aquella casa, su casa.  
-Gracias mamá.- dijo George besando a su madre en la frente y entrando para reunirse con el resto de su familia, mientras Harry y Hermione miraban emocionados este hermoso momento.  
-_Muy bien Hermione, a ver si agilizas esa mente.-_ dijo una voz lejana. Hermione se dio media vuelta, ¿es que estaba escuchando mal?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, no puede negarse que estuvo muy contundente. Dejé un cierto halo de misterio, pero quizá muchos sepan quien puede ser. Yo al menos me emocioné mucho escribiendo este capítulo, y agradezco mucho el hecho de que me hayan apoyado hasta el capítulo 10. Gracias totales, je, pude decir esa frase. Bueno, ya el próximo capítulo sabemos en que se va a centrar y ya di una pista de quienes aparecerán… Prometo subir ese capítulo luego.

Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo, besos!


	11. Una aliada, conociendo al alborotador

_Hola a todas! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero… ah! Muchas cosas y además ahora entramos a los capítulos en donde comenzamos a ahondar personajes que me encantan y esto por ende, me obliga a tratarlos con más cuidado, como verán, amo a los gemelos, y los trato lo más canon posible, pero ahora ahondamos más. Muchas gracias a todas las que han apoyado este fanfic, en especial a Dubhesigrid, Ely Granger, cass metallium, y Nimue-Tarrazo! Gracias Chicas!_

Continuemos.

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen y pertenecen a JKR.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Ron, que se había sentado al lado de ella.  
-No, nada.- dijo Hermione, pensando que era su imaginación. –Debo estar soñando, ¿voces en mi mente? Estoy leyendo mucho.- susurró para si.

El señor Weasley se levantó solemnemente de su silla y, emocionado, corrió a abrazar a su hijo, ¡después de tanto tiempo! Por fin lo veía sonreír, era una sonrisa pequeña, comparada con otras ocasiones, pero al menos era sincera, sin duda el estar con su familia, le haría bien a su amado hijo, pero aún asi, había cierta sombra en sus ojos, como si le hubiesen dicho algo que lo afectaba profundamente… Pero… ¡No era el momento de preguntar eso! Había que estar felices; George había regresado a casa, y estaban reunidos en familia, como debía ser. En menos de lo que se podía decir "Quidditch" toda la familia estaba rodeando a George.

-Gusto en verte Geogge.- dijo Fleur, abrazándolo fuertemente. –Hacía un tiempo que no nos venías a veg, ¿vegdad Bill?-  
-Bon nuit George.- dijo una voz de niña.  
-Hola… ¿Gabrielle?- preguntó George dirigiéndose a la chica.-Disculpa, no te había reconocido.-  
-Oh, no te pgeocupes.- respondió la pequeña. –Gusto en volveg a vegte Geogge.-

La hermana pequeña de su cuñada Fleur, Gabrielle, había crecido, se veía un poco más madura que antes y por cierto, más linda, casi ni se notaba que tenía 12 años. A pesar de que miraba continuamente a Harry en la cena (ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Ginny) también miraba de reojo a George, que durante el tiempo previo al casamiento de Fleur y Bill, ellos se habían hecho buenos amigos.

La Señora Weasley deleitó a todos con sus platos, sobre todo con un Fondue bourguignonne, un delicioso fondue elaborado con aceite y pedazos de carne, que había aprendido gracias a Fleur. Todos disfrutaban de la comida y hablaban alegremente, Charlie conversaba con Bill acerca de que Norberta, la dragona de Hagrid estaba en época de pleno apareamiento con un colacuerno Húngaro, Harry que escuchaba atentamente la conversación, tragó saliva, no quería imaginar que clase de dragón saldría de una de las tantas mascotas de Hagrid contra una criatura que Hagrid describía como "incomprendida"

-Necesitaré más ayuda de la que yo esperaba Bill, Drumstrang ha pedido que las puertas de su escuela estén protegidas con Dragones, y necesitaré a alguien que me ayude con esto, comprenderás que no muchos se atreven a este trabajo.-  
-Y tienen razón.- intervino la Señora Weasley. -¡Es muy peligroso! Aún no entiendo como tú Charlie puedes hacer esto.- dijo mirando el brazo izquierdo de Charlie que mostraba quemaduras de dragón.  
-Pero, esto es lo que me gusta mamá.- puntualizó Charlie.  
-Lo mismo decías tú acerca de que trabajara en las tumbas de Egipto.- terció Bill.   
-¡Es que eso si era peligroso!-

Ambos hermanos rodaron los ojos. Y se dispusieron a hablar de Quidditch con Harry, Ginny y Ron, Hermione, que estaba al lado de Ron estaba absolutamente aburrida con esta conversación, ¿Qué no existen otras cosas más importantes? Pensaba ella contrariada, miró hacia el frente e intentó captar la atención de George, quien, a pesar de que amaba el Quidditch, se daría el tiempo de hablar con ella, pero, notó de inmediato que estaba muy contento hablando con Gabrielle. Entonces la chica comenzó a notar una especie de remolino en su estómago, una cierta sensación de inestabilidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Miró de nuevo a George y a Gabrielle, claramente a Gabrielle le agradaba un poco –por no decir bastante- George, ¡Y como no! Era muy alto y guapo, y su sonrisa era sin duda su mejor carta de presentación… Pero, no era malo que George conversara con Gabrielle, al contrario, eran buenos amigos… nada más.

Pasados unos minutos muy extraños en los pensamientos de Hermione, Ron le tomó la mano, era ya el momento de anunciar la gran noticia, que ellos estaban esperando dar, que se suponía que sería el máximo momento de alegría de la chica…

-Bueno, papá, mamá, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ginny, George, Harry, Gabrielle… Hermione y yo tenemos un anuncio.- dijo mirando a Hermione embelesado. –Muy importante que anunciarles.- este miró a Hermione para que diera la noticia, esta miró al vacío, pero miró nuevamente a Ron y no vaciló.  
-Con Ron.- dijo firmemente. –Hemos decidido… casarnos en dos meses.-

A pesar de que esto no era una novedad, George no pudo evitar sorprenderse y golpear su plato con la cuchara, de lo cual Fleur se diera cuenta, ya que ella estaba a su lado, cierto, Hermione le había contado el que de la noticia, pero nunca le dijo el cuando de esta noticia, la familia Weasley en pleno estaba boquiabierta y completamente muda, Ron los miraba con apremio y una implacable sonrisa en su cara.

-¿No me van a decir nada?- preguntó Ron ansioso.  
-Esto… bueno, yo.- dijo la Señora Weasley tomando aire. No cabía duda de que estaba muy sorprendida. -  
-Esto es… algo…- dijo el Señor Weasley mirando a su mujer. –inesperado, y… maravilloso hijo, ¡Muchas felicidades hijo mío! . ¿Qué me dices Molly? Al parecer tendremos otro casamiento muy luego.-  
-Si Arthur.- convino la Señora Weasley. –Sin duda es maravilloso, pero ¡es muy pronto! Quizá si esperasen un poco…-  
-Si, quizá nos estamos apurando Ron.- dijo Hermione.  
-Pero, yo creo que está bien.- opinó Bill. –Ya somos muchos los que hemos esperado por este momento.- dijo esto mientras tomaba la mano de su mujer, que seguía con su vista puesta en George y veía como este jugaba con la comida, con un evidente aire de profunda tristeza.  
--Además, ambos somos mayores de edad, y sabemos más que bien lo que estamos haciendo, ¿verdad Hermione?-  
-Claro.- dijo Hermione asintiendo con la cabeza.  
-Hemos pensado que Harry debería ser el padrino, ¿Qué opinas Harry?-  
-Eso no se debe preguntar Ron.- dijo un sonriente Harry mientras se levantaba de la mesa, abrazando fraternalmente a su amigo. –Claro que acepto.-  
-Pero…-  
-¿Qué pasa ahora mamá?- preguntó Ron.  
-Supongo que le deberé pedir aquella tiara a la Tía Muriel, nuevamente.- dijo sonriente.  
-Sería maravilloso eso.- aseveró Hermione con sinceridad.  
-Entonces.- dijo el Señor Weasley levantándose majestuosamente de la mesa. –Esto amerita un brindis; ¡Por los novios!-  
-¡Por los novios!- gritó el resto de la familia. 

George bebió un poco de vino y felicitó a su hermano por su feliz y futuro casamiento, con un poco de dolor, no es sencillo celebrar algo que no te hace feliz, a la vez que sentía que esa cuerda sujetaba con más fuerza su cuello, era aún más dolor, y aún más doloroso era, el estar asi, sólo, sin saber en quien apoyarse. Hermione se veía radiante de felicidad, y fiel a su palabra, el debía sonreír aunque eso costara. La cena había estado maravillosa, y fingiendo que tenía un dolor en su estómago (algo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad…) subió las escaleras para ir al baño.

Sólo que en realidad no iba al baño. Quería estar solo, no quería que nadie viera esa sensación de dolor que expresaba su ya demacrado rostro.

Al acercarse a aquella puerta supo, que se acercaba a un lugar en que tenía emociones encontradas, por un lado una tremenda melancolía, por otra parte se sentía confortado. Entró y de inmediato encantó el pomo de la puerta, de manera que, cuando alguien lo tocara, se olvidara de porque estaba allí, y asi, evitaba ser molestado. Este era un momento en el que quería estar solo.

Aún habían cajas en el sueño, de muchos productos que aún no habían probado, tenía que revisarlas y venderlas, no se podían quedar allí como un simple recuerdo, o quizá si… se tendió en la que por muchos años fue su cama, aún mullida y suave junto a su cama, y otra cama… la cama que por tanto tiempo perteneció a Fred. Muchas veces este despertaba y era Fred quien le dirigía la primera sonrisa de la mañana, ahora estaba vacía, y algo desarmada, justo como Fred la había dejado antes de irse, sus camas eran separadas por una pequeña mesita en la que estaba una lámpara que emitía una luz tenue y debajo de su cama, sus guantes de Bateador y el baúl de Quidditch de él y Fred. Lo abrió con sumo cuidado, y sacó la Quaffle, comenzando a jugar con ella, poco tardó en darse cuenta que era por inercia que jugaba con ella, no quería arriesgarse con las Bludgers, quizá terminaban destruyendo la casa, o a Percy, muchas veces los gemelos las habían encantado para que lo atacara, rió al recordar eso, en aquellas ocasiones siempre decían que esa Bludger estaba defectuosa.

_-Mamá, en serio, ¿Por qué querríamos... es decir, porque querría la Bludger atacar a Percy?- preguntaba Fred con un tono inocente.  
-Es un problema de la Bludger.- respondía George hábilmente.  
-Quizá ataca solo a los prefectos y nosotros no habíamos visto eso en las advertencias.-  
-O quizá, solo ataca a los presumidos del año.-  
-Aún asi, están castigados.- decía la Señora Weasley sin miramientos, pese a las quejas de sus dos hijos._

Rió al recordar eso, no contentos con pasar un buen tiempo castigados en casa, también debían pasar castigados gran parte de su tiempo en Hogwarts, pero, había una pareja de chicos que los superaban en número de castigos, y que la sola mención de su nombre al Profesor Fitwick hacía que diera un respingo y pusiera una cara de mezcla exasperación y admiración: Sirius Black y James Potter.

-¿Geogge?- llamaba una voz femenina. –Sé que estás aquí, ¿te sientes bien?-  
-Estoy de maravillas.- contestó George.  
-Pues, no te cgueo la vegdad.- contestó Fleur. -¿Me dejas entgag? Ya sé que encantaste el pomo de la puegta.- George sorprendido le abrió la puerta a Fleur.  
-¿Cómo supiste?-  
-Es un encantamiento no muy conocido, pego yo lo usaba mucho hace unos años, asi que se gueconoceglo.- dijo entrando a la habitación agitando su magnífica cabellera y sentandose al lado de él en la cama de George. –Te obsegve un poco en la cena, me paguece que no estás muy bien.-  
-¡Bingo!- exclamó George tristemente.  
-Miga, yo no sé pogque estás asi de mal, pego sé algo; no es solo pog la pégdida de Fged.- dijo Fleur acariciando maternalmente el cabello de George. Y limpiándole una lagrima que resbalaba por su rostro.  
-No es el caso Fleur, gracias por la preocupación.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Queriendo parecer valiente.  
-Tu fuegte no es mentig señog Weasley.- dijo Fleur sin mirar a George. –No quiero que me cuentes todo, pero, cgueo.- dijo tomando aire. –Que con la gan pena que tgaes en ti, explotagás, no lo cuentes todo, pero de gepente, es necesaguio desaogagse.- dijo sabiamente. 

George notó que Fleur era sincera, que quizá en momentos resultaba ser arrogante pero, ella era sincera en este momento y estaba mostrando una preocupación no por el mero hecho de que sea la esposa de Bill, sino la de una amiga sincera que quería escucharlo.

-Gracias Fleur.- musitó. –Y tienes razón, no es sólo por Fred, es por una chica…-  
-¿Alicia Spinnet?- George arqueó una ceja, sorprendido. –No sé. Lo siento.- dijo Fleur encogiéndose de hombros. –Bill siempre mencionó que salías con ella.-

-No, salíamos como amigos, nada más.- contestó George. No se molestó con ella, puesto que ella no tenía porque saber eso.  
-Bueno, no es necesaguio que me digas el nombge de ella, pego, ¿la conozco?- preguntó Fleur.  
-Algo.-  
-Ahm… si solo la conozco un poco.- dijo Fleur pensativamente. -podguia decig que es Hegmione Gangeg, pego… no sé, no cgueo- justo en eso, George se cayó de su cama estrepitosamente, por lo tanto Fleur se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. -¿Acegté?- George asintió. –Asi que es pog Hegmione Ggangeg… no es una mala chica, pego en más de una vez, cgueo que no le simpatizo…- dijo con un poco de indiferencia.  
-Si, desde mucho tiempo que estoy enamorado de ella.- contestó George, Fleur lo miró con ternura y con un dejo de aprensión.  
-Y ella se va a casag… entiendo tu pena queguido… pego, ¿le has dicho lo que sientes?- preguntó Fleur, acariciando la pelirroja cabeza de su cuñado.  
-No, muchas veces he querido, pero… bueno, está Ron.- dijo con pesar.  
-Y no quiegues pegdeg a otgo hermano más, ¿vegdad?- George asintió. -¿Sabes algo? Egues una pegsona demasiado noble Geogge Weasley, Bill siempgue me dijo…-  
-¿Qué era un alborotador en Hogwarts y un indisciplinado? O quizá ¿Qué mamá recibía más cartas por nosotros que del resto de mis hermanos juntos?- preguntó.  
-No exactamente, bueno, si, me contó algo de eso, pego, también me dijo que de los dos gemelos egas el más sensible.- contestó Fleur. –Y tiene toda la gazón.-  
-¿Dijo eso?- preguntó George. Fleur asintió sonriente. –Si le digo a Hermione, ella le dirá a Ron, y Ron… bueno, no me gustaría alejarme de él.- contestó. –Merece la felicidad, estuvo muchos años intentando decirle a Hermione sus sentimientos y… sería muy egoísta que yo los separara.  
-Geogge, cgueo que debeguías decigle a Hegmione la vegdad. A pesag de lo que diga Ron.- dijo Fleur. -¿Cómo sabes si ella no te quiegue tambien?-  
-Me ha dicho que ama a Ron.- respondió lacónicamente. –Y me ha mencionado que me quiere como un amigo, nada más.-  
-Muchas veces nosotgas confundimos los sentimientos, muchas veces nos demogamos en sabeg a quien gealmente queguemos.- replicó Fleur con aire pensativo.  
-Y muchas veces son unas ciegas.- dijo George. –Siempre lo decía Fred, dijo George cariñosamente.  
-Si, pego ella, fgrancamente… ¡no compguendo como no se da cuenta al hombgue que se pierde!- dijo en tono arrogante. –Egues guapo, valiente, noble, un seg adogable.- exclamó sin poder creerlo  
-No digas esas cosas, me sonrojas.- dijo George. –Viniendo de ti, la mujer con suficiente belleza por ti y Bill, es todo un halago.- dijo George con una risita.  
-Oui. Lo que te digo es la vegdad y solamente la vegdad. Yo tuve suegte de teneg a Bill a mi lado, pese a todo lo que pasó y pese a que tu familia no me apoyaba mucho.- dijo Fleur sonriente. –Dile a Hegmione lo que sientes Geogge, egues un gan hombgue, estoy seguga de que ella podgá coguespondeg a tus sentimientos, y gacias pog confiag en moi. Es todo un honog.- dijo una vez más. –Y si no se llegaga a dag cuenta, es que tu hegmano Fged tenía gazón, y es una ciega.-  
-Gracias a ti Fleur.- dijo George, agradecido.

Fleur salió de la habitación, y en ese momento, George sintió que ese tremendo peso que sentía encima de su espalda, esa tremenda cuerda que sujetaba su cuello, se iba aligerando un poco, había sido escuchado por alguien… en mucho tiempo.

Volvió su vista a un baúl, dentro de él, había un archivo temporal que habían robado de Hogwarts, de los tantos que había con las "fechorías" de Sirius Black y James Potter, era increíble pensar que el padre de Harry había sido un alborotador. El archivo decía:

_NOMBRES: Sirius Black y James Potter.  
RAZÓN DE CASTIGO: Explosión en los Baños de chicas, gracias a eso, están profundamente afectados y lanzan pus de bobotuberculo a quien intenta utilizarlo.  
VÍCTIMAS: Severus Snape.  
CASTIGO SUGERIDO: 100 latigazos a cada uno.  
CASTIGO IMPUESTO: 20 noches de detención._

Asi que esa era la razón por la cual los baños de chicas estaban averiados y ya no se ocupaban, una cosa que cuando se la mencionaba a uno de los causantes de eso, reía atronadoramente. Eran sus ídolos, y predecesores. Solo lo conoció en el verano y parte de las vacaciones de navidad, a pesar de que él tenía un profundo aire de melancolía, era un gran hombre que lo ayudó mucho ese año.

**Flashback.**

Hacía una semana que los hermanos Weasley habían vuelto de clases. Estas habían terminado con un dejo de cierta amargura ante la incertidumbre de la aparente vuelta de Lord Voldemort al país, los ánimos en el mundo mágico estaban tensos, pues Cornelius Funge, el ministro de la magia, se negaba a creer la verdad, y sólo se limitó a instar a que la comunidad mágica no creyeran los "rumores sembrados por Dumbledore" que llamaban a estar alerta frente al poder de Voldemort, pues pensaba que el director de Hogwarts solo quería alcanzar poder.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, y ya harta de escuchar una nueva serie de explosiones en la habitación de los gemelos, se escucharon una serie de gritos.

-¿PODRÍAN MADURAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ?-  
-¡Es lo que nosotros queremos mamá!- reclamó Fred.  
-¡PERO SU FUTURO ES ALGO MÁS QUE UNA TIENDA DE BROMAS!-  
-¿Pretendes que nos interese el ministerio?- preguntó george incrédulo. Hasta solo unos días, la Señora Weasley le ofrecía apoyo moral a su marido porque este comenzaba a ser mal visto allí.  
-Molly, ya basta.- intervino el Señor Weasley, limpiando sus anteojos.  
-¡Arthur!-  
-Molly, si eso es lo que quieren, debemos dejarlos, además, no sé si me gustaría que ellos entrasen al ministerio.- dijo con tristemente.  
-Pueden entrar a Gringotts.- sugirió Bill en tono conciliador.  
-¿E interrumpir tus clases particulares de Inglés?- preguntó Fred con una sonrisa picarona.  
-Si es que son clases.- dijo George.  
-Más bien, citas románticas.-  
-¿Ese anillo que llevas te lo dio Fleur?-  
-La próxima no intento ayudarlos.- dijo Bill en tono cortante, pero estaba levemente sonrojado.

Los gemelos de inmediato se miraron y miraron a su padre, ellos tenían un mínimo conocimiento acerca de la situación que este estaba pasando, sabían que las cosas en el ministerio, no estaban exactamente bien. ¿Qué tan mal podían estar para su padre? Lo desconocían, pero últimamente se veía apesadumbrado, ¿Cómo podía ser que un hombre tan bueno como su padre tuviera problemas? Pero se notaba que el Señor Weasley no iba tan gustoso al trabajo como en otras ocasiones, y observaron atentamente como intentaba ver una vez más las adecuadas funciones de un pato amarillo que sonaba extraño cada vez que se le oprimía cualquier parte de su cuerpo. En eso, se abrió la puerta y entró Percy, caminando pomposamente y con el pecho inflado, lo cual puso en alerta al resto de sus hermanos, si Percy venía asi, es que algo bueno había pasado.

-¡Hola Percy!- saludó Bill alegremente. –Parece que tuviste un buen día.-  
-Te impresionarías de las grandes noticias que tengo que dar.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Fred y George rodaron los ojos. ¿Cuál sería AHORA esa gran noticia?

-¡Déjame adivinar!- exclamó Fred.  
-¡Se vendió un caldero lleno de agujeros!-  
-No, no, ¡Ya eres ministro de la Magia!-  
-¡De toda Inglaterra!-  
-¡Formaste tu ejército secreto para dominar al mundo!-  
-O quizá, le pediste algo más formal a Penélope.-  
-Pero… ¿No que estabas enamorado de Scrimgeour?-  
-O Perkins…-  
-Un momento…-  
-¡CON CORNELIUS FUDGE!- exclamaron los gemelos. Ginny y Ron rieron, pero Percy les lanzó una mirada asesina.  
-¿Terminaron?- a la vez que la Señora Weasley les lanzaba una mirada de advertencia.  
-¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir Querido?- quiso saber la señora Weasley.  
-Tiene que ver con el ministro, verán, yo, a partir de mañana… ¡Seré su asistente personal!- exclamó radiante. –Teniendo en cuenta que salí de Hogwarts hace cosa de dos años.., ¿Qué les parece?-  
-¿Entonces si te casarás con Fudge?-  
-Felicitaciones, supongo.- dijo entonces Ron, sin sonreír.  
-Me enorgullezco mucho por ti cariño.- dijo la Señora Weasley mirando medio desconfiada a su tercer hijo.  
-Ehh… si bueno, felicidades.- dijo Bill, algo forzadamente.  
-¿No me dirás nada papá?- preguntó Percy.  
-Felicidades.- contestó escuetamente.  
-¿Sólo eso?-  
-¿Quieres que hagamos una fiesta?- preguntó Charlie. –Si eso deseas…-  
-Sabes bien que no podemos hacer una fiesta exactamente.- contestó Bill.  
-Al menos tengo un puesto más alto que un puesto de simple oficinista y profesor en Gringotts.- dijo Percy en tono cortante.  
-Pero, que sin embargo, no deja de ser un empleo bueno, al menos tiene libertad de pensamiento.- le contestó Charlie.  
-¡Oh claro! Olvidé que tener quemaduras de dragones por todos lados es el mejor empleo del mundo.- contestó Percy ácidamente. -¡Ahora tengo un empleo real, al lado del ministro y ustedes están envidiosos!-  
-¿Envidiosos?- preguntó Bill. -¿Cuánto te pagaron por ser el espía del ministro?-  
-¿Cómo te atreves?- preguntó Percy.  
-Bill tiene razón, descendiste a la categoría de espía del ministro.- repuso el Señor Weasley.  
-Me van a decir… que… ¿siguen creyendo ese estúpido asunto que dijo Dumbledore? Es decir que… ¿realmente le creen?-  
-Si, mi lealtad está con Dumbledore.- contestó el Señor Weasley.  
-Las mías con el ministerio.- contestó Percy secamente. Y dio la media vuelta. –Y te lo advierto papá, las mentiras de Dumbledore van a caer, pues sabemos bien que el no es nada más que un viejo chiflado que…-  
-¡No hables asi de Dumbledore!- gritó el Señor Weasley, el resto de la familia ya se estaba asustando, no se le había visto nunca asi, tan desencajado.  
-¡Hablo de ese viejo como se me da la gana!- chilló Percy. -¡Se hundirá él y no solo él, tambien ese mocoso de Harry Potter!- pero una varita y un puño lo apuntaban, se giró para ver el rostro lleno de rabia de Ron.  
-¡No te atrevas… ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASI DE HARRY!- dijo Ron casi con un hilo de voz que aún asi daba miedo. –Hazlo y te echo un maleficio.-  
-¡Sólo le creen porque es el favorito de Dumbledore!- bramo Percy.  
-¡Claro que no!- gritó Ron aún más fuerte.  
-Entonces, se nota que todos ustedes carecen del aútentico sentido de ser mago, tal y como siempre lo ha dicho Lucius Malfoy.- dijo Percy dando inmediatamente la espalda a su familia y todos hicieron una mueca de desagrado. Ginny se acercó a su madre, como temiendo que ella fuese a decir algo, pero no. Estaba lívida, temblorosa y pálida, al igual que su padre. -¡Por eso es!- gritó Percy nuevamente. -¡Por eso es que siempre hemos vivido en la miseria y tenemos fama de locos, por lo tanto no somos respetados!-  
-¡Hay más formas de deshonrar el sentido de ser mago, y LO SABES!- le espetó el Señor Weasley.  
-¿Eso es lo que piensan? Entonces me aseguraré de que todos sepan que yo ya dejé de pertenecer a esta familia de locos.- y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, furioso.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. El Señor Weasley aún temblaba y se dirigió al sótano, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte portazo. La señora Weasley sollozaba tristemente en silencio siendo abrazada por Ginny, Charlie y Bill, los Gemelos y Ron se acercaron hacia su madre, pero un ruido más los puso con una expresión vigilante, y vieron a su hermano bajar las escaleras, con una gran maleta. Estos lo miraron con un profundo desprecio. Percy pareció no inmutarse de todo esto y desapareció.

El lugar quedó en un desolador silencio nuevamente, que solo se veía interrumpido por los sollozos de la Señora Weasley, Bill y Charlie estaban a su lado con expresión de rabia a la vez que de pena por su madre, a nadie se le habría pasado por la cabeza que aquella familia que siempre había sido tan unida, ahora se viera dividida por una influencia tan ridícula como la del ministerio. Los gemelos y Ron se miraban con desconcierto, era cierto que a ellos tres no les simpatizaba mucho Percy, por su actitud arrogante y pomposa, pero nunca se les había pasado por la mente que este se haría un lado de su familia por seguir las reglas, aunque, después de todo, ¿Qué más le podían pedir a Percy? El silencio predominante se volvió a interrumpir, esta vez por una especie de pequeña explosión, un fogonazo que alumbró los rostros en penumbras de la familia Weasley y después de eso, cayó lenta y majestuosamente una pluma de Fénix junto a un sobre sellado que Ron recogió en el acto.

-Es del Fénix de Dumbledore, Fawkes.- informó Ron a su familia. –Es una carta de Dumbledore.-  
-¿Dice algo importante?- preguntó Bill.  
-Si: "El cuartel está listo, una delegación de la orden del fénix vendrá a buscarlos, estén alerta"- leyó Ron en voz alta. -¿Orden del Fénix?- repitió sin entender.

Antes de que alguien más pudiese hacer una pregunta más, se materializaron a un lado de la gran chimenea de la casa cuatro personas, tres hombres y una mujer, el primero, un hombre alto y canoso, pero aún le quedaba un poco de cabello color amarillo, de piel curtida y un ojo negro pequeño normal, mientras que el otro era un ojo más grande y de un penetrante azul eléctrico, a su lado, un hombre negro, el más alto de todos los que estaban allí y de semblante vigilante, de hombros fuertes y con un brillante arete de oro en su oreja. El tercero alto, vestido con una túnica raída y sucia, aún más empobrecido que hace dos años, pálido y con un aspecto más enfermizo que opacaba un poco el juvenil y sonriente de Remus Lupin, y la cuarta, tenía un rostro en forma de corazón, de piel muy pálida y con un llamativo cabello de color violeta intenso.

-¡Profesor Lupin!- gritaron Fred, George, Ron y Ginny corriendo a su encuentro.  
-¡Alastor!- exclamó la Señora Weasley. -¡Kingsley!- exclamó mirando al hombre más alto.  
-Mucho tiempo sin verte Molly.- contestó Kinglsley con una voz muy profunda.  
-¿Son ellos Remus?- gruñó Moody, mirando con desconfianza. Poco le costó comprobar que eran ellos, pues en ese mismo instante Fred y George comenzaron a jugar a engañar el ojo mágico de Moody. –Si, no me cabe duda que son ellos.- dijo exasperado. –Dumbledore dijo que eran traviesos, pero esto es ridículo.-  
-Creo que exageras un poco Ojoloco.- dijo la mujer.  
-Ella tiene razón Ojoloco.- comentó Kingsley conteniendo la risa ante la mirada de amenaza de Moody.  
-¿Tú quien eres?- preguntó Ginny.  
-Soy Tonks.-  
-Su nombre es Nymphadora.- repuso Lupin.  
-Pero sabes bien que no me gusta que me llamen asi.- dijo Tonks con desdén. –Te apuesto a que si la necia de tu madre te pusiera semejante nombre, también te desagradaría.- Lupin suspiró y miró a los Weasley que estaban aún perplejos.  
-A lo que venimos, ¿Tienen todo listo?-  
-¿Todo listo para que? Es decir, nuestros Baúles están listos hace tiempo, pero no entiendo para que tanta prisa…- dijo Ron.  
-Para irnos de aquí por supuesto. ¿Qué su padre no les dijo…?- preguntó Lupin sin comprender, todos negaron con la cabeza y al ver el semblante serio de la Señora Weasley comprendió más o menos lo que pasaba. –Pasarán las vacaciones en el cuartel secreto de la Orden de Fénix.-  
-¿Qué es la orden del Fé..?-  
-¡Aquí no hagas esas preguntas muchacha!- intervino Moody antes de que Ginny pudiese terminar la pregunta.  
-Lo siento.- dijo Ginny. – ¿Nos iremos con polvos Flu?-  
- Me temo que eso será imposible.- anunció Tonks. –El ministerio vigila atentamente nuestros pasos, y debemos ser cautelosos en todo momento. Usaremos un Traslador.- dijo señalando a una copa de plata extremadamente grande y de boca muy ancha.  
-Ustedes vendrán con Alastor y yo.- dijo Kingsley. –Debemos usar esto en un lugar más amplío si no queremos destrozar la casa. No se separen mientras los llevamos hacia allí.-  
-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ginny. -¿Acaso nos podrían atacar?-  
-Por supuesto.- contestó Kinglsley. –Y en caso de que llegase a pasar, estaremos alerta.-  
-Últimamente hay muchas cosas que se están descontrolando en el ministerio, aparte del carácter del mismo ministro.- sentenció Moody.  
-¿Usted no viene con nosotros Profesor Lupin?- preguntó Ron, volviéndose a él.  
-Los alcanzaré luego. Esperaré a Arthur, por lo que veo aquí, no sé si él esté bien.-  
-¿Qué hay de ti Tonks?- preguntó Charlie.  
-Si, también los alcanzaré luego, antes tengo que ir al Caldero Chorreante, a recoger a alguien más.- contestó Tonks. –A una Chica, que por lo que me dijo Remus, ustedes conocen se llama Hermione Granger.-  
-¡Si que la conocemos!- exclamó Ron entusiasmado de verla. -¡Si quieres te acompaño!- propuso este muy contento.  
-Eres muy amable, pero me temo que no podrás. Por lo que tengo entendido tienes sólo 15 años y aún no te puedes aparecer. Pero, ahora que lo mencionas, necesitaré a alguien que me ayude, quizá vaya a traer a cualquier persona con lo despistada que soy…-  
-Podrías ir tú Bill.- propuso la Señora Weasley.

"Si, mejor que vaya Bill o cualquier otro" pensó George. No quería ser él quien fuese a buscar a Hermione, no otra vez. Pero Bill negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo mamá, ya se me hace tarde para las clases de Fleur. Y creo que está progresando mucho.- dijo con regocijo.  
-O quizá será porque no ponen realmente atención a las clases.- comentó Fred en tono mordaz.  
-Claro, si es que tienen las clases.- añadió George. –Son clases, ¿verdad?-

Bill se sonrojó, pero no contestó nada a lo que decían sus hermanos, de inmediato miró a Charlie, y con esto, George pensó que se salvaría de esta, pero Charlie contestó:

-Me quedaré con papá, luego debo irme a Rumania, supongo que ya que no está Percy, deberé ocuparme yo de reclutar magos en el extranjero.-  
-Bueno, ya que no me queda nadie mayor de edad, creo que es mejor que vayan Fred y George.- repuso la Señora Weasley. En eso se escuchó un "¡Ay!" que provenía de George al golpearse fuertemente en la cabeza. 

-¡Entonces nos vemos en el cuartel General!- exclamó Moody, dando por hecho de que Fred y George iban a buscar a Hermione. Y se retiró junto a Kingsley, Bill, Ron, Ginny y la Señora Weasley.

-¿Es necesario que vayamos?- preguntó George.  
-Es que sino, no sé a quien voy a llevar.- se disculpó Tonks.  
-Tomalo como que esto es suerte.- dijo Fred en tono burlón.  
-Si, cierto, esto es una suerte.- susurró George.

Decidió aceptar su suerte. Se despidieron de Lupin y Charlie, desaparecieron y se materializaron en un pequeño pub de aspecto mugriento, y que esta vez no estaba con tanta clientela como en otras ocasiones. Saludaron a Tom, el tabernero con un gesto con la cabeza, y se dispusieron a encontrar a Hermione. A George no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla. Su espesa y castaña cabellera era lo único que resplandecía en el oscuro lugar. Se notaba que había crecido un par de centímetros, y esta luchaba distraídamente con su cabello mientras oía algunas quejas de sus padres, que nuevamente la estaban acompañando.

-¡Mira Forge!- susurró Fred. -¡Tus suegros!-  
-Muy gracioso Gred.- dijo sarcásticamente.  
-Pagaría mil galleons porque dijeran una de esas bromas hoy.- confesó con tono soñador.   
-Realmente Hermione, no entiendo porque dejaste que pasara esto; ¡tantos años pidiéndote que uses aparatos para los dientes y resulta que los achicas con magia!-  
-Robert, querido, es la quinta vez en esta semana que te quejas de esto.- opinó Jean Granger girando la cabeza. -¡Oh miren!- exclamó apuntando a Tonks y a los Gemelos que se acercaban. -¡Son tus amigos querida!-  
-Fred y George, ¿verdad?- preguntó el Señor Granger. Estos asintieron. -¡Que gusto verlos nuevamente!-

Hermione le sonrió a George y este le devolvió la sonrisa, pero al ver que Tonks ponía su brazo encima del hombro de George, dejó de sonreír, como que de la nada esta chica bastante guapa y alegre le producía algo de desasosiego.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- preguntó Hermione medio cortante a Tonks.  
-Soy Tonks.-  
-Nymphadora.- dijo George.  
-Tonks.- repitió Tonks nuevamente.  
-¡Que tierna pareja!- opinó la Señora Granger. -¿Ves querida?- dijo mirando con reproche a su hija. –Perdiste el tiempo y el querido George ya tiene pareja…-

Se repitió exactamente la escena por la que tanto Fred había esperado, lamentó no tener una cámara, para sacarle una foto a las caras de Hermione, George, Tonks, que parecía no comprendía nada y del Señor Granger suspirando de resignación. Al menos, podía aprovechar el momento, desternillándose de la risa.

-Con todo respeto, creo que comete un error señora.- dijo Tonks. –A los Gemelos los conozco apenas desde una hora.- Hermione suspiró de alivio. Pero al notar la mirada de su madre entonces retomó su seriedad.  
-Y yo ya te dije que no me gusta nadie. Solo tengo amigos.-  
-Si, es una desgracia, ¿cierto?- preguntó Fred acercandose a la Señora Granger y poniendo el brazo en el hombro de ella, como si fuera su amiga de toda la vida. –Por desgracia, usted no me va a creer, pero a mi hermano le gusta una muchacha…- su hermano le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero Fred sonrió. -… que tiene cierto parentesco a las tortugas; algo encorvada y definitivamente, una lenta.- concluyó, lanzando una fugaz mirada a Hermione. Todos rieron, incluso Hermione.  
-Lo lamento nuevamente, segundo año consecutivo que hago una suposición errónea. Aún asi, ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta?- todos asintieron. -¿Ella estará bien?-  
-Estará más segura con nosotros por ahora, para el invierno regresará.- aseguró Tonks.  
-La cuidaré... es decir, la cuidaremos.- puntualizó George.  
-Te estaremos esperando en navidad entonces Jeannie.-  
-¡Papá!- reclamó Hermione.  
-Lo siento, lo siento.- se disculpó mientras los gemelos se morían de la risa. –Que tengan un buen año.- dijo despidiéndose y saliendo con su mujer del lugar.  
-Tienes unos padres muy particulares Hermione.- opinó Tonks.  
-Si, llamarte Jeannie.- comentó Fred conteniendo la risa y Hermione los fulminaba con la mirada. –¡Es gracioso!-  
-¿Cómo nos iremos?- preguntó Hermione.  
-Esta vez usaremos un traslador. Eres demasiado joven para aparecerte y no queremos llamar la atención.- dijo Tonks subiendo las escaleras hasta subir a la habitación número 12. –Sé que Dumbledore dejó uno por aquí…- dijo muy entusiasmada, buscando algo, hasta que lo encontró: una cuchara de madera de arce. -¿Están listos todos?- el resto asintió. -¡A la cuenta de tres! Uno… dos…-  
La atmósfera empezó rápidamente hacia los dos lados, mientras se iban sumergiendo en un torbellino de luces y colores, el suelo se desdibujaba y tenían la sensación de estar flotando, pero no sabían si iban hacia abajo o hacia arriba, el torbellino se hacía más denso y rápido y Tonks había ordenado que se soltaran las manos, en una fracción de segundo todo se hizo más rápido aún, al abrir los ojos nuevamente estaban cayendo abruptamente en una gran y lúgubre habitación, que por la cantidad de polvo parecía que estaba abandonada.

-Hemos llegado.- informó Tonks alegremente. –Bienvenidos sean al cuartel general. No estuvo mal, ¿verdad?- preguntó, ayudando a Fred a ponerse en pie.  
-No, al menos esta vez caí sobre algo más suave.- dijo Hermione recordando su anterior viaje en traslador hace un año atrás.  
-Si, sobre mí.- señaló una voz debajo de ella.  
-¡Oh George!- chilló Hermione parándose. -¡Lo siento mucho!-  
-Es un placer servirte de almohada Hermione, pero lo único que te rogaré es ser tu almohada, no la de tu baúl, que pesa demasiado.- se quejó George.  
-¡Lo siento mucho!- chilló Hermione apenada. George hizo un gesto de que no se preocupara.  
-Ahora, bajaremos, procuren no hacer ruido.- ordenó Tonks.

Solo la siguieron a través de unas escaleras grises, que podía ser que eran de ese color debido a la falta de limpieza. A medida que bajaban vieron una decena de cuadros que lanzaban miradas de repugnancia a Hermione, pero, habían otros muchos cuadros que estaban completamente destrozados, como si el que los destruyó, no quisiera ni un poco aquella casa.

-Ha vuelto la pequeña y supuesta "ama".- susurró una vocecita acusadora, tan chillona como la de un elfo doméstico, sin embargo este era más viejo, tenía una nariz ganchuda y su cuerpo estaba encorvado. Hermione lo miró como si no pudiese creerlo, ¿Cómo podía seguir esto de la esclavitud? –Una asquerosa mestiza, eso es lo que es.- aseguró el elfo.  
-Por lo que comprendo las leyes de tu raza.- dijo una áspera voz a sus espaldas, de un hombre. –Le debes respeto a tu familia, y ella es de la familia.-  
-Kreacher se disculpa con el amo.- contestó el elfo, haciendo una reverencia tan profunda, que su nariz tocó el suelo. –El amo que no es más que un delincuente que frecuenta a una asquerosa sangre sucia y a traidores y mestizos…- susurró.  
-Muy bien.- contestó el hombre con rabia. –Adelante; sigue murmurando y te aseguro que me llevarán a Azkaban por tu asesinato.- dijo furioso mientras lo sacaba del taparrabos de la habitación.

El hombre se acercó a ellos, y tanto Fred como George se admiraron. Un hombre muy alto, delgado, de cabello corto y negro, de ojos grises y muy guapo, se acercó, se parecía mucho a un anunció de "Se busca" que vieron hace dos años en Hogsmeade, pero este Sirius Black no se parecía en nada al que habían visto en aquel anuncio.

-¡Sirius!- le reprochó Hermione. -¿Acaso no ves que tu elfo está viejo?-  
-Es una alimaña, te lo aseguro.- contestó. –Hola Hermione, tanto tiempo.- dijo en un tono sarcástico que produjo risa en los gemelos. –Hola Dora.- dijo mirando a Tonks.  
-¿No me puedes llamar Tonks?- preguntó la aludida.  
-¿Ustedes son los gemelos Weasley?- ellos asintieron. –He oído mucho de ustedes por supuesto. Son famosos por su serie de castigos por quebrantar las leyes del colegio, sucesores de los Merodeadores… un logro que creía imposible que alguien pudiese seguir…- dijo con un dejo de arrogancia, pero sonriente.  
-¿Los conoce?- preguntó Fred con admiración.  
-Por supuesto.- contestó Sirius cortésmente. –Firmé ese mapa con mi apodo, Canuto. Y es más, ustedes conocen a otro más, Lunático, que es Lupin, ¿Qué Remus no se los contó?- ellos negaron con la cabeza. –Bueno, evidentemente que Remus no quiere que algo empañe su historia de rectitud.- dijo con una risita.   
-¿Y Cornamenta?- preguntó George. De inmediato la cara se ensombreció.  
-Mi hermano…- respondió con nostalgia. –James Potter.- se detuvo pensando en su amigo. –Y Colagusano…- dijo con rencor. –Que no vale la pena que lo conozcan.-  
-¡Nosotros los admirábamos mucho!- exclamó George. Sirius sonrió. –Nos enseñaron mucho más que los profesores del colegio. Tuvimos su mapa, pero en un principio no sabíamos usarlo…-  
-¿El mapa les indicó que hacer?- ellos asintieron nuevamente. –Si, nosotros ideamos que cuando se encontrara en manos de alborotadores como nosotros, el mapa les indicaría como cumplir con sus prioridades.-

Ellos lo seguían mirando admirados, pero Hermione no.

-No puedo creer que encuentres que todas esas cosas que hacías eran graciosas, porque no lo eran.- dijo Hermione en tono mordaz.   
-Claro que lo eran.- contestó George con admiración.  
-¡Por supuesto que no!- chilló Hermione. -¡Cualquier quebrantamiento de leyes no es algo cómico!-

Sirius se quedó divertido observando la escena de peleas de George y Hermione, definitivamente, era muy gracioso ver a Hermione tan molesta, y eso le recordaba a alguien, que si bien en un principio no le caía bien, más tarde terminaría tomándole cariño…

-Ehm, Sirius, ¿los demás llegaron?- preguntó Tonks, sacando a Sirius de sus pensamientos.  
-Si.- respondió este. –Hace unos 30 minutos, ya se están acomodando en las habitaciones, asi que, les mostraré donde van a ir a dormir.- dijo, y los gemelos lo siguieron.

**Fin del Flashback.**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_¡Ja! ¿Les gustó como lo dejé? A mí por lo menos si me gustó. Ese personaje en el que quería tener cuidado para ahondar es Sirius, por supuesto, siempre es complicado ahondarlo, pero por suerte JKR dio buenas pautas para desarrollarlo (lo único malo, es que lo mató ¬¬!) y además tiene ese encanto que a muchas nos encanta… Del próximo capítulo les puedo decir que no sé si logre ser emotivo, yo al menos me emocioné mucho escribiéndolo, y contiene más de Sirius (porque si, este personaje ayudará de alguna manera) y más acerca de nuestro pobre Georgie. _

_Muchos besos y saludos para todas, y si aprietan "GO" y de paso el review, entonces seré más feliz aún. _

_Hasta la próxima!_


	12. Contemplandoté en Silencio, ¿celos?

_Hola a todas! Mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero ya saben, de repente como que la musa nos abandona, y si no era eso era que el tiempo en la universidad no era muy auspicioso, por suerte, eso terminó, y ahora podemos seguir con mi querido fanfic )… Mis agradecimientos como siempre van a _**Sig, Nimue-Tarrazo, cass metallium,** y **Ely Granger,** _Me encanta recibir sus reviews chicas, y también, gracias a_ **Elizza Malfoy**, _por haberte suscrito a esta historia. Bien, el capítulo anterior quiero hablar de ciertos puntos:_

**Fleur:** _Me alegra saber que gustó la idea de que sea la nueva amiga de George, es un personaje que me fascina y creo que ha sido tratada injustamente por algunos fans, -sobre todo por Ginny- por eso, intento ponerla como algo más que la chica linda._  
**Sirius**: _era algo que no podía evitar, me encanta Sirius, asi que era algo que no podía evitar y me alegro nuevamente que haya gustado la idea de traerlo aqui, además va a ayudar en más de una forma a nuestro protagonista._

Sigamos entonces con el fic y nuevamente gracias por el apoyo y reviews, y continuemos.

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son de JK. Rowling, mía es solamente la trama._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George se levantó lentamente de su cama, dejó ese archivo temporal en una de sus adoradas cajas color magenta, color de la túnica del personal de "Sortilegios Weasley" esta caja, color magenta era más especial que las otras cajas; esta contenía los tesoros de ambos gemelos, fotos, archivos temporales como este, chivatoscopios, alguna que otra bengala del Doctor Fillibuster, notas de sus posibles inventos, su maletín que pasearon siempre en Hogwarts en su último año…, una foto en ese último año en que Hermione aparecía regañándolos, o más bien, regañándolo, pues Fred no hacía más que reírse de esa escena, con solo recordarla, _"Es que es muy gracioso, ¿Cómo no me voy a reir de sus peleas pre-matrimoniales?"_ preguntaba con la risa a flor de piel, pese a las miradas asesinas de su gemelo, y luego agregaba: _"Si es asi ahora antes de casarse, yo tendría miedo en la noche de bodas ¿eh?"_ Sonrió cuando escuchó la alegre voz de Fred en su conciencia, y en su corazón, cerró los ojos, y escuchó tan solo el sonido de su respiración, pero su aliento sonaba agitado y entrecortado, y al darse cuenta, se enjugó la cara una vez más con la manga de su túnica, entró al baño, queriendo lavarse la cara, mojó su cara una y otra vez, mirándose al espejo con desaprobación; algo parecía que no estaba bien, luego recordó que hace mucho tiempo que evitaba mirarse al espejo, el verse ahí era ver el mismo rostro de Fred y era también volver a sentir esa horrible cicatriz que tenía en su oreja, en vez de oreja, tenía una horrible cicatriz que de repente parecía no cerrar… y su rostro estaba mucho más demacrado que el de Fred, si, el de su hermano parecía que estaba más vivo. ¡Claro que lo estaba! Fred era más alegre y no permitía que en el rostro de alguien siquiera hubiese un pequeño amago de tristeza, y sin embargo la cara de George en un mes había cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo un muchacho muy guapo, su piel estaba más pálida, las ojeras eran muy grandes y visibles, aunque estas hacían resaltar los profundos ojos celestes del pelirrojo. No era capaz de seguirse mirando, asi que optó por darse vuelta, apagar la luz –y asi poder resistirse al impulso de seguir mirando a su reflejo- y salir del baño.

Bajó las escaleras, asi no seguiría preocupando más a sus padres, ellos habían ofrecido esta magnifica cena, y no era muy educado el estar haciendo esto de aislarse: bueno, peor hubiese sido que lo hubieran visto llorando, por suerte para él, cuando bajó nadie hizo ninguna pregunta acerca de porque estuvo tanto tiempo ausente, solo Hermione parecía que quería hacer muchas preguntas, pero antes de que ella pudiese hablarle, alguien más tomó la delantera para hablarle a George.

-¡Aquí estás!- dijo una voz alegre y juvenil. Era Gabrielle Delacour.  
-Hola Gabrielle.- saludó cordialmente.  
-¿Podguía hablag un poco contigo?- preguntó Gabrielle. –Segán solo unos minutos, es que, sé que me podgás entendeg bien.-  
-Seguro.- Hermione ahogó un suspiro de insatisfacción. Pero George no se dio cuenta. –Vamos.- dijo saliendo hacia el patio de la casa, pues ahí estaba más fresco. Cuando salieron Hermione dio una patada al suelo, Fleur rió disimuladamente.  
-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó George.  
-Es que vegás, en Beuxbatons, comenzagá pog fin una selección de Quidditch femenino, y quería sabeg si es que me podguías ayudag un poco: Siempgue me ha encantado el Quidditch, no sé si mi hermana te ha dicho…-  
-¿Qué una vez sacaste un pilar que sostenía su cama para hacerlo un bate de Quidditch? Si, me lo contó.- dijo con una risita. –También hice eso, pero era con la cama de Percy.- dijo con nostalgia.  
-¿Qué tanto observas Hermione?- preguntó Ron acercándose a ella.  
-Es que, dijeron que iba a llover hoy, ¿no?- preguntó intranquila.  
-¿Hoy?- preguntó dubitativo. –Me temo que no Hermione, no llueve hoy. No sé si notaste pero estamos en verano.- dijo riéndose.  
-Gracias por recordármelo.- dijo con sarcasmo y se alejó furibunda. Ron se acercó a Harry con expresión de desconcierto.  
-¿Qué bicho le picó?- preguntó Harry.  
-Ni idea. Ella miraba a la ventana.- dijo Ron. –Pero no entiendo porque, y tampoco entiendo su preocupación por el clima.- contestó sin imutarse.  
-Si, donde están George y Gabrielle…- susurró Harry. –Digo, que extraño que se haya enojado asi de la nada.- Ron se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Qué estarán conversando George con Gabrielle?- preguntó Ron. Se le notaba contento por su hermano, no se le veía conversar tan alegremente en mucho tiempo.  
-No tengo idea de que, pero mientras menos te hable a ti Harry Potter, será mejor para ella.- intervino Ginny mirando con desdén a su novio.  
-¡Por Dios Ginny...! Tiene apenas doce años…-  
-El próximo mes cumple los 13.- respondió Ginny. –Y eso no quita que alguien no se enamore de un chico mayor. Tonks se enamoró de Lupin y ellos tenían por lo menos unos 10 años de diferencia.-  
-En todo caso, Garbrielle tomó más en cuenta a George que a Harry.- dijo Ron.  
-Si, quizá a ella le gusta George…- aventuró Harry.  
-Bueno, no sería malo la verdad.- comentó Ron. –Gabrielle es muy linda, ¿no crees Harry?-  
-Ehhh…- musitó este pero titubeó al ver la mirada de Ginny. –No, es muy fea.- dijo mirando a Ginny, ella asintió sonriendo.  
-¿No te molestaría tener a Gabrielle de cuñada?- preguntó Ron.  
-La verdad… es que me molesta cada novia de ustedes, pero ya veo que me han hecho tanto caso.- contestó Ginny.  
-Además.- intervino Hermione con desdén. –Creo que George no se llevaría bien con Gabrielle.-

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, no se le escuchaba asi tan… molesta, por decir menos, pero no creyeron mucho en sus palabras, porque al decir estas palabras, George y Gabrielle estaban entrando nuevamente a la casa y se veían de lo más animados conversando… teniendo en cuenta que George no estuvo muy animado en la cena… y sin duda, esto generó aún más enojo en Hermione, quien se sentía contrariada. ¿Por qué George encontraba tan entretenido conversar con Gabrielle? ES decir, vale, la chica es encantadora y sin duda ha crecido, pero aún asi, ¡Ella era muy pequeña para él! Sintió el impulso de caminar hacia George pero se detuvo. ¿Por qué estaba pensando esto? No podía ser que se estuviese sintiendo _celosa_ de su amigo, ¿o si? No, claro que no. Es que no estaba de acuerdo porque encontraba que Gabrielle no era una chica merecedora de su amigo, si, era eso. Y quizá no estaban conversando nada importante, no había que preocuparse.

Por su parte George descubrió en Gabrielle, una excelente compañera para conversar de Quidditch, por el entusiasmo que ella profesaba por este deporte entonces la pequeña no se equivocaba en haber escogido a George para hablar acerca de modelos de escoba, armaduras o bates. Ya que ella, quería ser bateadora, como George lo fue en su momento.

-¡Oh Geogge!- dijo Gabrielle. –¡_Merci_ pog toda tu valiosa ayuda!-  
-Cuando quieras Gabrielle.- contestó George sonriendo.  
-¿Podguía pedigte un favog más?- preguntó Gabrielle coquetamente, guiñando un ojo. Este asintió. -¿Podguías acompañagme a Artículos de Calidad de Quidditch la próxima semana?-  
-¡Claro!- contestó. –Queda cerca de mi casa, asi que, puedes pasar por ahí antes, si quieres.- Hermione no lo podía creer. -será un placer acompañarte.- añadió, haciendo una reverencia.  
-Merci Geogge.- dijo Fleur. –Últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo en mi tgabajo en Guingotts, y no he podido acompañar a Gabguielle, y no me atguevo a dejagla sola.- dijo con aprensión.  
-Y no te culpo.- intervino George. –Una niña tan linda como Gabrielle, no debería andar sola, aunque estemos hablando del Callejón Diagon.- dijo guiñandole un ojo a Gabrielle, Harry volteó por casualidad para ver como Ron se acercaba disimuladamente a un pastel de calabaza que había hecho la Señora Weasley pero en cambio se encontró una sorpresa: Hermione… molesta, aunque esa palabra quedaba corta, algo más emitía, rabia, si quizá era eso. La cara de ella llegaba a dar miedo, sin duda tendría que hablar con ella después.

Tras una media hora más, (en la que George seguía conversando animadamente con Gabrielle) tenían todos que ir regresando a sus casas, pese a que la Señora Weasley les insistió que se quedaran, prefirieron no quedarse.

-Prometo que nos quedaremos otro día mamá.- dijo Bill cordialmente.  
-¡Ojála asi sea Bill!- suspiró la Señora Weasley.  
-Au Revoir Geogge.- se despidió Fleur de su cuñado. –Cualquieg cosa que quiegas convegsag, solo me avisas, siempgue segás bienvenido en casa queguido.-  
-No sabes como te lo agradezco Fleur.- contestó George emocionado. –Lo mismo te digo a ti.-  
-Au Revoir Geogge.- dijo Gabrielle haciendo una reverencia a su amigo. –Nos veguemos pgonto, espego.-  
-¡Por supuesto! Tú avísame cuando vendrás a verme a la tienda.-  
-Ten pog segugo que lo hagué luego.- contestó moviendo su hermosa cabellera, casi tan magnífica como la de Fleur.  
-¿Habrá terminado George de su vida social?- susurró Hermione aún molesta. Por desgracia, solo Harry la escuchó. –Asi creo que nos vamos a poder ir.-  
-Creo que será mejor que esperemos a George en casa.- dijo Harry. –Mejor asi, hace tiempo que el pobre no sonreía asi, como que Gabrielle lo alegró mucho.- observó el elegido, sin saber que una chica al lado de él no le parecían agradables los comentarios. 

Tras unos 30 minutos de haber llegado al departamento de George, Hermione se acostó en su pieza, a pesar de que estaba acostada, la luz de su pieza estaba apagada y todos estaban durmiendo, ella no podía conciliar el sueño por una extraña razón, esa razón tenía nombre y apellido, pelirrojo, alto, de cara demacrada pero atractiva y asimétrica porque le faltaba una oreja; George Weasley. ¿Por qué en un momento parecía que no era muy comunicativo, y al rato, era el señor comunicación? Y encima, ¡tantas buenas migas con Gabrielle Delacour!

-Bueno, George me contó que se hicieron amigos en los días previos al casamiento de Bill y Fleur…- meditó Hermione.

Pero algo más había. Podía ser que… ella estaba….

-¿Celosa?- se preguntó. -¡Claro que no!- se contestó con seguridad. –Me preocupo por George porque es mi amigo, y no creo que tener de pareja a una niña pequeña le haría bien, sería mejor estar con una mujer más madura y que lo comprendiera, alguien como… como… _yo_.- susurró. Pero puso una mueca de shock tras escucharse.  
¿Ella y George? Si claro, y Harry entonces iba a casar con la cara de dogo de Pansy Parkinson…

Pero… ¿Por qué no?

Justo en eso, se escucharon pasos lentos, como si alguien quisiera hacer el menor ruido para no despertar a nadie, Hermione rápidamente hizo como que estaba dormida pero miró la silueta de…

_George_, que caminaba en puntas de pies, para no despertar ni a Harry ni al pequeño Ron –cosa algo complicada, dado que ambos estaban tan dormidos que incluso roncaban- , ni mucho menos a Hermione, pero, George no tenía idea que ella no estaba dormida. Pues se posó en el umbral de su puerta, como esperando algo, Hermione se quedó quieta, ¿Qué pretendía George parado ahí, apoyado contra la pared, como contemplando algo? O eso parecía, estaba oscuro y no podía ver que expresión tenía la cara de su amigo. En eso, ella se movió para darle la espalda, y sólo pudo escuchar un suspiro de su amigo, y sus pasos se alejaron de la pieza de Hermione.

George llegó a su habitación, y se acostó, un poco más animado que otros días, se sentía tan… aliviado, con un gran peso sobre sus espaldas, pero sin duda ahora pesaba mucho menos que antes. Fleur lo había escuchado pacientemente, y ser una amiga a la que le pudo contar su más grande secreto, y Gabrielle… bueno, ella lo había sacado de su realidad hablándole de Quidditch, uno de los temas que a él más lo apasionaban, ciertamente en Hermione también confiaba, pero el único problema es que a ella no le podía conversar de dos temas: de sus sentimientos por ella, y de Quidditch, el solo mencionar la palabra frente su amiga, hacía que ella arqueara una ceja con desagrado y dijera: _"¿Es que no tienen otro tema ustedes?"_ Ella estaba muy rara después de que bajó de las escaleras… ¿Qué bicho le había picado?

-Pues, no recuerdo haberle dicho algún comentario sarcástico, porque de hecho, ni siquiera conversé con ella.- se dijo a si mismo.

Al día siguiente, George bajó mucho más animado que otros días a su tienda, que como siempre, estaba atiborrada de gente; muchos que entraban curiosos de esta tienda, otros que ya eran compradores frecuentes, que estaban deseosos de adquirir más chascos, y por supuesto, los alumnos de Hogwarts, que estaban por empezar el año escolar, y como el puesto de alborotador en jefe (después de Peeves) estaba aún vacante, entonces era algo que se tenía que ganar.

-¡George!- exclamó Ron desde un lado de la tienda. -¿Quedan más productos de "Wonderbruja"? Aquí hay unos pedidos descomunales.-  
-Si, hay unas cuantas cajas en la bodega.- contestó George. –Iré a traerlas.-

Hermione miró con desdén a las chicas a las que Ron estaba atendiendo: eran, atractivas, muy atractivas, sin embargo, no miraban con tanto interés a Ron, más bien, miraban con mucho más interés a George. Lo notó enseguida cuando lo vio volver con unas cuantas cajas de los productos de "Wonderbruja" para ellas.

-Aquí tienen.- dijo sonriéndoles. Ellas de inmediato lo miraron con admiración. -Pero me faltarán unas cuantas pociones más, creo que se me acabaron los ingredientes. Lo siento.-  
-Oh, no, no hay problema.- dijo una chica de cabello rubio y rizado.  
-No estamos apuradas, asi que tomate todo el tiempo que quieras cariño.- dijo otra chica de cabello corto y negro de manera coqueta a George, Hermione gruñó. Tras prometerle que le tendrían su encargo en un par de días, entonces las chicas se fueron dando risitas tontas que llegaban a exasperar a Hermione.

-¿Preocupado George?- preguntó Harry.  
-Algo, faltan unos ingredientes para tener todo listo, y no sé si pueda ir a comprarlos con toda la clientela que tenemos.- dijo echando una mirada de soslayo a la tienda, porque justo estaban llegando gente del ministerio para hacer su pedido de capas escudo.  
-Si… lástima que nadie de nosotros cuatro pueda ir… a menos que... ¡Lo tengo!- dijo un sonriente Harry. -¡Kreacher!- llamó Harry.

Un "Crack" se escuchó y de la nada apareció el elfo; viejo, con ojos brillantes pero con un aspecto más sano y con un uniforme más elegante que el que usaba hace unos 2 años, este hizo una reverencia y le sonrió a su amo.

-¿Llamaba Amo Harry?-  
-Si Kreacher. Necesito que me hagas un favor.-  
-Kreacher hará todo lo que el amo diga.- contestó.  
-Necesito que _por favor _vayas a buscar esta lista de ingredientes a una tienda no muy lejos de aquí, te daré el dinero, y quédate con lo que sobre.-  
-¡Harry!- exclamó Hermione con admiración. -¡Le pagas a Kreacher!-  
-Para que veas como funcionó tu concepto de la PEDDO.- añadió Ron.  
-Kreacher hará lo que el amo diga.- dijo tomando la lista y un pequeño saco de dinero. –Pero no es necesario que Kreacher reciba el dinero del amo.- dijo con humildad. -Kreacher solo…- pero la mirada de Harry entonces hizo que rodara los ojos. –Kreacher acepta las órdenes del amo.- y con otro "Crack" desapareció.

Definitivamente las cosas habían cambiado para Kreacher, pensaba George, antes el parecía que no quería cooperar, pero ahora era un elfo completamente diferente, con ganas de cooperar con Harry, se notaba que le tenía una lealtad más sincera a Harry que con Sirius…

**Flashback.**

La antigua y noble mansión de los Black parecía ser un lugar fascinante, y mucho más interesante era su anfitrión, Sirius, que era un hombre completamente enérgico y a pesar de que había tenido un largo paso por Azkaban, parecía tener muchas ganas de vivir. Tenía una elegancia y un refinamiento único, al igual que los retratos que aún quedaban completos de su familia. Y estos mostraban una seria reticencia, sobre todo cuando Hermione quiso coger un muy tentador libro de la estantería.

-¡ASQUEROSA SANGRE IMPURA, INMUNDICIA DE ESTIRPE!- bramaba una fuera voz de mujer, que llegó a asustar a Hermione, dejándola perpleja, mientras Kreacher se reía con ganas de esto. -¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PISAR CON TUS ASQUEROSOS PIES LA NOBLE CASA DE MIS PADRES?-  
-¡CÁLLATE VIEJA ARPÍA, CALLATE!- bramó una voz más fuerte desde atrás, que ahogó la voz de mujer. Tras un poco de esfuerzo, logró callarse. Todos que estaban haciendo otras tareas corrieron hacia Hermione.  
-¿Qué fue eso Sirius?- preguntó Ron   
-¿Estás bien Hermione?- preguntó Ginny.  
-Si, algo asustada…-  
-Parecía que echaba espuma por la boca.- comenzó a decir Fred.  
-Como si fuera un perro con rabia.- completó George. Ambos comenzaron a reir, pero Sirius los miró algo sombriamente, pero haciendo un amago de sonrisa.  
-La histérica que está en ese cuadro… es mi madre.- contestó Sirius desganado. –Se las presento, Hermione, Hermanos Weasley, Walburga Black, madre, Hermione Granger y ellos los Hermanos Weasley.- dijo sarcásticamente, haciendo un ademán de presentación social.  
-Mucho gusto.- dijo Ron sarcásticamente.  
-Tienes que tener cuidado Hermione, sé que te encanta leer, pero tendrás que tener cuidado con venir a buscar algo aquí, mi madre es algo… selectiva con las visitas.-  
-Bueno.- intentó disculparse Hermione. –Sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato...-  
-Bien, sigue con la curiosidad y Walburga te matará de espanto.- resopló Sirius. –Y ahora vámonos, no me hace gracia estar en esta parte de mi casa.- dijo hastiado.  
-¿Por qué está un retrato de tu madre aquí?- preguntó Ginny. –Sé que es tu casa y todo, pero, está muerta…-  
-Si.- contestó Sirius. –Hace años que ella murió. Pero ella dejó su cuadro de presencia permanente y es inútil sacarla, lo intenté todo.- comentó con rabia. –En fin, ya veré como deshacer esto.- dijo con decisión.  
-Tu madre realmente asusta.- gimió Ginny. –Y yo que me quejaba de lo gritona que podía llegar a ser la mía…-  
-Si, hace que la nuestra parezca un ángel comparada con la tuya.- opinó Fred.  
-Odiosa, ¿no?- preguntó Sirius.  
-Al parecer no te llevas muy bien con tu familia…- observó Ron.  
-Tampoco te llevarías bien con semejantes padres.- dijo Sirius. –Creemé, solo échale un vistazo a esta casa y te darías cuenta porque.- ante eso, nadie decidió hacerle ninguna otra pregunta más.

Este era, sin duda, el mejor verano que habían pasado los gemelos. Sirius se había convertido en muy poco tiempo en todo un ídolo para ellos, no solo los apoyaba en su iniciativa de la tienda de chascos, sino que incluso les sugería ingredientes para nuevos productos, o los hacía reir con la innumerable lista de castigos que tuvieron que pasar James y él.

-¿En serio?- preguntaba Fred con admiración. -¿De verdad estuvieron casi a punto de quitarle la ropa interior a Snape?-  
-Si, estaba algo aburrido y James decidió que nos divirtiéramos un poco… confieso que estuvo algo mal, y que Snape nos odió mucho más por eso… y además que ahí llegó la querida chica perfecta, Lily.- comentó con un dejo de aburrimiento.  
-¿Te caía mal?- preguntó George.  
-Durante un primer momento si.- contestó como meditando la respuesta. -Traía a todo el mundo loco, muchos chicos de mi generación estaban como enamoradísimos de ella, yo no, por supuesto.- dijo sonriendo. –De hecho, no comprendía el porque atraía a todos los chicos.- resopló mirando al techo. -Pero una vez que la comencé a conocer mejor… nos comenzamos a llevar bien.- contestó Sirius.  
-¿Era muy diferente de ustedes?- preguntó George.  
-Bastante. Verás, Lily era una chica hija de muggles, brillante, como Hermione y James y yo… éramos como ustedes, imagina como fue cuando ella llegó a prefecta… nos hacía la vida imposible, parecía imposible que alguien como Lily se fijara en alguien como James…- hizo una pausa y luego miró a George que se había atorado con algo. –Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que Lily no perdía la ocasión en decir cuanto le desagradaba tenerlo cerca. Pero a ella, siempre le agradó James, y finalmente ya lo ven, se casaron y tenemos a Harry.- dijo Sirius con orgullo. –Pero no les niego, fue algo… sorprendente que Lily terminara aceptando el salir con James, sería como que…- y miró inquisitivamente a George como queriendo comprender algo: -Hermione comenzara a salir con George…- a este se le encendieron las mejillas y miró a otro lado. –Y Fred entonces quedara en mi lugar siendo el rebelde.-

-Si, de aquí a que Hermione y yo pudiésemos empezar a salir juntos… sería todo un milagro…- comentó George. Su hermano comenzó a reir.  
-Supongo que debió haber sido difícil para ti que tu hermano, como le dices, haya comenzado a salir con la prefecta.- comentó Fred. –Me pongo en tu lugar y… si George comenzara a salir con una prefecta… no quiero ni imaginarlo.- dijo con una mueca de asco.  
-Por suerte, aún y saliendo juntos, James no perdió sus buenos hábitos.- aseguró Sirius con una risa atronadora. Los gemelos también rieron, la risa de Sirius llegaba a ser contagiosa, además, tenían mucho en común, más allá de lo que esperaban, Sirius se acercó hacia un mueble, en su habitación, -que era donde más tiempo pasaban diciendo que estaban "ordenando"- y sacó unos frascos.  
-¿Qué son?-  
-Este que ven aquí es madera de fresno en polvo, puede serles útil, ¿ven como brilla? Quizá les pueda servir un poco para su tienda, este de aquí es veneno de acrómantula, lo conseguimos con James hace unos cuantos años, pero está conservado como si fuese extraído ayer…- dijo contemplando y moviendo el frasco con orgullo. –Lo robamos del casillero de Snape en séptimo año, recuerdo que por eso lo reprobaron en un examen, tómenlo.-  
-¿Estás bromeando?- preguntó Fred. -¡Esto vale una fortuna!-  
-Si, vale bastante, por lo menos unos dos mil galleons.- calculo Sirius. –Pero les va a servir mucho.-  
-No podemos aceptarlo, ya hace un tiempo Harry nos regaló el dinero del torneo de los tres magos y…- comenzó a decir George. –Agradecemos mucho que nos quieras dar esto pero, no es necesario.-  
-Les da pena que les regale algo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sirius pensativo. –Mi pago será cuando su tienda sea todo un éxito, ¿de acuerdo? Ustedes son nuestros sucesores, creo que James habría estado muy de acuerdo conmigo en que les entregue esto.-

A medida que el verano seguía pasando, los gemelos iban disfrutando este tiempo con Sirius, este, junto a Ron y Hermione recibían cartas a diario de Harry, en que contaba lo desgraciado y sólo que se sentía en Privet Drive, y los mencionados, se sentían absolutamente culpables de no poder decirle nada, cosa que Sirius alegaba en las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix a diario. En uno de esos días, la orden se reunió de golpe, caía la noche del 2 de Agosto, y se notaba el estruendo ya que cada vez que tocaban el timbre, se escuchaban los bramidos de la Señora Black.

-Estoy cansado de repetirles que no toquen el timbre.- decía Sirius con un dejo de impaciencia. -¿Cuándo van a aprender?-

-Hay que decidir que haremos.-decía la conciliadora voz de Remus Lupin. –Primero, debemos mandar una carta a Harry diciéndole que pase lo que pase, no salga de ahí.-  
-Lo hice hace una media hora Remus, muchas gracias.- dijo Sirius sarcásticamente. Lupin solo sonrió. –Hay que sacarlo de aquí hoy, no me extraña que aquellos muggles no lo quieran echar de allí.-  
-Ya sabes las ordenes de Dumbledore, Sirius…- dijo Lupin.  
-Si, sus órdenes de mantener aislado a Harry, Oh si, te comprendo bien.- comentó Sirius.  
-¡Hedwig llegó, Sirius!- anunció Hermione, trayendo a la lechuza blanca. –Con cartas de Harry, ¿Qué hacemos?- Sirius se encogió de hombros, no tenía deseos de mentirle a su ahijado, lo entendía a la perfección.

-Por ahora no podemos contestarle Hermione.- dijo Lupin. –El ministerio estará vigilándonos, y Hedwig llama demasiado la atención.

Hermione salió de la habitación en la que estaba toda la orden del Fénix en pleno, a excepción de Dumbledore que había ido al mismísimo Ministerio. Salió con Hedwig en su brazo, hacia la pieza en la que estaba Ron, Fred, George y Ginny, aunque esta comenzó a picotearla por su poca cooperación, -cumpliendo con las órdenes de su amo- hasta que George que había salido a buscar algo a su habitación, la inmovilizó con un simple hechizo y Hermione le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Hay que ponerte algo para esas heridas, ven, por aquí mi madre dejó algo para curar las heridas.- dijo tomándole la mano herida.  
-No te preocupes, es solo un corte menor.- dijo Hermione.  
-Hermione, no estaría muy seguro, mira este corte que tienes aquí.- dijo apuntando a su antebrazo. –Ese corte que tienes ahí es bastante feo.-

Era verdad, ese corte era el más grande y profundo, y que había comenzado a sangrar, Hermione asintió, George tenía razón.

-Primero, creo que tienes que desinfectar esa herida con un poco de agua.- dijo apuntando con la varita a una fuente que estaba cerca. _-¡Aguamenti!-_ susurró y de inmediato esta se llenó de agua y tomó la mano de Hermione y la sumergió en el agua, esta se sonrojó, nadie se había preocupado asi de ella en mucho tiempo, sacó la mano, y si bien la herida seguía algo irritada, había dejado de sangrar.  
-Gracias George.- musitó.  
-No tienes nada que agradecer.- dijo sonriendo. –Ahora, creo que mamá podrá ayudarte un poco para que cicatrice bien esto, pero te voy a ventar esto.- dijo, agarrando algo de venda y acercándose al brazo de Hermione.  
-¡Oh no George, no te preocupes!- exclamó Hermione con la cara tan roja que pareciera que se estaba insolando.  
-Hermione.- dijo George intentando no parecer que estaba nervioso. –Por favor, si no dejas que vende eso, entonces te va a comenzar a sangrar de nuevo, y no pienso aceptar un no por respuesta, te voy a vendar esto de todas maneras.- dijo tomando el brazo de Hermione antes de que esta pudiese decir algo. 

Ella hizo un ademán de negarse en un principio. Pero olvidó todo eso al sentir las preocupadas, suaves y cálidas manos de George vendando con sumo cuidado el antebrazo de Hermione, el estaba con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, "debe de ser el calor" pensó ella, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la tarea ya estaba lista.

-Gracias George, nuevamente, nadie nunca había hecho nada asi por mí.- dijo la chica, apenada.  
-¿En serio?- preguntó el chico dándose vuelta. –No tenía idea.- Hubo un minuto de silencio, ella aún se veía apesadumbrada. -¿Estás preocupada por Harry? Bueno, todos lo estamos. Pero estoy seguro que lo sacarán de allí, todos saben bien que Harry detesta ese lugar, probablemente ya están decidiendo como sacarlo de ese lugar.- dijo intentando animarla.  
-Tienes razón.- dijo Hermione sonriendo, y haciendo que este la mirara sonriendo como nunca. –Y de acuerdo al estatuto de magia internacional, Harry no debería ser expulsado.-

No importaba como, pensaba Hermione, pero George siempre hallaba la manera de hacerla reir, siempre, era como la luz lejana que siempre alumbraba su camino y la hacía estar en paz, nadie, absolutamente nadie podía hacerla sentir tan bien como George…  
**Fin del Flashback.**

-Eh George, te buscan allá en la entrada.- dijo Ron con una sonrisa.  
-¿Quién?- preguntó George.  
-Ya lo verás.- contestó su hermano.

George salió de la bodega hacia la entrada y su sorpresa se haría mayor cuando vio Harry conversaba animadamente con una muchachita preciosa, de cabello rubio platinado, y hermosos ojos azules, mientras Hermione la miraba con un dejo de… ¿desaprobación?

_-¡Bon Jour Geogge!-_ exclamó Gabrielle corriendo a abrazar a George, este le sonrió y Hermione los miró furiosa. Pero solo Harry alcanzó a ver las facciones de su amiga, era extraño. -¿Estás listo?- preguntó. Este asintió.  
-¿Listo?- preguntó Hermione extrañada. -¿Listo para que?-  
-Geogge igá conmigo a compgag algunas cosas y yo lo invité a almogzag a ese nuevo gestaugante que pusieron por aquí, en Londres.-  
-¿Ese en que solo van parejas?- preguntó Hermione descompuesta.  
-Oui, ese mismo.- contestó Gabrielle.  
-Volveré en unos minutos.- aseguró George.  
-Pero, pero, ¡George!- exclamó Hermione. -¿Qué pasa si llegan más clientes?-  
-Hermione, nosotros nos haremos cargo.- le dijo Harry. –Además deja que George saga un poco, es tu amigo, no tu novio.- Esta se sonrojó, pero fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.  
-¿Ustedes se harán cargo?- preguntó George. Ron y Harry asintieron y también lo hizo Hermione. –Bien, volveré luego, ¡nos vemos!-

Hermione iba a decir algo más pero George le sonrió y salió del brazo junto a Gabrielle, quien se veía radiante, en eso, ella, la chica de cabello espeso y castaño sentía que un torbellino negro se formaba de a poco en su estómago…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Espero no haberlas dejado con muchas ganas de más, quizá demore un poco, pero les aseguro que intentaré subir una actualización más rápida. Agradecimientos a todas quienes han esperado mi fanfic y a sus reviews y estaré esperándolos con ansias. _

_Un beso enorme! Hasta la próxima!_


	13. último año, I parte

_Hola a todas! Y lamento mucho, mucho la tardanza! Hubieron cosas entre medio (como la finalización del año escolar y demases…) pero ya estoy aquí y el capítulo también, y agradezco enormemente a quienes lo han seguido en especial a _**Ely Granger, cass metallium,** **Elizza Malfoy**, **Sig, Nimue-Tarrazo** y** est Potter**._ ¡Gracias chicas! –por un momento pensé que iba a terminar leyendo yo misma mi fanfic XD- En especial por los reviews mencionando a Sirius, para mí era importante incluirlo, aunque sea a modo de recuerdo. En fin, aquí vamos con el capítulo 13!_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_  
_

-Eh Hermione…-  
-…-  
-Hermione…- llamó la voz nuevamente.  
-…- Hermione seguía mirando la puerta por la cual había salido George.  
-¡Hermione!- llamó la voz de Harry nuevamente.  
-¿Qué pasa Harry?- preguntó Hermione.  
-Hasta que despertaste de tu sueño.- dijo Ron, divertido.  
-Eso es lo que quisiera saber; ¿que te pasa a ti?, estás como… rara…-  
-Para nada.- dijo cortante, echando una nueva mirada de enojo a la puerta por la cual había salido George.  
-Supongo que tendrás razón.- dijo Harry, quien no parecía convencido, pero no hubo mucho tiempo para rebatirle la opinión, pues seguían llegando clientes y el local se llenaba como un panal de abejas. 

Hermione, ya frustrada se dirigía al subterráneo, ya molesta y sin comprender la situación, algo extraño, siempre parecía que ella tenía la respuesta a todas las cosas, sin embargo, en este momento, en este preciso momento, ella no entendía que le estaba pasando. Esto no podían ser… celos, no, claro que no, era una preocupación porque George se iba a ir con alguien demasiado pequeña para él... y claro, esa era su preocupación… pero, no tenía lógica. Ginny tenía razón, Tonks tenía por lo menos una diferencia de unos 12 años con Lupin y se terminaron casando, e incluso más, tuvieron un hijo, que ahora era otra de las grandes alegrías de su querido amigo Harry. Se dio cuenta que se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, claro que no estaba celosa de su amigo, solo preocupada, decidió que estaba exagerando, y subió como siempre a atender los clientes y a no tomar mucho aquel tema que la molestaba.

Por mientras George y Gabrielle estaban pasando un magnifico tiempo juntos con su amiga: George parecía un niño pequeño, deleitándose con las vidrieras con toda clase de artículos de Quidditch, nuevos modelos de escoba, equipos de mantenimiento, armaduras y bludgers, túnicas, y bates, ¡echaba tanto de menos el mundo del Quidditch! Gabrielle escuchaba fascinada acerca de sus grandes partidos, y ella era una excelente espectadora; gimoteaba y se asombraba en el momento exacto.

-¿En seguio?- preguntaba Gabrielle con avidez. -Y entonces, ¿Cómo quedagon en el equipo de Quidditch? Pog lo que me cuentas, paguece que Wood no los toleraba.-  
-Al Principio, pero, cuando derribamos de la escoba a Hardy y a Bolton, quedó más que convencido…- dijo George sirviéndose un poco más de tarta de melaza. –Sobre todo cuando vio que Hardy por poco le vuela la cabeza al propio Wood, pero no sabía que lo habíamos embrujado con un confundus.- dijo entre risas.  
-Ya veo, gacias pog decigmelo, me segvigá mucho paga mis pgacticas.- concedió Gabrielle.  
-Yo creo que vas a quedar.- aventuró optimista su amigo. –No te he visto jugar, pero por como moviste el bate en aquella tienda, se nota que tienes un brazo muy fuerte.-  
-_Merci_.- contestó Gabrielle sonriendo algo nerviosa. –Espego me vaya bien, gealmente quiego quedag en el equipo.-  
-Te lo repito por enésima vez Gabrielle: te irá bien.- le aseguró George sonriendo, e hizo un ademán de pararse.  
-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Gabrielle.  
-No, la verdad iba a pedir más tarta de melaza, ¿quieres más?-  
-Si que tienes un estomago gande.- observó Gabrielle sorpendida. –Debe seg de familia, mi hermana Fleug siempgue me ha dicho que Bill come bastante, que es como un pozo sin fondo.-  
-Mi madre nos alimentaba muy bien.- explicó George.  
-Bill tiene suegte de que a Fleug le guste cocinag.- dijo Gabrielle. –A mí también me encanta, cuando quiegas te puedo cocinag algo.-  
-¿En serio?- preguntó George, golpeando de pronto la mesa y acercándose tanto a Gabrielle que se puso más nerviosa aún. –Lo siento.- se disculpó. -¿Lo harías?- La chica asintió. -¡Estupendo! Llevo semanas con la comida de Hermione.- dijo intentando que sonara indiferente ese nombre, pero no podía. –No es que cocine mal… pero creo que no podrá igualar a mi madre cocinando. Pobre…-  
-¿Te gefiegues a la chica de cabello castaño un poco descuidado, que estaba contigo atendiendo en la tienda?- preguntó Gabrielle, y este asintió. –Paguece que no le caigo bien, me migaba con una cara de pocos amigos…-  
-No creo que le caigas mal, Hermione es una chica muy dulce con todos.- dijo embelesado. –Si te das el tiempo de conocerla mejor, solo te mira un poco desconfiada al principio, pero luego descubres a una chica adorable.- Gabrielle ya había escuchado suficiente.  
-Se nota que la quiegues mucho.- dijo Gabrielle suspicaz. –Quizá en alguna manega…-  
-No te confundas.- le atajó George. –No es lo que imaginas, es solo una amiga muy querida, que… bueno, ya escuchaste ayer, que se va a casar con mi hermano.-  
-Si, eso escuché, bueno, ni modo, ya que tu hegmano faltó poco para que lo guitada en los diaguios.- y agregó: -Si quiegues mi opinión, pageciega que Hegmione no estaba del todo feliz con la decisión.-

George se preguntó en ese momento porque habría pensado eso, pero quizá en ese momento, Hermione estaba concentrada en otra cosa, toda la cena la vio absolutamente feliz con la noticia que había dado. Lo cierto era que ignoró ese comentario, ya había notado que por mucho que quisiera a Hermione una cosa estaba absolutamente clara: Y era que ella estaba decidida a casarse con Ron. Citando las propias palabras de ella: _"era algo que llevaban esperando mucho tiempo, con ansias."_ Asi que dio un sorbo más a su jugo de calabaza, y comenzó a intentar distraer a Gabrielle con otro tema.

-Hmm, ¿sabes? En Fgancia tenemos una esencia de cabello de Veela, quizá te pueda segvig paga algún invento, dicen que es este ingrediente puede gesultag algo extgaño, Ollivandeg dijo hace años que la varilla de mi hermana era tempegamental al tener un ingrediente asi. Fleug y yo pensamos eso ayer paga ayudagte con la tienda.-  
-Sería una gran ayuda. Nunca he experimentado con esencia de Cabello de Veela, pero estoy seguro que funcionará de mil maravillas en los productos de Wonderbruja.- contestó con una gran sonrisa.  
-Fleug antes me contaba que egan mas reticentes a gecibig regalos.- le dijo Gabrielle.  
-Si, pero no recibimos regalos como estos desde que Siriuis nos dio el veneno de Acrómantula...- dijo con nostalgia. Al ver que Gabrielle no comprendía, se apresuró a añadir: -El desaparecido padrino de Harry.-  
-¿Hagui tenía un padguino?- George asintió. –No tenía ni idea.-  
-Murió hace unos tres años, Harry no habló mucho de él durante un tiempo, y nosotros vivimos un tiempo en su casa, fue el mejor verano de mi vida. También el e Fred.- se quedó mudo por un momento, Y Gabrielle le tomó de la mano.  
-Tganquilo, sé que Fgued está aquí, aunque no lo veamos.- le dijo Gabrielle en tono soñador. –Ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué tal era ese Sirius Black?-

**Flashback.**

Durante los días después de los ataques de los dementotes a Harry, tanto Ron como Hermione lucían preocupados, los días pasaban y suponían que su amigo, con la noticia de su posible expulsión se sentía completamente desgraciado. Para intentar animarla, George se aparecía constantemente en los lugares menos esperados, al principio a Hermione le parecía gracioso, pero era ya tan presa de los nervios que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¡Para ya de hacer eso!- decía Hermione enfurecida, pero George se reía, Hermione tenía las mejillas tan encendidas e incluso unos pocos pelos de su cabeza se erizaban.

La llegada de Harry no estuvo exenta de peleas. El muchacho estaba contrariado después de que se hicieron esperar unos cinco días en irlo a buscar, los motivos eran que el ministerio los estaba vigilando, sin embargo, costaba convencer a Harry, Fred y George lo vieron subir las escaleras mientras comenzaban a bajar disimuladamente una de sus orejas extensibles –llevaban unos tres intentos, pero siempre los veía alguien- para escuchar algo de la reunión, y ahora cuando hicieron su cuarto intento, vieron subir a Harry. Ellos iban a decir algo, pero el semblante de enojo de Harry les aconsejó que mejor no dijeran nada, ni siquiera un saludo.

-Llega a dar miedo la expresión que tenía, ¿no?- preguntó Fred.  
-Si, pero me da más miedo por Ron y Hermione, apuesto dos galleons a que comienza a gritar.- aventuró George.

Y exactamente como George había pronosticado, no bastó ni un minuto y Harry comenzaba a gritar como un desaforado, y no se escuchaba un poco, se escuchaban todos sus gritos.

-NO ESTUVIERON EN LAS REUNIONES, ¡QUE BIEN! PERO ESTUVIERON AQUÍ, ¿VERDAD? ESTUVIERON JUNTOS. ¡YO EN CAMBIO, LLEVO UN MES ATRAPADO EN LA CASA DE LOS DURSLEY! . ¡Y YO HE HECHO COSAS MUCHO MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE USTEDES DOS Y DUMBLEDORE LO SABE! . ¿QUÍEN SE DESHIZO DE RIDDLE? . ¿QUÍEN LES SALVÓ LA VIDA CUANDO LOS ATACARON LOS DEMENTORES?-  
-Se nota que Harry tiene excelentes pulmones.- acotó Fred.  
-Y no creo que sea todo lo que él quiera gritar.- añadió George.  
-¿QUÍEN TUVO QUE ENFRENTAR DRAGONES Y TODO TIPO DE BICHOS REPUGNANTES EL AÑO PASADO? . ¿QUÍEN VIO QUE ÉL HABÍA REGRESADO? . ¿QUÍEN TUVO QUE HUIR DE ÉL? . ¡YO! PERO ¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE SABER YO LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO? . ¿POR QUÉ IBA A MOLESTARSE ALGUIEN EN CONTARME LO QUE SUCEDÍA?-  
Las voces de Ron y Hermione estaban completamente apagadas y eran apenas audibles, aún con su mejorado invento, las orejas extensibles, y Hermione apenas abrió la boca para decir algo, para ser ahogada con los gritos de Harry, otra vez.

–NO CREO QUE ESO LES PREOCUPARA MUCHO, PORQUE USTEDES ME HABRÍAN ENVIADO UNA LECHUZA, PERO CLARO, DUMBLEDORE LES HIZO JURAR… HE PASADO CUATRO SEMANAS CONFINADO EN PRIVET DRIVE, ROBANDO PERIÓDICOS DE LA BASURA PARA SABER LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO… SUPONGO QUE SE HABRÁN REÍDO DE LO LINDO, ¿VERDAD?, AQUÍ ESCONDIDOS, JUNTITOS.- Harry por fin se calló.  
-Parece que ya se le pasó la hora de los gritos.- dijo George.

Tras un rato más de conversación en que tanto Ron como Hermione intentaban aplacar la furia de Harry, -que los gemelos comprendían perfectamente- Harry en su afán de conseguir respuestas, le contaban muchas cosas que los gemelos ya sabían, por supuesto. Y ya que Ron estaba mencionando sus nombres entonces solo aguardaron el mejor momento.

-Entonces, ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos si no podían entrar en las reuniones? Decían que estaban ocupados.-  
-Y lo estábamos.- contestó Hermione. –Hemos descontaminado esta casa, lleva muchos años abandonada y se había criado de todo, hemos conseguido limpiar gran parte de la casa y… ¡Aaaaaahhh!-

Se escucharon dos fuertes estampidos, y Fred y George se habían materializado de la nada en la habitación.

-¡Paren ya de hacer eso!- ordenó Hermione, nuevamente alterada.   
-¡Hola Harry!- lo saludó George con una sonrisa radiante. –Nos pareció que oíamos tu dulce voz.-  
-No reprimas tu rabia Harry, suéltalo todo, quizá haya una o dos personas a ochenta kilómetros de aquí que aún no te han oído.- dijo Fred.  
-Aprobaron los exámenes de aparición.- dijo Harry malhumorado.  
-Con muy buena nota.- confirmó Fred, que en ese momento le mostraba a Harry una cosa que parecía ser un trozo de cuerda muy larga color carne. –Son nuestras orejas extensibles, estamos intentando escuchar que sucede allá abajo, hasta que comenzaste a gritar Harry.- dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Tienen que tener cuidado con eso.- les recomendó Ron. –Si mamá pilla una de esas de nuevo…-  
-Vale la pena correr el riesgo, la reunión de hoy es importante.- dijo Fred.  
-¡Hola Harry!- exclamó Ginny que había entrado a la habitación. –Me pareció escuchar tu voz.- Miró a los gemelos y añadió: -No van a conseguir escuchar nada, Mamá le ha hecho un encantamiento de impasibilidad a la puerta de la habitación.-  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó George alicaído.  
-Tonks me dijo como descubrirlo, sencillamente lanzas algo contra la puerta, y si esta no logra hacer contacto es que la han impasibilizado-  
-Quería saber que venía a decir Snape a la reunión.- dijo Fred exhalando un hondo suspiro.  
-¿Snape?- saltó Harry. -¿Está aquí?-  
-Si.- contestó George. –Ha venido a dar un informe, dice que es confidencial.-  
-¡Imbécil!- exclamó Fred sin darse cuenta.  
-Ahora está de nuestro lado.- dijo Hermione en tono reprobatorio.  
-Eso no quita que no sea un imbecil. Basta ver como nos mira.- opinó Ron, soltando un bufido.  
-¿Y acaso crees que nosotros le simpatizamos?- pregunto George.

Los días que pasaron después de la llegada de Harry era ver a este completamente nervioso por la audiencia, que finalmente obtuvo buenos resultados, Harry fue absuelto de toda acusación, y era libre para volver a Hogwarts. Y no solo eso, otra gran noticia era que Ron y Hermione eran los nuevos prefectos, lo cual ponía sobre aviso a los gemelos: Hermione quizá era su amiga, pero también podría echar a perder sus planes, claro, si es que ellos regresaban a Hogwarts pues, durante sus últimos días en Grimmuald Place los gemelos no parecían muy a gusto con la idea de ir a Hogwarts, y durante la hora de la limpieza se pudieron reunir con Sirius, mientras este recogía algunas cosas de la habitación en la que estaba Buckbeak.

-Sirius...- comenzó Fred. -¿Crees que nos podríamos quedar aquí contigo?- Este se sorprendió pero miró a los gemelos con incredulidad.  
-Bueno… a mí no me molestaría la verdad, pero su madre estoy segura que querría matarme.- contestó Sirius. -¿Podría saber porque me hacen esa pregunta?-  
-No estamos seguros de querer volver a Hogwarts.- dijo George. –Nosotros ya tenemos el dinero y algunos inventos para ya comenzar con nuestro negocio, y ya que nosotros no estamos interesados en los logros académicos…-  
-Comprendo.- dijo Sirius. –Prefieren hacer crecer su negocio ahora mismo, ¿me equivoco?- Los gemelos asintieron. –Pues, ya les dije, no me molestaría, tener a un par de personas con las que tengo_ tanto_ en común… sería un agrado.- Los gemelos se miraron sonrientes. Y Sirius cruzó los brazos y se paseó majestuosamente por la habitación. -Sin embargo les aconsejaría volver a Hogwarts, aunque sea por el primer semestre.-  
-A ver que motivos tienes para convencernos Sirius.- aventuró Fred. –Si es por los EXTASIS, ya puedes irte buscando otra excusa. Sabes muy bien que no nos interesan.-  
-No, no es por eso, aunque podrían hacerlo sin dificultades, recuerdo que cuando los hice, saque un "Extraordinario" y ni siquiera había agarrado el libro.- dijo con arrogancia. –La razón por la cual les digo esto, es porque podrían tener una gran ventaja por la cual Zonko daría su tienda.-  
-¿Cuál es?- preguntó George.  
-Ustedes en Hogwarts pueden averiguar que quiere el alumno promedio de una tienda de chascos, es decir, hacer productos que realmente se sientan interpretados, que en un futuro sepan que se venderán como pan caliente, por ejemplo: sé que en mis tiempos, muchos habrían dado una fortuna por tener sus surtidos saltaclases.- opinó Sirius, sonriendo a los gemelos. –Eso es algo que Zonko jamás podrían hacer, ¿no les parece?-  
-Tienes razón Sirius.- concedió Fred. –Pero…-  
-Una vez que ya más o menos tengan todo listo pueden dejar Hogwarts si eso es lo que desean, y con gusto los recibiré aquí, pero ¿saben? La orden no quiere que se los diga, pero, se necesitará una nueva y mejorada generación de quebrantadores de la ley ahora, ahora más que nunca…-  
-¿Por qué lo dices Sirius?- preguntó Fred. -¿Lo dices por Snape?-  
-No.- dijo Sirius, meneando la cabeza. –No me preocuparía por Snape, a juzgar por como habla de ustedes, con lo nervioso que lo dejan, yo no me preocuparía, pero, lo que viene ahora, será quizá un poco más complicado.- dijo casi en un susurro, pues la Señora Weasley pasó por el lado de la puerta. Sirius se acercó a los gemelos un poco más y les dijo en un susurro apenas audible: -Solo les puedo decir, cuidado con la persona que les haga Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.-

Con ese críptico e indescifrable mensaje, tuvieron que retirarse a Hogwarts, ya en el tren, se escuchaban muchos rumores acerca de Harry, y los gemelos habían tenido tiempo de embrujar a unos cuantos que decían que el diario _El Profeta_ decía la verdad y que Harry era solo un chico que demandaba atención. Ya finalmente al llegar, más o menos supieron de que se trataba la advertencia de Sirius: Dolores Umbridge, la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ataviada en una túnica rosa, aparentaba ser una mujer comprensiva, pero sabían que bajo esa apariencia, y esa falsa voz dulzona con la que daba sus discursos –aún más aburridos que los de Percy- era una arpía. Y eso se fue comprobando; los tres ramos que ellos cursaban era Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, habían obtenido un "Supera las Expectativas" en Pociones, pero Snape no recibía a los _"simples Supera las Expectativas"_ por lo tanto se veían obligados a sacar recetas de pociones de otros libros que generalmente le sacaban a otros alumnos.

Otra de las noticias que habían dejado sorprendidos a los gemelos, -sobretodo a Fred- era que Angelina era la nueva capitana de Quidditch: eso le había valido muchas burlas de George: _"Quizá te grite cariñito mío, suelta la Bludger o Mi vida, dale un batazo a esos cazadores"_ Y le había valido la respuesta de Fred: _"Al menos no tengo que buscar las excusas tontas para ir a la biblioteca"_ Todos los alumnos de Séptimo, -salvo los gemelos- estaban preocupados por los EXTASIS, pero como había dicho Sirius, esta era su oportunidad de ver que quería el alumno medio de Hogwarts de una tienda de chascos, por eso, la primera noche de su llegada a Hogwarts, pusieron un enorme anuncio que decía asi:

_GALONES DE GALLEONS  
¿Tus gastos superan tus ingresos?  
¿Te gustaría ganar un poco de dinero?  
Si te interesa un empleo sencillo, de tiempo parcial y completamente indoloro,  
ponte en contacto con Fred y George Weasley, sala común de Gryffindor.  
(Lamentamos decir que los aspirantes tendrán que asumir los riesgos del empleo)_

-Esto nos va a valer unos cuantos problemas con la autoridad.- murmuró Fred. –Con tu querida prefecta.- dijo en tono acusativo.  
-Bueno… ¿Nos ha importado en algún momento lo que piense un prefecto?- preguntó George.

A la mañana siguiente, no vieron prefectos cerca y si vieron un montón de gente interesada en ganar un poco de dinero, sobretodo los chicos de primero, después de anotar a unos cuantos, se dirigieron a desayunar, no les esperaba un horario muy pesado, pero por lo que escuchaban, a los chicos de quinto no les tocaba un horario muy esperanzador:

-¡Miren lo que tenemos hoy!- gruñó Ron. –Historia de la Magia, clase doble de Pociones, y otra doble de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras… ¡Binns, Snape y Umbridge en un solo día! Espero que Fred y George se den prisa y se pongan a fabricar esos surtidos saltaclases…-  
-¿Oí bien?- dijo Fred que llegaba en ese instante con George y se sentaban junto a Harry. –¡No es posible que los prefectos de Hogwarts intenten saltarse las clases!-  
-¡Miren lo que tenemos hoy!- repitió Ron de malhumor y le puso el horario bajo la nariz a Fred. –Es el peor lunes que he visto en mi vida.-  
-Tienes razón hermanito.- le dijo Fred, leyendo la lista. –Si quieres te puedo dar un turrón sangranarices; te lo dejo barato.-  
-¿Por qué barato?- preguntó Ron.  
-Porque sangrarás hasta quedarte seco. Todavía no conseguimos el antídoto.- dijo George que se servía un arenque ahumado.  
-Gracias, pero creo que iré a las clases.- dijo Ron malhumorado.  
-Por cierto, hablando del surtido saltaclases.- dijo Hermione mirando a Fred y George con enojo. –No pueden poner anuncios en el tablero de Gryffindor para encontrar controladores de calidad.-  
-¡¿Ah no?!- preguntó George arqueando una ceja. -¿Quién dijo eso?-  
-Lo digo yo.- contestó Hermione –Y Ron-  
-A mí no me metas.- se apresuró a decir este. Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante y los gemelos rieron por lo bajo.  
-No tardarás en cambiar de opinión Hermione.- vaticinó Fred. -Comenzarás quinto, y rogarás para que te vendamos un surtido saltaclases.-  
-¿Y que tiene que comience quinto con sus surtidos saltaclases?-  
-Quinto es el año de las Matriculas de Honor en Brujería.- le recordó George.  
-¿Y?-  
-Cuando lleguen los exámenes, tendrás que apoyar los codos hasta que les queden en carne viva.- dijo Fred con satisfacción.  
-La mitad de los de nuestro curso sufrieron pequeñas crisis nerviosas cuando se acercaban los exámenes de las MHB- añadió George muy contento. –Lagrimas, rabietas… Patricia Stimpton se desmayaba a cada momento.-  
-Kenneth Towler se llenó de granos, ¿te acuerdas?- recordó Fred con nostalgia.  
-Eso fue porque le pusiste polvos Bulbadox en el pijama.- aclaró George.  
-¡Ah si!- admitió Fred sonriente. –Ya no me acordaba, de repente es difícil llevar la cuenta de todo, ¿verdad?-  
-En fin, quinto es un año de pesadilla- concluyó George mirando a Hermione, quien lo miraba con incredulidad. –Si te importan los resultados de los exámenes naturalmente.- dijo mirando a Hermione, no le cabía duda alguna de que a Hermione si le preocupaba el resultado. –Fred y yo conseguimos no desanimarnos-  
-Si claro, como ustedes solo consiguieron apenas tres MHB cada uno, ¿no?- intervino Ron.  
-Si- afirmó Fred con indiferencia. –Pero nosotros creemos que nuestros logros están fuera de los logros académicos.-  
-Nos planteamos muy seriamente si íbamos a volver a Hogwarts este año para hacer séptimo- comentó George alegremente, mientras echaba una mirada de soslayo a Hermione. –Ahora que tenemos…- pero desvió la mirada hacia Harry y este le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia. –ahora que tenemos nuestras matriculas. No sé. ¿De verdad necesitamos los EXTASIS? Pero creímos que mamá no lo soportaría que abandonáramos nuestros estudios tan pronto, sobre todo después de que Percy resultara ser el mayor idiota del mundo.-  
-Pero no vamos a malgastar nuestro último año aquí.- dijo Fred lanzando una mirada afectuosa al Gran Salón. –Vamos a utilizarlo para hacer un poco de estudio de mercado. Nos interesa saber con exactitud que pretende el alumno medio de Hogwarts de una tienda de chascos, para luego evaluar meticulosamente los resultados de nuestra investigación y crear productos que satisfagan la demanda.-  
-Pero, ¿de donde piensan sacar el oro necesario para una tienda de chascos? Porque van a necesitar permisos e ingredientes y eso…- intervino Hermione. Fred miró a Harry quien estaba ruborizado.  
-No hagas preguntas.-  
-Y no te tendremos que decir mentiras Hermione.- añadió George. Y se retiraron hacia su clase de transformaciones.

En la clase de transformaciones sin duda eran los mejores; McGonagall se sorprendía mucho de los avances de los gemelos, después de todo, habían sacado un "Extraordinario" pero, eso no le dejaba de molestar que hubieran sacado tan pocos MHB, y más aún, cuando habían clases –como esta- en que se dedicaban a conversar descaradamente en sus narices.

-No es que me importe, pero generalmente no tolero que alguien más hable que no sea yo Señores Weasley.- en eso los gemelos se quedaron callados mirando a la Profesora.  
-No pretendíamos contrariarla profesora.- dijo Fred con una voz falsamente inocente.  
-Hablábamos acerca de que sus transformaciones son cada vez más sorprendentes, sobre todo esto de extender la invisibilidad.-  
-Que espero que superen con creces este EXTASIS, dado que nadie obtuvo un resultado mejor que ustedes.- dijo la profesora McGonagall con desdén.

Esa tarde cuando ellos llegaron hacia la sala común, se encontraron con por lo menos unos diez niños y niñas que estaban deseosos de ser los nuevos controladores de calidad de los productos de los gemelos, incluso los mismos gemelos se sorprendieron de que hubiera tanta gente interesada. Comenzaron con los bombones desmayo, no querían probar los turrones sangranarices, no querían arriesgar tanto a esos niños, si iban con Madam Pomfrey tendrían problemas. Los de primero caían uno a uno, como si hubiesen sido golpeados por un mazo invisible, algunos resbalaban estrepitosamente al suelo, y otros quedaron colgando de los apoyabrazos con la lengua afuera. Muchos reían, y George anotaba algo en una pequeña libreta, observando atentamente a los alumnos de primer año.

-¡BASTA!- gritó Hermione con ímpetu a los gemelos, estos levantaron la cabeza, sorprendidos.  
-Si, tienes razón.- dijo george asintiendo. –Creo que ya es suficiente de esta dosis.-  
-¡Ya les advertí esta mañana, no pueden probar sus porquerías con los alumnos!-  
-Pero… ¡Si les hemos pagado!-  
-¡No me importa!- gritó Hermione más fuerte. –Podría ser peligroso!-  
-Calmate Hermione. ¡No les pasa nada!- intentó tranquilizarla lee Jordan, mientras iba de un alumno en otro y les ponía un caramelo color morado en la boca.  
-Si, mira, ya vuelven en si.- confirmó George. Y no se equivocaba: los alumnos comenzaban a levantarse con cierta sorpresa. -¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó amablemente a una chica de cabello castaño.  
-Si, creo que si.- contestó con voz temblorosa.  
-Excelente.- dijo Fred contento.  
-¡Esto de excelente no tiene nada!- chilló Hermione indignada. Y a continuación le quitó la bolsa de caramelos a Fred –que no era una gran perdida, puesto que quedaban muy pocos- y la libreta a George.  
-Claro que si, Están vivos, ¿no?-  
-No pueden hacer eso, ¿Qué pasaría si uno de ellos se enferma de verdad?-  
-No se van a enfermar, puesto que lo hemos probado nosotros mismos; esto solo lo hacemos para saber si todos reaccionan igual…-  
-Si no paran voy a…-  
-¿Castigarnos?- insinuó Fred en tono desafiante como diciendo: "inténtalo y veras"  
-¿Ordenar que copiemos algo?-intervino George con una sonrisa burlona.  
-No.- contestó Hermione con voz temblorosa. –Pero voy a escribir a su madre.-  
-No serías capaz.-replicó George, horrorizado y retrocedió.  
-Ya verás.- lo desafió Hermione. –No puedo impedir que ustedes prueben sus porquerías, pero no puedo permitir que prueben estas cosas con los alumnos de primero.-

Esto era un golpe bajo, realmente bajo. ¿Denunciarlos con su madre? . ¡Como siquiera se atrevía a amenazarlos con eso! _"Hermione tiene muy claro que no pretendíamos hacerle daño a esos niños"_ refunfuñaba George en su habitación, mientras Fred contestaba sabiamente.

-¿Y que esperabas? Es prefecta, te dije que iba a ser peor que Percy.-  
-¡Como se atreve a amenazarnos con eso!- bramó George una vez más.  
-Tendremos que volver al sistema de antes, probar nuestros productos con Lee o nosotros mismos y esperar a que no explotemos en el intento o nos haga un daño permanente.-  
-Pues, hasta ahora las pastillas vomitivas no han hecho un daño que podamos lamentar…- dijo George. –Salvo que Montague no paró de vomitar por unas cuantas horas, pero, después de todo, ¿a quien le importa Montague?- Su gemelo sonrió.  
-¿Cómo la vamos a hacer ahora para recuperar la libreta que nos confiscó _tu_ prefectita?- preguntó Fred. –Podrías ir a hablar con ella George.- propuso. Su hermano arqueó una ceja.  
-Claro, con las ganas que tengo de hablar con ella...- contestó con sarcasmo. –Puedo intentarlo…-

Ambos gemelos se miraron, estaba claro que la chica no les iba a entregar la libreta asi como asi, habría que robarla. Pero durante los días siguientes el trato de los gemelos con Hermione fue mucho más frío, ella no se dio por aludida, dado que estaba con la cabeza metida con otras cosas. Ellos también, el hecho de que Angelina fuera la nueva capitana del equipo de Quidditch había provocado en ella un cambio impresionante, antes la muchacha era solo una cazadora que gustaba de las prácticas, que de repente se quejaba de lo obsesivo que podía llegar a ser Oliver Wood, pero ahora Angelina había cambiado y era ella la obsesiva por las prácticas, y los gemelos, en especial Fred se preguntaban si es que Wood podía desdoblarse y posesionarse de cuerpos ajenos, pues Angelina se asemejaba cada día a su excapitán. No era que fuera malo, pero…

-Chicos, mañana hay entrenamiento de Quidditch a las cinco en punto y no pueden faltar.- dijo sin rodeos. Ellos pensaban experimentar con las pastillas vomitivas para Filch, asi que se veían frustrados sus planes.  
-Pero es que nosotros… eh bueno, Angelina.- balbuceó Fred. –Es decir Angelina, se supone que tú y yo íbamos a salir…- dijo Fred sin una pizca de vergüenza.  
-¡Nada de eso!- exclamó Angelina. –Mañana a las cinco en punto en el campo de Quidditch.- dijo en tono severo. –Y la salida tendrá que esperar hasta después del primer partido.-  
-¡Pero eso es como dentro de un mes y medio!- Reclamó Fred.  
-Es mi última palabra.- dijo Angelina cortante y se retiró. Fred gruñó. Y su hermano le puso la mano en su hombro cariñosamente para intentar animarlo.  
-¡Mujeres!- se quejó Fred. –Creo que sinceramente no es Angelina, sino Oliver Wood.-  
-O quizás…- aventuró George. –Wood se mató en la práctica y mandó su espíritu al cuerpo de quien fuera el capitán… imagina como habría sido si Harry hubiese sido el capitán…-

Ambos se imaginaron a Harry gritando con el nivel de decibeles que había hecho gala en Grimmuald Place y ambos se miraron algo asustados… Menos mal que no era asi, pensaron ambos. La noticia más grave que hizo que el acercarse a Angelina fuera aún más terrible, fue que Harry obtuvo un castigo con Umbridge esa misma semana, y que pese a los ruegos del muchacho, la profesora no había cedido con posponer el castigo para otro día.

Aquel jueves por la noche, los dos gemelos pretendían saber porque Ron se escondía tanto de ellos: no era algo que los preocupara, pero, cada vez que se acercaban Ron miraba hacia otro lado y se iba, al entrar a la sala común, Fred intentó ir a razonar con Angelina, no podía ser que por un partido ella olvidara sus salidas que habían comenzado el año pasado, George por mientras se acercó un poco a la chimenea y vio a Hermione, que tomaba entre sus manos una especie de… forma extraña hecha de lana, y la tapaba con unas plumas. George se acercó a una y la observó con detenimiento, era evidente que la misma chica las había tejido pero…

-¡No toques eso!- chilló Hermione.  
-Perdón.- se disculpó George. Iba a preguntar: "¿Qué es esto?" pero en vez de eso preguntó: -¿Los tejiste tú?-  
-Si.- contestó la chica con orgullo. –Creo que ya lo notaste, son gorros para los elfos domésticos.- dijo tomando los palillos una vez más. -¿Te gustan?-  
George hizo una mueca con la cara, si, había notado que era algo que ella había tejido, pero de ahí a que tuvieran forma de gorros…  
-¿Eh? Ah si, claro, me gustan bastante…- mintió George. Pero se notaba que no decía exactamente la verdad.  
-Tejo muy mal, ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione.  
-No, no tejes mal, tejes…- se detuvo a mirar a Hermione que estaba con el entrecejo fruncido. –Pero no es el nivel que exactamente aprobaría mi madre… ¿comenzaste hace poco?-  
-Si, mi madre me enseñó hace muy poco.-  
-Ah, bueno si este es tu primer intento, entonces no estás tan mal.- dijo George sonriendo. –Para ser una prefectita que me quita cosas injustamente…-  
-¡Sabes que no fue injustamente!- reclamó Hermione.  
-Como digas.-   
-Tenía que cumplir con mi deber, si no te gusta, lo siento.- dijo Hermione en tono cortante mientras seguía tejiendo.  
-Ya no haremos que los de primero los prueben, seguiremos siendo nosotros.- dijo George.  
-Me parece mejor idea, no puedo no permitir que ustedes coman de esas porquerías, pero no puedo dejar que lo hagan con los de primero.- dijo en su mismo tono cortante mientras seguía tejiendo. –Listo.- susurró. –Ahora debo taparlos para que los elfos los recojan.- dijo sonriente.  
-¿Sigues con esa loca idea de que sean liberados?- preguntó. Ella asintió. -¿Seguirás hasta bajar a las cocinas y sembrar el germen de la revolución?-  
-¡Claro que si! Por si no te das cuenta, ¡ellos quieren ser libres!- George rodó los ojos. –Además tú me apoyaste el año pasado, pese a que no te inscribiste en la PEDDO.- dijo con un dejo de rencor.  
-Algún día me inscribiré, te lo prometo.- recitó George. -¡Madre mía! Es tarde.-  
-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Hermione.  
-La una de la madrugada.-  
-¡Oh Dios! Debería ir a dormir, mañana tengo transformaciones a primera hora y a McGonagall no le gustaría que me quedara dormida.-  
-Solo a Binns…- murmuró George.

El viernes amaneció sombrío y húmedo, a las cuatro y media ya estaban llegando a los vestidores, y Alicia entonces les dijo:

-Hoy elegiremos al nuevo guardián. Tenemos muchos postulantes, asi que, creo que la práctica será larga.-

Era verdad, al campo de Quidditch se acercaban una montonera de alumnos, por lo menos unos quince, y lo más sorprendente era que uno de ellos era… _Ron_. Su hermano Ron.

-Vaya, ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Fred acercándose con incredulidad a Ron: -¿El nuevo prefecto queriendo jugar al Quidditch?-  
-Si.- afirmó Ron desafiante. -¿Algún problema?-  
-Ninguno prefectito.- susurró George. –A ver si nos sorprendes.-

La práctica comenzó, los cinco primeros postulantes fueron un real fracaso, ya que Angelina, Alicia y Katie les metieron veinte puntos cada una, y a pesar de que ellos dijeron que habían sido víctimas de un encantamiento confundus, Angelina los expulsó del campo. Luego llegó el turno de otros cinco, entre los cuales estaba Ron, el cual, para sorpresa de los gemelos no lo hacía nada mal, no era tan brillante como Wood, pero no estaba mal, atajó unas diez veces los certeros disparos de Angelina y Alicia. Y quedó como uno de los nominados, luego vino el turno de otros cinco postulantes y quedaron Danforth, un muchacho de sexto y Ron, entonces llegó el turno de que vieran quien era el mejor. Los gemelos se dispusieron a lanzar la Quaffle, Ron estuvo bien ante el lanzamiento de Katie, pero ante el lanzamiento de los gemelos falló estrepitosamente, los gemelos rieron, pero ante el segundo lanzamiento de Fred, Ron atajó soberbiamente.

-Y eso que no lo hice con todas mis fuerzas.- dijo Fred.  
-Al parecer ya tenemos a nuestro nuevo guardián.- dijo Angelina muy contenta, mirando a Ron. –Felicitaciones Ron.- Este le sonrió ampliamente.  
-Me parece que esto es motivo para una celebración.- terció Katie.

Y se fueron todos juntos a la sala común. Ron corrió hacia una butaca, feliz, donde Hermione estaba sentada, esta abrió los ojos, y musitó un "felicitaciones" muy apagado y se quedó dormida. Y Ron iba a insistir, pero justo en eso llegó Harry.

-¡Lo logré Harry!- gritó Ron. -¡Soy Guardián!-

-¿Qué? Oh… ¡Es maravilloso!-

-Tomate una cerveza de manteca.- dijo Ron poniéndole una botella en la mano de Harry. –No puedo creerlo.-

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- preguntó Harry.

-Está allí.- dijo Fred, apuntando hacia una de las butacas en las que Hermione dormía.

--Bueno, cuando le di la noticia, parecía que se ponía contenta.- dijo Ron decepcionado.  
-Déjala dormir.- se apresuro a decir George. Este entendía el porque: se había quedado hasta la una de la mañana haciendo gorros para elfos, por lo tanto, había que dejarla dormir.

**Fin del Flashback.**

En tanto Hermione hacía los cálculos del día, la noche había caído en el Callejón Diagon, y George _AÚN_ no llegaba, de su salida con _esa_ Gabrielle. ¿Por qué se supone que no había llegado? Se preguntaba furiosa, y procuraba no mostrar mucho su enojo, aunque, había sido prácticamente imposible, porque Harry, hasta Ron con lo despistado que era, se había percatado de que ella, su novia, no estaba exactamente de buen humor.

-Bien Harry, hoy se ganó un total de 190 galleons, 295 sickles y 400 knuts. Fue una buena venta.- dijo Hermione entregándole una pequeña hojita a Harry. –Entrégaselo a George, ya me voy a dormir, estoy cansada.-  
-Un momento, ¿Por qué no se lo entregas tú? Se supone que siempre haces eso.-  
-No en este momento, ya te dije, tengo sueño, quiero dormir.- repitió medio enojada.  
-Lo siento Hermione, pero tengo cosas que ordenar aquí con Ron, lo mejor es que lo entregues tú.- Harry lo habría hecho de buena gana, pero, quería comprobar algo, y de paso, hacer que a su amiga se le pasara el enojo, que no tenía razón de ser. –No te he preguntado en todo el día, pero sé que algo te pasa.-  
-No me pasa absolutamente nada Harry Potter, gracias por preocuparte.- dijo irónicamente.  
-De acuerdo, no me digas nada.- dijo Harry, sabiendo que en algún momento su amiga abriría la boca. Y en eso sonó una pequeña campana. –Mira, ahí está George.-

En efecto asi era. Alto, pelirrojo y de cabello corto y tupido, de rostro demacrado pero de hermosos ojos celestes, y con una sonrisa encantadora que iluminaba hasta el lugar más oscuro. Hermione sonrió con satisfacción al verlo y Harry captó la mirada: George Weasley, que entraba alegremente a la tienda tomado de la mano de… _Gabrielle Delacour_. En eso el rostro de Hermione adoptó una actitud seria.

-¡Hola George!- saludó Harry alegremente. -¡Hola nuevamente Gabrielle!-  
-Hola Harry.- saludó George alegremente. –Hola Hermione.- dijo, dirigiéndose a la última.  
-_Bon soir_ Harry.- saludó Gabrielle.  
-¿No se supone que debes llevarla con Fleur?- preguntó Harry.  
-Si, la iré a dejar por la chimenea de aquí, es que Gabrielle quería conocer el departamento.-  
-Ah, por eso…- dijo Hermione. –En fin, por fin llegas George.- dijo en tono cortante. Y subió rápidamente las escaleras.  
-¿Qué le hice?- preguntó George abatido.  
-Descuida George, ha estado asi todo el día, ya se le pasará.- contestó Harry con sabiduría.

Tras la cena, George se encargó de ir a dejar a Gabrielle a la casa de Fleur y Bill, después de los debidos agradecimientos, y la despedida de la pequeña a su amigo, entonces Fleur se acercó a George que se veía completamente intranquilo.

-¿Pasa algo Geogge?-  
-Te ves como algo preocupado George.- dijo Bill.  
-Si, Hermione anda medio de mal humor conmigo y no sé que le hice.- y en unos pocos minutos le contó todo, o al menos el escaso diálogo que tuvo con ella.  
-Oh, ya veo.- musitó. –Pgobablemente, haya tenido un mal día.- sugirió Fleur.

-¿Le dijiste alguna broma pesada?- inquirió Bill.  
-¡Para nada! Si te dije que casi ni hablé con ella y volví y ella está asi conmigo y no sé que le hice.- alegó George. Es más, a él no se le pasaría por la cabeza hacerle algo malo a Hermione.  
-Entonces… bueno, Fleur tiene razón.- aseveró Bill. –Yo creo que tuvo un mal día, y conociendo a Ron, quizá él fue quien le dijo alguna estupidez.-  
-No te pgeocupes queguido, seguro se le pasagá luego.- lo tranquilizó Fleur. –Muchas gacias pog cuidag a mi hermana.- agradeció Fleur, besando la mejilla de George. Este se sonrojó, pero nunca tanto como lo habría hecho si Hermione hubiese besado su mejilla. George se despidió de la pareja siendo tragado por unas llamas verdes, y entonces Bill miró a Fleur.

-¿Sabes una cosa Fleur? Si es que yo no supiera que Hermione está comprometida y yo no sea testigo de que ella ha gritado ya a los cuatro vientos que ama a Ron, diría que está celosa de que George salga con alguien.- dijo aguantando una risa. –Y no te lo niego cielo, sería gracioso.-  
-¿Pogque tan gacioso caguiño?- preguntó Fleur curiosa, aunque no podía negar que sentía cierta satisfacción por su cuñado, despues de toda la tierna historia de George no podía hacer otra cosa más que apoyarlo, y esperar a que Hermione se diera cuenta.  
-Bueno, porque si hay una pareja para Hermione que no podría ser más opuesta, sería George.- puntualizó Bill seriamente, subiendo las escaleras que lo conducían a su habitación.   
-Supongo que tienes gazón.- concedió Fleur. –Pego definitivamente, esta chica está comenzando a ponegse _celosa_.- dijo en un susurro, comenzando a subir las escaleras.  
-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Bill extrañado, volviéndose a su esposa.  
-Dije que…..- repitió Fleur pensativa y de inmediatamente dijo algo más: -Te ves adogable cuando te pasas tu mano por tu cabello tan largo, ¿seguro que no te lo quiegues cogtag?- preguntó a modo de broma.  
-Creo que te está comenzando a hacer mal que seas tan amiga de mi madre.- dijo Bill riéndose y abrazando a su esposa.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Lamento dejarlas hasta aquí, pero prometo que más pronto que tarde subiré un nuevo capitulo unas cosas antes del cierre: no tengo la seguridad de las asignaturas que cursaban los gemelos en su séptimo año, pero podemos decir con seguridad que cursaban encantamientos, dado que es a una de las clases a las que entró Umbridge para supervisarlas. Puse transformaciones básicamente porque Hermione admira mucho su capacidad de la transformación humana extendiendo el campo de la invisibilidad y Defensa contra las Artes oscuras básicamente porque ambos son muy buenos en el duelo, a pesar de que no vimos mucho en los libros._

La idea de Sirius de que se queden en Hogwarts nació para que Sirius fuera una especie de mentor de los gemelos, no puedo evitar hacer las comparaciones que hice en el capítulo anterior. La idea gustó y en los libros ha sido mencionado que los merodeadores son una especie de predecesores de los gemelos.

Un beso enorme a todas y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo!


	14. Desafiando la Gravedad

_Hola a Todas chicas! Prometí que me demoraría menos de dos semanas en subir un nuevo capítulo y cumplí! Eso si, mis disculpas si es que he demorado mucho. Creanmé que este capítulo me encantó escribirlo, y está escrito con todo mi cariño para ustedes. Que han seguido estos catorce capítulos¡ya vamos en el capítulo catorce! Como siempre agradecer a todas las que leen esto, en especial_ a **Dubhesigrid, Nimue-Tarrazo, Ely Potter Black, Elizza Malfoy, cass metallium, y ****a RubbyMoon-chang-Sly**, _que agregó esta historia a sus favoritos. Asi que vamos de lleno a la historia. Y espero que les guste. _

Ah y por cierto! Es un capítulo medio largo… Solo para que lo sepan. Muchas gracias. 

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

George llegó hacia su departamento en cuestión de segundos, y luego a su habitación, todo estaba apacible, las luces apagadas, todos dormidos, pero él aún intranquilo. ¿Qué le pasaba a Hermione¿Qué se supone que hizo él para que estuviera de la nada tan desagradable? A pesar de que Harry le dijo relajadamente _"no te preocupes, asi es ella, se le va a pasar, te lo aseguro"_, el no estaba nada seguro. Recordó que cuando pasó por su habitación, vio la luz encendida, y se escuchaba un rasgueo de plumas, probablemente, ella estaba escribiendo alguna carta, a su familia, a Viktor, quien fuera, en estos momentos no importaba a quien le fuera a mandar cartas. Si bien era cierto, él no le había hecho nada malo, por lo tanto, no era mala idea el conversar un poco con ella y preguntar que le pasaba. Con paso decidido salió de su habitación, y tímidamente, se acercó a su puerta y tocó dos veces, y escuchó un "adelante" y decidió entrar.

-¡Ron ya te dije que no me pasa nada con...! Ah, eres tú.- dijo Hermione algo malhumorada girándose para ver a George.  
-¿Pensabas que era mi hermano?- preguntó George.  
-Lo siento.- se disculpó Hermione en tono cortante. –Me ha estado molestando todo el día con la clientela que no he podido trabajar tranquila.- explicó, en parte tenía razón. La otra razón era porque ella misma se había molestado de la nada.  
-Creo que no debí haberme ido.- dijo George sintiéndose íntegramente culpable de la situación.  
-Pero tú saliste con Gabrielle, y supongo que merecías un descanso.- intentando sonar indiferente, pero había una nota de profundo rencor en su voz. –Seguro que te la pasaste _tan_ bien.- dijo con un tono mordaz que a George le llamó la atención. ¿Desde cuando le importaba a Hermione con quien fuera a salir?  
-No fue gran cosa, solo la acompañé a comprar cosas de Quidditch, te habría invitado, pero no duras ni medio segundo en una tienda asi.- dijo riéndose.  
-¡No me digas que a ella también le encanta ese…! Ese… ese… -Hermione iba a decir algo más pero miró a George, que arqueaba una ceja con impaciencia y se apresuró a decir: -deporte…-  
-Si, le encanta.- contestó George sonriente y añadió. –De hecho, ella quiere jugar de Bateadora, como lo solía hacer yo, hace ya un buen tiempo.- dijo con tono cortante.  
-¿Ah si?- preguntó con desdén. -¡Que curioso!- dijo con sarcasmo. Apostaba lo que fuera a que Gabrielle le dijo eso solo para salir con él.  
-No veo que tenga nada de raro.- comentó George sin inmutarse. –Ser bateador es el mejor puesto, no tienes que andar buscando algo que es prácticamente imposible de ver, y tú eres el que golpea a los otros, no ellos a ti.-  
-Supongo que pasaron una tarde _muy_ agradable.- resopló Hermione en tono desagradable. Y se quedó esperando la respuesta de George, quien parecía meditar la respuesta.  
-Pues… si.- contestó al fin, encogiéndose de hombros. Y Hermione sentía que estaba a punto de perder los estribos –La pasé bien con Gabrielle, si eso quieres saber. Solo le hice un favor de aconsejarle cosas y ya.-  
-Oh… vaya.- dijo Hermione pensativa, aparentemente quería ser un poco más dura con él, pero otro pensamiento atacó su mente: George no le estaba haciendo nada malo. Este la observó tiernamente unos segundos y luego dijo:  
-Será mejor que te deje dormir, te ves algo cansada, seguramente tuviste que atender a muchos clientes, mientras yo no estaba y es mi culpa, lo siento.- murmuró tristemente.  
-¡Oh no, no te sientas culpable George!- gimió Hermione sinceramente. Definitivamente no le resultaba ser dura con su amigo. –Harry me hizo ver que te mereces salir hace rato, si hace un mes que casi ni veías la luz del sol… Y no te preocupes, ya podrás atender a la gente mañana.- dijo Hermione –Y de paso, podrás atender a esas chicas de hoy.- refunfuñó molesta, recordando a esas chicas no le habían caído bien para nada.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?- preguntó con un tono de que no quería hacerlo. Hermione asintió, riendo, le parecía divertido que George no quisiera atender a unas muchachas tan _guapas_. –Ni modo.- dijo caminando hacia la puerta y se volteó. –Buenas noches Hermione.- dijo sonriendo.

-Buenas noches George.- dijo Hermione, se quedó pensando unos segundos y antes de que se fuera se atrevió a preguntar. –Espera¿acaso te molesta atender a esas chicas guapas? Pero si claramente, tú les gustas.-

George se detuvo, volvió hacia Hermione y le contestó a Hermione.

-La chica que a mí me gusta, y de la que sigo enamorado, no es alguien como todas las otras chicas, es única.- dijo George mirando a los ojos a Hermione, luego sonrió y musitó: -Ahora si, buenas noches.- Y salió de la habitación.

Pues, parecía que a George no le gustaba Gabrielle, ni las otras chicas que pasaban coqueteándole con descaro, pero a Gabrielle claramente le gustaba George¿y como no le podría gustar? Era alto, pelirrojo, gracioso, carismático, ciertamente _mucho más guapo_… ¿Guapo? Algo estaba mal, pero por otra parte, Hermione comenzó a pensar detenidamente en las miradas cómplices que se lanzaban Gabrielle con George y de que los chistes de Gabrielle siempre eran bien recibidos por George, -y si Hermione pensaba que Fred y George tenían un sentido del humor bastante exquisito- eso entonces daba más dudas en la chica de cabello enmarañado¿Qué pasaba si a George le gustaba realmente Gabrielle? La edad, a estas alturas, era tan solo un mero dato, habría que preguntarle… pero si ella le preguntaba…

-Creería que a mí él _me gusta_.- se dijo Hermione. –Y quizá se reiría de mí. No, es mejor preguntarle y decirle ante todo, que es una preocupación de amiga.- dijo resuelta. –Si, eso es mejor, además, es como mi mejor amigo, después de Harry¿Cómo George iría a pensar otra cosa? Si sabe que yo estoy _muy_ _enamorada_ de Ron.-

Comenzaba un nuevo día en el número 93 del Callejón Diagon, todos se vistieron rápidamente, y comenzaron a atender a una nueva clientela, era un caluroso día de Agosto, faltaba muy poco para que comenzara un nuevo año de Hogwarts, al que Harry, Ron y Hermione no irían, pues ya habían conseguido un empleo estable. Pero no asi, los alumnos que si iban a Hogwarts, que se venían a abastecer de surtidos salta clases, turrones desmayo, caramelos longinuos, y varitas falsas. Y por supuesto, las chicas que se venían a abastecer de las famosas y súper potentes pócimas del amor, que nunca estaban demás. Entre la gente que llegaba, estaban aquellas chicas que le habían pedido una orden descomunal de artículos de Wonderbruja a George, y a pesar de que Hermione quería atenderlas de buena gana, ellas exigieron terminantemente ser atendidas por George, cuando Hermione, rendida le avisó, este suspiró resignado y las chicas comenzaron a arreglarse, ridículamente para agradarles al pelirrojo.

-Presumidas.- susurró Hermione molesta por lo bajo.  
-Hermione, te desconozco francamente: Supuestamente no eras de las chicas que se molestara con las chicas superficiales…- observó Harry. –Con la única que te vi asi, fue con Lavender hace unos dos años, pero de eso, mucho tiempo.-

-Siempre me han molestado las chicas presumidas Harry, y lo sabes.- lo contradijo Hermione aún más molesta.  
-Si claro.- respondió este con sarcasmo. –Eran en los tiempos cuando Lavender y tú se disputaban a Ron… pero, no creo que te quieras disputar a George con esas chicas¿o si?- preguntó Harry suspicaz.  
-Para nada Harry, solo, que fueron algo desagradables conmigo, es todo.-  
-Oh, si, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.- contestó Harry. Hermione sonrió para si, estos comentarios siempre servían para que su amigo se desviara y no pensara alguna otra cosa más. –Y te recomiendo que no sigas mirando a esas chicas, se supone que Ginny vendría a ayudarnos hoy y si te pilla mirando a esas chicas, se va a armar una buena…- dijo con aprensión a su amigo. Y retirándose a buscar unas cajas de una estantería.  
-Si Hermione, adelante, pero a mí nadie me saca que algo te está pasando.- murmuró Harry. Definitivamente Harry ya conocía perfectamente las evasivas de su amiga.  
-Son 12 galleons, y 50 sickles.- dijo George entregándole los pedidos de "Wonderbruja" a ese grupo de chicas.  
-Aquí tienes.- contestó la chica de cabello rubio y rizado, mientras le entregaba 15 galleons a George. –Quédate con el cambio guapo.- agregó guiñándole un ojo. Este la miró extrañado, y Hermione lanzó un gemido de rabia.  
-Gracias, supongo.- contestó sonriendo. Y vio a las chicas salir y perderse de vista.  
-Estúpidas.- susurró Hermione mirando con desdén como se cerraba la puerta.  
-¿Dijiste algo Hermione?- preguntó Ron preocupado.  
-Dije que… que… que, que espero que venga mucha gente hoy.- mintió Hermione hábilmente a Ron, a él podía mentirle como quisiera.  
-Oye, Hermione yo quería pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento de ayer, sé que quizá te molesté, aunque ya estabas molesta de antes… pero aún asi… bueno…-  
-Oh Ron, no te preocupes, ya se me pasó, gracias.- dijo abrazando a Ron y limpiándole cariñosamente la nariz a su prometido, mientras George miraba de lejos esta escena y se sentía cada vez peor.

Por un bendito minuto, George había pensado que, con la conversación de ayer, Hermione estaba comenzando a ponerse un poco celosa de su relación con Gabrielle, pero, no. Había sido un completo iluso. ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera que Hermione se iba a poner celosa de él? A lo más era una preocupación de amiga, después de todo, eso eran, amigos.

-Buenos días.- dijo una voz femenina haciendo sonar una pequeña campanilla de la puerta.  
-Buenos días.- dijo George algo deprimido sin mirar a la clienta.  
-Yo quisiera pedirle unos… ¡Oh Ron¡Hola!- saludó una alegre voz de mujer. Ron se quedó perplejo. Ella no era nada más y nada menos que…  
-¡Lavender!- exclamó Ron sorprendido. -¿Qué haces aquí?-  
-Acompaño a mi hermano menor, Ralph- dijo señalando a un pequeño que veía con ojos brillantes la tienda. -A que haga sus compras de Hogwarts, ya va en segundo año, y por su cumpleaños prometí comprarle unos surtidos saltaclases¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó de vuelta.  
-Pues, trabajo temporalmente aquí, ayudando a mi hermano.- contestó este. –Con Harry y Hermione.- explicó mostrando a Harry que la saludaba alegremente con una mano y por último Hermione que saludaba a Lavender con un saludo frío, pero formal.  
-¿Regresarás a Hogwarts?- quiso saber la chica.

-Debo entender con esto que no necesitarás que te atienda yo.- dijo George cortésmente. –Querido Ronnie, supongo que no tendrás inconvenientes en atender a tu amiga.- mientras se alejaba a otra parte, pero de cualquier manera, tanto Harry como Hermione vieron que Lavender observaba a George con bastante interés.  
-No, para nada.- contestó a su hermano. Y se volvió a Lavender. –No, no voy a regresar a Hogwarts este año, nos aceptaron en el ministerio, asi que no hay necesidad.-  
-Oh… ya veo.- contestó Lavender con un dejo de decepción. –Yo al menos, si vuelvo a Hogwarts.-  
-Eh Hermione…- susurró Harry. –Lavender está hablando con Ron y… ¿no piensas hacer nada?- preguntó incrédulo.  
-¿Cómo que?- preguntó la chica. –Están conversando como amigos y ya.-  
-Pues…- dijo Harry mirando a Ron, este parecía nervioso cuando conversaba con Lavender. –Yo decía, como no te gustaba que Ron conversara con alguien tan… _superficial _como ella…-  
-Pues no es el caso Harry, confío en Ron, si no lo hiciera, entonces no podría casarme con él¿no te parece?- preguntó con tono de impaciencia.  
-Supongo que tienes razón.- dijo Harry. –O quizá, es que ya no se puede poner celosa de Ron.- susurró para si, y George pasó por el lado de él, con un aire medio apesadumbrado.

George bajó las escaleras hacia el lugar donde con Fred solían realizar los pedidos de la sección de Artes Oscuras, y con rabia, golpeo un maniquí que se parecía mucho a uno que solían usar para el ED… recogió aquel maniquí, y dentro del maniquí había una foto, cuyos bordes estaban gastados, era una imagen imborrable, preciosa, se las había regalado Alicia Spinniet un poco antes de que se fugaran de Hogwarts la chica había sido enfática en afirmar que: _"esta es sin duda la mejor fotografía que jamás tomaré"_, George sonrió, esa foto fue tomada en su primera clase de Encantamientos de ese año, donde, en ese último año, donde terminaron convirtiéndose en toda una leyenda…

**Flashback.**

La llegada de Ron al equipo de Quidditch tuvo un aspecto positivo para juicio de George: Hermione podía ir a ver a sus dos amigos al campo de Quidditch y George podría observarla en las gradas disimuladamente. Sin embargo, en este entrenamiento ella no estaba porque, para variar un poco, estaba haciendo deberes. Por lo tanto, se encontraron con Harry y Ron en los vestuarios.

-¿Estás preparado Ron?- preguntó George, guiñándole un ojo.  
-Si- contestó Ron, que a medida que cruzaba hacia el campo de juego se iba quedando más callado.  
-¿Preparado para hacernos a todos una exhibición, prefectito?- preguntó Fred asomando su despeinada cabeza por el cuello de su túnica de Quidditch con una sonrisa ligeramente malévola en los labios.  
-¡Cállate!- le ordenó Ron con expresión inmutable.  
-¡Hola chicos!- dijo Angelina al salir de la oficina del capitán, ya vestida, Fred lanzó un bufido que sólo George alcanzó a escuchar. Desde que Angelina tenía la capitanía del equipo, se había descuidado un poco la relación de ellos. –Vamos a empezar, Alicia y Fred- Y este entonces levantó una ceja sorprendido de que ella se refiriera a él. -¿Pueden llevar el cajón de las pelotas? Ah, hay un par de personas ahí afuera mirando, pero quiero que las ignoren¿de acuerdo?-

El tono forzadamente despreocupado de la voz de Angelina era la presencia de la gente de Slytherin espiando, cuando salieron del vestuario a la intensa luz del campo de juego, los recibió una tormenta de silbidos y abucheos del equipo de Slytherin y unos cuantos hinchas de estos. No había nada que hacer, salvo ignorarlos, pese a que Fred se molestó mucho cuando Pansy Parkinson hizo una broma pesada referente al peinado de Angelina, a lo que le respondió fríamente. _"Pero al menos ella no tiene una cara de Dogo que exhibir" _Y Pansy Parkinson quedó realmente dolida, pues se quedó callada por mucho rato. Angelina le sonrió a Fred a modo de agradecimiento. Ron fue hacia el arco opuesto. Angelina levantó la Quaffle con una mano y se la lanzó a Fred, quien se la pasó a George, quien se la pasó a Harry, quien se la pasó a Ron, quien… la dejó caer, mientras se escuchaba por todo el campo como los de Slytherin, liderados por Malfoy, se desternillaban de la risa frente a esta primera demostración de Ron. Este medio alarmado, bajó a toda velocidad y recogió la Quaffle, antes de que esta cayera al suelo, remontó el vuelo torpemente, resbalando hacia un lado y volvió a la altura donde estaban sus compañeros. Fred y George se miraron como queriéndose decir algo acerca de su hermano, lamentablemente no podían articular palabra, cosa muy extraña en ellos.

-Pásala Ron- le pidió Angelina, como si no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada.

Entonces Ron le lanzó la Quaffle a Alicia, quien se la pasó a Harry, quien se la pasó a George, este se la pasó a Angelina, quien se la pasó rápidamente a Harry, y este a Ron, que se lanzó para atraparla, pero fue inútil.

-¡Vamos Ron!- exclamó Angelina con enfado cuando Ron volvió a descender para recoger la Quaffle. -¡Presta más atención!-

Ron se veía francamente deplorable: estaba tan rojo que su rostro se confundía con la Quaffle, y no le ayudaba mucho más que el equipo de Slytherin se riera a mandíbula batiente. Esto estaba resultando humillante. Pero, sin embargo, al tercer intento, Ron consiguió atrapar la Quaffle, para la total sorpresa de los gemelos. Estaba tan entusiasmado que al devolver la Quaffle a Katie la golpeó de lleno en la cara. Este de inmediato se acercó a Katie para saber que tan mal estaba, pero fue de inmediato increpado por Angelina.

-¡No ha sido nada, vuelve a tu posición!- bramó. –Pero cuando pases la pelota a un compañero, intenta no derribarlo de la escoba¡para eso ya tenemos a las bludgers!-

Katie sangraba mucho por la nariz, los de Slytherin seguían abucheando y Fred y George se acercaron a Katie. Esta era la oportunidad de Fred para ser el héroe delante de Angelina.

-Tomate esto- le dijo Fred a Katie mientras le pasaba una cosa pequeña y de color morado en su mano. –Detendrá la hemorragia en cuestión de segundos.-  
-Muy bien.- gritó Angelina con admiración. –Fred y George, vayan a buscar sus bates y una Bludger. Ron, sube a los postes. Harry, suelta la Snitch cuando yo lo diga. Vamos a tirar al arco de Ron, evidentemente.-Los gemelos bajaron a buscar el cofre de las pelotas acompañados de Harry, quien se veía algo desconcertado.

-Ron está jugando muy mal¿no?- murmuró George mientras abrían el cofre para sacar una Bludger y la pequeña Snitch.  
-Es que está nervioso.- replicó Harry –Esta mañana he estado practicando con él, y les aseguro que lo hacía mucho mejor.-  
-Bueno, pues espero que su mejor momento no haya pasado del todo.- murmuro Fred con pesimismo.

Volvieron a subir. Cuando Angelina toco el silbato, Harry soltó la Snitch y Fred y George hicieron otro tanto con la Bludger. Fred intentó no reírse de la cara que portaba Ron: parecía que, en cualquier momento era capaz de seguir corriendo a perderse, pues ya parecía ser mucha la humillación que estaba recibiendo, nuevamente, Angelina tocó el silbato y Fred procuró lanzar la Bludger lentamente para que Ron la atrapara, pero… no había caso, parecía ser que Ron estaba completamente bloqueado. Luego, fue el turno de George; pero nuevamente Ron no atrapaba la Quaffle…

-Es terrible.- le decía George a Fred. –Van unas cuatro veces que lanzamos la Bludger mal a propósito y no la atrapa.-  
-Si es asi en los partidos reales… entonces que ganemos la copa, será todo un milagro.- dijo Fred con amargura.

Se iban a seguir quejando pero había algo que los puso en estado de alarma: Katie, que no dejaba de sangrar y de hecho, se veia peor.

-Y tú Katie¿no puedes hacer nada con esa nariz?- preguntó Angelina.  
-¡Cada vez está peor!- se lamentaba la chica con voz pastosa, mientras intentaba contener el chorro de sangre con la manga de su túnica.

Fred estaba nervioso, intercambió una mirada rápida con George y ambos comenzaron a palparse los bolsillos, Fred sacó un caramelo de color rosa, pero miró a Katie, y no estaba muy seguro de pasarle ese caramelo a la chica. No pasaron ni tres minutos de que se reanudara el entrenamiento, pues Katie ya estaba perdiendo tanta sangre que estaba tan pálida como la cera. Ya no había nada que hacer, más que detener el entrenamiento.

-Hay que llevar a Katie a la enfermería.- decidió Angelina.  
-La llevaremos nosotros.- se ofreció Fred. –Es posible que… se haya tragado un manantial de sangre por error…-

Preocupados, descendieron con Katie y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la enfermería, y a medida que avanzaban, la chica iba teniendo peor aspecto, aparte que los gemelos que la tenían de un brazo cada uno, corrían tan rápido que aparte de lo pálida estaba absolutamente mareada, hasta que después de correr un poco más consiguieron llegar a la enfermería, y casi echaron la puerta abajo, lo que produjo la indignación de la enfermera.

-¿Qué forma es esa de entrar en la enfermería?- preguntó.  
-Lo siento Madam Pomfrey.- se disculpó George. –Se trata de Katie.-  
-¿Ya te pasó algo?- preguntó sorprendida. –Pero si aún no comienza la época de Quidditch.-  
-Es que una Quaffle la golpeó de lleno en la cara.- dijo Fred.  
-Ah, ya veo. ¿Y por eso sangra tanto?- se extrañó entonces la enfermera. –No vaya a ser alguno de sus productos, ya sería la cuarta víctima esta semana.-  
-Pues… sucede algo curioso con eso Madam Pomfrey.- contó Fred con un tono de inocencia que no alcanzaba a engañar a nadie.  
-Fue sin querer, se lo prometemos. ¿Cómo podríamos hacerle daño a una compañera nuestra?- dijo George con tono aprensivo, mientras ambos se atenían a que la enfermera comenzara a gruñir: la enfermera ya tenía en cuenta la enorme cantidad de personas que había desfilado por la enfermería por obra de los gemelos. –Fred pensó que la estábamos ayudando y… se tragó un manantial de sangre…-

-Ah, si es asi, no se preocupen, no serán notificados a su jefe de casa. Pueden irse tranquilos chicos- y se volvió a Katie. –Si se lo hubiese notificado habrías sido la víctima número cuatrocientos cincuenta y tres. Aún no superan a Sirius Black y James Potter…- dijo con nostalgia.

Cuando salieron de la enfermería, vieron apostados en una esquina, a Dolores Umbridge y a Argus Filch, que conversaban, y ambos tenían una sonrisa muy enigmática en su cara, y esto por supuesto no podía significar nada bueno, ni para ellos, ni para nadie. Fred entonces sacó una oreja extensible para escuchar de que estaban hablando.

-Ya verá Filch, solo espere a mañana, y usted tendrá la autoridad que siempre ha merecido.- dijo con una sonrisa melosa que causó repugnancia en los gemelos.

Al comenzar las clases, Alicia algo relató de un artículo de El Profeta, de que Umbridge había sido nombrada suprema inquisidora, fue entonces cuando George le pidió el diario para leerlo.

-Si, claro, y también tu hermano Percy hace declaraciones…- dijo Alicia dubitativa de pasarle el periódico. Fred y George en eso se pusieron rígidos, y adoptaron una expresión muy extraña en la cara, después de todo, ellos no acostumbraban a estar serios.  
-No quiero leer las declaraciones del idiota de Percy, gracias por advertírmelo Alicia.-  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos a Encantamientos.- propuso Angelina.

La sorpresa sería aún mayor cuando en el aula del pequeño Profesor Fitwick estaba en una esquina, con un montón de pergaminos de color rosa, –y al parecer, perfumados- la profesora Umbridge.

-Como ven jóvenes.- dijo el Profesor Fitwick con su chillona voz. –Hoy tenemos una invitada a nuestras clases, les pido por favor que procuren poner atención, la clase de hoy es importante.-  
-Si, Profesor Fitwick.- dijo la clase a una voz.

La profesora Umbridge, al principio comenzó a tomar notas de todas las cosas que hacía el Profesor Fitwick, y a mirar inquisitivamente a Fred y George, aparentemente, esperaba que ellos causaran algún desorden para incomodar al Profesor Fitwick, y de esa manera evaluarlo mal, pero esta vez, los gemelos se decidieron a poner atención y ayudar un poco a su profesor, aunque este no se veía para nada preocupado.

-Hasta ahora, la levitación solo la hemos intentado con cosas inanimadas, como plumas, y hasta en seres humanos a modo de inmovilización. Pero hoy veremos el campo de la levitación para transportarse.-  
-¿Ha habido magos que han podido hacer eso?- inquirió un alumno de Hufflepuff.  
-Si- contestó el profesor Fitwick. –Muchos magos, entre ellos el propio Merlín, asi como otros muchos magos Oscuros, pero como verán, para lograr la levitación, o lo que llaman los muggles como "volar" se requiere de una gran fuerza mental, y de un enorme poder mágico. Probablemente uno de los que mejor sabía esta rara habilidad es Ustedes-saben-Quien.- Y se hizo un silencio sepulcral. –Por supuesto, se le vio solo un par de veces.- dijo tranquilizando a la clase. -Y este es uno de los hechizos no-verbales que intentaremos durante este año, no espero que leviten todos, pero que al menos entiendan los principios básicos, los necesitarán para los EXTASIS.-  
-Claro, si es que los hacemos.- susurró Fred a George.  
-Y por supuesto, espero que los señores Weasley aquí presentes puedan lograr este hechizo.- dijo el Profesor Fitwick, sin perder detalle de lo que hacían sus dos alumnos.  
-Oh, si por supuesto Profesor Fitwick, haremos lo posible.- dijo George.  
-Muy bien, el hechizo es simple, como dije: esto requiere de una gran fuerza mental, de la que estoy muy seguro que ustedes poseen.- dijo el Profesor Fitwick muy contento. –Deben decir _"Defium Gravitum" _y pensar muy seriamente a desafiar la gravedad, no espero que salgan por esta ventana volando, pero pueden intentarlo chicos.- dijo con apremio.  
-Disculpe.- intervino la Profesora Umbridge de mal humor. –Pero creo que este hechizo no es adecuado que lo aprendan ahora¡recién comenzando el año! Temo que el ministerio lo aprobaría para más adelante.-  
-Pues de acuerdo al estatuto del Ministerio.- contestó Fitwick sin miramientos. –Este hechizo es aprobado para el programa de los EXTASIS, por lo tanto, no estoy infringiendo ninguna regla, me temo.- Y la profesora Umbridge se fue furiosa a su silla, donde comenzó a anotar más hojas de pergamino.  
-Ahora si, inténtenlo chicos.-

Los gemelos se miraron mutuamente, confiados en que podrían lo podrían lograr, y entonces en sus mentes se concentraron al ciento por ciento y se decían en sus mentes: _"Defium Gravitum" _y después de unos segundos en que todos los observaban con expectación, entonces consiguieron levantar los pies del suelo, era como si de pronto hubiesen pegado un enorme salto desde el suelo, y no pudiesen volver a él,y comenzaron a moverse por el aula, de una manera lenta, hasta que luego comenzaron a moverse de manera más rápida, era una sensación de libertad que no era normal sentirla, era mucho mejor que la escoba, ambos estaban unidos como siempre en esta enorme labor de desafiar a la gravedad, y sentían que nadie los podía detener en ese momento, no era que se sintieran dueños del mundo, era como si lo fueran por ese ínfimo momento, ambos sonreían y reían a más no poder, y aún entre su concentración por lograr a la perfección el hechizo, sus mentes permanecían más juntas que nunca, y sus risas retumbaban por el aula entre la colérica cara de la Profesora Umbridge, que parecía que no había pasado por rabias, y ahora si las estaba pasando, tanto la clase como el Profesor Fitwick prorrumpían en aplausos, hubo un momento en que ambos perdieron la concentración y cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, pero ambos no dejaban de reírse.

-Bueno, eso suele suceder, que uno pierde la concentración, pero ¡muy bien para la primera clase! . ¡20 puntos para Gryffindor!- exclamó el Profesor Fitwick muy satisfecho. –No recuerdo un avance tan asombroso desde que Sirius Black y James Potter estaban por aquí…- dijo con nostalgia. En eso la Profesora Umbridge fingió una tos. No le hacía ninguna gracia que se mencionara el nombre de un "peligroso asesino" en una clase como si fuese un héroe.  
-Disculpe Profesor Fitwick.- intervino la Profesora Umbridge y Fitwick se volvió hacia ella. -¿Podría hacer unas preguntas a algunos alumnos acerca de la clase?-  
-Oh, por supuesto.- contestó el Profesor Fitwick.  
-Dime niña.- Y Fred y George se volvieron al ver que Alicia era a la que estaban consultando. -¿Qué opinas de estas clases¿Qué te parece la metodología que usa el Profesor Fitwick con ustedes?-  
-¿Ah? Oh… pues, a mí me gusta la metodología que usa el Profesor Fitwick, y el hace unas clases muy interesantes, me gustan mucho.- contestó Alicia con sinceridad.  
-Muy bien, he tomado todo lo que necesito.- dijo la Profesora Umbridge de aparente malhumor. Evidentemente ella esperaba que evaluaran mal la clase. –Recibirá los resultados de mi evaluación en diez días más.-  
-Muchas gracias por su visita Profesora Umbridge.- contestó el Profesor Fitwick de manera cortés.

Después de las clases, fueron a comer algo al Gran Salón, donde vieron a Harry, Ron y Hermione hablando acerca de unas notas que habían recibido en Pociones.

-A mí me pusieron una I¿estás contenta?- le dijo Ron a Hermione.  
-Bueno, no tienes porque avergonzarte de eso- dijo Fred, que acaba de llegar a la mesa con George y Lee. Y se había sentado a la derecha de Harry. –Una buena I no tiene nada de malo-  
-Pero ¿La I no significa…?- comenzó Hermione.  
-Si, "Insatisfactorio"- contestó Lee Jordan. –Pero, es mejor que una D de "Desastroso" ¿no?-  
-O sea que la mejor nota es la E de "Extraordinario"- iba diciendo –Y luego está la A…-

-No, la S- la corrigió George, y esta de inmediato puso los ojos como platos. –S, de "Supera las Expectativas". Y siempre he pensado que Fred y yo deberíamos tener S en todo porque superamos las expectativas solo por presentarnos a los exámenes.-

Todos se echaron a reir, salvo Hermione, quien quería continuar con el aburrido asunto de las calificaciones.

-Bueno, después de la S está la A de "Aceptable", y esa es la última nota de aprobado¿no?-  
-Si- confirmó Fred echando un pan entero a su cuenco de sopa; luego, se lo metió a la sopa y se lo tragó de una vez.

-Después está la I de "Insatisfactorio"…- Ron levantó ambos brazos, fingiendo que celebraba. –Y la D de "Desastroso"-

-Y luego la T.- le recordó George.  
-¿La T?- repitió Hermione desconcertada. -¿Es más baja incluso que la D? . ¿Qué demonios significa la T?-

-"Troglodita"- contestó George.

-¿Ya tuvieron alguna clase supervisada?- inquirió Fred.  
-No- contestó Hermione en el acto. -¿Y ustedes?-  
-Solo una, antes de la comida- respondió George. –Encantamientos-  
-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntaron Harry y Hermione. Fred se encogió de hombros.  
-No estuvo tan mal. La profesora Umbridge se quedó en un rincón tomando notas en un fajo de pergaminos abrochados con un sujetapapeles. Ya conocen a Fitwick, la trató como si fuera una invitada; no parecía que le preocupara en lo más mínimo. Y ella no le ha dicho casi nada. Le hizo un par de preguntas a Alicia sobre como son las clases normalmente, Alicia le dijo que eran muy interesantes y ya está.- Omitiendo por completo su perfecto dominio del hechizo que les había enseñado Fitwick.  
-No me imagino al viejo Fitwick siendo supervisado.- comentó George. –Casi siempre aprueba a todo el mundo.-  
-¿A quien tienen esta tarde?- preguntó Fred a Harry.  
-A Trelawney…-  
-Un desastre como pocos…-  
-Y a Umbridge…- dijo Harry amargamente.  
-Pues sé bueno y controla tu genio con la profesora Umbridge- le aconsejó George a Harry. –Angelina va ponerse hecha una fiera se te pierdes otro entrenamiento de Quidditch.-

Y a pesar de que George se lo advirtió, Harry fue castigado… otra vez. Por supuesto que esto desencadenó la furia de Angelina, quien no podía creer que a su buscador le importara _tan poco_ el entrenamiento y su equipo de Quidditch. Pasó exactamente una semana antes de que se le pasara el enojo de Angelina por completo. Ellos iban entrando a la Sala Común y se dirigían a los dormitorios de chicos cuando…

-¡Alto!- exclamó la voz de Hermione.  
-¡No hemos hecho nada malo!- exclamó George de mal humor.  
-¿Ya le escribiste a nuestra madre prefectita? Muy bien, nos lo dijiste, nos vamos, gracias.- dijo Fred de mal humor también.  
-No, no es eso de que haya escrito a su madre.- dijo Hermione.  
-¿Entonces quieres que copiemos algo?- preguntó Fred. –Sabía que nos ibas a castigar por una razón injusta.- dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.  
-Nosotros que hemos velado para que lo hagas bien de prefecta.- agregó George.  
-¿Me pueden dejar hablar por favor?- preguntó Hermione en un tono severo. –Quiero hablar con ustedes para proponerles algo¿querrían unirse a un grupo de…?-  
-¿De Estudio?- preguntó Fred.  
-Olvídalo.- contestaron ambos a un tiempo.  
-¡No es de estudio, o quizá si, pero es para estudiar mejor Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras-

-Oh.. ya veo.- dijo George. –Como una especie de grupo secreto¿no?-  
-Si, y espero que Harry pueda ser el profesor.-  
-¿Harry?- preguntó Fred con incredulidad. -¿Lo conversaste con él?-  
-Eh…-  
-¿Dijo que si?- preguntó George.  
-Buenoo… no exactamente, dijo que lo iba a pensar.- contestó Hermione.  
-Con eso tenemos suficiente.- dijo Fred contento.  
-Es de esperar que Harry diga que si, seguro lo convences.- agregó George sonriente.  
-Espero. Si es asi¿podrán reunirse conmigo, Harry y Ron en el Cabeza de Puerco?-  
-Si, no tenemos problema, pero ten cuidado con el camarero, de repente tiene un poco de malhumor.- le advirtió Fred.  
–Más de una vez cuando le pedimos una cerveza de manteca nos mira como si nos quisiera echar, como si lo molestáramos.- dijo George.  
-Es que ustedes molestan a cualquiera.- acotó Hermione.  
-A ti no.- dijo George burlonamente.  
-Solo la mita de ustedes no me molesta tanto.- dijo Hermione seriamente y se sonrojó levemente. –Entonces. ¿Cuento con ustedes en el Cabeza de Puerco?-  
-Si, por supuesto.- contestó Fred.

El día de el paseo a Hogsmeade amaneció despejado pero ventoso, Fred, George y Lee fueron apresuradamente a Zonko, pero a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, no iban exactamente a abastecerse de mercadería, sino a ver bien que mercadería nueva estaban sacando para ellos sacar simplemente algo mejor. En definitiva, los consejos de Sirius les habían servido mucho, este hombre si que sabía lo que ellos debían hacer, y también, los había aconsejado a tiempo contra Dolores Umbridge.

-Creo que ya estamos en la hora.- anunció Lee Jordan.  
-Si, es mejor que nos vayamos a ver con Hermione, Harry y Ron.- dijo George. –Pero primero debemos ir por Angelina y Alicia a las Tres Escobas, supongo entonces, que ya le compraste el regalo a Angelina¿verdad?- preguntó a Fred.  
-Si- contestó Fred muy contento. –Te impresionarías de lo que es.-  
-Pues, no sé.- contestó su gemelo. –Como ya lo vi…, pero me pareció que un libro acerca de _"Las mejores Cazadoras de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña y sus mejores Técnicas" _es más que un buen regalo por su casi año de relación.- dijo George sonriendo. –Con ese regalo, Angelina no se podrá negar a salir contigo.-  
-Y tendrá que valorar el hecho de que yo no piso una librería en estado normal.- agregó Fred.  
-Y por cuarto año consecutivo, no querrá salir conmigo.- dijo Lee.  
-Lo siento compañero, sabes que hace tiempo Angelina es mi chica favorita.- contestó burlonamente Fred.  
-¿Y tú con Alicia?- preguntó Lee a George. –Porque… el año pasado salían mucho…-  
-Eh… si, salíamos bastante.- admitió George. –Alicia es una gran chica y… siempre lo he dicho… ¿No sería hora de que nos fuéramos?- -Y te aseguro Lee que sé porque George quiere irse al Cabeza de Puerco. Es que te mueres de ganas de ver a tu prefec…- Fred se detuvo al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Lee y la mirada de advertencia de George. –Hermano prefectito, claro.- se corrigió Fred.  
-¿Te mueres de ganas de ver a Ron con su insignia de prefecto, George?- preguntó Lee.  
-Oh, si, si, claro.- mintió el aludido. –Espero que Hermione realmente lo haya convencido, no quisiera ver como Harry comience a gritarnos.-  
-Con esos pulmones que tiene ese chico…- opinó Fred. –Bueno, al menos podremos ponernos estas orejeras para no escucharlo.- dijo en tono alegre.

Entraron entonces en un lugar pequeño, de una sola habitación, lúgubre y extremadamente sucia, y los gemelos bien sabían que si su madre hubiese estado allí, habría comenzado de inmediato a limpiar, o le habría dado un desmayo de la sola impresión de ver un lugar como ese, extrañamente en ese lugar se percibía un fuerte olor a cabras. El piso era piedra debajo de una roña que no se limpiaba hacía siglos. Siempre se habían escuchado mitos acerca de la peculiar clientela del "Cabeza de Puerco", generalmente porque toda la gente que iba allí, iba tapado con una capa hasta la cabeza, sin mostrar rasgo alguno de su cara, quizá lo más increíble era como se las ingeniaba la clientela para tomar un trago, pese a lo tapados que estaban. En eso, Fred y George divisaron a una bruja de velo negro, que se les hacía extrañamente conocida. Cuando divisaron a Harry, lo primero que notaron era como esos ojos verdes almendrados se abrían como platos, parecía ser que el muchacho no se esperaba que la idea de Hermione tuviese tanto éxito…

-¡Hola!- Saludó Fred. Fue el primero que se acercó a la barra y comenzó a contar a sus compañeros. -¿Podría darme… veinticinco cervezas de manteca, por favor?- El camarero de inmediato lo fulminó con la mirada, daba la impresión de que le molestaba ver tanta gente reunida, pero de mal modo, dio la vuelta y fue a buscar veinticinco botellas. -¡Salud!- exclamó Fred mientras las repartía. –Denme el dinero, no tengo suficiente para pagar esto…-

George observó que Harry palidecía y no salía de su asombro. Y para sentirse un poco mejor, miraba de soslayo a Cho Chang, la chica de Ravenclaw que a ellos les parecía que era un poco idiota, porque a pesar de que estaba con Cedric Diggory el año pasado, seguía mirando a Harry con interés. Todos fueron tomando asiento, y Hermione se levantó captando la atención de todos, a pesar de que todos miraban a Harry.

-Este…- comenzó Hermione a hablar muy nerviosa. –Este bueno… Hola.- Los asistentes giraron las cabezas hacia ella, pero luego todos –salvo George- volvieron las cabezas a mirar a Harry. –Bueno…, este, ya saben porque nos hemos reunido aquí. Porque nuestro amigo Harry tuvo una idea…- Harry la miró con odio en ese momento. –Bueno, yo fui quien tuvo la idea de que sería conveniente que la gente que quisiera estudiar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, o sea, estudiar de verdad, no con esas tonterías de libros que nos hace leer la Profesora Umbridge.- George sonrió y la voz de Hermione se volvió más segura. –Porque a eso, no se le puede llamar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y creí que era conveniente de que nosotros tomáramos cartas en el asunto. –Hizo una pausa y miró de reojo a Harry, y prosiguió: -Y con eso, quiero decir aprender a defendernos como es debido, no solo es teoría, sino poniendo en práctica los hechizos.-

George encontró que eso era un buen discurso, quizá uno de los mejores que había escuchado, Fred carraspeó, ya veía que George se comenzaba a levantar para aplaudir a Hermione…

-Ya veo a que se refería Sirius con esa comparación que hizo hace poco…- pensó Fred con amargura, rodando los ojos.  
-¿Pasa algo Fred?- inquirió Angelina.  
-No, nada Angelina.- contestó Fred.

-Pero, supongo que también querrás aprobar las MHB¿verdad?- preguntó Michael Corner.  
-Por supuesto. Pero además quiero estar debidamente preparadamente en defensa, porque…- se detuvo e inspiró hondo. –Lord Voldemort ha regresado.-

En eso, en la sala se hizo un completo silencio, hubo un estremecimiento general, y todos miraban con avidez a Harry.

-Bueno, ese es el plan. –Concluyó Hermione. –Si quieren unirse a nosotros, debemos decidir hora, fecha y lugar donde…-  
-¿Qué pruebas tienes de que el Innombrable ha vuelto?- dijo un jugador de Quidditch de Hufflepuff en tono muy agresivo que no cayó bien a los gemelos, ni tampoco a Ron.  
-Bueno, Dumbledore lo cree…- empezó a decir Hermione

-Querrás decir que Dumbledore le cree a él.-aclaró el muchacho rubio de mal modo apuntando a Harry. Y los gemelos volvieron su mirada a ese chico.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Ron con brusquedad.  
--Zacharías Smith.- contestó él. –Y creo que tenemos todos, derecho a saber que es exactamente lo que les permite afirmar que el Innombrable ha regresado.-  
-Mira.- intervino Hermione. –Este no es el tema en cuestión…-

-Déjalo Hermione.- intervino Harry al fin. -¿Quieres saber que es exactamente lo que me permite decir que el Innombrable ha regresado? Yo lo vi, el año pasado, Dumbledore le contó al colegio en pleno lo que había ocurrido, pero si tú no le creíste, no me creerás a mí y no pienso malgastar mi tarde intentando convencer a nadie.- Harry se notaba que comenzaba a enrabiarse, y eso puso a todos en estado de alerta.  
-Lo único que nos contó Dumbledore el año pasado fue que el Innombrable había matado a Cedric Diggory y que tú habías llevado el cadáver a Hogwarts. No nos contó los detalles no nos dijo como habían matado a Diggory, y creo que a todos nos gustaría saber…-

-Si has venido a oír un relato detallado de cómo mata Voldemort, temo que no puedo ayudarte.- dijo Harry con desdén sin siquiera mirar a Smith. –No voy a hablar de Cedric Diggory¿de acuerdo? De modo si es que a eso has venido, ya puedes retirarte.-

Y dicho esto, lanzó una mirada de furia profunda a Hermione, como queriéndola culpar que su genio estuviese tan a flor de piel, y de que hubiese tanta gente cuestionándolo.

-Bueno…- saltó Hermione con voz chillona. –como iba diciendo, si quieren aprender defensa, tenemos que decidir como vamos a hacerlo, con que frecuencia vamos a reunirnos y donde vamos a…-  
-¿Es verdad…- la interrumpió una chica de larga trenza, mirando a Harry con admiración. –que puedes hacer aparecer un Patronus?-  
--Si.- contestó Harry poniéndose a la defensiva.  
-¿Un Patronus corpóreo?- preguntó de nuevo.  
-Oye¿Tú conoces a la señora Bones?- preguntó Harry.  
-Es mi tía.- dijo sonriendo. –Me llamo Susan Bones. Y me contó lo de la audiencia. Bueno¿es verdad o no? . ¿Es verdad que sabes hacer aparecer un Patronus?-  
-Si-  
-¡Caramba Harry!- exclamó Harry. – ¡No lo sabía!-  
-Mi madre le hizo prometer a Ron que no lo contaría.- intervino Fred dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Harry. –Dijo que ya atraías demasiado la atención.-  
-Y está en lo cierto.-

La bruja del velo negro que estaba sola sentada en un rincón se movió de su silla y los gemelos le prestaron atención, pues fijándose muy bien en un pequeño detalle de su cara que mostró por un breve instante, no recordaban que una bruja usara una barba tan sucia… Como que conocían a esa persona de alguna parte, pero justo en eso Lee les dio un codazo a ambos para que prestaran atención.

-Y tampoco nadie te ayudó a librarte de esos Dementores…- apuntó Susan Bones.  
-No- reconoció Harry. –De acuerdo, ya sé que algunas cosas, las conseguí sin ayuda, pero lo que intento decirles es…-  
-¿Intentas escabullirte y no enseñarnos a hacer nada de eso?- inquirió bruscamente Zacharías Smith.  
-Oye tú.- intervino Ron con brusquedad. No toleraba el hecho de que alguien fuera para ofender a su amigo gratuitamente. -¿Por qué no cierras el pico?- Ron ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y todo lo que deseaba era golpear a Smith, este se ruborizó levemente.  
-Hemos venido aquí a aprender de él y ahora resulta que en realidad el no puede hacer nada…-  
-Harry no ha dicho eso.- gruñó Fred.  
-¿Quieres que te limpiemos las orejas?- le preguntó George sacando de una bolsa de Zonko un largo y afilado instrumento metálico mortífero. Ya estaba cansado de que este chico tratara mal a Harry y se diese el lujo de interrumpir a Hermione en más de una ocasión.  
-O cualquier otra parte del cuerpo. De verdad no nos molesta meterlo en cualquier parte…-añadió Fred.  
-Si, bueno…- los interrumpió Hermione. –Siguiendo con lo que decíamos, la pregunta es¿estamos de acuerdo en que queremos que Harry nos haga clases?-  
Hubo un murmullo general de aprobación, Zacharías Smith no dijo nada, pues estaba muy ocupado vigilando las manos de Fred y George que amenazaban con estos artefactos, por suerte para Zacharías, Fred se distrajo cuando Angelina le susurró algo al oído y este sonrió ampliamente.

-Muy bien.- dijo Hermione muy aliviada, de que por fin se todos ponían de acuerdo en algo. –Ahora queda saber con que frecuencia nos juntaremos, y el lugar…Creo que como mínimo deberíamos juntarnos una vez por semana…-  
-Un momento- dijo Angelina, apretando tan fuerte la mano de Fred que este hizo una leve mueca de dolor. –Tenemos que asegurarnos de que esto no interferirá con nuestros entrenamientos de Quidditch.-  
-Ni con los nuestros.- dijo Cho Chang.  
-Ni con los nuestros.- dijo Zacharías Smith.  
-Estoy segura de que hallaremos una noche que le quede bien a todo el mundo.- dijo Hermione con impaciencia. Realmente le molestaba que todo fuera "Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch". –Pero piensen que esto es realmente muy importante, estamos hablando de aprender a defendernos de Vo-Voldemort y sus mortifafgos…-

En eso ellos se desconectaron del tema cuando Ernie Macmillian, un muchacho de Hufflepuff, comenzó a hablar, dio una especie de discurso pomposo como el que hubiese dado Percy, y dado que a Percy siempre lo ignoraban cuando daba un discurso, entonces no podían menos que ignorar a Ernie. Fred se enfrascó en una muy entretenida conversación con Angelina, aunque esta de vez en cuando le decía que miraran a Ernie, como mínimo para disimular. Mientras George seguía mirando de soslayo a Hermione que intercambiaba una misteriosa mirada con Ron. La atención de los gemelos volvió cuando Luna comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, es lógico. Al fin y al cabo, Cornelius Fudge tiene su propio ejército privado de Heliopatas.- afirmó con solemnidad.  
-Eso no es cierto- le espetó Hermione.  
-¿Qué son Heliopatas?- preguntó Neville, perplejo.  
-Son espíritus de fuego.- contestó Luna y sus saltones ojos se abrieron más que nunca. –Unas enormes criaturas llameantes que galopan por la tierra quemando todo lo que encuentran a su paso…- Los gemelos y Ron se quedaron mirando a Luna, con cierto dejo de curiosidad, les parecía genial que una chica creyera en esas cosas.  
-No existen, Neville- aseguró Hermione de manera cortante. Y aquí venía la toda racional Hermione.  
-¡Claro que existen!- insistió Luna, furiosa.  
-Lo siento, pero¿Qué pruebas hay de que esas criaturas existen?- preguntó Hermione.  
-Hay muchos testigos oculares. Que tú tengas una mentalidad tan cerrada que necesites que te pongan todo delante de las narices para que…-

En medio de esa pelea segura de chicas, entonces Ginny distendió el ambiente, por suerte, y comenzó el debate del lugar, los gemelos se sorprendieron que nadie les preguntara su opinión, pues ellos sabían que, junto a Harry, eran probablemente los que mejor conocían el castillo de Hogwarts, pero, ellos ya tenían su propio debate de que ir a revisar nuevamente a Zonko. Y Hermione revolvió su mochila y sacó un pergamino y una pluma para que todos se inscribieran, Fred se inscribió de inmediato, seguido de George, quien le pasó el pergamino a Ernie Macmillian, quien no parecía muy dispuesto a firmar… pero Hermione lo tranquilizó a tiempo.

-Bueno, el tiempo pasa- dijo Fred con decisión y se puso de pie. –George, Lee y yo tenemos que comprar algunas cosas delicadas, ya nos veremos más tarde.-

Tuvieron un poco de tiempo para ir a comprar un poco de poción de Mandrágora, y luego, Fred se desvió con Angelina para entregarle su regalo, George y Lee no escucharon nada más que los gritos de Angelina.

-¡Oh Fred, es maravilloso!- gritaba Angelina maravillada, -¡No debiste haberte molestado!- dijo muy ruborizada.  
-¿Qué puedo decir?- preguntó Fred. –Te dije que te haría un buen regalo por este día tan especial para nosotros.- dijo galantemente.  
-Perdona, sé que he sido un poco dura con ustedes, pero como es mi último año…-  
-Si, ya sabemos. Angelina. Ve al grano.- dijo George, oyendo todo con una oreja extensible.  
-Pero en serio Fred, gracias.- dijo sonriente, y luego besándolo tiernamente. –Te prometo que procuraré no ser tan obsesiva con el Quidditch.- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Y se fue caminando con Fred al lado, tomados de la mano, mientras George y Lee suspiraban de una manera… algo cursi. _"Al menos a Fred si le resulta estar con su chica"_ pensaba George.

Mirando esa foto, se dio cuenta que echaba de menos a sus antiguos compañeros, Alicia, Oliver, Katie… incluso Angelina habían intentado verlo durante ese mes, después de todo, ellos estuvieron justo en ese momento, en ese momento que él aún no quería recordar, en que sintió que su libertad murió… Justo en eso, su herida comenzó a sangrar, y él no entendía el porque. ¿Sería acaso de que tantas emociones al recordar a Fred, y ver a Hermione felizmente con Ron le estaba haciendo daño? Ya, sinceramente no importaba mucho después de todo, con la herida aún sangrante, regresó a la tienda, y se sorprendió que Ron aún estuviera conversando y atendiendo a Lavender Brown, y quizá lo que más lo sorprendió fue que Hermione pareciera que ignoraba un poco la escena, aunque, claramente ya estaba algo irritada. Ante eso, George decidió él mismo hacer el pedido de la clienta y para que se fuera de una buena vez.

-Bueno¿quedamos en esto Lav?- preguntó Ron.  
-Si, claro, cuenta conmigo.- dijo Lavender, con una sonrisa algo forzada.  
-¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó George amablemente.  
-Ralph¿Qué quieres que te compre?- preguntó Lavender al pequeño.  
-¡Todo!- exclamo el pequeño en tono soñador. George rodó los ojos. Generalmente todos los pequeños exclamaban por eso.  
-Ehh… Ralph, no me puedo llevar toda la tienda, pide unas tres cosas y ya.-  
-Bueno… quiero… un surtido saltaclases completo, una varita falsa… y… ¿Qué me recomienda señor Weasley?- preguntó el pequeño a George con admiración.  
-Ahhh...- dijo George pensativo. –Te recomendaría un sombrero escudo, o nuestra nueva caja de bombones desmayo. O… perfume para gatos, te servirá mucho si es que quieres sacar a la Señora Norris del camino.- recomendó. Hermione se admiró. De un momento a otro, George parecía ser un niño más.  
-¡¡Llevaré eso!!- exclamó el pequeño ilusionado. -¡¡Muchas gracias señor Weasley!!-  
-De acuerdo, pero no me digas señor.- dijo George casi ruborizándose.  
-Muchas gracias por ayudarme.- agradeció Lavender de una manera muy coqueta que escandalizó a Hermione. –La verdad es que el pobre estaba algo indeciso.- dijo mirando a su hermano, este sonrió. George le entregó su pedido, y esta dio un par de pasos muy lentos, como encantando a todos los hombres. –Trataré de venir más seguido, ya que el dueño da una _tan buena_ atención…-  
-Suficiente- dijo Hermione harta. –Lavender se va a mi lista negra.-  
-Ahora me dices porque¿Por coquetearle a Ron o por coquetearle a George?- preguntó Harry mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

Hermione se quedó paralizada ante la pregunta.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_Listo! Hasta aquí las dejé! Quiero hacer un par de aclaraciones antes de que sigamos con este capítulo:_

_1) El Hechizo que mencioné aquí, lo inventé yo, pero viene de Defying Gravity, es decir, desafiando a la gravedad, y es la canción de un musical que me ayudó mucho a inspirarme a crear este capitulo, no puse todo lo que sentía, porque quiero dejar un poco más hacia delante, y sé que los gemelos no lograron volar ni nada de eso. Pero dado que ellos siempre pueden lograr los imposibles, me pareció justo que lo lograran. _

2) La relación de Fred y Angelina, es una relación que me habría encantado que se profundizara pero NUEVAMENTE JKR –mejor me contengo antes de que viaje a UK a cometer un asesinato…- dispuso otra cosa. Pero a mí nadie me saca que algo hubo, dado que Angelina tenía una sonrisa imborrable cuando Fred le pidió que fuese su pareja… Asi que es lo más canon que tengo a mano.

En fin, esperaré sus reviews y comentarios acerca de lo que les ha parecido el capítulo, nuevamente gracias totales a las que han leído y se dan su tiempo de mandar el review, y que tienen la divina paciencia de esperarme. Muchas gracias.

Un beso a todas! 


	15. Reuniendo al Equipo I Parte

_¡Lo siento! Lamento mucho, muchísimo la tardanza, pero las fiestas, y el claustro de concentración para unos asuntos pendientes que tenía y uno que otro trabajo esporádico no hicieron compatible que pudiese publicarlo antes, lo lamento mucho, nuevamente. Espero todas hayan tenido una hermosa navidad, un maravilloso año nuevo y tengan todos una divina noche de Reyes. Y muchas, muchas gracias a las personas que han seguido este fanfic hasta el día de hoy, me refiero a_ **Dubhesigrid, cass metallium, elizza Malfoy, Ely Potter Black, y Nimue-Tarrazo, **_¡Gracias chicas por su paciencia y mis más profundas disculpas!_

Ahora continuemos por fin con el capítulo 15!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Harry Potter, ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamó una furiosa Hermione intentando mantener la compostura. -¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar esas cosas?-  
-Pues… no sé, ¿será acaso porque casualmente o no cada vez que aparece una chica dispuesta a coquetear con George, tú te enfureces? Si no es Gabrielle, es Lavender, y sino ese grupo de chicas que quien sabe que volveremos a ver.-  
-¡No me enfurezco!- puntualizó Hermione, subiendo el tono de su voz. –Solo me preocupo por mi amigo.-  
-Bastante, ¿no te parece?- consultó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.  
-Harry, ponte en mi lugar, como George ha pasado tanto tiempo solo, es normal que de repente, me preocupe por él…- respondió Hermione paseando por la tienda.  
-Pues déjame decirte que si pretendes decirme que tienes una preocupación maternal por él… Creo que ya está grande para pensar las cosas por si mismo.-  
-¡Lo tengo muy claro!- chilló Hermione. -¡Muchas gracias!-  
-Deberías preocuparte por Ron, que lo vi muy amiguito de Lavender.- dijo este con suspicacia.  
-Pues, por eso Lavender siempre ha estado en mi lista negra.- musitó Hermione alterada.  
-Si, y además porque ella le coqueteó descaradamente a George.- resopló Harry para si mismo, intentando no sonreír.

La verdad es que a Harry le producía mucha gracia esto de Hermione y su "preocupación maternal" por George, él sabía de sobra como era su amiga, sabía que ella se solía preocupar por sus amigos, como si fuera su madre, -¿Cómo olvidarlo? Parecía su sombra cuando estaba intentando descifrar el enigma del huevo de dragón hace unos cuantos años- pero, por Ron, siempre había demostrado una preocupación que llegaba a irritar a su amigo, pues en más de una ocasión; Ron se quejaba diciéndole: _"ya pareces mi madre"_ Pero con George pasaba algo diferente, este no decía nada, bien podía ser porque no se daba cuenta, o porque no quería hacer sentir mal a su amiga, pues valoraba mucho sus esfuerzos. Cualquier hombre, generalmente ya le habría gritado a Hermione que lo dejara en paz, pero George extrañamente no, y esto podía ser porque…

-No, no creo que sea eso…- musitó Harry en sus pensamientos. –No creo que a George le guste Hermione, sería... muy extraño.-  
-¡Eh Harry!- gritó la voz de Ron desde otro lado. -¿Puedes mostrarle a esas muchachas los micropuffs?-  
-¿Eh, que? Oh… ¡Claro!- dijo Harry. –Por aquí señoritas.- dijo Harry amablemente a una señora con unas dos niñitas que no parecían ser mayores de 13 años.  
-Oh… ¡Pero si es Harry Potter!- chilló la más pequeña de las niñas. -¡Eres mi héroe! Yo me pregunto, ¿podrías firmarme un autógrafo?- Harry se quedó de piedra.  
-¡Por Dios, London!- le recriminó su madre. –Discúlpela, es que, bueno, mi hija lo admira mucho, desde que su primer enfrentamiento con Quien-Usted-Sabe en el ministerio y…- dijo avergonzada. 

Harry se ruborizó, realmente, le molestaba esto de firmar autógrafos, quería una vida tranquila, lo del estrellato, fama, fortuna y autógrafos eran propios de un antiguo profesor de él, Lockhart. Pero al ver los ojos de la niñita, que lo miraban con admiración, no pudo evitar sonreír y tomar un trozo de pergamino. Mientras firmaba el autógrafo, se fijó en que George atendía a unas muchachas que tenían por lo menos unos 16 años, y Hermione las fulminaba con la mirada desde otro lado. Claramente, su amiga estaba o muy preocupada…

-O muy _celosa._- musitó Harry.  
-¿Le pasa algo señor?- preguntó la madre de las niñas.  
-Oh, no, para nada, síganme por favor.- contestó Harry.

Después de que se fue esa familia, la tienda se fue vaciando de a poco, lo que fue una suerte, porque tanta gente de repente los podía llegar a cansar extraordinariamente. La buena noticia fue cuando oportunamente llegó Ginny, un poco después del almuerzo, para aprovechar lo que le quedaba de vacaciones al lado de Harry, ahora le tocaba un séptimo año y por fin, sin sobresaltos.

-Vengo a hacerles una invitación.- dijo con tono apremiante.  
-¿A que?- preguntó Ron. –¿Una cena con Slughorn en su casa?- preguntó Ron con aburrimiento. Ginny enarcó una ceja y lanzó una risa sarcástica.  
-Incluso a ti, Ronald Weasley, te va a gustar.- se limitó a contestar Ginny.  
-¿De que se trata?- preguntó Hermione.  
-A ti no sé si te guste mucho Hermione.- dijo con nerviosismo. –Hace poco, vino Oliver Wood a la casa.-

Tanto George como Harry se miraron muy impresionados, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaban hablar de su ex -y el mejor sin duda- capitán de Quidditch. Lo poco que sabían con respecto a su vida profesional, era que estaba de guardián en la reserva del Puddlemore United, lo habían visto en la batalla de Hogwarts hace poco, pero nada más…

-¿Qué hacía Oliver ahí?- preguntó George con inquietud.  
-En realidad quería verte a ti George, pero, no quería venir a molestarte.- explicó Ginny. –Me dio unas entradas para la final del Campeonato de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña, como ya es titular y todo eso, invitó a todo el equipo.-  
-¡Eso si que es una buena noticia!- exclamó Ron. –Había escuchado que Oliver había logrado a ser uno de los guardianes más valorados en los últimos años.-  
-Si, y nos invitó a todos, ¿Qué dicen?- preguntó Ginny, mostrando los boletos.  
-¡Cuenten conmigo!- gritó Ron, muy animado. -¿Contra quienes van a jugar?-  
-Contra los Tornados.- contestó Ginny. –El Club favorito de Cho Chang.- añadió, mirando inquisitivamente a Harry. Este se atragantó con su jugo de calabaza, miró a Ginny y echó una risita.  
-Entonces será pan comido para Oliver, y su equipo ganarles.- aseguró Ron. –Los Tornados hasta ahora no han sabido impresionar mucho. De hecho… - dijo en tono pensativo. –Nunca han impresionado...-  
-¿Irás Harry?- preguntó Ginny mirando a su novio.  
-Yo voy a donde quiera que me invites Ginny.- dijo Harry sonriendo.  
-¿Tú vas George?- preguntó Ginny, conociendo el amor por el Quidditch de su hermano.  
-A mí me encantaría ir…, claro, pero…-  
-Si lo dices por mí George, entonces no tienes de que preocuparte.- dijo Hermione con desdén. –Puedo quedarme aquí leyendo.-  
-Es cierto Hermione, olvidé que no te gustaba tanto el Quidditch.- dijo Ron, olvidando que estaba a punto de ir a un partido de Quidditch, y que tenía una novia que no gustaba mucho de esto. -¿De verdad quieres quedarte aquí?- preguntó Ron a su novia.  
-Si, por supuesto.-  
-¿No quieres que me quede aquí y te acompañe?- preguntó George. –De verdad, no me importa tanto ir al partido.-

En eso Harry se quedó pensando. Claramente George no era su mejor amigo, pero lo conocía después de años de ser su compañero de equipo de Quidditch. Y si algo sabía muy bien era que George Weasley JAMÁS se perdería un partido de Quidditch, a menos que existiese una razón muy, MUY poderosa.

-Oh no, George.- dijo Hermione en un tono convincente. –Es tu oportunidad para ir a disfrutar de tu… terrible -buscó las palabras antes de que los Weasley y Harry la miraran con enojo. –Deporte.-  
-¿Por qué no intentas ir Hermione?- preguntó Ginny. -¡Será divertido! Irá mucha gente que no vemos hace mucho.-

A George se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Realmente sentía una inmensa alegría de ver nuevamente a su equipo de Quidditch, pues eran muchos años los que habían estado juntos, y por sobre todo, se había formado una relación fraternal muy poderosa, pero por otro lado, sentía una inmensa pena de saber que no estaría completo su equipo; pues faltaba una parte importante de él, Fred. ¿Cómo haría para enfrentar a Angelina? Ella era, después de él mismo, la más afectada por la reciente pérdida de Fred. Al parecer Harry comprendió mejor que nadie lo que George pensaba, pues se limitó a darle unas palmadas cariñosas en el hombro y decir:

-Seguramente cuando nos reunamos, Fred estará más presente que nunca.- dijo Harry sonriendo.

Por mientras Ginny seguía intentando vanamente convencer a Hermione de algo que sabía que ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer.

-¡Por favor Hermione!-  
-Ginny… olvídalo, si iba al Quidditch antes era porque estábamos nosotros y nada más.- comentó Ron. -¿Cierto que es asi Harry?- Este asintió.  
-Es que me sobra una entrada…- comentó Ginny. -¡Por favor…!-  
-Será mejor que no insistas Ginny.- intervino George.  
-Mejor invitemos a alguien más.- sugirió Ron.  
–Si Hermione se quiere quedar aquí leyendo, entonces, que asi sea.- dijo George. Hermione sintió un profundo agradecimiento con su amigo. Pero notó la mirada de Harry clavada en ella.  
-Si, Ron tiene razón. ¿Qué les parece si invitamos a alguien más?- e hizo un ademán como si estuviese pensando. –Gabrielle Delacour… ¿por ejemplo? A ella le gusta el Quidditch.- Ginny lo miró con reproche. –Ginny, Gabrielle es horrenda comparada contigo.- Esta rió. Pero Hermione lo taladraba con la mirada.  
-Me parece una buena idea.- comentó Ron. –A Gabrielle le gusta el Quidditch, es amiga nuestra… salvo de Ginny, y seguro le encantaría acompañarte George.- añadió dándole un golpe en las costillas a su hermano con una mirada maliciosa. Hermione comenzaba de a poco a exasperarse y Harry, por supuesto que se comenzaba a dar cuenta.  
-Está bien Ginny, me convenciste. Iré al partido.- intervino Hermione rápidamente tirando su libro al suelo de golpe.  
-¡Muy bien!- exclamó Ginny.  
-Pero llevaré mi libro para no aburrirme.- terminó de decir Hermione. Todos la miraron con reproche. ¿Cómo podía ser que alguien no se entretuviera con el Quidditch? Ginny suspiró con resignación. Ron rodó los ojos y musitó débilmente: "Dios mio…"  
-De acuerdo Hermione.- dijo, mirando a su amiga. –Será mejor que nos vayamos, si tenemos algo de suerte, quizá podamos ir a darle buena suerte a Oliver, y al buscador, Ewan Menzel.- dijo Ginny entusiasmada. –Es alto, ligero, guapo…-  
-Ginny… te estoy escuchando.- dijo Harry consternado.

Al cerrar el local, fueron directamente hacia la chimenea de George, tenían que usar los polvos Flu, para poder llegar al estadio, por suerte, cuando llegaron, el estadio estaba casi vacío, por lo tanto tuvieron tiempo de llegar a los camarines del equipo; golpearon la puerta, y una voz muy conocida para Harry y George les dijo: _"adelante"_ y entraron. 

**Flashback.**

La mañana siguiente después de la reunión para el grupo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, había traído horribles y extrañas consecuencias en la mañana, cuando ambos gemelos bajaban aún soñolientos de los dormitorios de séptimo año, fue el grito de Angelina el que los acabó de despertar.

-¡¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!- se le escuchaba chillar por toda la sala común.  
-Angelina, querida, sé que quieres que nos vaya bien en el examen de encantamientos, pero eso no te da derecho a despertarnos asi.- Dijo Fred acercándose a su novia, y aún medio dormido.

-Si, esta vez pensábamos tomar apuntes en vez de dormirnos.- añadió George.

-No está gritando para despertarlos.- intervino Alicia.  
-¡Es… por … ¡¡esto!!- gimoteó Angelina asustada. Y de inmediato, se acercaron a ver que era lo que alteraba tanto la tranquilidad de Angelina.

En el tablero de anuncios, había uno nuevo, que a los gemelos les bastó ver una pulcra firma, cargada de florituras y de tinta rosa para que pusieran una cara de asco absoluta.

_POR ORDEN DE LA SUPREMA INQUISIDORA DE HOGWARTS._

De ahora en adelante quedan disueltas todas las organizaciones y sociedades, y todos los equipos, grupos y clubes. Se considerará organización, sociedad, equipo, grupo o club cualquier reunión asidua de tres o más estudiantes.

-La cara de sapo me está cayendo cada vez peor…- comentó Fred.  
-Sirius sabía a que se refería cuando mencionó que haría falta gente como nosotros en este momento.- susurró George a su hermano.  
-¿Crees que podamos seguir adelante con el nuevo grupo?-  
-Si, creo que si, Harry no creo que desista de esto.- concedió George, cruzándose de brazos.  
-Sin embargo, no deja de ser sospechoso tamaña coincidencia.- dijo Fred con suspicacia, asegurándose de bajar lo más posible su voz. -¿Crees que _alguien_ nos haya escuchado?-  
-Fuera de la bruja con velo negro… nadie, creo yo.- comentó George a Fred, intentando recordar la gente externa a ellos que estaba en la taberna.  
-La bruja del velo negro, no me cabe duda que era Mundungus.- dijo Fred, ante la sorpresa de su hermano. –Lo reconocí por la barba que tenía.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Pero creo que por ahí vi a una especie de momia demasiado sospechosa.- dijo George pensativo. –Creo recordar que uno de los amigos de Mundungus había quedado asi, él contó algo asi… pero…-  
-El ministerio sería muy corrupto de estar haciendo tratos con gente como "esa categoría".- terminó de decir Fred. Pero nuevamente fueron interrumpidos por los lamentos de Angelina.  
-¡No puede ser!- se lamentó Angelina. -¿Qué tiene de malo el equipo de Quidditch?-  
-Creo que lo habría hecho de todas maneras. No sé si te diste cuenta, pero no le simpatizamos.- contestó Fred tristemente, abrazando a su novia.  
-¿Haré mal en ir a hablar con ella?- preguntó Angelina.  
-Si… Supongo que no pierdes nada intentándolo.- dijo Alicia no del todo convencida, mientras se mordía el labio. Fred y George la miraron con enojo. –Pero, inténtalo después de la clase que tenemos con ella.- aconsejó sabiamente. –Es mejor que nos vayamos a desayunar. Antes de que apruebe otra ley de que nos castiga si no bajamos a la hora.-

Fred, George, Angelina y Alicia fueron juntos hacia el gran salón, se sirvieron un poco de jugo de calabaza, e intentaban por todos los medios animar a la alicaída Angelina, que parecía estar algo desesperada por la situación, lo cierto era que los otros capitanes, como Roger Davies también tenía la misma expresión de Angelina.

-Angelina, por cuarta vez, hablas con la cara de Sapo, y si no te dice nada, pues habla con McGonagall.- aconsejó Fred algo molesto. Angelina lo quedó mirando medio ofendida, pero era justo lo que ella necesitaba para volver en si y no desesperarse, y de inmediato miró con gratitud a Fred. En eso, en el Gran Salón, entraron Harry, Ron y Hermione, Fred le dio un codazo en las costillas de George, y se juntaron con Ginny para preguntar si ellos se habían enterado de esto.

-¿Lo vieron?- preguntó Ginny.  
-¿Creen que lo sabe?- preguntó George.  
-¿Qué piensan hacer?- preguntó Fred.  
-Seguiremos delante de todos modos, desde luego.- dijo con serenidad.  
-Sabía que dirías eso- repuso George sonriente, y le dio una palmada en el brazo.  
-¿Los prefectos también?- preguntó Fred, mirando inquisitivamente a Ron y Hermione.  
-Por supuesto.- repuso Hermione con frialdad.  
-¿Y ya tienen una manera menos llamativa de avisar de las reuniones?- preguntó George a Hermione. Esta movió negativamente la cabeza.  
-Podrías intentar usar algo que no llame la atención.- sugirió George.  
-Algo que sea común.- terminó de decir Fred. –Algo tan común como…-  
-¡Dinero!- dijo entonces George. Hermione levantó las cejas.  
-O crema para los granos.-  
-Pero esa solo la ocupa Eloise Midgeon-  
-¡Tu ungüento para alisarte el pelo!  
-Se supone que es algo que se pueda llevar en el bolsillo.- dijo George mirando amenazadoramente a su hermano.  
-Entonces Hermione, basta con un mechón de tu cabello. Te aseguro que será un éxito. Es más…- dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor del hombro de Hermione, esta lo miró desconfiada. –Sé de un pelirrojo alto, y que juega Quidditch que se moriría con un regalo asi de personal…-

Hermione lo miró con extrañeza, mientras que George se ponía aún más rojo que su cabello rojo llameante, y miraba nervioso a su hermano, por suerte, en su bolsillo había un caramelo de envoltorio color cobre, justo lo que él necesitaba, sabía que el costo era muy alto, puesto que esto aún no estaba mejorado, y que habían probado uno hace un par de días con resultados nada positivos, pero, tenía que hacer algo antes de que Fred hablara más de la cuenta.

-¡Oh George!- chilló Hermione, volteando a ver a su amigo. -¿Estás bien?-  
-Si, eh, gracias por preguntar.- había conseguido su objetivo: que Hermione no preguntara quien podía ser_ ese_ pelirrojo.  
-¡Parece que tienes fiebre!-  
-No, no es nada.- dijo este. –Fred, ¿vámonos? Se nos está haciendo tarde, y ya no tienes que_ andar hablando de más_… ¿verdad?- dijo apretando los dientes.  
-Ah George, apuesto a que Hermione va a pensar que el que estría fascinado con su cabello sería Ron.- dijo Fred conteniendo un bostezo. 

Fred extrañado, pero casi a punto de reir, siguió a su hermano y se dirigieron a la primera clase; Encantamientos. Angelina había consultado el horario de Harry y había comprobado con horror que este tenía la hora con Umbridge antes que ella, por lo tanto, le rogó que no perdiera los estribos esta vez. Cuando tuvieron por fin la hora, Umbridge no tuvo que retar a Fred y George, pues se habían quedado profundamente dormidos leyendo el libro, y el discurso acerca de cómo era el desafío de unirse al ministerio. A la salida, Angelina se quedó un par de minutos, intentando llegar a un acuerdo con la Profesora Umbridge, acerca del equipo de Quidditch. Pero solo la escucharon decir con aquella detestable voz melosa:

-Lo siento mucho Johnson, necesito un poco de tiempo para pensarlo. Y será mejor que te vayas, si no quieres que nunca de el permiso.-  
-Pero Profesora…-  
-Es mi última palabra.- dijo tajantemente la Profesora Umbridge. Y le hizo señas para que se retirara del aula.

Angelina salió aún más deprimida del aula de Umbridge, y para animarla, en la sala común comenzaron a hacer una gran exhibición de sus mejoradas pastillas vomitivas, que sacaban risas de todo el mundo, salvo de una persona… _Hermione_, que los miraba con expresión de reproche. Al menos hubo un aspecto positivo, Angelina había conseguido reir, y se había olvidado del asunto del Quidditch. Cuando esta se fue hicieron su exhibición un par de veces más, para ese momento, tenían una bolsa demasiado pesada llena de galleons y sickles. Ese día si que habían tenido unas buenísimas ganancias, y mientras las contaban, George observaba que Hermione gruñía por no encontrar ninguna regla que impidiera sus actos.

Pasaron dos días, en los que Angelina estaba prácticamente al acecho de McGonagall, esta era la última esperanza de ella, por lo tanto, la seguía a todos lados, hasta que por fin logró su cometido.

-¡Logré el permiso para conformar nuevamente el equipo de Quidditch!- exclamó sonriente al llegar al almuerzo ese día. Y se sirvió de inmediato un jugo de calabaza.  
-¡Eso si que es una buena noticia!- opinó Alicia. -¿Cómo lo lograste?-  
-Haciendo lo que me sugirió Fred.- dijo Angelina sonriente. –Hablé con McGonagall y esta de inmediato recurrió a Dumbledore. Asi que asunto arreglado.-  
-¿Entonces tendremos un entrenamiento luego?- preguntó Alicia.  
-Si, de hecho, lo tendremos a las siete en punto.- dijo con tono alegre y miró a los gemelos con severidad. –Y ni se les ocurra faltar.-  
-Por supuesto que no.- dijo Fred tragando saliva. –Pero, ¿no pudiste elegir peor día para entrenar? Está lloviendo demasiado.- Protestó Fred haciendo una extraña mueca de dolor. Angelina no les hizo caso.  
-Seguro dejará de llover luego.- aseguró Alicia. –Este tiempo ha estado medio extraño, pero no impedirá que entrenemos.-  
-Y ahora que hablamos de cosas extrañas.- dijo Angelina. – ¿Porque están sentados en esa forma tan extraña?-

Fred y George estaban sentados con las piernas demasiado separadas, y a cada momento ponían una mueca de intranquilidad o de dolor, y se movían mucho en la silla, como queriendo acomodarse en ella sin resultado alguno.

-Pues porque siempre es divertido probar otro estilo de sentarse.- repuso George con un dejo de nerviosismo.  
-¡Pero George!- dijo Alicia, casi conteniendo la risa. –Han estado caminando de manera graciosa desde la mañana. Me he estado riendo demasiado con solo verlos caminar.-  
-¿Lo ves George? Deberíamos sentirnos orgullosos con que Alicia se ría con el mero hecho de vernos caminar.- dijo Fred con sarcasmo.

Fred y George estuvieron adoloridos extrañamente todo el día. Caminaban con las piernas algo arqueadas, y provocaba el estallido de risas de sus compañeros, Lee Jordan por supuesto era el único que los comprendía; estos habían probado un caramelo de fiebre, que aún no estaba perfeccionado, y no conllevó buenas consecuencias que digamos.

-¿Saben? Creo que deben remitirse a ir al entrenamiento o romperse una pierna en el camino, una de dos.- comentó Lee mientras iba al campo de Quidditch con ellos.  
-Gracias por tus sugerencias Lee.- dijo Fred con sarcasmo. –En fin, nos vemos en la sala común.- Y se fueron a los vestidores.  
-Lee tiene razón.- opinó George. –A menos que nos tragáramos en este momento unas pastillas vomitivas…-

-…pero seguro nos descubrirá.- comentaba Fred con voz queda. –Ojala ayer no le hubiera dicho que nos comprara pastillas vomitivas.-   
-Podríamos probar con un caramelo de la fiebre. Murmuró George. –Esas todavía no las ha visto nadie…-

-¿Funcionan?-preguntó Ron esperanzado. El golpeteo de la lluvia en el tejado se había intensificado y el viento aullaba alrededor del edificio.

-Bueno, si- respondió Fred. –Te sube la temperatura desde luego-

-Pero también te salen unos enormes granos llenos de pus- añadió George. –Y todavía no hemos hallado la manera de que hacerlos desaparecer.-  
-Yo no veo que tengan ningún grano.-comentó Ron, escudriñando la cara de los gemelos. Estos intercambiaron miradas y Fred tomó aire.  
-No, bueno, es lógico.- explicó Fred compungido. –No están en un lugar que solamos mostrar en público.-  
-Pero te aseguro que duelen un montón cuando subes a una escoba.- dijo George poniendo una expresión preocupada. Tanto Harry como Ron los miraron impresionados. –Fue porque efectivamente cuando nos subimos a ellas…- Harry y Ron cerraron los ojos y pusieron una mueca de dolor. –Ya se pueden dar una idea.-

-Muy bien, escúchenme todos- dijo de pronto Angelina con una voz atronadora, saliendo del despacho del capitán. –Ya sé que no hace el tiempo ideal, pero cabe la posibilidad de que tengamos que jugar contra Slytherin en condiciones como estas, asi que no estará mal que nos acostumbremos. Harry, ¿es verdad que le hiciste algo a tus anteojos para que la lluvia no los empañara cuando jugábamos contra Hufflepuff en medio de aquella tormenta?-

Los gemelos miraron a Harry como intentando pedirle que no abriese la boca, pero, Harry lamentablemente no los alcanzó a ver.

-Lo hizo Hermione.- contestó Harry. Sacó su varita, dio con ella unos pequeños golpecitos en sus anteojos y dijo: -_¡Impervius!_ – Y en eso, Harry se sintió intimidado de que Fred y George lo fulminaran con la mirada por abrir la boca.  
-Creo que todos deberíamos intentarlo- propuso Angelina. –Si conseguimos apartar la lluvia de nuestra cara, tendremos mayor visibilidad. Vamos todos juntos. _¡Impervius!_ Muy bien, en marcha.-

A regañadientes, y porque ya no les quedaba de otra, se cargaron la escoba al hombro y salieron detrás del grupo que iba detrás de Angelina. Prácticamente, chapoteaban por el barro, el paisaje no podía ser más funesto: una lluvia torrencial que cuando el grupo dio el primer paso hacia el campo, de inmediato estaban empapados. Pensaron ingenuamente que, Angelina pensaría en la integridad de su equipo, pero diferente a lo que pensaban, esta subió a su escoba y se elevó en el aire, y el equipo la siguió. Por desgracia, a pesar del encantamiento impermeabilizador, la visión se iba haciendo cada vez más escasa. Solo soltaron una Bludger, que de todas maneras, se les hacía casi imposible ver a los gemelos, y cuando estaban en la práctica, jugando muy cerca para ver a la Bludger que entre la lluvia y la velocidad era casi invisible, a Fred se le escapó y casi derribó a Harry de su escoba, si no fuera porque este, realizó un giro sorprendente para esquivarla. Pero luego de tener la Bludger nuevamente con ellos, tanto Fred como George notaron algo: nadie del equipo tenía la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Aún asi, Angelina insistió en seguir con el entrenamiento durante una media hora más, pero, el clima terminó por convencerla de que esto no era posible. Asi que el resto del equipo que pensaba que el entrenamiento había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo era animado por Angelina a medida que iban a los vestuarios.

-Vamos chicos… anímense, ya verán. Cuando tengamos el partido contra Slytherin, este entrenamiento habrá valido la pena- El resto del equipo se dio media vuelta y la miraron con asco. Y ella de inmediato se quedó callada.  
-¿Entonces fue un tiempo bien empleado?- preguntó Fred molesto. –Uy, si, claro, supongo que aprovechamos mucho el tiempo con esa Bludger que por poco mata a Harry y con la vista de halcones que tuvimos durante todo el entrenamiento.-

-Pero no puedes negar que tus brazos se hicieron más fuertes tras golpear la Bludger…-

No había explicación o intento de animo de Angelina que valiese, porque si el equipo ya estaba de mal humor, entonces Fred y George estaban doblemente malhumorados, y si ya estaban caminando de manera un tanto cómica antes, ahora eran mucho más motivos de burlas porque caminaban como si hubiesen estado montando la cabeza del calamar gigante, sumado a seguidas muecas de dolor, el equipo reía en silencio, porque sabían que si echaban una risotada en voz alta, esto les valdría un maleficio por parte de ellos.

-Yo te dije que no teníamos que venir hacia aca.- musitó George a la vez que contenía un gemido de dolor. –Pero, por supuesto, no te podías aguantar el hacerte el héroe frente a Angelina, ¿no?-  
-Harías lo mismo si la capitana fuese cierta chica despeinada de cabello castaño, ¿no George?- lo reprendió su hermano.  
-¡Baja la voz!- le contestó George, pues Harry y Ron estaban cerca.

-De todas maneras, tenemos que dar con el antídoto de esto, Me parece que a mí se me han reventado unos cuantos.- dijo Fred con la voz apagada, pero un poco más aliviado.  
-A mí no- replicó George, apretando los dientes, y de inmediato Fred puso una mueca de dolor. –Me duelen muchísimo. Me temo que se han hecho más grandes.-  
-¡Ay!-exclamó entonces Harry. Todos se volvieron a verlo. Pero este solo contestó que se había metido un dedo en el ojo.  
-Ahora solo serás tú el que caminará de manera graciosa.- dijo Fred en tono burlón.  
-Gran consuelo.- replicó George. –Será mejor que volvamos a la sala común.- propuso. Su hermano asintió. –Tengo que hacer algo para que se me quite esto.-  
-Si, como pensar en otra cosa para que tu prefectita se distraiga.-

Para el alivio de George, no había casi nadie en los pasillos que pudiese notar su graciosísima manera de caminar, solo los fantasmas, y cuando estos le hacían alguna especie de broma, este solo se dedicaba a dar una falsa sonrisa e intentar seguir con su camino lo más rápido posible. Lo único malo, es que las escaleras, cambiaban para dejarlos cada vez más lejos de su sala común, lo que provocaba aún más frustración en George, Fred solo limitaba a reírse, cuando su gemelo no lo miraba. Pese a que tardaron unos diez minutos más (que a George le parecieron horas) por fin lograron llegar a la sala común, aunque no después de pasar por una gran demora de la Dama Gorda que había ido al cuadro de su amiga Violeta para comentar que Madam Pince se había encontrado con Filch en la biblioteca. 

-Vaya con la Dama Gorda- Se quejó Fred. –No puedo creer que le interese la vida privada de Filch.-  
-Siempre pensé que Filch, a la única "mujer" que tomaba en serio era a la Señora Norris…- dijo George entrando rápidamente por el orificio del retrato, el dolor que le provocaban los granos era inimaginable.  
-Ahh, si, sé a lo que te refieres.- contestó Fred, recordando como Filch bailaba animadamente abrazado a su gata en el pasado baile de navidad. Se sacudió rápidamente y puso una mueca de asco.

Al día siguiente, Harry les avisó, muy animado que ya tenían un lugar _perfecto_ para el grupo de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y que no habría entrenamiento de Quidditch, lo cual, era un motivo de alivio, el clima seguía inclemente y no era auspicioso para un entrenamiento, de acuerdo con las palabras de Harry, esta sala se encontraba en el séptimo piso, y que se fijaran en una sala que había frente al tapiz de Barrabás el Chiflado…

Decidieron llegar aproximadamente hacia las ocho de la noche, y vieron una enorme sala, iluminada por antorchas como las que iluminaban las mazmorras de Snape, pero estas daban un aspecto más acogedor. Las paredes sin duda era lo más sorprendente de todo ya que estaban cubiertas de enormes estanterías llenas de libros interesantísimos y artefactos muy extraños, que estaban en la oficina del falso Moody.

-Que raro- comentó Fred, echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor con la frente arrugada. –Una vez nos escondimos de Filch aquí, ¿te acuerdas George? Pero entonces esto no era más que un armario de escobas-

Harry comenzó a explicar que era un detector de tenebrismo cuando Dean, un muchacho del mismo curso de Harry, Ron y Hermione se lo preguntó, mientras Harry se lo explicaba entusiasmado, Fred y George notaron enseguida que Dean había comenzado a mirar algo nervioso hacia atrás, donde estaba Ginny, que miraba algo intranquila como Harry era contemplado por Cho Chang.

-Bueno, he estado pensando por donde podríamos empezar y… ¿Qué pasa Hermione?-  
-Creo que deberíamos elegir un líder.- sugirió Hermione.  
-¡Harry es el líder!- saltó Cho en un tono chillón, aún más agudo que el de Hermione –lo cual era decir mucho- mirando a Hermione como si estuviera loca. Ginny lanzó un bufido. Y encima a Harry, tras las palabras de Cho, más se le pronunció la sonrisa.  
-Si, pero creo que deberíamos realizar una votación como corresponde.- afirmó Hermione sin inmutarse. –Es más serio y le confiere autoridad a Harry. A ver, levanten la mano los que opinan que Harry debería ser nuestro líder.- Todos levantaron la mano, y si Harry ya estaba un tanto avergonzado, su cara ahora estaba más roja que el cabello de todos los Weasley.  
-Bueno… gracias.- balbuceó Harry sonrojado. –Y… ¿Qué pasa Hermione?- preguntó otra vez a su amiga.  
-También creo que deberíamos tener un nombre, eso fomentaría la unidad del grupo, ¿no les parece?- 

George francamente se sorprendió de las ideas de Hermione. Sin duda era la prefecta que amaba las reglas como Percy, pero ahora era la fiera cabeza de un grupo absolutamente subversivo. Todos propusieron diversos nombres, pero, el que se quedó fue la novedosa proposición de Ginny: "Ejército de Dumbledore" y lo abreviaban como ED, para que nadie sospechara nada de lo que estaban planeando, pues sabían bien que tarde o temprano, la Profesora Umbridge comenzaría a sospechar.

-Muy bien, ¿empezamos a practicar? He pensado que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es practicar el _Expelliarmus_, el encantamiento de desarme. Ya sé que es muy elemental, pero me resultó muy útil…-

-¡Bueno, bueno!- exclamó Zacharias Smith mirando al techo y cruzándose de brazos, dando a entender que llevaba mucho esperando para interrumpir a Harry. –No creo que el Expelliarmus nos resulte útil contra el Innombrable.-

-Yo lo utilicé contra él- dijo Harry con serenidad. –En Junio, ese encantamiento me salvo la vida- Smith se quedó con los brazos muy rígidos, y con cara de estúpido. El resto permanecía en silencio. –Pero si crees que está por debajo de tus conocimientos, puedes marcharte- Dijo Harry paseándose por la habitación, pero Smith no se movió ni mucho menos el resto. –Bien. Propongo que nos dividamos en grupos de dos y podamos practicar. ¿Les parece?- preguntó algo nervioso, los gemelos habían notado que hasta ese momento, Harry solo recibía ordenes, no estaba acostumbrado a darlas. Pero con el entrenamiento previo de capitanes como Wood, estaba comenzando a imponerse de a poco, de inmediato el grupo se separó en unas trece parejas. Solo Neville quedó solo, y Harry fue de inmediato a practicar con él.

La sala rápidamente se llenó de gritos de "¡Expelliarmus!" Las varitas iban y venían, y cuando era un hechizo mal ejecutado, algunos solían ir a parar a los estantes de libros, como le sucedía a Dennis Creevey, no porque no fuese hábil, sino porque le ponía demasiado entusiasmo.

Por supuesto, Fred y George dominaron el encantamiento a la perfección con solo un par de intentos entre ellos, pero hallaron luego la diversión mientras ellos desarmaban a Zacharías Smith por turnos y hacía parecer que su oponente, Anthony Goldstein estuviera ejecutando el hechizo de una manera no-verbal, manera que se comenzaba a dominar recién en sexto año, con todo eso, también George comenzó a desarmar un par de veces a Ron, una fue por "error". Pero al ver que Harry se acercaba entonces volvieron a la diversión habitual de desarmar a Smith.

-Lo siento Harry- se apresuró a decir George al comprobar que Harry lo miraba. –No pude evitarlo- Este echó una risita, y volvió al paseo, Fred y George lo siguieron con la mirada, observaron que Cho Chang, la "Ravenclaw-sin-cerebro" de acuerdo con las palabras de Ginny, estaba concentrada ejecutando el encantamiento, pero cuando Harry pasó por su lado, terminó prendiéndole fuego a la túnica de su amiga, Ginny que estaba exasperada de las actitudes de Cho y su amiga, rió de una manera cruel, aunque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar a Harry de su trance de estar al lado de Cho.

De pronto, se anunció el término de la clase, todos habían quedado muy satisfechos, y querían tener la clase antes, pero Angelina vociferó –tan fuerte que retumbaba por las paredes- que la temporada de Quidditch se acercaba, por lo tanto que ni pensaran en otras clases. La intrigante que quedaba era como haría Harry para anunciar la fecha de la siguiente clase, pero como siempre, Hermione halló la situación: Galleons falsos, que se los entregó muy sonriente a todos los alumnos de Gryffindor en la sala común.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió?- preguntó Alicia con admiración recibiendo su Galleon falso.  
-Si, la idea es muy buena.- afirmó Fred.  
-¡Eres increíble Hermione!- Exclamó George con admiración. Hermione sonrió y Fred rodó los ojos con impaciencia. ¿Qué acaso su hermano le confesaría sus sentimientos a los cuarenta años?  
-Tú me sugeriste la idea George.- Contestó Hermione sonriendo. –Junto a Fred- Este de nuevo rodó los ojos. –Cuando me sugeriste lo de algo que fuese tan común como el dinero…- ambos habían comenzado a sonreírse mutuamente, hasta que…  
-¿Puedes salir de tu burbuja George? No sé si notaste pero Angelina nos está llamando para entrenar.- dijo Fred con desdén agarrando a su hermano de la túnica.

Angelina se aseguró de imponer los entrenamientos diariamente, de manera que nadie se pudiese escapar, -algo difícil en el caso de Fred, George y Alicia, dado que eran sus compañeros- Como el año pasado no se había jugado la copa de Quidditch, por la celebración del torneo de los Tres Magos, el inminente encuentro provocaba demasiadas expectativas y emoción, y el animo de expectación no solo se respiraba en los alumnos, sino que también en los profesores, hasta tal punto que la profesora Mc Gonagall se negó rotundamente a darles deberes a los gemelos, a pesar de que ellos se habían quedado olímpicamente dormidos en esa clase pero amenazándolos cuando les dijo:

-Me he acostumbrado a tener la Copa de Quidditch en mi despacho, no tengo ganas de entregársela al Profesor Snape, asi que, quiero saber que se entrenan diariamente, ¿de acuerdo?- 

Eso significaba una cosa: que tenían que entrenar más de lo necesario, lo cual hacían con mucho entusiasmo y sin importar esta vez como fuese el clima. Lo único que realmente representaba un problema era que Snape no disimulaba que tenía el mismo interés de la Profesora Mc Gonagall de ganar la copa de Quidditch; reservaba el campo de Quidditch con tanta frecuencia que para el equipo de Gryffindor, por más temprano que llegara, se encontraban con un pergamino con la pequeña y afilada caligrafía de Snape afirmando que a ellos les pertenecía la cancha, por lo tanto no podían hacer nada. Una solución propuesta por Harry fue practicar cerca de los terrenos de Hagrid, este al principio se mostró amable con el equipo, aunque a los gemelos los miró con desconfianza, pero la bondad acabó cuando sin querer Fred usó una Bludger con demasiada potencia que terminó rompiendo uno de los vidrios de la casa de Hagrid.

Sin embargo los problemas antes del partido no acababan allí, últimamente la rivalidad entre las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin –que ya era conocida desde hace siglos- se hacía cada vez más evidente, el equipo de Gryffindor sabía bien que los de Slytherin, no agigantarían un día siquiera sin hacer algo que impidiera a algunos de sus jugadores presentarse al partido, y asi fue, porque un día, un par de días antes del partido Alicia se presentó en la enfermería con unas espesas cejas que le impedían ver y le tapaban la boca, y a pesar de que habían muchos testigos oculares que acusaban a Miles Bletchey –el guardián de Slytherin- Snape solo atinó a decir. 

-¡Suficiente!- bramó. –Es evidente que la señorita Spinniet quiso probar en ella misma un encantamiento engruesapelo, y por fin obtuvo resultados, dado que no lo logró en cuarto año… deberían sentirse orgullosos, ahora demostró que es capaz de hacer un simple hechizo aparte de pasar Quaffles…- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

Fred y George eran optimistas en cuanto a ganar. Hasta ahora, no habían perdido contra Slytherin, tenían a Harry, que era un excelente buscador, Angelina, Alicia y Katie, que eran tres excelentes cazadoras, ellos mismos que eran conocidos como las "Bludgers Humanas". Por otra parte Ron, se estaba esforzando muchísimo, y eso se notaba: durante los últimos días había realizado unas atajadas tan espectaculares que habían dejado alucinados a Fred y George, tanto asi que le susurraron a Harry.

-Pensar que llevábamos cuatro años cuestionándonos continuamente si era nuestro hermano o no, al parecer si lo es.- susurró Fred a Harry mientras iban a los vestuarios.  
-Si, probablemente, nos podamos sentir orgullosos de Ron.- admitió George.

A medida que pasaban los días, veían que Ron era frecuentemente victima de los insidiosos ataques de los chicos de Slytherin, liderados por Malfoy, quien muy al pesar de los gemelos, sabía muy bien las debilidades de Ron, pese a eso, la noticia de que Crabbe y Goyle eran los nuevos bateadores (ambos amigos de Malfoy y que parecían gorilas) y que a pesar de que el nuevo capitán de Slytherin los presentaba como si fuesen de temer frente a los gemelos, ellos solo se limitaron a reir y a contestarle que les sorprendía que pudieran sostener su bate y estar sobre su escoba al mismo tiempo.

Aquella mañana de Octubre amaneció, despejada y fría, con un sol demasiado débil, pese a lo funesto que se mostraba el día, Fred y George se levantaron entusiasmados y se reunieron con Angelina y Alicia –la cual ya tenía cejas normales gracias a la ayuda de Madam Pomfrey- , a los que luego se les unió Katie, hablaron como de costumbre y se dirigieron todos al gran Salón para comer algo, porque de acuerdo a las palabras de su antiguo capitán "no puedes ganar un partido con un estómago vació", y Angelina, siguiendo con esas instrucciones de Wood, los hacía comer lo más y nutritivo posible, pero en medio de su comida y su animada conversación, Fred y George miraron de reojo a Ron, este se veía paralizado y temeroso, y se negaba terminantemente a ingerir alimento, a pesar de que Luna Lovegood –con un sombrero de un león que rugía muy llamativo- Ginny y Harry lo animaban, Ron no contestaba y parecía que estuviese sordo, Fred y George rodaron los ojos y suspiraron con pesimismo.

-Ya estoy lista.- dijo Angelina levantándose de la mesa. –Iré a prepararme para el partido, ¿vienen conmigo chicas?- preguntó mirando a Alicia y Katie, estas asintieron con la cabeza. -¿Y ustedes?-  
-Queremos comer algo más.- dijo Fred, comiendo un poco de tarta de chocolate, y con un vaso de jugo de calabaza.  
-¡Es el segundo trozo de tarta que comes Fred!- alegó Angelina.  
-Dijiste que querías que comiéramos bien, ¿no?- intervino George.  
-Una cosa es comer bien, y otra cosa es que coman como un par de bestias.- contestó Angelina con frialdad. –En fin, los estaré esperando, no tarden demasiado porque…-  
-Angelina, queda una hora para el partido.- indicó George con un bostezo.  
-Y no pensamos faltar.- añadió Fred. –No quisiera perderme para nada cuando le aprietes la mano a Montague…- 

Angelina, Alicia y Katie, se levantaron raudamente de la mesa y se detuvieron para hablar con Harry y Ron, pero Harry les indicó el estado de Ron, y se fueron hacia los vestuarios. Fred y George se sirvieron un poco más de comida, y veían como Harry intentaba que Ron comiera un poco de arenque ahumado, y este se negaba a comer, algo extraño, dado que a veces en casa, la Señora Weasley se quejaba constantemente de que Ron parecía tener dos estómagos. George ya se iba a comer su tercer trozo de torta de frambuesa, cuando vio que Hermione se ponía en punta de pies para darle un beso en la mejilla a Ron, en eso, George se puso pálido, con la mirada triste y perdida, era injusto ver esa escena, pese a que Fred intentó distraerlo para que no viera como de la nada Ron se volvía animar, y en cambio George comenzaba a desanimarse.

-Vamos a cambiarnos de ropa.- murmuró tristemente a su hermano.

**Fin del Flashback.**

La puerta se abrió, y tanto Harry como George se sorprendieron mucho: los camarines eran más grandes y estaban decorados con muchas fotos de jugadores de Quidditch de todas las generaciones, y cuando voltearon vieron a su viejo compañero y capitán de Quidditch, Oliver Wood, que en estos años había crecido unos cinco centímetros, corpulento, musculoso, con una hermosa túnica color negro con bordes dorados y aún mantenía su insignia de capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor, -lo cual llenó de alegría a George y Harry- y completamente feliz, Oliver se acercaba a George y Harry para darles un abrazo.

-¡George, Harry!- dijo abrazándolos tan fuerte, que ambos casi quedaron sin respiración. -¡Cuánto tiempo!-

-Si Oliver, tanto tiempo que no nos reuníamos en un lugar como este.- dijo Harry, echando una rápida mirada cariñosa al vestuario.  
-Te busque en tu casa George, pero, me dijeron que pasas todo el día en Sortilegios Weasley, quise ir a buscarlos, pero siempre que iba estaba lleno de gente, sobretodo de mujeres…- explicó Oliver. Al oír la palabra mujeres, Hermione dejó escapar un bufido.

-Nos sorprendió a todos esta invitación Oliver.- contestó George. –Pero no nos íbamos a negar a verte en un partido tan importante como este. ¿Cómo fue que se te ocurrió esto?-

-Pues es una larga y entretenida historia.- contestó Oliver con un dejo de misterio que los dejó intrigados. –Se los explicare, pero, quiero que llegue el resto del equipo, ¿Qué les parece?- preguntó con una sonrisa. En eso se escuchó un golpeteo a la puerta. –Adelante- dijo entonces. –Deben ser Katie y las chicas… no saben cuanto he esperado este momento…-

George se paralizó entonces. Sabía que se tendría que reencontrar con Angelina, y eso lo había tenido algo nervioso, ¿Cómo podía mirarla a la cara? . ¿Cómo enfrentarse ante la persona que tanto quiso a su hermano? Harry, que notó estos pensamientos en su amigo, le sonrió y George pudo interpretar esa mirada, como que en esta futura reunión, Fred estaría más vivo que nunca…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hasta aquí lo dejo. Un capitulo algo largo, pero tenía que compensarlas de alguna manera, espero no se hayan desgastado mucho los ojos leyendo. Ahora, no sé cuales son los colores del Puddlemore United, el equipo de Oliver, pero quise dejarlos en negro y dorado, (escarlata y dorado sería sospechoso XDDD….) y como un homenaje al primer equipo de Quidditch –que tanto adoraba yo!- , que siguiera conservando su insignia de capitán, teniendo en cuenta que a Percy se le inflaba el pecho cuando decían "prefecto" imagino que a Oliver se le inflaba el pecho MUCHO más que Percy cuando decían "capitán"… Esperaré con ansias sus reviews, y opiniones y gracias a todas por leerlo y perdón por hacerlas esperar… espero publicar luego el capítulo siguiente. ¡Un beso!_

(Y ojala que hayan tenido una excelente navidad y un maravilloso comienzo de año!)


	16. Reuniendo al Equipo II Parte

_¡Hola chicas! . ¿Cómo están? Largo tiempo que no las veía, supongo que muchas han tenido ganas de matarme, pero, aquí está el capítulo, como dicen más vale tarde que nunca, sé que había dicho que actualizaría más rápido, pero bueno, muchas cirscunstancias adversas, me jugaron en contra, pero, lo importante es que está aquí, y les advierto, este es un capitulo, un, poco, bastante LARGO. Asi que, lo mejor es que coman, tomen agua, o se tomen un buen rato para leerlo, no porque sea un capitulo complejo, sino porque realmente es largo XD. Más que nada para compensar el largo tiempo sin actualizar. Como siempre, agradezco mucho los reviews que me han llegado, ya mis queridas lectoras habituales, que son: _**Dubhesigrid, cass metallium, elizza Malfoy, Ely Potter Black, y Nimue-Tarrazo y una lectora más reciente, Conny! **_Mil gracias por tus reviews! Y gracias a todas por la paciencia, aquí les va un capítulo demasiado largo, pero no por ello menos interesante._

Espero lo disfruten mucho! Y no me odien por demorarme tanto, mil disculpas!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_  
_Sonó un ligero "clic" en el pomo de la puerta, el pomo giró, Oliver miró con apremio, mientras George sentía que su mente y su corazón se bloqueaban de a poco y Hermione lo miraba a este con un dejo de aprensión, ¿Cómo se supone que podría enfrentar esto? Por un momento, pensó en agitar su varita y hacer que ese pomo nunca se abriera, mientras sostenía firmemente su varita en un bolsillo, se dio cuenta que estaba transpirando, pero ¿Qué ganaría con esto? Tenía que enfrentarlo, y además, una de las personas que estaba por entrar al vestuario, tenía la misma pena que George, este bien sabía que en el fondo, como muy bien le había dicho Hermione, no podría seguir evitando al mundo, y a sus amigos para siempre.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a tres chicas, la primera de ellas era una muchacha preciosa, de piel negra, un largo y bien cuidado cabello negro, un tanto enmarañado, pero bastante ordenado, y a pesar de lo ojerosa que se veía, al ver a George y a Harry, sonrió ampliamente, y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa, era Angelina Johnson, su antigua capitana de Quidditch, sus ojeras mostraban claramente la profunda herida que había dejado en ella la muerte de su querido Fred. _"Pobrecita, quizá… después de mí y mi familia, ella sea la que más amó a Fred, debí haberla ido a ver…"_ pensó George sintiéndose culpable. Junto a ella, otra chica un poco más alta, de cabello negro más corto, y de una piel más clara que Angelina, era Alicia Spinniet, quien sonrió y se sonrojó enseguida al ver a George, ella al parecer no lo había olvidado, Hermione miró esto con un dejo de desaprobación, a la vez que Harry sonreía, y miraba suspicazmente a su amiga, y la última de las llegadas, de cabello castaño, lacio y muy largo, y en un extremo tenía una pequeña trenza, esta, sonriente corrió a abrazar a Oliver, la última de las cazadoras, Katie Bell.

-Te retrasaste un poco más Katie- dijo Oliver en un tono falsamente autoritario. –Me dijiste que llegarías más temprano-  
-Sólo unos cinco minutos- contestó esta falsamente ofendida. –Tú te has demorado incluso más-

-¡Harry, George, que gusto verlos!- exclamó Alicia contenta. –Hace un mes que no estábamos reunidos-  
-Si, hace un mes…- recordó Angelina con nostalgia. -¿Cómo estás George?- preguntó.  
-Pues…- iba a decir George, pero Angelina le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, los ojos de su amigo que en un pasado brillaban tanto, ahora estaban vacíos, y su sonrisa tan sincera, ahora parecía que no existía.  
-Creo que ya me puedo dar una idea- dijo esta, antes de que George le contestara algo. Se produjo un silencio medio tenso entre ambos, Oliver, dándose cuenta de esto, decidió intervenir.  
-Supongo que se preguntarán porque les pedí a todos que vinieran- Y todos volvieron a verlo. –Verán, hoy, es un día muy especial para mí, porque hoy es…-  
-La final del campeonato de Quidditch- le atajó George antes de que Wood dijera algo más. –Lo sabemos, lo habrás dicho una vez al menos-  
-O dos- dijo Harry.  
-Tres veces en menos de cinco minutos-  
-Diez veces en menos de una hora…-  
-Un momento…-

-Desde que llegamos-  
-¿Pueden callarse?- preguntó Oliver fastidiado, pero con una sonrisa, de alguna forma, que Harry le siguiera las bromas a George era un indicio de que la esencia de equipo no se había perdido. –Como soy capitán de Quidditch de este equipo, quería que mi mejor equipo de Quidditch estuviera presente… esos son ustedes-  
-Ay Oliver, nos halagas- contestó George.  
-Claro, no cualquiera tiene un Guardián como tú-  
-Ni un capitán tan inteligente- sonrió Alicia.  
-Supongo que no haces estrategias con esa pizarra, ¿verdad? Generalmente nosotros nos quedábamos dormidos- dijo Harry. Oliver que estaba sonriéndole a Katie, en ese momento su rostro miró a Harry.  
-Pues ha funcionado en todos los partidos durante esta temporada- contestó Oliver un tanto ofendido, cruzándose de brazos. –Además- agregó, acercándose a una pizarra, en la que tenía un montón de esferas de colores que simbolizaba a su equipo y al equipo rival, y en la que prácticamente no se entendía nada de lo que decía. –Yo estoy seguro, de que con esta estrategia, y con este equipo, ganaremos el campeonato-  
-Típico de Oliver- dijo Angelina en voz baja.  
-No ibas a esperar que cambiara Angelina- dijo Katie sabiamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. –Aunque algunas estrategias de Oliver nos llevaron a la victoria en otros años- A Oliver se le iluminó la cara.  
-Eso era porque éramos un gran equipo, con sus estrategias nos quedábamos dormidos- dijo George y Oliver lo miró con un gesto amenazante-

-Típico comentario de un Weasley al parecer… no podría pasar ni siquiera de un día como hoy para que alguno de los dos me hicieran bromas- dijo Oliver suspirando, y sin querer recordando viejos tiempos. –Sino eras tú, era Fred…-

Silencio total. Era difícil hablar de Fred en estos momentos, ver a su equipo reunido, en un vestuario de Quidditch, necesariamente lo hacía recordar la última vez que estuvieron juntos, y después… lo único que no quería recordar, su asimétrico rostro, por un momento adoptó esa expresión de vació que había tenido por un mes, en que había querido escapar de la realidad que lo azotaba de manera tan cruel, asimismo, comenzó a darse cuenta del ardor que tenia en su rostro, en la gran cicatriz que poseía por haber perdido su oreja, en eso, Angelina puso una mano en su hombro izquierdo, ella estaba sufriendo esto tanto como él… y su equipo lo miraba atentamente, querían apoyarlo, y hacerlo sentir como antes, y volvió a mostrar su hermosa sonrisa, que de inmediato iluminó el rostro de su equipo.

-Parece que George está contento ahora- susurró Hermione satisfecha. –Me alegro tanto…, y vaya que si se ve guapo cuando sonríe- dijo esto último en un tono muy bajo, pero por desgracia…  
-Vaya Hermione, veo que te preocupas mucho de mi hermano- observó Ginny. La aludida se sonrojó enseguida. –Y lo de su sonrisa… ¿escuché bien, o dijiste que era guapo?-

-Escuchaste mal Ginny- contestó Hermione dándose media vuelta. –Decía que… Ron se ve muy guapo sosteniendo esa… cosa…-  
-Se llama bate Hermione, y aún no contestas a mi pregunta…-

Hermione había olvidado un detalle: Ginny, al ser su mejor amiga, conocía tan bien como Harry, todas sus estrategias para evadir preguntas que la llegaran a incomodar, y por supuesto Ginny esperaba la verdadera respuesta de brazos cruzados y entrecejo fruncido, ¿Qué podía hacer? Ni hablar de decirle la verdad, _"seguro me dirá que como soy capaz de que me gusten dos de sus hermanos, si me gustara otro chico, claro, se enojaría, pero, esta vez… ella quizá no comprendería"_ pensaba, y por más cosas que le dijera, ella sabría sin necesidad de la legremancia que era verdad y que era mentira. Tenía que decirle la verdad, y contarle que ahora comenzaba a… no quedaba de otra. En eso entró un joven un tanto más alto que Oliver, que venía agitado y asustado, ya vestido con su túnica de Quidditch. Y como era un muchacho muy alto y muy guapo, Ginny se distrajo, admirando al recién llegado, provocando una fugaz mirada de enojo de Harry: _"nunca pensé que podría agradecerle a un jugador de Quidditch su abrupta llegada"_ pensó riendo, absolutamente aliviada.

-¡Sowerby!- exclamó Oliver. –No te esperaba tan pronto, no sabía que estabas tan desesperado de tener la reunión del equipo…-  
-Lamento importunarte ahora, Wood, pero traigo malas noticias- contestó abatido.  
-¿Cuáles?- preguntó Oliver temiendo una catástrofe.  
-Menzel, sigue lesionado después del último entrenamiento…- todos miraron a Oliver con una inconfundible expresión de: "no me extraña que alguien no muera en tu entrenamiento". –Y Bateson, que no sé porque, pero no se ha presentado-  
-¡No puede ser!- bramó Oliver preocupado, sus manos pasearon por su cabeza.  
-¿Qué les digo a los otros?- preguntó Sowerby. –Si nos presentamos asi, sin dos jugadores menos, perderemos-  
-Y hemos llegado tan lejos- contestó Wood dejándose caer con amargura. –Ve con el resto del equipo, ya veremos que podemos hacer- Y Sowerby se retiró. -¡Maldita sea!- clamó golpeando la pared. -¡Justo ahora a Bateson se le ocurre abandonar el equipo!-  
-Me había enterado por "Quidditch al día" que Bateson al parecer, le ofrecieron un contrato mejor en otro equipo…- comentó Ron. –Pero pensé que eso solo era un rumor-  
-Si, eso mismo había escuchado yo, pero, se supone que Bateson se quedaba otra temporada más- comentó Alicia extrañada.  
-Eso quiere decir que se ofreció a otro buen postor- contestó Oliver con mucho desánimo. –Ahora, me pregunto, ¿Dónde podré conseguir un buscador y un bateador como Dios manda? . ¡Es una gran oportunidad, mi oportunidad!- exclamó desesperado, haciendo a su equipo recordar como su obsesión por ganar el campeonato de Quidditch los hacía casi culpables de no entrenar lo suficiente, de acuerdo a las palabras de su capitán. Harry, George, Angelina, Katie y Alicia lanzaron un suspiro de resignación. Katie se acercó a él intentando animarlo.  
-Oliver, quizá por aquí esté la ayuda adecuada- dijo con una sonrisa, Oliver se la quedó mirando extrañada, ella le dijo que mirara hacia el resto del equipo, y de pronto lo comprendió.

En medio de ese silencio un tanto incómodo, tanto George como Harry notaron las mismas miradas de deleite con las cuales Wood los vio por primera vez para su equipo. Supieron de inmediato que estaba pensando.

-Oh no, ni se te ocurra pensarlo- dijo George en tono de advertencia.  
-Sólo será por hoy George…- contestó Oliver.  
-¡Hace mucho tiempo que no juego!- se defendió este.  
-Lo sé George, lo sé, pero necesito su ayuda-   
-Te ayudaría Oliver, pero…- dijo George. Esto era verdad, ¿Jugar después de tanto tiempo? Es decir, sabía muy bien que si Oliver no estuviera tan desesperado, no les estaría pidiendo ayuda, pero, lo que le estaba pidiendo era complicado. -¿Cómo pretendes que juegue de golpeador ahora?-  
-Pues tomando el bate, tu escoba y ya está- contestó Ron. George le lanzó una mirada de amenaza.  
-Nadie te pidió que metas las narices aquí pequeño Ronnie, si no quieres que te las deje más rojas que tu cabello, entonces cierra la boca- le advirtió su hermano en un tono de voz que Ron nunca le había escuchado antes. Este tragó saliva, nervioso.

-Por favor George, yo sé que quizá has perdido condición física, pero, si me falta un jugador, perderíamos automáticamente- replicó Oliver. –Creemé, si no necesitara tu ayuda, no te la consultaría-  
-Lo sé- contestó George, mostrándose comprensivo.  
-Y la verdad es que yo creo que he perdido reflejos- musitó Harry conteniendo una risita. Este pestañeó y ya tenía a Oliver en frente de él sujetándolo por los hombros.   
-¡NI SE TE OCURRA DECIR ESO OTRA VEZ POTTER!- clamó Oliver. Harry se comenzaba a asustar. -¿Puedo contar con tu ayuda?- Este ya sea por la impresión, o por el susto que Oliver representaba en ese minuto, asintió. Oliver de inmediato sonrió. -¿Qué me dices George?- 

George suspiró. No sabía que contestar en ese momento. Miró a Oliver, que esperaba expectante su respuesta, y Harry que lo miraba como diciendo: _"anímate". _Pero, realmente, no sabía si era capaz. Hermione intuía toda la duda de George, aunque ella no lo compartía, tenía más que claro que George Weasley amaba el Quidditch, pero, y sabía bien, que en otras circunstancias, quizá en unos meses después, habría aceptado al instante, y habría dicho con su hermosa sonrisa _"no preguntes tonterías Oliver"_ pero, por ahora no podía, y ahora, estaba dispuesta a gritarle a Oliver si fuera necesario para que no le insistiera más.

-Oliver, yo… no puedo- contestó abatido. –No puedo tomar la escoba, y jugar, y saber que el compañero que tendré no es Fred, lo siento, no soy capaz- contestó apenado.  
-Lo sabemos muy bien que todo esto es muy difícil George- y se escuchó la voz de Angelina imponiéndose por fin, como lo hacia antes. George le puso toda su atención. –Pero, piensa, tú fuiste injustamente forzado a dejar el Quidditch, y… ¡es tu oportunidad de reencontrarte con tu deporte favorito George!- dijo acercándose. –Sé que es solo un mes desde que sucedió toda esta pesadilla, a mí…- se detuvo de pronto, suspirando, e intentando contener una lagrima, que se asomaba por su ojo. –A ti y a todos nos ha costado sobrellevar la realidad, no eres el único que lo extraña, todos perdimos a alguien importante en aquella maldita guerra- dijo con amargura y continuó. –Pero creo que bien sabes que tanto tú como Fred no se habrían negado a un partido del deporte que tanto amaban. Asi que, ve a jugar George, sé que eso querría Fred.-

George miró a Angelina, sabía cuanto sufrimiento había en cada palabra que ella le estaba diciendo, esto fue lo que disipó hasta su última duda de si jugar o no jugar nuevamente.

-Gracias Angelina- susurró George.  
-Muchas Gracias Angelina- susurró Oliver. –Por fin tendré a un bateador y un buscador como Dios manda- dijo dichoso, abrazando a sus adquisiciones. –Ni Bateson ni Menzel son tan buenos como ustedes. Le diré a Marple que tú pondrás las reglas en este partido-  
-¿Marple?- preguntó Ginny sonriendo enseguida. -¿Es ese bateador que en un partido no golpeó la Bludger por estar siendo un caballero amable con la buscadora rival? . ¡Es muy guapo!- Harry arqueó la ceja.  
-Si, y fue tan caballero que por poco provoco que el equipo contrario nos ganara y perdiéramos puntos.- contestó Oliver, haciendo rechinar los dientes. –Bien- dijo mirando su reloj. -nos queda poco tiempo para comenzar, será mejor que se vayan a la habitación contigua, ahí encontrarán sus túnicas.- y tanto Harry como George se retiraron. –Y ustedes, pueden irse a las gradas, supongo que ahora si que querrán conseguir buenos asientos- dijo dirigiéndose al resto. El resto del grupo salió por la habitación en dirección a las galerías.

George, al mirarse en el espejo con la túnica negra del Puddlemore United, no podía creer. ¿Quién diría que volvería a jugar Quidditch? Al tomar el bate, lo movió como solía hacerlo antes, este era un poco más pesado, "quizá perdí fuerza durante estos años sin jugar" pensó George, pero luego notó que no era porque hubiese perdido fuerza sino que era por lo decorado que estaba: franjas negras con piedras color dorado, y en la punta del bate tenía inscritas las iniciales del antiguo bateador del equipo. Justo la costumbre que tenía Fred y él con los bates de Gryffindor. Sonrió, aunque en un momento no se hacía los ánimos, en el fondo de su corazón, tenía más ganas que nadie de volver a jugar Quidditch, era un placer que Umbridge le había quitado y tenía que desquitarse.

-¿Preocupado Harry?- preguntó George.  
-Algo, dicen que la Snitch es mucho más veloz en los partidos de ligas mayores-  
-Harry, te aseguro que no pasaran ni cinco minutos y ya atraparás la Snitch- aseguró George dándole unas palmadas cariñosas en el hombro. -¿Te acuerdas con Hufflepuff? No tardaste más de eso. Y ese último partido que jugamos juntos sé que te podrías haber demorado mucho menos- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. –Tardó una hora y más el partido, pero sé que muchas veces podrías haber terminado el partido antes-  
-Eso fue porque te vi medio molesto, y supuse que te querrías vengar con unas cuantas bludgers- dijo Harry conteniendo la risa. –Hasta Fred se veía entre asustado y feliz- dijo con nostalgia. -¿Te había pasado algo malo antes del partido?-

-Pues… la verdad…- dijo pensativo. –No lo recuerdo-

Estaba mintiendo. La verdad es que si recordaba y muy bien porque ese día estaba extremadamente molesto, algo que llamaba mucho la atención, rara vez él o Fred se ponían de malhumor y este era justo ese día… Ese pensamiento fue interrumpido de pronto por el ruido de alguien que golpeaba la puerta.

-Pasan los años, pero no hay duda de que Oliver no pierde la costumbre de apurar a la gente- observó Harry. -¿Qué acaso no tiene paciencia?-  
-Harry, Harry, Harry…- dijo George con paciencia en un tono que le hacia recordar a Lockhart. –Alguna vez, ¿has sido testigo de que Oliver Wood sea paciente con nosotros?- Harry movió negativamente la cabeza. –Siguen tocando, iré yo- dijo, y abrió la puerta, pero el problema era que no era exactamente Oliver Wood la figura que estaba en el umbral de la puerta. La cara de George puso una expresión más de sorpresa cuando vio a Hermione.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó George extrañado. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

Hermione por su parte estaba bastante atontada viendo a George, una vez más con una túnica de Quidditch, se veía guapísimo, tan guapo, que la hizo olvidar por completo la razón de porque se había ido a meter allí, y al captar la mirada de Harry, notó de inmediato que tenía que decir algo, y rápido.

-Yo… venía a… a… - decía de manera titubeante. –Vengo a llamarlos, no me había ido del todo y Oliver me pidió que los viniera a buscar, porque… está un poco impaciente- dijo al fin, intentando no mirar a George, mirarlo, realmente la distraía, y esperando a que esto funcionara, Harry no tendría porque dudar de esto, ella estaba acostumbrada a que después de tres años, Harry se quejara de la impaciencia de su querido capitán.

-Ah… ya veo- contestó Harry al fin al cabo de unos segundos, lo que produjo un alivio en Hermione. –Al menos George, Oliver mejoró en algo, ya no viene en persona, manda emisarios- y miró a su amiga. –Gracias por el mensaje, ya nos estábamos yendo de cualquier manera, vamos George- dijo Harry mirando su amigo, mientras se ponía la escoba al hombro. –Ya te puedes ir Hermione-

Sin embargo Hermione, no se movía. Entonces en ese momento Harry comenzó a tener un _gracioso_ presentimiento.

-¿Necesitas decirnos algo más?- preguntó George, que estaba realmente agradecido de que Hermione estuviese ahí, pero no terminaba de entender, porque se habría prestado para ser mensajera.  
-Pues, solo… quería desearles suerte- musitó Hermione.  
-Muchas gracias- contestó George, con las mejillas casi tan rojas como su pelo.  
-Sé que lo vas…- dijo mirando a George, este de inmediato puso una cara de sorpresa, que terminó sonrojando a Hermione, y ella de inmediato miro a Harry. -¡Quiero decir! Sé que ambos harán un maravilloso partido, como solía ser antes-

-Espero que sea asi Hermione, porque estoy algo nervioso- admitió George paseando sus dedos por su pelirroja cabeza y sonriendo como lo solía hacer hace mucho tiempo, aunque lo decía con cierta nota de nerviosismo y este sentía que sus piernas le temblaban. –Porque realmente creo que ya me olvidé de jugar-   
-No creo George. El Quidditch lo tienes tan metido en las venas como el caminar o respirar- dijo Harry en un tono apasionado que horrorizó a Hermione. –Ya es hora de irnos, nos veremos después del partido Hermione- dijo Harry, instándola a que se vaya rápido con Ron y el resto.  
-Y nuevamente Hermione, muchas gracias por desearnos suerte- dijo tomándola de las manos. –Como es algo que sé que en otros tiempos no habrías hecho-  
-Si, claro, tienes razón- comentó esta un poco nerviosa, mientras los veía irse, porque ya se sentía un grito atronador de: _"¡POTTER, WEASLEY!, ¿CUÁNDO SE SUPONE QUE VAN A VENIR?"_ Esta entonces dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se golpeó fuertemente su espalda y su cabeza, produciendo que tanto Oliver, Harry y George miraran hacia atrás, preguntando que pasaba, a lo que ella respondió: "¡_no pasa nada!"_ pero definitivamente, esto no le pasaba muy a menudo. –Que tonta soy- musitó.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George por su parte, cada paso que daba lo ponía más y más nervioso. Harry tenía razón de que no se olvidaba de jugar Quidditch, sobre todo tratándose de él, George Weasley, que apenas aprendió a gatear, tanto él como Fred, salían detrás de Bill y Charlie quienes iban muy temprano con sus escobas a jugar un partido, durante las vacaciones, Percy generalmente intentaba participar, pero claramente el Quidditch no era su fuerte.

Pero estaba nervioso. _Muy_ nervioso. Y más nervioso desde que Hermione lo había ido a ver. Pero a la vez estaba feliz, _demasiado_ feliz.

-Eh Oliver, menos mal que ahora mandaste mensajeros a pasar los mensajes- dijo Harry dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Oliver.  
-¿De que hablas Potter?- preguntó Oliver. –Yo no he mandado a nadie a mandar mensajes, me sorprende, deberías saber que me gusta a mí ir a apurar a mis jugadores-  
-Vaya…- dijo Harry, fingiendo sorpresa. Aquí algo no cuadraba del todo. 

Se abrió una puerta, y le llegó la luz a los jugadores, la multitud chillaba enardecida, era todo como antes, un partido más, entonces Oliver los miró sonriendo, estaba confiado en que ganarían una vez más.

-Bien chicos, solo imaginen que esto es un partido más, jueguen como en nuestros entrenamientos…- y les lanzó una mirada que claramente decía: _"o de otro modo…"_

Sonó unos vítores lejanos.

-¡Animo chicos! Pero sé muy bien que harán más que un buen trabajo hoy- dijo Oliver con seguridad.

George, Harry, y el resto del equipo lanzaron una última mirada al campo lleno de gente expectante por el partido antes de montar sus escobas.

-¿Sabes George? Es gracioso, pensar que, hace años, fuimos tú y yo los expulsados de un equipo y ahora somos tú y yo los que nos reintegramos al equipo…-  
-Mira que curiosa coincidencia Harry…-

-Monten sus escobas, las puertas ya se están por abrir-

George, Harry y el resto del equipo, asi lo hicieron.

**Flashback.**

En medio de la silenciosa caminata hacia el vestuario –silenciosa, pues George no articulaba palabra alguna-, tropezaron con algunos Slytherin, que traían unas extrañas insignias con una corona, y que intentaron entonar una canción, lo intentaron, pues apenas abrieron la boca, George se anticipó.

-_¡SILENCIUS_!- bramó George. Los de Slytherin corrieron asustados.  
-Vaya, si que es una sorpresa verte asi, nunca te había visto tan molesto- observó Fred. –Tenía pensado usar ese hechizo, esa canción creo haberla escuchado ayer- recordó de pronto.  
-¿Qué crees que significaban esas insignias con la corona y la cara de Ron?- preguntó George.   
-Pues darle ánimos a nuestro querido hermanito, por supuesto- contestó con sarcasmo. –La verdad, no sé como Angelina se dispone a mostrarlo como el "arma secreta"- dijo con desánimo. –Si que tendremos trabajo en este partido George.-

Tras llegar y cambiarse de ropa, fueron a reunirse con el resto del equipo. Angelina de inmediato llegó a conversar con ellos y un poco después, llegaron Harry y Ron, y ahí presenciaron la primera señal de un desastre: Ron intentando ponerse la túnica al revés, fue tanto, que Alicia se compadeció y fue a ayudarlo.

-Bien equipo- dijo Angelina con tono fuerte y enérgico. –Haremos un buen partido, tenemos un buen equipo, y los últimos entrenamientos han sido exitosos, conocemos al equipo rival, y sabemos que contra nosotros, no tienen nada que hacer-

-¿No ha habido cambios en la formación del equipo de Slytherin?- preguntó Katie.  
-Acabo de enterarme de la formación definitiva de Slytherin– anunció Angelina. –Los bateadores del año pasado, Derrick y Bole, ya no están en el equipo, pero por lo visto, Montague los ha sustituido por dos gorilas y no por dos jugadores que vuelen perfectamente bien. Son dos tipos que se llaman Crabbe y Goyle, no sé mucho de ellos…-

Fred y George lanzaron una risa suficientemente fuerte como para que el resto del equipo se diera cuenta. Claro que los conocían, eran los dos tarados que solían acompañar a Malfoy, y que carecían de personalidad propia. ¿De verdad esos… idiotas eran los nuevos bateadores?

-Que pérdida de tiempo George- susurró Fred. –Derrick y Bole, comparados con ellos, si sabían jugar Quidditch-  
-Me pregunto si a los cinco minutos del partido, correrán con Malfoy para preguntarle como sostener un bate- susurró a su hermano. Angelina carraspeó y volvieron a guardar silencio.

-Nosotros si- contestaron Harry y Ron a la vez.  
-Bueno, no parecen lo bastante listos para distinguir un extremo de la escoba del otro- observó Angelina, mientras se guardaba la hoja de pergamino. –Pero la verdad es que siempre me sorprendió que Derrick y Bole consiguieran encontrar el campo sin necesidad de letreros…-  
-Crabbe y Goyle están cortados por la misma tijera- aseguró Harry.

Se escuchaban centenares de pasos que ascendían por los bancos escalonados de las tribunas del público. Había gente que cantaba, y que preocupaba a Fred y George, y rogaban porque su hermano no se diera cuenta de la letra –aunque eso era imposible-

-Ya es la hora- anunció Angelina con voz queda, consultando su reloj. -¡Animo chicos, y buena suerte!-

Los miembros del equipo se levantaron, se cargaron las escobas al hombro y salieron del vestuario en fila india hacia el luminoso exterior. Los recibió un fuerte estallido de gritos y silbidos, entre los cuales los gemelos seguían escuchando esa canción, aunque se escuchara amortiguada.

Los jugadores de Slytherin los esperaban de pie en el campo. Y ellos también llevaban esas insignias plateadas con forma de corona. El nuevo capitán, Montague, demasiado corpulento, y con brazos tan grandes que parecía que se caería de la escoba, por el solo peso de sus brazos… si es que a eso se le podía llamar brazos. Detrás de él, estaban Crabbe y Goyle, parpadeando con pinta de estúpidos y blandiendo torpemente sus bates nuevos.

Claramente ellos no estaban a la altura de los gemelos Weasley.

-Dense la mano capitanes- ordenó Madame Hooch, que hacía de árbitro, cuando Angelina y Montague se encontraron. George se dio cuenta de que Montague intentó aplastarle los dedos a Angelina, y como acto reflejo, sujetó a Fred por los hombros, para que no fuese a golpear a Montague, y se admiró de su capitana, pues ella no hizo ni el más mínimo gesto de dolor. –Monten sus escobas…- Se puso el silbato en la boca y pitó.

El partido acababa de comenzar.

A continuación soltaron las pelotas y los catorce jugadores emprendieron el vuelo. Ron salía como un rayo a vigilar los aros. George de inmediato bloqueó una Bludger que iba directamente hacia Harry, que comenzaba a buscar la Snitch.

-Y es Johnson, Johnson con la Quaffle, como juega esta chica, llevo años diciéndolo, pero ella sigue sin querer salir conmigo…-  
-¡JORDAN!- gritó la Profesora McGonagall.  
-Y da gracias a Dios que no te dice que si, Lee, o de lo contrario ya verás…- susurró Fred en tono mordaz, lanzando una mirada de advertencia a su amigo.  
-Sólo era un comentario gracioso profesora, para añadir un poco de interés… Ahora ha esquivado a Warrington, ha superado a Montague, ¡ay! La Bludger de Crabbe ha golpeado a Johnson por detrás… Montague atrapa la Quaffle, Montague sube de nuevo por el campo y… Una buena Bludger de George Weasley le ha dado de lleno en la cabeza a Montague, que suelta la Quaffle, la atrapa Katie Bell, de Gryffindor, le hace un pase hacia atrás a Alicia Spinniet y Spinniet sale disparada…-

Los comentarios de Lee resonaban por el estadio, y Fred y George aguzaban el oído para escucharlos, pese a que el viento silbaba en sus oídos y el barullo del público, y de pronto, desde el mar verde y plata de los de Slytherin que estaban en las gradas, se comenzaba a escuchar una canción…

_Weasley no atrapa las pelotas  
y por el aro se le cuelan todas.  
Por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar  
a Weasley vamos a coronar._

Weasley nació en un basurero  
y se le va la Quaffle por el agujero,  
Gracias a Weasley vamos a ganar,  
a Weasley vamos a coronar.

-¡Y Alicia vuelve a pasársela a Angelina!- gritó Lee, intentando apagar la letra de la canción con sus comentarios. -¡Vamos Angelina, ¡Ya sólo tiene que superar al guardián!... LANZA… ¡¡¡AYYYYY!!!-

Bletchey, el guardián de Slytherin, había atajado la pelota, luego le lanzó la Quaffle a Warrington, que salió como un rayo con ella, zigzagueando a Alicia y a Katie; los cánticos que ascendían desde las tribunas se hacían más y más fuertes a medida que Warrington se acercaba más y más a Ron.

_A Weasley vamos a coronar  
A Weasley vamos a coronar  
Y por el aro se le cuelan todas,  
A Weasley vamos a coronar._

Los Gemelos no podían evitarlo. Pararon de golpear la bludgers que iban directamente hacia Crabbe y Goyle y miraron hacia la solitaria figura que estaba al fondo del campo, suspendido entre los tres aros, mientras Warrington iba a toda velocidad hacia él. 

-Warrington tiene la Quaffle, Warrington va hacia el arco, está fuera del alcance de las Bludgers y sólo tiene el guardián delante…-

De las gradas de Slytherin, ascendió nuevamente esa horrenda canción.

_Weasley no atrapa las pelotas  
y por el aro se le cuelan todas_

-… Va a ser la primera prueba para Weasley, el nuevo Guardián de Gryffindor, hermano de los bateadores Fred y George, y una nueva promesa para el equipo, ¡Animo Ron!- Por desgracia, el grito colectivo de las gradas de Slytherin fue aplastante. Ron se había lanzado desesperado, con los brazos en alto, y la Quaffle había pasado volando entre ellos y había entrado limpiamente por el aro central del arco de Ron. -¡Slytherin ha marcado un tanto!- sonó la sorprendida voz de Lee entre los vítores de Slytherin. –Diez a cero para Slytherin, Mala suerte Ron-

Ante eso, los de Slytherin cantaron aún más fuerte.

Fred se tapó la cara con las manos, ¿Cómo tanta mala suerte? Y George solo se limitó a echar una mirada rápida a las gradas de Gryffindor, se estaban desanimando todos, al parecer, y seguía esa horrenda canción.  
_  
WEASLEY NACIO EN UN BASURERO  
Y SE LE VA LA QUAFFLE POR EL AGUJERO…_

-… Gryffindor en posesión de la Quaffle, y ahora es Katie Bell quien recorre el campo…- gritó Lee con valor, aunque los cantos llegaban a ser ensordecedores que apenas se les oía.

_GRACIAS A WEASLEY VAMOS A GANAR,  
A WEASLEY VAMOS A CORONAR._

-¿Qué haces Harry?- gritó Angelina al pasar con toda velocidad por el lado de este para alcanzar a Katie. -¡MUEVETE!- Y entonces miró a los gemelos. –¡DEJEN DE PERDER EL TIEMPO!-

Harry se lanzó en picada, describiendo círculos por el campo, mientras Malfoy se acercaba hacia él, y los bateadores de Slytherin, hacían una barrera en torno a Malfoy, ellos se lanzaron para ser la barrera de Harry.

_A WEASLEY VAMOS A CORONAR_

_A WEASLEY VAMOS A CORONAR._

El coro de voces seguía inundando el estadio, parecia imposible que estas se silenciaran, y lo peor era ver que Malfoy sonreía de oreja a oreja malignamente, entonando a viva voz:

_WEASLEY NACIO EN UN BASURERO…_

-Ahí va Warrington otra vez- bramó Lee. –Se la pasa a Pucey, Pucey deja atrás a Spinniet, vamos Angelina, tú puedes alcanzarlo… Pues no, no ha podido… Pero Fred Weasley golpea una bonita Bludger, no, ha sido George Weasley, bueno que más da, uno de los dos…- ambos hermanos gruñeron mirando a Lee. ¿Era acaso que, su amigo Lee después de siete largos años AÚN no lograba diferenciarlos? –Y Warrington suelta la Quaffle, y Katie Bell… también la deja caer… Montague la atrapa nuevamente, Montague, el capitán de Slytherin, sosteniendo la Quaffle, empieza a recorrer el campo, ¡vamos Gryffindor, Bloquéenlo!-

Por más que las cazadoras se acercaran, fue demasiado tarde, Montague lanzó con rapidez la Quaffle y Ron fue demasiado lenta para atraparla. Fred y George volvieron a taparse la cara con las manos, ¿Qué se supone que pasaba con su hermano? Ahora si que si no estaban seguros de admitirlo como su hermano. Lo peor era que Bletchey, el guardián de Slytherin, animaba al publico a seguir cantando:

_WEASLEY NO ATRAPA LAS PELOTAS…_

-… Pucey ha vuelto a esquivar a Alicia y se dirige hasta los postes de gol… ¡ataja Ron!-

Esta vez los gemelos ni siquiera debieron mirar, pues ya presentían que si los de Slytherin eran capaces de meter diez puntos, quería decir que eran capaces de meter unos diez más. Y además escuchar los gritos y aplausos de Slytherin les dejaba más que claro que Ron seguía fallando al equipo. Y con cada punto, la canción se escuchaba aún más fuerte.

_POR ESO LOS DE SLYTHERIN DEBEMOS CANTAR  
A WEASLEY VAMOS A CORONAR._

El partido no mejoró del todo, pues Ron se dejó meter dos tantos más, y ya todo el equipo rogaba para que Harry atrapara luego la Snitch. Fred y George se habían separado y habían visto que Malfoy les daba instrucciones de quien atacar a Katie, quien tenía la Quaffle, pero al parecer tenían un serio problema de puntería, pues no habían conseguido darle.

-… Katie Bell, de Gryffindor, esquiva a Pucey, elude a Montague, buen viraje Katie, y le lanza la Quaffle a Johnson, Angelina Johnson con la Quaffle, ha superado a Warrington, va hacia el arco…-

George lanzó una mirada fugaz al arco de Gryffindor, y se fijó en su hermano Ron: este lucía petrificado, y pálido, su nariz estaba tan roja como su cabello y miraba a Angelina, a Harry, y por último a Fred y a él y agachaba la cabeza con tristeza, era un mal debut para él, no había duda, luego, George desvió su mirada a las gradas de Gryffindor, donde en medio de todo aquel tumulto de personas, lograba distinguir perfectamente una figura con una bufanda dorada y escarlata y tenía un cabello castaño enmarañado e indomable que tenía una mirada de preocupación a la vez mezclada con una mirada de un profundo cariño y ganas de animarlo, dirigida únicamente a Ron. ¿Qué acaso nunca lo podría mirar asi? Su mirada fugaz a Hermione duró poco, pues Fred le dio una señal de ir a cubrir a Angelina, pues Crabbe y Goyle se habían acercado peligrosamente hacia ella.

-… vamos Angelina, ¡GRYFFINDOR HA MARCADO UN TANTO! Cuarenta a Diez, cuarenta a diez para Slytherin y Pucey va con la Quaffle…-

Fred alzó su puño en señal de victoria e intercambió una mirada de júbilo con Angelina, ella sabía como desempeñar el papel de capitana, siempre animando a su equipo aunque estuvieran pasando por la peor situación. Ya se comenzaban a animar los jugadores de Gryffindor. Treinta puntos de ventaja, eso no era nada, pues podían remontarlo fácilmente. Los gemelos volvieron a su misión anterior de intentar resguardar a Harry lo más posible, pero Harry parecía contrariado, pues no había ni rastros de la Snitch…

-…Pucey se la lanza a Warrington, Warrington a Montague, Montague se la devuelve a Pucey… Interviene Johnson, Johnson atrapa la Quaffle que se la pasa a Bell, buena pasada, no, mala; Bell ha recibido el impacto de una Bludger de Goyle de Slytherin, y Pucey vuelve a estar en posesión…-

_WEASLEY NACIÓ EN UN BASURERO  
Y SE LE VA LA QUAFFLE POR EL AGUJERO  
GRACIAS A WEASLEY VAMOS A GANAR…_

Harry de pronto bajó en picada. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: Finalmente había avistado la Snitch, Fred y George se apostaron medianamente cerca de Crabbe y Goyle, que solo buscaban la oportunidad de golpear a Harry, pero ambos fueron más rápidos y los golpearon a ellos en le brazo con que iban a usar el bate, mientras que Harry por fin aprisionaba la Snitch en su mano, y los seguidores de Gryffindor gritaban con satisfacción…

A pesar de la rabia que en un momento tenían con su hermano menor, habían ganado, su hermano se había salvado, por ahora…

Un sonido lejano de caída, alejó sus miradas de su hermano, Harry había caido al suelo, producto de una Bludger de Crabbe, Fred pensó de inmediato en tomar represalias, pero, George le señaló con una mirada, que ya se podrían desquitar con Crabbe de_ otra_ forma…

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Angelina a Harry.  
-Claro que estoy bien- contestó Harry muy serio; le tomó la mano y dejó que Angelina lo ayudara a levantarse.  
-Fue ese matón, Crabbe- dijo Angelina furiosa. –Te lanzó la Bludger en cuanto vio que habías atrapado la Snitch. Pero ¡Hemos ganado, Harry, hemos ganado!- se oían sus gritos de júbilo.

El resto de los jugadores de Gryffindor intercambiaron miradas alegres mientras iban descendiendo al campo, y mientras los gemelos se acercaban a Harry, escucharon una voz.

-Le salvaste el pellejo a Weasley, ¿eh?- le dijo Malfoy. –Nunca había visto a un guardián peor… Pero claro, nació en un basurero… ¿Te gustó la letra de la canción Potter?-

Asi que era Malfoy el que inventó todo eso, ya verían como silenciar su horrenda canción, si es que _claro_, le podían llamar canción, no podían esperar nada mejor de semejante coeficiente intelectual, como Draco Malfoy era _una mente privilegiada e incomprendida_... Las Brujas de Macbeth no darían ni un knut por semejante letra. 

Como esperaban de Harry, este no contestó nada a lo que pudiese decir Malfoy. Ellos, junto con Alicia y Katie, -salvo Ron, que se escabulló lo más lejos posible- ya habían descendido al campo, agitando los puños, y con una expresión triunfante en los ojos para estrechar la mano de Harry, cuando se volvió a escuchar la voz de Malfoy, que parecía no querer rendirse.

-¡Queríamos escribir un par de versos más!- gritó Malfoy, mientras Katie y Alicia abrazaban a Harry y Fred corría al encuentro de Angelina. –Pero no se nos ocurría nada que rimara con gorda y fea… Queríamos cantarle también a su madre, ¿sabes?-

-Hay que ser desgraciado…- dijo Angelina, mirando a Malfoy con desprecio, y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Fred, que aunque le diera la espalda, sabía bien que tanto él como George tenían ganas de ir a golpear a Malfoy.

-Tampoco pudimos incluir "pobre perdedor" para referirnos a su padre, claro…-

Fred y George que estaban muy concentrados en ignorar a Malfoy, por desgracia esto ya no podían ignorarlo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Le estaban estrechando la mano a Harry, y de pronto, se pusieron muy rígidos y se volvieron para mirar a Malfoy. Podían decir cualquier cosa contra ellos, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie debía osar levantar palabras contra su familia, y mucho menos contra un hombre tan leal, valiente y protector como Arthur Weasley, sabían bien que esto era para provocarlos, pero, si hablan de tu padre con esas intenciones, lo mínimo que uno quiere es defenderlo y asi dejar que las fieras que llevan dentro salgan a la superficie, rugiendo con orgullo.

-¡No le hagas caso!- exclamó Angelina, sujetando a Fred por el brazo, temiendo lo peor, y rogando que Alicia pudiese sostener con fuerza a George, pues ya las caras de los gemelos habían adoptado una expresión que nunca se les había visto antes, y que por supuesto, no auguraban nada bueno. –No le hagas caso Fred, deja que grite todo lo que quiera. Lo que ocurre es que no sabe perder, el muy creído…- 

-Pero a ti te caen muy bien los Weasley, ¿verdad Potter?- continuó Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona. –Hasta pasas las vacaciones en su casa, ¿no es cierto? No entiendo cómo soportas el hedor, aunque supongo que cuando te has criado con muggles, hasta ese tugurio de los Weasley debe de oler bien...-

George dio un amenazante paso hacia Malfoy, con la clara intención de querer atacarlo, pero fue detenido en el acto por Harry, George empezó a forcejear con Harry, ya había perdido la paciencia –algo que él creía imposible perder- y lo único que quería era hacerle la mayor cantidad de daño posible, ya estaba cansado de tener que soportar que semejante alimaña de chico se atreviera a mancillar el nombre de su madre, su padre o sus hermanos, ¿Por qué había que soportarlo, ¿Por qué era de familia rica y ellos de familia pobre? Quizá eran pobres, pero ellos no habían caído tan bajo como servir a un asesino. Aún no olvidaba como fue Lucius Malfoy una vez había provocado a su padre y todo eso había terminado en golpes. Y como si fuera poco, aún no olvidaba como hace años Malfoy había llamado a Hermione "sangre sucia" a pesar de que ella no lo entendió, ahí sintió el primer llamado a partirle la cara, y ahora era la oportunidad, ahora era la oportunidad de defender a su familia y a Hermione. Daba lo mismo si las intenciones de George ahora eran ilegales o no, después de todo, ¿desde cuando le importaba seguir las reglas? Entre tanto Alicia y Katie se habían unido para impedir que Fred se abalanzara sobre Malfoy, que lo único que hacía era reír.

-A lo mejor- añadió Malfoy lanzando a Harry una mirada de asco antes de darse vuelta, mientras George intentaba zafarse de Harry. –todavía te acuerdas de cómo apestaba la casa de tu madre, Potter, y la pocilga de los Weasley te lo recuerda…-

Fue algo automático. Malfoy ni siquiera había terminado de pronunciar la última frase, y Harry había soltado a George, y en menos de lo que ambos se habían dado cuenta, estaban corriendo a toda velocidad, para darle alcance a Malfoy, su semblante arrogante se perdió por completo para mostrar un semblante de sorpresa y hasta de miedo. George fue el que llegó primero, ya no importaba quien mirara lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y no lo pensó más y de un solo puñetazo en la cara, tumbó a Malfoy en el suelo, dejando una marca de golpe en su mejilla, los profesores lo estaban mirando, Harry no se quedó atrás, y golpeó a Malfoy en el estómago con su puño, escuchó un lejano: _"¡Deténganse!"_ pero lo ignoró. En lo único que George Weasley estaba concentrado era en golpear a Malfoy, a ver si le quedaban ganas después de esto de seguir ofendiendo a las personas más queridas para él.

-¡HARRY! . ¡GEORGE! . ¡NO!-

-¡TOMA ESTO SUCIO CERDO TRAMPOSO!- maldecía George. Harry por un momento lo miró extrañado. -¡A VER SI TE QUEDAN GANAS DE LLAMAR A TU PADRE PARA QUE HAGA ALGO, PERO CLARO, NO TIENES LAS AGALLAS, ¿VERDAD? . ¿ACASO CREES QUE DISCRIMINANDO A LA GENTE TE VAS A SENTIR SUPERIOR? NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA MALDITA RATA… ¡COBARDE Y PATÉTICO!-

Los chillidos y alaridos de dolor de Malfoy se volvían cada vez más fuertes, sin embargo este había conseguido golpear a George, con aquella asquerosa insignia que tenía puesta en su túnica, le había conseguido partir el labio. Escuchaban también el bramido del público, se escuchó un "Impedimenta" que separó levemente a George y Harry de Malfoy, haciéndolos caer hacia atrás, pero aún asi volvieron rápidamente a golpear a Malfoy.

-¿Qué demonios les pasa?- gritó Madame Hooch mirando con extrañeza a ambos jugadores.

Madame Hooch era quien había puesto el embrujo obstaculizador; llevaba el silbato en una mano y la varita mágica en la otra, y había dejado abandonada su escoba a unos metros de allí. Malfoy estaba acurrucado en el suelo, lloriqueando, y sangrando por la nariz, provocado por un golpe que George le había provocado, las tres cazadoras todavía sostenían con dificultad a Fred, y Crabbe solo atinaba a reir.

-¡Nunca había visto un comportamiento como este! . ¡Al castillo, los dos, y directamente al despacho del jefe de su casa! . ¡Ahora mismo!-

Harry y George se miraron, sin decirse nada, al caminar jadeante, hacia el despacho de McGonagall pasó por el lado de Hermione quien lo miró… ¿preocupada?, ella nunca lo había visto asi, y para George, ella solo adoptó esa cara cuando vio a Ron fallar tantas veces en el arco. George ya no escuchaba ni los abucheos y silbidos del público, solo escuchó un débil susurro de Hermione que decía "George…" Los silbidos iban desapareciendo conforme iban entrando en el castillo, y no se escuchaba nada mientras avanzaban lentamente por los corredores, salvo sus propios pasos, ¿Qué se supone que les podría pasar? Quizá una semana de detenciones o un mes de detenciones, pensó George, pero no tenía idea porque, pero tenía la certeza de que quizá ese no sería el único castigo…

Tan pronto como llegaron a la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall, esta apareció en el pasillo, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia ellos. Llevaba la bufanda de Gryffindor en el cuello, pero al verlos, de inmediato se enfureció y se sacó la bufanda de golpe, estaba tan furiosa que llegaba a dar miedo.

-¡Adentro!- les ordenó, y señaló la puerta. Harry y George entraron en el despacho. La profesora McGonagall caminó lentamente en un silencio sepulcral y se puso detrás de su escritorio, frente a los muchachos, quienes permanecían sentados, con expresión de rabia aún más grande que la de McGonagall, esta dio un par de pasos mirándolos y temblando de furia, ¡Pensar que este acto tan vergonzoso, había ocurrido delante de sus narices! -¿Y bien? Jamás había visto una exhibición tan vergonzosa. ¡Dos contra uno! . ¿Explíquense ahora mismo!-  
-Malfoy nos provocó- respondió Harry fríamente.  
-¿Qué los provocó?- gritó la profesora McGonagall golpeando el escritorio con el puño. La lata de cuadros escoceses dio tal salto que cayó, se abrió y cubrió el suelo de tritones de jengibre. –Él acababa de perder el partido, ¿no? . ¡Claro que quería provocarlos! Pero, ¿Qué demonios dijo que podía justificar que ustedes dos…?-  
-Insultó a mis padres- gruñó George. –Y a la madre de Harry- ¿Acaso eso le parecía poco?  
-Y en lugar de dejar que lo solucionara Madame Hooch, ustedes dos deciden hacer una exhibición de pelea Muggle, ¿verdad?- bramó la profesora McGonagall. -¿Tienen idea de lo que…?-  
-Ejem, ejem-

Esa carraspera no podía significar buenas noticias. Harry y George giraron rápidamente la cabeza. Dolores Umbridge estaba plantada en el umbral, envuelta en una capa verde de tweed que acentuaba más su cara de sapo gigantesco, y sonreía de una manera tan forzada y asquerosa, y por sobre todo, una mirada siniestra. George y Harry no podían evitar pensar que esto iba a ser un desastre, cosa rara en el pelirrojo, ya que este siempre era de ideas optimistas.

-¿Necesita ayuda profesora McGonagall?- preguntó la profesora Umbridge con un su dulce y venenosa voz.  
-¿Ayuda?- repitió, controlando la voz. -¿Qué clase de ayuda?-

La profesora Umbridge ni siquiera esperó a que la invitaran a pasar, entró como si nada ensanchando aún más la sonrisa y se situó junto a la profesora McGonagall.

-Verá, me pareció que agradecería la intervención de alguien con autoridad- George y Harry miraron la expresión de suficiencia de la profesora Umbridge y luego devolvieron la mirada a la profesora McGonagall, si ya estaba enfurecida con ambos chicos, ahora no había palabras que describieran lo enojada que estaba ahora.

-Pues se ha equivocado- replicó esta, y siguió hablando a los chicos como si la profesora Umbridge no estuviera allí. –Y ustedes dos a ver si me escuchan bien. ¡No me importa que Malfoy los haya provocado, por mí puede insultar a todos los miembros de sus respectivas familias; su comportamiento ha sido lamentable y por esto tendrán una semana de castigos! . ¡Ni se te ocurra mirarme asi Potter, tú te lo has buscado! . ¡Y usted señor Weasley, será la primera vez que es castigado sin su hermano, considérelo un honor! . ¡Y si me entero que alguno de los dos vuelve a…!-  
-Ejem, ejem-

La Profesora McGonagall estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y se esforzó para volver a mirar a la Profesora Umbridge.

-Creo que ambos merecen algo más que castigos- Apuntó Dolores Umbridge, y su sonrisa se volvió más amplia. La profesora McGonagall abrió mucho los ojos, pero tomó nuevamente su expresión de suficiencia.  
-Pero por desgracia es más importante lo que yo crea, porque estos dos alumnos están en mi casa, Dolores- dijo forzando una sonrisa.  
-Perdone Minerva- replicó la profesora Umbridge con una sonrisa tonta. –Pero ahora comprobará que mi opinión importa más de lo que usted cree…-  
-Apuesto a que Fudge hizo que aprobaran otro ridículo decreto, Umbridge le fue con el cuento de que aquí con suerte la respetaba Filch y Fudge seguirá interviniendo aquí…- pensó George.  
-A ver, ¿Dónde está? Cornelius acaba de mandármelo… Bueno- soltó una risita falsa mientras hurgaba en su bolso. –El ministro acababa de enviármelo… ¡Ah si…, aquí está!- sacó un trozo de pergamino y lo desenrolló lentamente, aclarándose la garganta para leer: -Ejem, ejem, "Decreto de enseñanza nº25"-

-¡Otro decreto!- exclamó la profesora McGonagall con violencia.  
-Lo sabía- susurró George. –Maldita cara de sapo-  
-Pues si- repuso Dolores Umbridge, sin dejar de sonreír. –De hecho Minerva, fue usted quien me hizo ver que necesitábamos una enmienda… ¿Recuerda que fue usted quien invalidó mi orden, cuando no quise permitir que se volviera a formar el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor? Usted le presentó el caso a Dumbledore, quien insistió en que le permitiera jugar al equipo, ¿verdad? Pues bien, yo no podía tolerar eso. Hablé inmediatamente con el ministro, y coincidió conmigo en que la suprema inquisidora debe tener poder para quitar privilegios a los alumnos, porque de no ser asi, ella, es decir yo, tendría menos autoridad que los simples profesores. Y supongo Minerva que ahora entenderá que yo tenía toda la razón cuando impedí que se volviera a formar este equipo. ¡Que comportamiento tan espantoso! En vista y considerando el daño que le han hecho al señor Malfoy, me veo obligada a suspender a estos dos alumnos de por vida- sentenció, mirando a Harry y a George.

-¿Qué?- preguntó George, con expresión de nada en su rostro. Le costaba tragar saliva de la impresión. ¿A tanto podría llegar el poder de la inquisidora? -  
-¿Suspendernos?- preguntó Harry, sin poder creerlo. -¿No podremos volver a jugar Quidditch nunca más?-  
-En efecto señor Potter, creo que una suspensión de por vida solucionará de una vez el problema- confirmó la profesora Umbridge y su sonrisa se volvió aún más evidente, mientras George y Harry intentaban asimilar este castigo. –Tanto tú como tu amigo, el señor Weasley. Y para estar seguros, deberíamos suspender también al gemelo de este joven-  
-¡Eso no es justo!- exclamó George. -¡Fred no hizo nada, no puede suspenderlo, el que golpeó a Malfoy fui yo!- La profesora Umbridge hizo como que George no había dicho nada.  
-Si sus compañeros no lo hubieran sujetado, estoy convencida de que también habría atacado al señor Malfoy. Les confiscaré las escobas, por supuesto; las guardaré en mi despacho para asegurarme de que se cumpla mi prohibición. Pero, seré razonable Minerva- dijo mirándola con aquella detestable sonrisa de triunfo. –El resto del equipo puede seguir jugando, no he detectado actitudes negativas. Buenas tardes-

Salió del despacho con un aire de máxima satisfacción, el silencio que había quedado en el lugar era espeluznante, George y Harry quedaron inmóviles y mudos por varios minutos, ¿Cómo Umbridge pudo llegar a desautorizar a McGonagall? Incluso McGonagall se veía preocupada. Ya nada era como antes en Hogwarts.

-Será mejor que regresen a la sala común, se hará tarde- dijo con amargura, aún con una voz medio temblorosa.

Ellos solo asintieron. George comenzó a caminar, pero cada paso que daba era un inmenso peso que tenía encima, ¿Cómo le diría a Fred que habían sido suspendidos? Por otra parte, Sirius se los había advertido antes: "Probablemente este sea un año en que personas como ustedes serán más que necesarias" Harry no parecía estar mucho mejor, no había tenido la oportunidad de ir a las prácticas para que encima le quitaran el privilegio de jugar… ¡Angelina iba a matarlos! Ella eso si, no podía tener más rabia de lo que George, Harry y por supuesto Fred, ya tenían: no sólo tuvieron que soportar un partido en donde su guardián debutante no ayudaba mucho, por no decir nada; sino que además debieron aguantar que Malfoy se sintiera con el derecho de insultar a la gente que ellos querían, y ahora que Umbridge les quitara un privilegio que tanto amaban: el Quidditch, ¿Qué acaso algo podría ser peor? Tras unos cuantos pasos, se dieron cuenta de que inconscientemente habían llegado al campo de Quidditch, se sentían _marchitos, impenetrables, como cisnes de fieltro, navegando en un mar de cenizas_, estaba atardeciendo, la tarde se hacía rojiza, y a pesar de que era hermosa, no podía dejar de estar teñida de amargura, miraron hacia los vestuarios, y vieron que Filch con expresión triunfante llevaba las tres escobas en el hombro. Se sentaron en las gradas, no querían volver a la sala común a enfrentar al equipo, no querían ir a comer, para no ver a Malfoy y de nuevo querer partirle la cara. Tanto George como Harry no querían… nada. 

-Está cayendo la noche- dijo Harry.  
-Si…- dijo George con expresión absorta.  
-Pareciera que todo se me está poniendo en contra, nadie me cree que Voldemort volvió, no puedo mandarle cartas a mi padrino y ahora, no puedo jugar al Quidditch, _sucede que me estoy cansando de ser yo_…- dijo con amargura.  
-No me pasan tantas cosas como a ti Harry, pero, sé lo que debes estar sintiendo, y por lo menos, estamos nosotros que estamos contigo, pase lo que pase…-  
-Resulta triste estar aquí, ¿no?-  
-Si, ahora solo podremos caminar por aquí, ya no podremos volar-  
-Algún día, volveremos a jugar Quidditch juntos George, te lo aseguro- dijo Harry, intentando animarse.  
-Espero, si vas a la Madriguera, podemos pedirle su escoba a Bill o a Charlie…, incluso a Ron-  
-Lo digo en serio George, yo sé, que algún día, volveremos a jugar tú y yo en un equipo de Quidditch…-  
-¿Ahora te crees profesor de Adivinación?- bromeó George. -Si es asi, entonces remuérdame que te tendré que pagar un galleon, ¿de acuerdo?-  
-De acuerdo- convino Harry. –Vámonos, tenemos que ir a la sala común-

Un poco más animados, aunque no tanto como hubieran querido, caminaron de vuelta, ya había anochecido, y solo se escuchaban nuevamente sus pasos que iban a la sala común, el viaje se les hizo corto que de costumbre, ya estaban frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Ya… hemos llegado a la sala común…- dijo Harry desanimado.  
-No tengo ganas de entrar…- suspiró George.  
-Ni yo, aún no puedo creer que fuimos expulsados de por vida-  
-Pero tienes más oportunidades que nosotros dos para volver a jugar- dijo George animándolo. Tenían que reanimarse, aunque fuera difícil hacerlo.

Con mucho valor, pronunciaron la contraseña, y tomaron aire antes de enfrentarse al equipo, apenas los vieron, Angelina, que estaba demasiado nerviosa corrió a su encuentro e intentó desentrañar lo que decían las ilegibles caras de Harry y George, Katie y Alicia estaban sentadas en un sofá, y se acercaron para intentar calmar a Angelina que estaba histérica por la falta de noticias, Hermione y Ginny que miraban a Harry y george preocupadas y Fred solo miró a su hermano, estaba seguro de que lo que traía George no eran exactamente buenas noticias. Ya más o menos se imaginaba cual era el castigo impuesto.

-¿Qué les dijo McGonagall?- preguntó Angelina, intranquila. -¡Por favor, no me dejen con esta angustia!-  
-Será mejor que tomes asiento Angelina- dijo Fred. –Tengo la leve sospecha que no son buenas noticias-  
-Técnicamente Malfoy los provocó.- dijo Hermione sabiamente. –El castigo no puede ser más grave, solamente una semana de detenciones o algo asi…- dijo Hermione con una voz apaciguadora intentando calmar al equipo, que seguía alegre por haber ganado. -No creo estar equivocada, ¿verdad George?- este negó con la cabeza.  
-Ojala hubieran sido solo una semana de detenciones Hermione- dijo George con una nota de mucho dolor en su voz, ahí comprendió que su amigo no estaba bien. –Nos suspendieron de por vida- dijo George con más dolor aún.  
-¿Cómo? . ¿Están suspendidos?- preguntó Ginny.  
-También yo, ¿verdad?- preguntó Fred. George y Harry asintieron con la cabeza.  
-Lo sabía- murmuró Fred tristemente.  
-Suspendidos…- dijo Angelina con una voz apagada, borrando todo rastro de júbilo por haber ganado de su rostro. –Nos hemos quedado sin buscador y sin bateadores, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-

La sensación del triunfo se había transformado rápidamente en una sensación de derrota, y desasosiego, ¿Cuál sería el futuro del equipo a partir de ahora? El equipo ganador de Wood en otra época, ahora se estaba acabando,… Fred y George estaban desolados, mientras que Harry yacía mudo sentado en un sillón al lado de la chimenea, con Hermione y Ginny intentando animarlo, pero Harry no respondía, Hermione también intentaba encontrar la mirada de George, pero esta estaba perdida… mientras que Ron, brillaba por su ausencia.

-Es una injusticia- declaró Alicia, como medio atontada. -¿Qué pasó con Crabbe y esa Bludger que te llegó después de que sonó el silbato? . ¿Acaso él también está suspendido?-  
-No- contestó Ginny con tristeza. –Solo tiene que copiar algo, oí a Montague reírse de eso en la cena-  
-¡Y suspender a Fred, cuando él no hizo nada!- añadió Alicia furiosa, golpeándose la rodilla con el puño.  
-No he hecho nada porque no me dejaron- intervino él con una expresión muy desagradable. –Si me hubieran agarrado, habría hecho puré a ese cerdo-  
-Voy a acostarme- anunció Angelina y se puso lentamente de pie. –A lo mejor, resulta que todo fue una pesadilla, y aún no hemos jugado el partido…- Alicia y Katie fueron detrás de ella, con la misma expresión de abatimiento. Fred y George también se dirigieron a las escaleras de chicos, y Hermione los siguió, quería hablar con George y preguntarle como estaba, sabía que era arriesgado, los dos estaban de mal humor, fulminaban con la mirada a todo aquel que intentara hablarles.

-No Hermione, no quiero hablar ahora…- dijo George. –Mejor, espera a Ron, él no sabe nada, y necesitará de tu apoyo-

Y se fueron a su dormitorio. Ya en él, se cambiaron de ropa desganados, adormilados, no podían creer su suerte.

-Fue Umbridge la que tomó esta medida, ¿verdad?- preguntó Fred.  
-¿Quién más?- contestó George.  
-¡Maldita cara de sapo!- maldijo Fred.  
-No me escuchó cuando le dije que tú no habías hecho nada-  
-Su especialidad no es escuchar, exactamente- dijo Fred, George lanzó una risa sarcástica. –De todas maneras, estuviste fenomenal al golpear a Malfoy, sé que defendías a nuestra familia, pero… también defendías a Hermione, ¿no?- preguntó Fred en tono acusador.  
-Pues si. Él se burló de ella hace años, incluso hasta el día de hoy, no me parecía justo que se quedara impune, no creo que ella se haya dado cuenta- declaró George.  
-Yo no diría eso…- dijo Fred antes de acostarse. 

A la mañana siguiente, George despertó como si hubiese salido de un gran dolor de cabeza, pensó en tomar su escoba e ir al campo de Quidditch, cuando se acordó de una desagradable verdad; su escoba estaba probablemente encadenada en el despacho de Umbridge, se vistió rápidamente y bajó a la sala común, estaba vacía, asi que se sentó frente a la chimenea, cuando entró Hermione, con las mejillas demasiado sonrosadas, a causa del frío y con un poco de nieve en sus hombros.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano George?- preguntó Hermione, acercándose.

-No pude seguir durmiendo- contestó.  
-Me imagino, que debes estar aún muy afectado por el castigo-  
-No podía esperar que la cara de Sapo me diera una semana de detenciones, sería demasiada bondad de su parte-  
-No ha hecho más que empezar a ser cruel- dijo Hermione sabiamente. –Tengo la ligera sospecha que ella está buscando como fastidiarnos- Al ver que George seguía desanimado, entonces Hermione decidió animarlo. –Tienes que verle el lado positivo a esta situación- George la miró de reojo.  
-Dime al menos una cosa positiva de esto-  
-Bueno… podrás estudiar para los EXTASIS- dijo rápidamente.  
-¿Eso es algo bueno?- preguntó George. –Hermione, sabes tan bien como yo que los EXTASIS no me interesan-  
-Podrás también…- dijo pensativa… -Podrás… entrar a otro club, como el club de Gobstones…-  
-¿Y con esto pretendes animarme Hermione?- 

Hermione se sonrojó, la verdad es que eso no podía animar a nadie, solo podría deprimir a alguien.

-Podrías pasar más horas en la biblioteca…- murmuró.  
-Si, es una buena idea, podría leer "Maldiciones para enemigos" y probarlo con Malfoy, y el resto de su equipo- dijo George con malicia.  
-No me refería a eso, pero al menos ayudarme a mí, sacaron tan buenas notas en sus MHB que no estaría mal que me echaras una mano- dijo Hermione con admiración. -¿te preparaste mucho?-  
-De hecho… no- confesó George. –Nunca abrí el libro. Ni mucho menos Fred-  
-Oh… ¿Y aún asi sacaron "Extraordinario"?-  
-Pero no estaría mal echarte una mano- dijo George sonriendo. Si, eso si que lo animaba, tendría una excusa más válida para estar con Hermione.  
-Asi no tendrás que preocuparte de esa bestialidad…- George arqueó una ceja en el acto. –Quiero decir, ese deporte, ¡es solo un juego, Merlín!- reclamó furiosa. _"Malditos hombres" _pensaba Hermione. _"¿Cómo es posible que se vuelvan locos por una estupidez de siete hombres y/o mujeres en pos de cuatro pelotas?" _  
-Está bien Hermione, entiendo el punto, gracias por animarme- dijo George agradecido. –Ya me siento mejor, en serio-  
-Pero… ¿sabes? No dejó de ser admirable como golpeabas a Malfoy, George. Nunca lo había visto tan asustado, en la cena no dejaba de quejarse de lo que le hiciste-  
-Tú lo asustaste antes que yo- dijo George. –Hace dos años lo golpeaste primero-  
-Y gracias. Nunca nadie había golpeado a nadie por defenderme. Fue lo más lindo que han hecho por mí- declaró Hermione, y se puso en punta de pies para darle un beso en la mejilla, George se puso más rojo que su cabello, y estaba desconcertado, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Mientras que Fred contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa de satisfacción como diciendo: _"¿No te lo dije?"_  
**  
Fin del Flashback.**

-¿Ves George?- preguntó Harry cuando estaban próximos a entrar. -¿No te dije yo que algún día volveríamos a jugar tú y yo juntos? Me debes un Galleon-  
-Harry, ya van dos predicciones, una más y tendrás que ir a Hogwarts a solicitar el puesto de Trelawney… después olerás a jerez…-  
-Silencio ustedes dos- dijo Oliver en tono autoritario. –Ya se están abriendo las puertas… espero que no estén nerviosos-  
-¿Nerviosos?- preguntó George. -¿Estás bromeando, verdad?-  
-Nunca hemos estado más ansiosos de volver a jugar Quidditch- aseguró Harry.

En las gradas había cierto clima de expectación, ya se había corrido la voz de que Bateson y Menzel no estaban en el equipo, y que un par de desconocidos iban a sustituirlos, todos se preguntaban quienes podrían ser.

-Wood es inteligente, pero por su bien, que haya escogido a buenos jugadores…- decía un hombre corpulento con la bufanda del equipo.  
-No podemos perder el campeonato a estas alturas, si esos jugadores de reserva son un asco, les echaré una maldición- dijo otro.  
-Pero no salen en las revistas de Quidditch, quizá son dos tipos desconocidos que encontró por casualidad… quizá son malísimos… suspiró un tercer hombre con amargura, Ginny estaba a punto de decir algo, pero alguien más se le adelantó.  
-¡Se impresionarían de lo buenos que son!- chilló Hermione –Son un bateador, y un buscador tan buenos, que ustedes después desearían que se quedaran en el equipo para siempre-

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, ¿Hermione Granger defendiendo a un equipo de Quidditch? Hermione Granger, ¿Hablando del Quidditch como algo más que un juego?

-Ya veremos- dijo uno de los hombres y se marcharon enojados. ¿Cómo una chiquilla los reprendía asi?  
-Vaya Hermione, si que me sorprendes- dijo Angelina sorprendida. –Pensé que a ti el Quidditch te parecía solo un juego-  
-Si, siempre nos instabas a que era un juego, no la vida- dijo Katie con la misma sorpresa.  
-Si que la has cambiado mucho Ron…- observó Alicia.  
-O quizá _no ha sido por Ron_- susurró Ginny.  
-¡Vaya sorpresa!- dijo una voz conocida. –No esperaba verlos aquí-  
-Pensé que a Hegmione no le gustaba el Quidditch- dijo una voz de mujer. Esa voz, Hermione la conocía muy bien.  
-¡Bill, Gabrielle!- exclamó Ron. -¿Qué hacen aquí?-

¿Qué hacía Gabrielle aquí? Sabía que le gustaba el Quidditch, pero, si se enteraba que George iba a jugar, ella se le iba a pegar y eso le molestaba… no, pero no podía molestarle, ellos eran amigos, y su amistad no era algo malo…, pero, no podía mentirse, le molestaba, si, le molestaba que esa muchachita, se le pegara como lapa y fuera más cercana a _su_ George que ella… ¡Momento! . ¿Estaba diciendo, _su _George? 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_¿Llegaron hasta aquí? . ¡Felicitaciones y gracias por haber llegado hasta el final! Digo, del capítulo, no del fanfic, aún falta un poco más. Con respecto a después del castigo de Umbridge, nunca supe que ellos hubieran cenado esa noche –y la verdad no creo que tuvieran muchas ganas de comer algo después de ese hermoso encuentro con Umbridge… quizá demasiado melancólico que volvieran al campo de Quidditch siendo que ya no podían jugar más, pero, como el fútbol es una pasión y muchos futbolistas vuelven al campo aunque se lesionen no sé, me gustó que quedara asi. Nunca supimos como George maldecía a Malfoy, lo que puse fueron las meras ideas que tuve._

_Nuevamente una disculpa a todas las que leen este fanfiction: Lamento mucho haberme demorado tanto, pero la inspiración muchas veces me resultaba esquiva y quería escribir algo lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes. Espero poder publicar el siguiente capítulo más temprano que tarde. _

_Un beso a todas y hasta la próxima!_


	17. Reuniendo al Equipo III Parte y final

Muy bien, por fin he vuelto. Antes que nada debo disculparme con todos los reviews y suscripciones y todo a esta humilde historia y que no he actualizado. Soy terrible, lo sé. Y les pido perdón por haber demorado tanto. Son tantas cosas. Muchos sentimientos, y pues, sin embargo he logrado volver. Aún así, les quiero agradecer a todos los lectores que han esperado por este fic y que me han alentado. Muchas gracias, aquí va, con mucho cariño.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes, no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de JK. Rowling. Mía es solo la trama, si fuera dueña de esto, Freddie estaría aquí.

Y ahora, sin más, el capítulo, espero que lo disfruten. Estoy feliz de volver a subir un capítulo de este fic =)

"Vinimos a veg el pagtido" —Dijo Gabrielle y agregó. —"Ya me estoy pog ig a Fgancia, tengo que volveg a Beuxbatons pog supuesto, y Bill tuvo esta magavillosa idea, para que podamos pasag tiempo juntos."  
"¿Qué pasó con Fleur?" –preguntó Ron.  
"Se quedó en casa" –contestó Bill mirando a su hermano. "Me convenció hasta el cansancio para que viniera, pero no me dijo porqué… es raro pero… Estaba algo nerviosa la verdad, pero dijo que me contaría la razón de eso por la noche"- respondió nervioso y agrego: "Y me dio los boletos… y bien, vinimos."  
"Pues, si, y te vas a dar una muy y grata sorpresa porque resulta que nuestro…"- dijo Ron sonriendo, invitándolos a tomar asiento. Hermione le dio un codazo, Ron Weasley, siempre tan imprudente. ¿Para qué diablos abría la boca y de paso arruinaba la sorpresa? Merlín al paso que iba… siempre esa falta de tacto que tanto le desagradaba en momentos. ¿Qué se supone que le vio a un muchacho con quien compartía tan poco en común? Porque aun siendo novios, tenían demasiadas peleas por el tema de los caracteres tan contrarios que ambos tenían.

"¿Ah si?"- quiso saber Gabrielle. – "¿Una Sogpguesa?"  
"Si, es que unos compañeros de nosotros, que no sé si conoces, van a jugar en el partido, como hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacen, entonces, estamos felices por ellos"- dijo Alicia. Ron ya había dicho demasiada información, ahora no tenía mucho sentido el ocultarla.  
"¿Quiénes son?"- preguntó Bill.  
"Ellos son…"- pero se escuchó la respuesta, pues justo en ese momento, las gradas prorrumpieron en gritos y en aplausos que ensordecieron a todos como era lo usual en un partido, pero por sobre todo era una emoción especial la que se compartía por ser la final del campeonato. Hermione nunca había estado más agradecida de que comenzara un partido de Quidditch.

Un silbato lejano, anunció a los equipos que ya debían de entrar a la cancha a jugar, por fin, iban a volver a jugar, parecía casi una broma el que, después de tanto tiempo pudieran finalmente tocar el campo de juego y escuchar los ensordecedores gritos del impaciente público, Harry y George se miraron, y sonrieron al unísono, sus vistas volvieron hacia el frente, y con decisión, dieron una patada al campo y en menos de lo que ellos se pudieron dar cuenta ya lo estaban revoloteando alrededor del campo, que no tenía nada que envidiarle al maravilloso y amado campo de Quidditch de Hogwarts.

"¡Bienvenidos damas y caballeros a la apasionante final del campeonato de Quidditch!" –dijo la voz del famoso locutor Harold Sherman. "¡Que final más apasionante señoras y señores! ¡El Puddlemore United contra los Tutshill Tornados! Ha sido un campeonato rudo, señoras y señores, pero aquí estamos, ¡aquí estamos! ¿Con que nos sorprenderán el capitán Wood y el capitán Rodney? Los ánimos están caldeados, de esta, la gran final, se disputará la gran copa europea de Quidditch, pero… ¡Oh! ¡Me acaban de avisar que hay un cambio en la alineación del Puddlemore United! Al parecer los entrenamientos del Capitán Wood siguen teniendo algo lesionado a Menzel y Bateson ha dimitido… ¡pero para los fanáticos, no deben preocuparse, porque como ven, hay un buscador y un bateador nuevos! El nuevo bateador, es un viejo amigo de Oliver Wood y se llama George Weatherby…"

"Weasley" –farfulló Hermione haciendo rechinar los dientes. Realmente le molestaba bastante que alguien dijera mal el nombre de George. Aunque no comprendía del todo el porqué. No tardó eso si, el convencerse de que era por hacer las cosas de un modo correcto, como siempre se había esforzado por hacer durante toda su vida, no por otra razón que ella pudiera desconocer.

"Y el nuevo buscador es Harvey Porter, también es otro antiguo amigo del capitán Wood." –agregó Sherman.

"¡Pero si no se llama asi!" –gritó furioso Ron lo suficientemente fuerte que hizo que algunos voltearan a verlo. "¡Se llama Har…!" –pero se detuvo cuando Hermione le dio otro codazo en las costillas para callarlo, ¿Cómo lo hacía para ser tan imprudente a pesar de que le indicaban precisamente que no lo fuera? Sabía bien que Harry habría pedido cambiar el nombre para evitar ovaciones, desmayos, gritos, fotografías innecesarias. Había pasado aproximadamente un año sin poder ir a ninguna parte sin que sintiera los flashes de las cámaras siguiendo, o los alrededores de Londres cercanos a Grimmuald Place atestados de periodistas, comandados por Rita Skeeter, su autonombrada "amiga personal" –a pesar de que Harry le había dado dos entrevistas en su vida, una en que estaba de acuerdo –los tiempos habían cambiado, y esa era la gran oportunidad de decir la verdad- y en otra en que mostró una total resistencia a darla y que resultó ser una mentira cursi total- que Harry desconocía si es que le había puesto algún hechizo especial para detectarlo, porque sabía que ya era hace mucho, mayor de edad. En esos momentos, agradecía más que nunca que Orion black, padre de su padrino Sirius, se hubiera esforzado tanto por hacer de Grimmuald Place un lugar inmarcable.

"¡Y COMIENZA EL PARTIDO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! ¡Aquí vemos una gran muestra de lo que es el ataque cabeza de águila de los Tornados! Vemos que Jugson se la pasa a Agron, que se la pasa al otro cazador y capitán Rodney, que ya se están acercando a la meta del capitán Wood… ¡Lanza yyyyyy…! ¡Buena atajada! ¡Wood para la Quaffle blandiendo su escoba, que atajada más excelente, más vale que el entrenador Larson comience a pensar en tener a Wood en la selección nacional de Gran Bretaña para el campeonato mundial, creo que haría un papel realmente soberbio…" –tomó aire. Se notaba crecientemente emocionado ante solo el hecho de estar comentando el partido. "Rodney encabeza el ataque nuevamente, que la lanza a Jugson, pero que es bloqueado por una linda bludger del señor Weatherby… una maravillosa manera de lanzar la bludger verdaderamente y por ahora no hay rastros de la Snitch…"  
"¿Ese es George?" –preguntó Bill con absoluta incredulidad, apuntando a una mancha con cabello rojo llameante que recorría el campo a toda velocidad.  
"Así es" –dijo Ron. "¿No es impresionante?  
"Claro que lo es pero… ¿Qué se supone que pasó?"  
"Bateson estaba lesionado al parecer" –explicó Alicia.  
"Si me permites decirlo Katie…" –Katie asintió. "Wood siempre fue un capitán… el mejor que ha tenido la casa de Gryffindor en años, eso seguro, y nadie más apasionado del Quidditch que el… pero, no podemos negar que era… algo rudo con nosotros, valía la pena, pero si sobrevivíamos era un milagro." –dijo Angelina. Tanto Katie como Alicia asintieron. Katie Bell podría la flamante novia del capitán Oliver Wood, con quien comenzó a salir cuando durante su último año en Hogwarts. Después del ataque que recibió con aquel collar de plata y ópalos, Oliver se preocupo de irla a ver constantemente –hecho que negó tajantemente al principio- pero era bastante obvio que él le cambiaba las flores de claveles a cardenales rojos –las flores favoritas de Katie- ella había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se lo habría dicho, pero lo dijo casi como una anécdota en una de las tantas practicas que habían tenido, no pensó jamás que su capitan se lo fuese a tomar en serio. Pues bien, se lo tomo en serio. Esa era una de las cosas que daban fe de que Oliver Wood era un hombre muy tierno y considerado… Pero debía de ser fiel a la verdad, y esta era que muchas veces se preguntó si sobrevivía a los entrenamientos por amor, por habilidad física o suerte. Dado que por muchos años la filosofía de Oliver Wood era: _"Juega bien, atrapa la Snitch, destroza los aros rivales, golpea tantas bludgers como puedas o muere en el intento"_ Algo extremo para sus jugadores que no dudaban que aplicara esa filosofía en su equipo y que por cierto, dado que esta era una magnífica oportunidad para que a Oliver lo llamaran para la selección de Inglaterra, este debió llevar aquella filosofía hasta el límite. No envidiaba estar en el pellejo del resto del equipo.

"Está jugando magavillosamente" –convino Gabrielle. "Me encanta, valdgá la pena que me pudiega enseñag un poco de cómo juega al Quidditch."  
"¿Te interesa jugar?" –preguntó Ginny poniendo mala cara, con un poco de disimulado interés, con sus amigas más cercanas, Hermione y Luna si había de un tema que no podía tocar era el Quidditch, Hermione porque no entendía como le podían dar tanta importancia y Luna porque siempre empezaba a explicarle que en la Quaffle habían blibbers maravillosos dentro, y por eso esta tenia esos inmensos agujeros, así como las bludgers estaban llenas de sangre de vampiro en polvo y por eso le daba ese carácter tan agresivo.  
"Oui. Siempgue he queguido jugag al Quidditch, y me gusta la posición de bateadoga o cazadoga" –contestó Gabrielle con sencillez. "Me ha costado entguenagme, pego quiego seg buena, en fgancia, no hay muchos equipos femeninos…"  
"Me parece buena idea," –observó Ginny. "Aquí ha costado y solo las Arpías del Holyhead es un equipo netamente femenino, pero si Beuxbatons ahora está apoyando a que las niñas jueguen Quidditch me parece algo muy bueno, ¡estoy segura que tanto George como Charlie estarían dispuestos a ayudarte!"- dijo entusiasmada. "Y yo también." –agrego tajante.

Hermione refunfuñó por lo bajo, que Gabrielle pasara los últimos días a sesiones de Quidditch cerca de George no era algo que la alentara demasiado. Prefirió volver a contemplar el partido, pero no podía evitar permanecer ajena a la conversación.  
"Merci Ginny. Pego, me pgeguntaba si no es mucha la molestia que tanto tú como Hagy me ayudagan también." –Ginny gruñó, aún no olvidaba que Gabrielle, podía tener apenas 14 años, pero… era sumamente hermosa. "Yo… de vegdad me encantaguía podeg haceglo. Pog favog" –Ginny la miró inquisitivamente, claramente ella no tenía intenciones de gritar de amor por Harry. Y aseveró la sonrisa. Y volvieron a contemplar el partido.

El marcador no iba tan mal. Un nuevo intento de Jugson por arremeter contra Wood, fue bloqueado nuevamente por George, a quien Sherman, completamente emocionado terminó llamando a viva voz como "la bludger humana" por su excelente uso del bate. Hermione suspiró con admiración, casi ni se notaba que George llevaba poco más de cuatro años sin tomar una escoba para jugar al Quidditch. Harry por su parte deslumbraba por sus excelentes zambullidas para despistar a su rival, Ross en cuanto a encontrar a la Snitch, de todas maneras, tanto asi, que Sherman muchas veces había estado a punto de caerse de la cabina para comentar el partido. Asi era como estaban las cosas, el marcador daba 100 a favor del Puddlemore United contra 50 de los tornados. Si bien era una gran diferencia, si ellos encontraban la Snitch, todo se había acabado y tanto Harry como George sabían muy bien que eso solo podía significar una cosa: el comienzo de una tragedia segura. Y posteriormente se estaría queriendo desangrar en las duchas. Por eso, el atrapar la Snitch para Harry era vital y para George, golpear a cualquiera que osara acercarse al arco, todo para proteger el estado de ánimo de su capitán y de paso, volver a disfrutar de la adrenalina del Quidditch.

George golpeó a Jugson y a Rodney un par de veces más con la bludger, y Erich, un cazador del Puddlemore United marcó otro tanto, dejando el marcador en 110 a 50 a favor de los tornados, sin embargo, aunque llevaran 60 puntos de ventaja, Wood no paraba de gritar.

"¿Qué ESTÁS ESPERANDO HARRY? ¡ATRAPA LA SNITCH DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!" –lo chilló casi como un anuncio. Harry reprimió una carcajada, ese mismo grito lo había recibido hace años atrás, en un partido contra Ravenclaw. Harry entonces volvió a lo suyo.

"El muchacho Porter desciende en picada nuevamente ¿lo ha visto eso señor Larson? ¡Creo que hay tres excelentes jugadores para la selección de Gran Bretaña!" –insistía el señor Sherman a todo pulmón, intentando mantener la calma, aunque eso llegaba a resultar algo complicado; bastó que Harry diera una mirada rápida al campo para darse cuenta, Rodney, el capitán de los tornados parecía que había perdido definitivamente los estribos: porque Harry observó atentamente como se le daba unas señas a sus bateadores, Bale y Morgan, y estos asentían: esto le dio una mala espina de manera inmediata, había tenido quizá demasiados partidos contra Slytherin como para no saber que pretendían: quitar al equipo como fuera para alcanzarlos en puntos, y estaban consiguiéndolo, en un momento, Morgan tomó la budger y se la tiró en un impacto directo a la cabeza de Bradley, cazador del equipo de Oliver que cayó de su escoba cayendo hacia el campo y perdiendo el conocimiento. Ya tenían un cazador y un jugador menos en el campo y quizá podrían alcanzarlos. George entonces lanzó una buldger a Rodney y logró que la Quaffle pasara de nuevo a la ofensiva de su equipo.

"Esto no está bien" –susurró Harry. Miró a George y sabía que captaba el mensaje. El siguiente golpe sería contra Wood…contra él… o contra George.

"Esto no me agrada." –sentenció Bill. "Los tornados están desesperados por ganar. No me extrañaría que quisieran quitar a Harry o George del camino."  
"Pero no sería posible… porque es ilegal, es decir… ellos no pueden porque el referi…" –dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa.  
"Esto no es Hogwarts Hermione." –la contradijo Bill de inmediato. "Es la final de un campeonato mundial, te juegas el todo por el todo, y si hay que quitar alguien del medio, que no te quepa duda que lo harán." –dijo él con tono serio y agrego. "La principal regla es que no hay reglas, todo es valido." –Hermione se puso palida.  
"Me vas a decig Bill…" –dijo Gabrielle nerviosa. "¿Podguían atacag a George?" –Bill asintió con la cabeza. "Mon Dieu…" –susurró ella abriendo los ojos de par en par, asustada, llevándose las manos a su boca. 

Bill no respondió nada, pero muchas veces dicen que el que calla otorga, por lo tanto Hermione comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, angustiada, esto era más serio, no era como que podrían tirarle una bludger a su amigo e irse a la enfermería, ¿Qué pasaba si…? Pero, eso sería una estupidez, aún no estaban haciendo nada malo, y por otra parte, ya iban 140 a 60, se quedó sentada, como esperando a que algo pasara, a que hubiera una señal que la hiciera levantarse de su asiento para salir a ayudar, sin poder quitar la vista de George que volaba a toda velocidad para evitar que los tres cazadores del equipo contrario convirtieran más anotaciones, pese a que Sowerby, el otro bateador, no era una gran ayuda, no porque fuera un mal bateador, pero es que ciertamente, después de Fred, cualquiera era una mala dupla para George Weasley, no por nada, fueron llamados los legendarios _Bludgers Humanas. _El otro bateador del equipo de Wood era realmente lento, el bate lo usaba con muy poca fuerza cuando golpeaba la bludger, cualquiera diría que lo hacía hasta con miedo de golpear muy duramente a alguien y no había sincronía alguna entre ellos, lo cual era un elemento clave en un equipo, pero aún más en los bateadores, pues ellos abarcaban tanto la ofensiva como la defensiva del equipo, en otras palabras –y lamentablemente- George estaba siendo el bateador del equipo, pese a los vanos esfuerzos de Sowerby. Hermione se quedó detenida mirándolo. A pesar de que jugaba solo, notaba esa mirada de permanente concentración, lo que siempre hacía George en los juegos, la mirada que adoptaba, no era esa mirada traviesa, relajada o afable que le solía dirigir a ella, sino una mirada completamente diferente, una mirada seria, implacable, pero ahora, un tanto agotada, pues Bale y Morgan al parecer iban tras Harry para golpearlo con la bludger, la sinitch había aparecido y por supuesto Harry se dio cuenta de inmediato de su presencia, lo que Mcgrath, el buscador de los tornados estaba a años luz de lograr, Harry entonces sujeto firmemente el mango de su escoba y lanzó una rápida mirada a George que comprendió el mensaje "maniobras de distracción, ahora." Musitó Harry, mientras veía a George tomar más altura y tomar su bate formando una diagonal, esa era la señal que él buscaba, Harry entonces aceleró con fuerza con su saeta de fuego, y como un bólido se dirigió directamente hacia la Snitch, entonces Bale y Morgan lo siguieron, al igual que McGrath, que al parecer, recién había comprendido que la Snitch estaba a un par de palmos de ser encontrada y atrapada por el equipo contrario y de esa manera todo se habría perdido.

"¡ESTO ESTÁ DE INFARTO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!" –vociferaba el señor Shreman con lo que le quedaba de voz al público. "¡El señor Porter desciende en picada para coger la traviesa Snitch, mientras que McGrath aún no alcanza ni los talones de su rival, estoy francamente impresionado del potencial que han tenido estos inesperados nuevos refuerzos del Puddlemore United, una gran elección del capitán Wood, Weatherby…¡lanza la Bludger…! … pero… ¿Contra quién?"

George dio un pequeño salto en su escoba, Gabrielle casi saltó de su asiento al ver la maniobra y observó como George lanzaba la bludger con todas sus fuerzas, desviando un poco su trayectoria contra Harry, para que fueran paralelamente, Harry sonrió como nunca, eso era justamente lo que él esperaba, McGrath entonces se alejó al sentir el zumbido de la bludger cerca, y se desvió del camino de la Snitch, perdiendo cercanía con Harry, ¡había caído! George sonrió de lado, porque el plan estaba funcionando a las mil maravillas, apretó el mango de su escoba y aceleró con todas sus fuerzas, porque ahora comenzaba la segunda fase del plan, aunque sería la más arriesgada, esta estrategia la habían practicado muchas veces antes, pero era con Fred, por lo tanto no estaban seguros de que esto funcionara, pero, la adrenalina del partido, y la euforia de volver a estar en su amado campo de Quidditch solo hizo que tuvieran más ganas de arriesgarse a esto. Justo como en los viejos tiempos.

"Maniobras de distracción ahora"- susurró George.

Dio una zambullida profunda, Harry aceleró entonces a toda velocidad, confiando en que George estaba alcanzándolo, a pesar de que Fred y George en Hogwarts siempre usaron barredoras 7, Harry se asombraba siempre del buen manejo que ellos tenían sobre sus escobas y de cómo, a pesar de que él tenía una saeta de fuego, -la escoba más veloz y la mejor escoba del mundo- lograban alcanzarlos y mimetizarse a su ritmo, algo que Ron, -y eso, considerando que tenía una mejor Barredora que sus hermanos- jamás logró hacer en todos los partidos y prácticas privadas y no que tuvieron… y eso era decir bastante. Volvió a mirar al frente, la traviesa Snitch dorada estaba a solo unos palmos de distancia, sería más fácil alcanzarla, porque, por suerte McGrath había caído en la trampa que le tendieron, y a pesar de que ya había hecho todo lo posible por alcanzar a Harry, este ya le llevaba una considerable ventaja. Cuando entonces miró hacia su derecha y observó como George lanzaba la bludger en diagonal hacia el bateador de los Tornados –al que reconoció como Bale- que lo estaba rondando.

"¡QUE MARAVILLOSA BLUDGER DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!" –vociferaba Harold Shreman con todo lo que le podía quedar de voz en ese momento. Ya eran demasiadas emociones y aún no se esperaba todo lo que aún podría suceder. "¡Weatherby lanzó la bludger en diagonal aún descendiendo en picada hacia Bale y ha acertado! Espero que el entrenador Larson este al tanto de esto, porque este partido es maravilloso." –sentencio, pero no alcanzo a tomar aire con lo que se venía. Ahora venia la etapa final de la estrategia de Harry y George, que esperaban que diera resultado, porque hablando en serio, nunca la habían probado, solo diseñado. Pero la adrenalina del Quidditch los había llenado por completo, de modo que ya no había modo de dar un paso atrás.

"¡PORTER SE LANZA A POR LA SNITCH EN PICADA A GRAN VELOCIDAD! ¡WEATHERBY DESCIENDE EN IGUAL VELOCIDAD COMO HACIENDO UNA ESPIRAL EN TORNO A PORTER! ¡PERO QUE EXCELENTE ESTRATEGIA QUE ESTA USANDO EL CAPITAN WOOD CON ESTOS MUCHACHOS DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!

Wood miraba atentamente cada movimiento de Harry y George emocionado, en su último año en Hogwarts, muchas veces los gemelos y Harry le habían propuesto hacer esta técnica, pero dado a que no estaba completamente perfeccionada y a que Katie Bell le había rogado que esa estrategia de morir en el intento ya no la usara más, había optado por no probarla, Pero ahora era otra cosa. Era el momento, veía como brillantemente Harry descendía a buscar la snitch en una de sus mejores zambullidas –y eso que había visto muchas, en sus entrenamientos, partidos- para ir a por la snitch. Los aplaudió eufórico, este era su momento, y la mejor parte es que sabía que esto lo hacían por el sentimiento de volver a jugar Quidditch.

"Lo estamos logrando" –susurró Harry con una sonrisa.  
"Sólo un poco más…" –contestó George.

Hermione estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Ni siquiera podía ocultarlo. ¡Estaba tan feliz por George! Lo contemplaba y se daba cuenta que comparado con ese rostro demacrado y triste que lo había visto cuando llegó a la tienda a ayudar, ahora se veía lleno de alegría, como el antiguo George, ese al que le encantaba reír, y hacía reír a todos con sus imitaciones a su madre, el que siempre buscaba el modo de hacer sonreír a aquellos que le rodeaban… aquel George Weasley que incluso con una oreja menos no perdía ni por un momento el sentido del humor. Aquel George Weasley que le fascinaba tanto… 

"¡Momento!" –anunció Sherman con tono de advertencia. "¿Qué están haciendo McGrath, Bale y Morgan?"- preguntó al tiempo que veía que al parecer estos se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia Harry y George.

Tanto Harry como George no lograron advertir que Bale, Morgan y McGrath iban con todos los ánimos de hacer trampa, esto era final de campeonato, y ninguno de los dos podía darse el lujo de perder, de este partido y con Steve Larson mirando el juego, no se podía perder. Bale, Morgan y McGrath iban con bates, McGrath el buscador de los Tornados se lo había quitado a Sowerby, que yacía en el suelo, inconsciente. Wood iba a protestar, pero no tardó en ocuparse, porque Rodney, el capitán y cazador aprovechaba de atacar a los arcos de Wood que pudo defender a tiempo, maravillosamente.

"Realmente no me sorprende nada viniendo de ti, Rodney" –comentó Wood, al tiempo que lanzaba la Quaffle hacia Erich, para atacar también, o al menos aguantar lo más posible y cruzar los dedos para que la estrategia de Harry y George resultara. A Oliver Wood no podían engañarlo, llevaba unos cuantos años en la capitanía del Puddlemore United, y otros cuantos conociendo la manera de jugar de su rival, Rodney, y sabía que este tipo de estrategias eran típicas de él cuando se trataba de ganar.

"¡HARRY, GEORGE… CUIDADO!" –gritó Wood a lo lejos. Pero ambos no lo escucharon.  
"¿Qué se supone que intentagán haceg Bill?" –preguntó Gabrielle.  
"Lanzarles la bludger directamente a Harry y George." –comentó Bill.  
"Eso es tramp…"  
"Da igual eso ahora Hermione. Esto es la final del campeonato, ya te lo dije. Steve Larson está ahí mirando, y después de la vergonzosa actuación pasada en el mundial de Quidditch necesita llevarse a lo mejor, aunque tengan estrategias con trampas."  
"Además, esto no te debería sorprender." –acotó Ginny. "Rodney es famoso por hacer ese tipo de estrategias cuando son partidos de alto impacto como este."  
"¿De verdad?"- preguntó Hermione a Ron.  
"Te lo conté un montón de veces la semana pasada Hermione." –contestó Ron. Hermione cayó en la cuenta. Efectivamente se lo dijo unas cuantas veces. Pero ella no solía poner atención a ese tipo de detalles. "Siempre ha sido asi. No soporta perder. En cierto modo, está más obsesionado con ganar que Wood. Y eso es mucho decir."  
"¿Qu-qué se puede hacer entonces?" –preguntó Hermione totalmente preocupada. Si esos tipos hacían algo, como mínimo, la caída a Harry y George les iba a salir mucho más que dolorosa. Todos, desde las gradas miraban intranquilos como Bale, McGrath y Morgan miraban la situación y recibían a lo lejos la aprobación del capitán Rodney.

Todo fue bastante rápido, McGrath se lanzó en picada hacia la altura, donde iba Harry detrás de la Snitch, para poderse adelantar en el momento adecuado y atraparla, entonces Bale y Morgan lanzaron al unísono sendas bludgers en diagonal hacia Harry y George, este último con los reflejos de tantos años jugando a este deporte, hábilmente golpeó una bludger que se fue a toda velocidad, pero la otra se dirigía hacia Harry directamente y George se vio obligado a acelerar para poder desviarla, lo que finalmente consiguió, pero no contaba con que McGrath tenía ese bate escondido que volvió a tomar una bludger para golpearlo…

…pero algo extraño sucedió. Pasó que, la bludger estaba a punto de golpearla directamente en la cabeza, pero no logró golpearlo, prácticamente fue protegido como por un escudo, aunque él no había tenido tiempo de realizarlo, ¿quién habría sido entonces? Miró hacia las gradas pero no había señal alguna de que alguno de sus familiares y amigos hubiese realizado hechizo alguno… en fin…

"Será mejor que me ocupe del partido ahora, ya descubriré quien nos ayudó luego." –pensó George.  
"¡Ha sido un maravilloso partido damas y caballeros!"- exclamó Sherman. Se había quedado mudo por muchos minutos, pero afortunadamente recuperó el habla. "Porter y Weatherby han logrado hacer una jugada mágnifica y tanto McGrath, como Bale y Morgan intentaron sabotearlos lanzando bludgers y no ha dado resultado. Ahora son Porter y McGrath avanzando palmo a palmo por la Snitch dorada, ¿Quién ganará?"

Harry iba igualado junto a McGrath, y apretando el mango de su escoba, aceleró una distancia considerable, McGrath aceleró también, Harry entonces se puso de pie sobre el mango de su fiel Saeta de Fuego, y en una jugada que solo había hecho una vez en su primer año en Hogwarts saltó de su escoba hacia el suelo, logrando coger en sus manos a la rebelde Snitch que no dejaba de mover una y otra vez sus alas.

"¡PORTER HA ATRAPADO LA SNITCH! ¡LO HA LOGRADO! ¡EL PUDDLEMORE UNITED HA GANADO EL PARTIDO Y EL CAMPEONATO DE QUIDDITCH!"

En las gradas gritaban y aplaudían el triunfo. Katie se enjugaba las lagrimas, mirando orgullosa a su Oliver que se lanzaba en picada hacia el campo a abrazar a Harry y a besarlo si podía, al ver eso, Angelina, Alicia y Katie se echaron a reír, recordando bien como habían logrado ese campeonato en Hogwarts. Ron aplaudía sonoramente, orgulloso de su hermano y su amigo, Bill y Gabrielle estaban emocionados mirando todo. George descendió de su escoba también y abrazó a Harry, este le correspondió el abrazo a George, habían vuelto al juego, y en gloria y majestad. Wood sostuvo en alto la copa, los fanáticos del Puddlemore United vitoreaban extasiados con el triunfo, y Steve Larson asintió con la cabeza y se retiró a paso lento, al parecer habría visto lo suficiente. Harry y George no pudieron reprimir unas cuantas lagrimas. Todo había valido la pena, esto era algo que hace mucho tiempo deseaban después de todo. George miró a las gradas, y observó como Hermione se limpiaba las lágrimas también, emocionada de este partido, y con una sonrisa de suficiencia. George conocía medianamente bien a Hermione para saber qué quería decir esa sonrisa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"¿Harry?" -preguntó George.  
"Dime." –contestó este cambiándose a su ropa, tras haber tomado la ducha respectiva para sacarse el mal olor, o tendría que estar lejos de todos a lo mucho unos cuantos metros de distancia.  
"Primero que nada, ha sido un honor volver a jugar contigo amigo." –confesó George, con sinceridad.  
"Lo que me recuerda que me debes un galleon."  
"Que te lo daré como caballero que soy." –lo atajó George. "Deberías considerar dedicarte a la adivinación tienes talento." –bromeó George.  
"Olvídalo." –contestó Harry entre risas. "No está entre mis planes, tuve suficiente con Trelawney por tres años, muchas gracias."  
"A nadie le gustaría eso Harry, tenlo por seguro."  
"Fuiste brillante esquivando esas bludgers George, te lo digo en serio. No me sorprendería que Larson te quisiera para la selección…"  
"Y sabes que eso no está en mis planes, para eso también te llamaría a ti."  
"No, paso, ya sabes, me gusta la tranquilidad." –Harry suspiró.- "Pero, es cierto, tu defensa fue brillante hoy."  
"¿Te parece?"  
"Por supuesto." –Afirmó Harry. "Teniendo en cuenta que hace muchos años que no jugábamos y todo… de alguna manera hablo por mí, a pesar de que jugué algo de Quidditch cuando…" –Harry quería evitar a toda costa nombrar a Fred. Pero devolvió su mirada a George y vio que este ladeaba la cabeza y asintiendo, de alguna manera como diciendo un _Tranquilo, sé a qué te refieres_. – Tú me entiendes. Jugué, pero no con ese entusiasmo de antes.  
"Por un momento creí que no lo lograría Harry." –confesó George. "Al parecer alguien me ayudó."  
"¿Te ayudaron?" –quiso saber Harry.  
"Algo asi, iba a llegarme una bludger directamente a la cabeza, pero no me llegó, fue extraño, como si hubiese hecho alguien un encantamiento escudo."  
"O quizá simplemente te moviste a tiempo George." –opinó Harry. "Era mucha la adrenalina, recuérdalo."  
"Puede ser, solo te cuento que tuve una sensación así." –comentó George.  
"Si, de repente sucede eso, que sentimos que tenemos a alguien que echa un hechizo protector para nosotros… me ha pasado…" –dijo Harry bajándole el nivel al asunto. Aunque por otro lado, esta era la segunda vez que ocurría un hecho así en un partido de Quidditch. Miró un par de segundos a la pizarra mágica llena de las complejas estrategias de Oliver, totalmente concentrado, veía un montón de líneas de varios colores se revolvían constantemente para formar una estrategia de ataque y otra de defensa. Una de las cosas que jamás pudo comprender de Oliver era como hacía él para comprenderlo. Porque eso para un ser humano promedio era francamente imposible… así como era imposible entender los diagramas que Hermione tantas veces usó –con nefastos resultados- para explicarle detenidamente a Harry y Ron como fueron las rebeliones de los duendes. _Hermione siempre ayudaba en todo_, pensó Harry. Incluso hasta en las cosas más imposibles…

Imposibles… ¿eh?

"¿Harry?" –preguntó George extrañado.  
"¿Dime?" –Harry fue obligado a salir momentáneamente de sus pensamientos.  
"Es que te quedaste mucho tiempo mirando la pizarra de Wood, ya estaba temiendo que termines comprendiendo la psicología de Wood."  
"Por cierto… ¿Dónde está?"  
"En el salón de trofeos. Han pasado un par de horas ya, y no quiere salir…" –George lanzó una mirada de advertencia. "Ni que fuera esto la final de Quidditch de Hogwarts."  
"Lo lamento por Katie." –rió Harry. "No va a poder sacarlo de ahí."  
"Habrá que ir a sacarlo entonces." –murmuró George con tono resuelto. "Antes de que Katie agarre un bat y lo saque dándole con una bludger en la cabeza. –Lo cual, conociendo a Katie, era un tanto posible, ella era dulce y bien serena, pero teniendo un novio como Oliver, la hizo adquirir un carácter de temer.  
"Vamos entonces al menos para poder realizarle un encantamiendo escudo."

Harry Potter sabía de encantamientos para interferir en partidos de Quidditch, o prevenir futuras lesiones a propósito del Quidditch, los sabía muy bien.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"¿No crees que están tardando mucho ya?"  
"Relájate Hermione, estoy seguro que ya están por salir." –respondió Ron, intentando mantener la paciencia.  
"Es solo que, llevan un buen rato y yo creo que…"  
"Te aseguro que no se ahogaron en las duchas." –bromeó Bill.  
"¡Bill!" –exclamó Hermione algo exasperada. Este se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento mucho Ron. Solo digo que es mucho el tiempo que llevamos esperando."  
"No es tanto tiempo. Solo llevagán como media hoga…" –comentó Gabrielle.  
"Te equivocas, llevan exactamente más de 55 minutos y aún no salen de los vestidores. Es lógico que me preocupe." –sentenció Hermione con impaciencia. 

Ron rodo los ojos. No podía creer que ahora Hermione era tan obsesiva con los tiempos de espera.

"¡Por los calzones bombachos de Merlín, Hermione! ¿Qué tal si ya estás _tan_ preocupada, vas tú a buscarlos a los vestidores?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Hermione. Esta se mordió la lengua. Debería haberse quedado callada, lo tenía muy claro. Pero en su naturaleza no estaba el quedarse callada cuando sabía que lo tenía que hacer.

"¡Ay… ay Ron!" –contestó Hermione con una risa nerviosa. "¡Qu-qué cosas dices! T-tampoco estoy t-ta-tan preocupada… yo solo decía." –Hermione estaba intentando bajarle la gravedad.  
"Bueno, llevabas una hora molestando ya con ese asunto." –comentó Ron algo fastidiado.  
"Aún asi, tampoco era para que la mandaras a los vestidores de Quidditch, ¿no te parece Ron?" –preguntó Ginny. "¿Te la imaginas en serio ahí? La pobre se perdería a medio camino, con los ojos tapados y además… huele muy mal ahí. Hermione no lo soportaría" –todos comenzaron a reir. Hermione agradeció en silencio la intervención de Ginny.  
"Además. Es vegdad que ha demogado un poco, pego imagino que quizá estagán con Wood, madmoiselle Bell con sus amigas fuegon hace poco a encontgagse con ellos. ¿no es vegdad?"  
"No te pongas nerviosa Hermione." –La tranquilizó Bill. "Seguro solo se preocupan por la seguridad de su capitán. Ahora que ganó la copa, seguro hay un montón de admiradoras tapándoles la entrada y por eso están viendo otra forma de salir."

Ouch. Golpe bajo.

"Es probable, ahora que lo pienso, cerca de nosotros había unas gradas de chicas con la bufanda del equipo, ¿no?"

_Por-las-barbas-de-Merlin-cállate-Ron._ –murmuró Hermione casi mordiendo cada palabra.

"Si George tuviera una novia, no la culparía en este momento por estar celosa. Seguro también a Harry." –Bill lo dijo en un tono apenas audible. Ginny le lanzó una mirada gélida como esas que solía dar la señora Weasley cuando estaba especialmente molesta.- "Pero Harry no está solo. George si."

Ya podía ver la escena en su cabeza: George apenas salido de la ducha, con su cabello rojo llameante despeinado, saliendo con su sweater azul oscuro, completamente sorprendido, rodeado de muchachas sin cara pero por cierto muy agraciadas y chillonas.

"Hey, no te pongas nerviosa" –la aconsejó Ron, que al parecer se había dado cuenta de algo, y si era asi ya debía estar siendo obvia, Ron no era de las personas que se percataba de lo que pasaba aunque la respuesta estuviera… dicho de sus palabras bailando desnuda frente a él.

"Ah, Ron. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Quién está nerviosa?" –protestó Hermione, acomodando rápidamente un gorro de lana de color lavanda en su cabeza. "Porque no estoy nerviosa."

Cierto, ella _no estaba nerviosa _por nadie. Claro que no.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Déjame decirte, que si logramos salir de ahí, fue un milagro." –comentó Harry sujetando a Oliver Wood que se apoyaba en su hombro.  
"No-puedo-creer-que-te-hayas-quedado-tanto-tiempo-ahí pegado." –decía Katie con la voz herida. "Pensé que este tema lo habíamos conversado."  
"¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Esa chica es hipnotizante para mí!" –contestó Wood.  
"Y aquí vamos de nuevo." –dijo George, rodando los ojos. "Katie, ya. Déjalo. Sabes que con él no tiene remedio."  
"Miren, al menos ya salimos." –comentó Harry. "No se ustedes, pero no me apetecía quedarme ahí encerrado. Allí están los otros. –dijo señalando a Ron y Hermione. "Parece que vino más gente." –y apuntó a Bill y a Gabrielle que los miraba maravillada. 

Hermione observó con atención al grupo que se acercaba, y afortunadamente para ella, George no estaba rodeado de ninguna chica. Un alivio. Pero no alcanzo a advertir que Gabrielle se acercaba a toda velocidad para… "felicitar" de manera más personal a George.

"Ou George." –musitó Gabrielle admirada envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. "_Je suis_ content * fue magavilloso volvegte a veg jugag Quidditch.  
"Merci Gabrielle" –agradeció George un poco abrumado con semejante recibimiento. "El mérito no es solo mio."  
"Ay, no seas modesto George. Mereces todas las felicitaciones del mundo." –contestó Harry, dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Sin embargo, Harry no sabía porque, pero sentía un extraño frío en la nuca. Y no venía de parte de Ginny esa sensación.

Eso venía de otro lado.

"Haggy dice la vegdad" –repetia Gabrielle nuevamente. "Volaste de manega sublime, quedé completamente asombgada con todo el pagtido…"  
"Creo que ya estableciste el punto, Gabrielle." –interrumpió Hermione con impaciencia. George la miró con gesto de sorpresa. "Ahora, ¿me podrían decir porque demoraron tanto? ¡Todos estábamos muy preocupados!" –Ron negó con la cabeza detrás de ella.  
"Querrás decir" –Ginny se aclaró la garganta. "Tú estabas preocupada." –Esta se puso nerviosa. Harry la miró de reojo. "Bueno, todos lo estábamos, pero Hermione se preocupó más Harry, tú sabes… ¿En que demoraron tanto?"  
"Problemas menores Ginny…" –comenzó a decir Harry.  
"Vi entrar a unas chicas por ahí…" –dijo Hermione casi masticando las palabras.  
"Ah si, había una chica que nos tenía pegados." –respondió George. "Por eso tardamos tanto."

Hermione ya lo sospechaba de alguna manera, claro. Eran muchas chicas que tenían debilidad por los _buenos_ jugadores de Quidditch… partiendo por ella, al parecer…

Comenzaron a caminar. Tenían la intención de ir a Hogsmeade para celebrar el maravilloso resultado del partido, una o dos veces Wood intentó volver hacia el estadio de su equipo, pero entre todos le dijeron que podría volver en cualquier momento de mañana, pasado, todos los días del resto de su vida si era necesario.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione iba tomada del brazo con Ron y Harry caminando ya por las calles de Hogsmeade, como en los viejos tiempos, Ron iba animado conversando con Ginny y Bill acerca de los momentos del partido, pero Hermione no estaba del todo feliz viendo como George iba conversando con Angelina mientras Gabrielle se aferraba de su brazo. No importaba como, Gabrielle Delcour siempre podía estar con George.

No, no, no.

No debería ponerse asi. No debería pensar ni sentir en esto.

¡Por Merlin! Gabrielle tiene doce años. ¡Doce años!  
"Es una niña"- se dijo Hermione.  
_Pero no es tan niña_. –le dijo una voz en su cabeza. _¿No te acuerdas cuando a esa edad te encantaba Lockhart?_

Si, no era tan niña.

"¿Todo bien Hermione?" –preguntó Harry. Esta asintió. –"Te ves algo tensa"  
"Si. Todo bien."-contestó. Harry no emitía palabra.- "Los siguieron muchas chicas allá adentro?"  
"¿Disculpa?"-preguntó Harry.  
"Me escuchaste."-Dijo Hermione.  
"No, claro que no."-contestó rápidamente. Harry miró atentamente como Hermione lo miraba.- "Una en particular, no le podíamos sacar la vista de encima."-Y mirando traviesamente a Hermione agregó: "Sobre todo George."  
"¿Muy linda?"-contestó Hermione desviando la mirada.  
"Oh si."-asintió Harry. "Dorada, curvilínea y hermosa."  
"Ya veo…"-atino a decir Hermione

La entrada a las Tres Escobas fue silenciosa para Hermione. Harry la miraba de vez en cuando, con cierto nivel de culpabilidad. Aprovechando que no estaba tan llena, pudieron juntar un par de grandes mesas para sentarse entre todos. Todos pidieron una cerveza de manteca, pero Hermione hizo un ademán de beber. Detestaba sentirse asi. Odiaba estar asi de irritable. George estaba en todo el derecho de tener alguna chica a su lado. Pero no lo soportaba. Y sabía lo impropio e inmoral que era sentir todo esto. Porque ella ya estaba con Ron. Se había comprometido para _casarse_ con Ron. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Asqueada, de si misma, pidió permiso para irse al baño de chicas y salió rápidamente. Una vez dentro, se pego a la pared de azulejos rosas con flores lavanda y se dejó caer, hasta sentarse en el suelo.

Rio por lo bajo, completamente asqueada.

"No debería comportarme asi." –susurro. "Soy una pésima persona. Debería alegrarme por George."

Se puso de pie, y con cierto temor, se atrevió a mirarse al espejo. Se sorprendió al ver que tenía los ojos irritados, encogiéndose, casi preparados para llorar. Abrió rápidamente el grifo del agua y tomo un buen poco entre sus manos y se lavó la cara. Se miró a la cara, y tomo aire para casi darse un mensaje a si misma.

"George ha pasado un infierno por meses. Tiene derecho a ser feliz. Con cualquiera, y si es feliz… yo lo voy a ser. Yo estoy muy feliz con Ron."

Por un momento pensó en que su reflejo la miraba con duda. Pero ella decidió no hacer caso. Tenía que integrar esas palabras a su cabeza. Tras acomodarse su cabello con una orquilla, decidió salir del baño, no se esperaba que a la salida de este, la esperara un pelirrrojo de cabello llameante.

"¿Pasa algo Hermione?"-Preguntó George. Claramente se había levantado de su silla, siguiéndola.- "Casi ni probaste tu cerveza de manteca."  
"Estaba algo mélancolica."-contestó Hermione con serenidad.  
"Puedes contarme si quieres."  
"Oh, no George. No quisiera distraerte de todo este día. Y-yo no te lo dije, n-no tuve tiempo, pero te felicito por el partido. Jugaste muy bien. Fue esplendido."  
"Muchas gracias." –dijo este con una sonrisa deslumbrante. "Y no te preocupes por mi. Eres mi…"-Tragó saliva.- "Mi amiga."  
"Si…bueno… es solo que..." –Comenzó a decir con aire pensativo.- "Me trae melancolía estas reuniones… tú sabes, en otros tiempos."

"Lo sé. Tengo ese mismo sentimiento."

George pasó una mano por su nariz y luego por su cabello rojo llameante. Hermione sabía bien que esa era siempre la reacción cuando se comenzaba a sentir mal.

"Lo siento."  
"No tienes por qué." –comentó George.  
"Bueno… después del partido, va a cambiar todo, ya verás." –Declaro Hermione optimista.- "No sé si te diste cuenta, pero había muchas chicas a las que les interesaste mucho."  
"No me di cuenta."-contestó George.  
"¿De verdad? ¡Qué curioso! Si Harry me dijo que había una chica dorada, hermosa y curvilínea que no te dejaba de mirar…" –George se echo a reír sonoramente. Como si le hubiesen contado un buen chiste.- "¿Qué fue lo que dije?"  
"Ah, claro, si Harry hubiese tenido la razón, debí haberla traído pero habría sido problemático." –Decía George entre risas.

"¿Porqué lo dices?"  
"Bueno, ¿no te parece complicado traer una copa de Quidditch aquí?"-Pregunto George.  
"¿L-la copa?"  
"La copa del campeonato, si."-Repitió George. "Por eso nos tardamos. Wood no se quería despegar de ella y no sabíamos cómo sacarlo, por eso demoramos."-Explico George.  
"Ah… era por la copa."  
"No sé porqué Harry te habrá dicho eso, francamente, pero, era la copa. Sólo la copa."

Hermione se echó a reir, Al final había sido todo una mala broma de Harry. Una muy mala broma. George sonrió al ver a Hermione feliz, asi le gustaba verla siempre, su risa era tan mágica, que era contagiosa, y volvió del brazo de él hacia la mesa, donde fue el alma de la fiesta.

Bueno, _casi_. Porque no accedió a tomar whisky de fuego, y se negó rotundamente a eructar el himno del Puddlemore United cuando Oliver y Ron lo hacían con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mientras Katie, Angelina y Alicia no paraban de aplaudir.

"Era una velada como de las que a Fred le hubiesen gustado." —Penso George dando un trago a su whisky de fuego. Y miró a Hermione sonreir. Se sentía contento. Hace mucho, que desconocía como era sentirse asi.

No obstante, en algún momento, Hermione se tomaría una venganza contra Harry, por haberla asustado.

Bien, este es el fin del capítulo de hoy. Así que, espero volver luego. Muchas gracias por seguir leales a este fic. Gracias en serio, porque siempre es bueno volver. Gracias totales a quienes han dejado un review de apoyo, o simplemente leen esta historia.

Una vez más, disculpen la demora. =')

¡Nos vemos luego!


End file.
